


First Love, Sterek Love

by MarcoAltador



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 88,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcoAltador/pseuds/MarcoAltador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un intento de Sterek, no sean muy duros xD<br/>Historia inventada a partir del final de la temporada 3B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. INTRODUCCIÓN

I wish you were my first love

'Cause if you were my first

Baby there wouldn't have been no second, third or fourth love.

 

Primer amor. No, él no puede ser mi primer amor. La primera persona de la que me enamoré fue Lydia.

"Exacto, te enamoraste, no la amaste." Me susurró una vocecilla en mi adolorida mente.

Allí estaba yo, Stiles Stilinski, sentado y perdido en mis pensamientos, en una dolorosa soledad puesto que no puedo contarle a alguien esto que siento dentro de mí.

No quiero sentir eso por él. Si lo sintiera por alguien más quizás no me haría tantos problemas. Pero sentir eso hacia él no. Sería dirigirme hacia un final ya dictado: no sería correspondido. ¿Qué digo? No solo eso, quizás hasta se cumpliría eso de "te destrozaré la garganta con mis dientes".

"Preferiría que utilices tu lengua para hacerlo", vuelve a interrumpirme esa fastidiosa voz dentro de mí.

Quizás el nogitsune aún sigue dentro de mí. Bueno, sí, ya sé que fue capturado pero quizás una parte de él sigue dentro de mí. Quizás ideó un plan de reserva y dejó parte de él dentro de mi mente. Sí, eso debe ser. De otra manera no me explico porque siento esto por él, por ese lobo amargado que nunca me toma en serio, que siempre me hace sentir un inútil. Un momento... ¿acabo de pensar que siento algo por él?

-Tranquilo Stiles- digo en voz alta. Claro que sientes algo por él y eso es fastidio, antipatía. "Pero aun así te derrites cada vez que sientes su aliento en tu rostro cuando se te acerca para gritarte."

Genial, otra vez la puta voz esa. Es esa vocecilla quien me hace pensar que siento algo por él. Y no quiero sentirlo.

No soy homofóbico pero no creo que sea lo correcto para mí estar con alguien de mi mismo sexo. Sería demasiado raro, siempre me han gustado las chicas. Además, recuerdo que siempre que por algún motivo mi padre empieza a hablar del día en que le dé nietos, cuando habla de eso su rostro se ilumina como cuando estaba con mi madre.

La vida le quitó el sueño de envejecer junto a mi madre, su tan amada esposa. No quiero destrozarle otra ilusión más.

Sí, está decidido Stiles. Tú puedes controlarte y lo harás. Tienes el cerebro más grande de todo Beacon Hills y lo mejor es que tú si lo usas. Así que ya está: pensar fríamente las cosas y no hacer cosas bobas, eso es.

Es solo una confusión. Tú no sientes y nunca deberás sentir algo por él. "¿Y entonces por qué estás aquí, sentado en un bosque desolado, a la luz de la luna y dejando que ésta sea la única que presencie las lágrimas que descienden por tu congelado rostro?"

Y fue allí cuando me di cuenta de que estaba llorando por él. Por ese lobo amargado. Por ese tipo brusco a quien no le interesa como me siento.

Aquí estoy yo, Stiles Stilinski. Llorando por él: un amor imposible y que nunca debe de hacerse realidad. Llorando por Derek Hale.

"Pero eso no quita que él sea tu amor. Tu primer amor, your first love."


	2. Rivales sin saberlo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí vemos a una renovada Kate Argent buscando venganza.. o quizás algo más, pero eso todavía no lo sabe. Y bueno, lean que ya me olvide que escribí aquí xD es que lo tenía escrito hace tiempo pero recién lo publico, espero al menos sea algo decente, y si les gusta algo pues me moriría de la alegría :)

Narra Stiles. Siempre se trata de Stiles.

\- Detente ahora o yo…- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir cuando la vi delante de él.

\- ¿O tú qué?- me respondió esa especie de gata súper crecida de larga cabellera- ¿Qué piensas hacer si no lo hago?

\- Pues yo, ehm… vaya, no había pensado en eso pero de seguro será algo malo. Te haré morder el polvo gatita- traté de decir con convicción pero ni yo mismo creía lo que dije. Por algún motivo algo dentro de mí me hacía sentir extraño. Es como si sintiera una especie de electricidad recorriéndome el cuerpo, como si sintiera una cierta rivalidad contra esta chica, como la que sentía hacia Jackson por culpa de mi Lydia. Esa Lydia, es una buena chica… no Stiles, éste no es el momento para pensar en tonterías. ¡Ups! Lo siento Lydia, no es que quería decir que eres una tontería.

Estuve tan perdido en mis pensamientos, como siempre, que no me di cuenta que esa especie de gata humana súper desarrollada se había acercado a mí y… ¡me estaba oliendo! ¿Qué les pasa a todos estos peludos súper poderosos? ¿Es que no saben lo que es la privacidad?

\- Espera… tú eres humano, un simple y patético humano- dijo luego de dejar de olerme pasando a esbozar una sonrisa en su felino rostro.

\- Pero puede llegar a ser una gran molestia cuando se lo propone- dijo de la nada Derek, sobresaltándonos tanto a la gata gigante como a mí.

\- ¿En serio? Pues a mí parecer es solo un débil, patético y frágil humano- dijo aquella chica (¿era una chica, verdad?) mientras sacaba unas garras no tan gruesas como la de los lobos pero si más puntiagudas y largas pero sobretodo mucho más filosas. Creo que esto no se va a poner bueno.

\- Ni tan frágil. El lobo amargado tiene razón: cuando me lo propongo puedo llegar a ser una gran molestia para mis enemigos. Así que es mejor que no me provoques. No provoques al demonio que hay en mí- dije mientras veía que un Derek arrodillado se tiraba un manotazo en su rostro (¿me hizo un gesto de facepalm? Me siento ofendido).

\- Querido, no me hagas reír. Sí hay un demonio dentro de este lugar esa soy yo. Y Derek puede corroborarlo, ¿no es así, “lobo amargado”?- dijo mientras se acercó a Derek y volvía a sacar otra sonrisa en su felino rostro junto con algunas carcajadas.

\- Él no tiene nada que ver en esto. Solo es un adolescente inoportuno que tiene la manía de ir a donde no lo llaman. Es alguien insignificante, déjale continuar con su inútil vida. Si quieres a alguien ese soy yo, así que ven aquí y termina con lo que estabas por hacer, Kate- dijo Derek y aunque sí sabía que dijo esto solo para que ese monstruo me perdonara la vida sus palabras algo crudas igual me dolieron. Un momento, ¿dijo Kate?

\- Esperen un momento, ¿tú eres…?- dije señalándola- ¿tú eres Kate, la tía de Allison? Quiero decir, la que fue su tía, porque tú estás muerta, bueno, estabas muerta. ¿No dijiste que Peter había acabado con ella?- dije mientras ésta vez señalaba a Derek, quien cada vez estaba más pálido. Tenía que hacer algo y ya.

\- Así es, pero he regresado para ajustar cuentas. Pero ya basta: fin de conversaciones inútiles. Primero tú y luego Derek. No te lo tomes a mal, no es algo personal. Es solo que simplemente siempre me han disgustado los metiches. Esto era algo entre Derek y yo, pero ya que quieres unirte a la fiesta pues bienvenido seas- dijo la resucitada tía Kate, quien otra vez se acercó a mí mostrándome sus uñas súper crecidas. Sin duda le haría falta una manicure.

\- Ehm, por mí no se molesten. Nunca me han gustado las fiestas, de hecho no voy casi a ninguna, casi siempre es Scott quien me arrastra a éstas.

\- ¿Scott? ¿El lacayo de Derek?- dijo ella con cierta incertidumbre pero luego pareció recordar de quien estaba hablando- ¿el lobo hormonado que engatusó a mi sobrina?- preguntó Kate, a lo que no pude hacer a menos de reír por lo bajo cuando dijo eso de engatusar. Ya saben, Scott es un lobo y ella dice engatusar, cuando en realidad la gata es ella. Aunque pensándolo mejor se parece más a una especie de tigre exótico.

\- Pues sí que tienes que ponerte al día de varias cosas. Scott ya no es el enamorado de tu sobrina. De hecho ella…- dije mientras algo en mi mente hizo que me detuviera. Pensar en ella me producía este sentimiento de culpa. Por más que Scott me decía que no era mi culpa, al igual que lo hacía mi padre, en mi mente todo esto era mi culpa. El único responsable de la muerte de Allison era yo. Porque fui yo quien empezó a tener esos sentimientos malos y supongo que por eso el nogitsune me vio como alguien interesante para controlar, alguien al que podía sacar todo el dolor que llevaba por dentro y transformarlo en odio y rabia. Y eso es lo que él quería, después de todo él nació del dolor y sufrimiento.

\- ¿Ella…?- preguntó Kate sacándome de mis pensamientos otra vez- Responde. ¿Qué hay con ella? ¿Qué le hizo la estúpida jauría de perros callejeros al que perteneces?- continuó preguntándome Kate, ésta vez mientras me cogía del cuello y me alzaba al aire, dificultándome el respirar. Vaya, esta chica sí que tiene fuerza. Debería ponerme a levantar pesas de vez en cuando.

\- Ella… ella- decía como podía.

\- ¡Habla de una jodida vez, insecto!- gritó una furiosa Kate. Al parecer, a pesar de que fue un monstruo peor del que es ahora cuando incendio la mansión Hale, a pesar de eso ella parecía tener cierta preocupación por su sobrina.

\- ¡Él no tiene nada que ver, suéltalo y ven a terminar conmigo!- gritó como pudo Derek transformándose en lobo, por lo cual pudo ponerse de pie pero con cierta dificultad, debido a que aún tenía esa herida en el pecho, lo cual me parecía extraño.

\- ¡Cierra esa peluda boca! ¡Tú a mí no me das órdenes! Nunca me asustó esa bestia peluda en la que te conviertes y mucho menos ahora- dijo Kate mientras que con un salto impresionante se lanzó y de un puñetazo tumbó a Derek al suelo, haciéndole volver a su forma humana, presionándole con sus garras en el cuello y haciéndole respirar con dificultad.

\- ¡Espera, espera! Te diré lo que quieres, ¿está bien? Pero ya déjalo de una buena vez.

\- Stiles, no lo hagas. Solo… solo lárgate de aquí- dijo como pudo el pobre de Derek. Quería hacer algo pero no sabía que. Bueno, al menos si lograba convencerla de que… ¡Sí, eso podía funcionar!

\- ¿Y bien? Estuve mucho tiempo muerta, así que no tengo tiempo que perder.

\- Kate, verás… Derek antes te dijo que yo podía ser molestoso. Y yo mismo te dije que podía ser peligroso. Pues verás… Sucede que fui dominado por un poder escuro y casi mato a todos pero por suerte no lo hice, bueno, eso a excepción de Alli… de Allison- solté por fin. Me dolía admitirlo y más a Kate, después de todo era su tía, así que debió ser como una segunda madre para la dulce Allison.

\- Un momento, niño arrogante… ¿estás… estás diciendo que tú...?- trató de preguntar Kate pero no logró terminar de formular su pregunta porque lanzó una especie de rugido mucho más ensordecedor que el de Katy Perry en Roar. Ok Stiles, mal momento para divagar, concéntrate.

\- No es que lo hubiera deseado pero en ese momento la parte malvada que me dominaba estaba furiosa y mandó a uno de sus siervos a clavarle una espada a Allison y ella…- no pude seguir hablando más, por más que quería. Tenía que explicarle a Kate y también a Derek puesto que estaba allí mirándome desde el suelo. Tenía que explicarles que no quise hacerlo.

\- ¡Maldito hijo de perra!- me insultó Kate mientras que con veloces pasos se acercó a mí y otra vez me alzó del cuello, ésta vez con una mano mientras que con la otra sacaba a relucir una vez más esas garras tan filudas como… como la punta de una espada. El que a espada mata a espada morirá.

\- Tú y tu maldita lengua, nunca sabes callar- susurró Derek pero aun así logre oírlo y no sé si me dolió más escuchar eso o la intensidad con la que me estaba ahorcando la gata loca.

Justo cuando cerré los ojos y pensé que todo estaba perdido pude sentir el sonido de una sirena… ¡era la sirena de un coche patrulla! Ante eso abrí los ojos y jugué mi última carta, esperando que esa fuera el as bajo la manga que me salvara el pellejo de las garras de tía Kate.

\- Hazlo. Hazlo y luego mi padre y toda su gente que están llegando por ti te dispararán a más no poder. Hazlo y así regresarás a la tumba de donde nunca debiste de haber salido- dije como pude. Luego de eso el sonido se sintió más fuerte y fue entonces cuando Kate me lanzó contra una de las paredes de la sala de estar del piso de Derek.

\- Nunca me ha gustado hacer las cosas apresuradamente. Soy una Argent, soy una estratega. Esto solo es un pequeño retraso hacia tu muerte, querido Derek- dijo mirando a un Derek que estaba perdiendo el conocimiento- Y respecto a ti, no me creo eso de que tienes poderes. Pero voy a averiguar lo de mi sobrina y si resulta ser cierto eso de que tú la mataste- dijo lentamente Kate mientras ésta vez miraba hacia donde había caído yo- Si resulta ser verdad que mi sobrina fue asesinada por un inútil como tú, yo te aseguro, es más, te juro que lo que le haré a Derek será nada en comparación a la tortura que puedo idear para ti. Te haré desear haber muerto en el mismísimo incendio de los Hale porque si resulta ser verdad que mataste a mi sobrina, ¡voy a hacer de tu vida el peor de los infiernos, maldita escoria!- dijo por último Kate antes de salir del piso de Derek.


	3. El final de un día agotado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí vemos lo que ocurre una vez que la werejaguar Argent se va, dejando a Stiles y Derek solos... no sean malpensados, no va a pasar algo pervert.... todavía no. Como quiero hacer que esta historia sea una especie de continuación de la serie pues a los primeros capítulos no van a encontrar Sterek, por mientras quiero divertirme y hacer que le vaya bien a Stiles, transformarlo en todo un Womanizer xD   
> Pero ya vendrá Sterek, y más.

Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales mi mente solo podía pensar en una cosa: Allison. Pero al rato otra imagen se apareció en mi mente, la de un Derek adolorido.

\- ¡Derek!- dije mientras me levantaba como podía. Aún seguía con algo de dolor por la brusquedad con la que me había tratado la señorita Argent- Derek, ¿qué hago?- pregunte mientras me acercaba a él para acabar poniendo un oído en sobre su corazón. Quería oír si su corazón continuaba latiendo. Si no lo hacía… por algún motivo no quiero ni siquiera pensar en eso.

\- ¿Qué. Estás. Haciendo? – preguntó Derek palabra por palabra, con un tono amargado. Claro, para variar, ¿no?

\- ¿Viendo si no tengo que llamar al zoológico para que recojan el cadáver de un lobo agujereado? Sólo quería saber si seguías vivo o no. Al parecer estás vivo, eso es genial supongo. No tienes que agradecerme.

\- Stiles…- dijo lentamente con ese tono especial que solo él tiene y usa cada vez que pronuncia mi nombre para intentar atemorizarme.

\- Sí, ya lo sé: si no me callo me romperás la garganta con tus dientes. Como que es tiempo de que te crees otra amenaza, ¿no te parece?

\- Stiles, ¿qué viniste a hacer aquí? ¿Y por qué sigues encima de mí?- preguntó Derek algo irritado. Ups, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba encima de él. ¿Cómo termine así?

\- Ehm, lo siento- dije apartándome de él- Pero bueno, ehm… ¿quieres que te lleve a algún lugar donde puedan curar tu cuerpo de lobo malo? ¿Qué podemos hacer para sanar esa herida? Por cierto, ¿por qué no se ha sanado ya?

\- Stiles, no estoy para responder a todas las preguntas que puedan ocurrir en tu hiperactiva cabeza- dijo suspirando para luego pasar a sentarse- Kate debió de dispararme con una bala conteniente algo especial preparado para herirme pero no para matarme. Y a la primera pregunta mi respuesta es nada: tú no harás nada. Solo vete de aquí.

\- Pero…

\- Ya en otra ocasión me dirás para que viniste a verme. Como puedes ver ahora estoy algo ocupado- dijo poniéndose de pie para luego dirigirse a una habitación, dejándome allí todo solo. Que mala manera de tratar a sus invitados tiene este lobo amargado, como se nota que no es un tipo sociable, lo cual es extraño porque tiene un físico con el que fácilmente podría ser el chico más popular de todo Beacon Hills… ¿por qué acabo de pensar en eso? Se supone que soy un chico, no debo apreciar la belleza masculina.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- pregunté en voz alta mientras iba a la habitación adonde había ido él- En serio, afuera hay un coche patrulla y podemos llevarte al hospital o donde Deaton o…- estaba diciendo antes de quedarme con la boca abierta por lo que ahora podía ver. Por alguna razón ver como se quitaba la camiseta manchada de sangre me dejó completamente atónito. No quiero pero tengo que admitir que Derek tiene un bonito color de piel y una piel muy suave, por cierto.

Derek estaba de espaldas hacia mí, por lo que pude ver perfectamente el trisquel que tenía tatuado. Personalmente no me gustan los tatuajes pero tengo reconocer que a él si le donan mucho, lo hacen ver más… ¿sexy?

Reacciona Stiles, es un chico. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Es peor que eso: es un lobo amargado. Si te pilla observándolo así seguro te mata.

\- ¿Aun sigues aquí? ¿Y para qué llamaste a tu padre?- preguntó Derek mientras se volteó para verme, aun sin ponerse la camiseta limpia que había cogido del armario.

\- Pues yo… Yo vine a hablarte sobre algo pero ya se me olvido… Ah sí, ya recordé. Pero ya será para otro día. Y mi padre está en su oficina pero descuida, que yo le doy tus saludos- dije o al menos trate de decir porque… porque… ¡no podía dejar de ver esos pectorales tan wow que Derek tiene! ¿Cómo los habrá conseguido? Debe ser el resultado de mucho ejercicio. O quizás consuma esas pastillas milagrosas. O quizás le vinieron al nacer como hombre lobo, quien sabe.

\- ¡Stiles!- gritó Derek trayéndome de vuelta al mundo real- Estás más tarado de lo normal, ¿no puedes ver que tengo una herida aquí?- dijo señalándose ese estomago tan marcado y firme que tiene. Vaya, parecía una especie de lavadero de piedra. Se podría lavar ropa fácilmente allí.

\- Pues yo solo quería ayudar pero ya veo que eso es imposible cuando hablas con un lobo amargado (y malagradecido), así que mejor le digo a Parrish que me lleve a mi casa.

\- ¿Parrish? ¿Y quién es ese? No me gusta que le des la dirección de donde vivo a extraños. Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo o ya verás.

\- Ok, ok, relájate Derek Yo No Hablo Con Desconocidos Hale que ya me voy. Y además Parrish es el ayudante de mi papá- dije mientras me giraba para salir de allí.

\- Está bien- dijo Derek mientras lanzaba un suspiro- De cualquier forma luego tenemos que hablar. Al soltar tu descuidada lengua y decirle a Kate lo de Allison has firmado tu sentencia de muerte y ahora, para variar, tendré que cuidar tu debilucho cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué?- volví a girarme para verlo en el rostro o al menos intentar hacerlo puesto que aún seguía medio desnudo, incluso hasta podía vérsele algunos pelos que iban desde su ombligo hasta su… ¡Concéntrate Stiles!

\- ¿Qué de qué?- preguntó Derek alzando una de sus cejas tan… ¿penetrantes? ¿Oscuras? ¿Intensas?

\- No necesito que me cuides, para eso tengo a Scott y a mi padre, el sheriff, además de un bate de acero dispuesto a golpear a todo el que moleste al buen Stiles- dije mientras con mi mirada le indicaba que me estaba refiriendo a él.

\- Ya veremos cuanto puedes hacer tú solo. No tienes idea de cómo es Kate.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tú sí? ¿Paso… paso algo entre ustedes?- y tan solo mencionar eso hizo sentirme… ¿mal?

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ya hablaremos Stiles. Ahora retírate. Por favor- dijo cerrando los ojos. Al parecer le costaba ser amable conmigo, quien sabe porque, después de todo hace algunos minutos acababa de salvarle la vida. Otra vez.

\- De acuerdo, ¿ya ves como todo sale mejor cuando se usan los buenos modales?

\- ¡Stiles!

\- Sí, sí, ya me voy, nos vemos al rato (o mejor no, nadie tiene ganas de ver otra vez a un lobo amargado que se la pasa amenazándote de comerte con sus enorme dientes)- dije y pensé al mismo tiempo mientras me despedía con un además, dejando solo al lobo amargado y sin camiseta… Vaya Stiles, creo que necesitas volver a pensar en Lydia en bikini otra vez o si no… "O si no tendrás que reconsiderar seriamente tus gustos, querido Stiles", susurró una pequeña voz en mi mente.

*****

\- ¿Me llamaste para tenerme esperando aquí como 20 minutos? ¿Acaso me viste la cara de tu chofer particular o qué?- preguntó con cierta molestia el bueno de Parrish.

\- En realidad si tienes cara de chofer, que bueno que papá te haya dado una oportunidad de progresar al dejarte ser su ayudante- dije en broma mientras me acomodaba en el asiento trasero del coche patrulla.

\- ¿Qué dices? Por si no lo sabes yo...- dijo Parrish antes de que lo interrumpiera.

\- Era broma tío, no te ofendas. Y está bien: lo siento, ¿ok? Debí ser más comprensivo con tu enojo. Gracias por venir a recogerme- dije mientras le daba una palmadita en su hombro.

En efecto, estaba agradecido de que Parrish viniera al edificio de Derek luego de que le envié un mensaje una vez que había escuchado un fuerte disparo seguido de una manada de hombres que salían del piso de Derek y que solo sabían decir “vámonos que ya vino la Loba”.

\- Uhm, de acuerdo, por esta vez te la paso, solo porque tú papá es un buen jefe en comparación del que tenía antes- indicó Parrish.

\- Ya, me lo imagino. Bueno, ¿puedes llevarme a casa por favor?

\- Está bien Stiles pero no te acostumbres a esto. Podrían regañarme por dejar de hacer mis rondas para recoger a…

\- A un amigo Parrish, no me veas como el hijo de tu jefe. Y no. No volveré a pedirte que me recojas a menos que sea necesario. Y créeme, hoy hubo un motivo extremamente necesario para que vinieras- dije mientras que Parrish me miró por el espejo retrovisor que estaba encima de él- No me mires así, no te lo voy a contar, así que vámonos de una vez.

Parrish no respondió, solo prendió el motor y puso en marchar el coche, no sin antes lanzarle una fugaz mirada al edificio de Derek.

*****

En todo el camino no podía dejar de pensar en Derek. Sé que fue un malagradecido pero aun así seguía pensando en él. Quizás esa herida aún no había mejorado. Quizás debí de ser más firme y llevarlo donde Deaton, así hubiera tenido que arrastrarlo. ¡Eso es! Debí de haberlo arrastrado donde Deaton. Si tan solo pudiera con toda esa masa musculosa que tiene como cuerpo.

\- Ya Stiles, deja de pensar en ese lobo amargado y malagradecido- dije en voz alta.

Estaba tirado sobre mi cama, no me había tapado con las sabanas porque hacía mucho calor. Solo llevaba puesto ropa interior.

Una vez que agradecí a Parrish por dejarme en casa lo primero que hice fue ducharme velozmente para luego cenar una pizza de queso y mortadela. Luego subí a mi habitación y me tiré sobre mi cama. Necesitaba descansar del día agitado que tuve. Por suerte papá tenía turno nocturno hoy, no tenía ganas de contarle lo que había pasado.

Aquí recostado en mi cama pensaba en todo: en Allison, en como Scott estaba siempre desanimado y decaído (aunque si no quería hacerlo notar), en como Lydia prácticamente se alejó de todos, en como la manada que habíamos formado se había deshecho y todo por mi culpa.

Al pensar en estas cosas automáticamente una lágrima se deslizo en mi rostro. Cuando me la sequé intenté dejar de pensar en estas cosas pero no pude porque la siguiente persona que se apareció en mi mente fue él: Derek Hale.

Todos sabemos que soy el culpable de todas las desgracias que han pasado hace unas semanas atrás pero todos, menos Derek, intentan hacerme ver que no es así, que no es mi culpa, que no soy el responsable de todo el sufrimiento que ha tenido que vivir prácticamente toda Beacon Hills.

Todos menos Derek.

Cada vez que lo he visto luego de que se quedó sin su manada, ya que el gemelo sobreviviente se fue para no regresar, Derek me ha tratado con más indiferencia, haciéndome sentir cada vez más que soy una molestia en la vida de todos, sobretodo en la suya.

Quisiera que esto se acabe. Quisiera poder dormir y no volver a despertar. Pero ni siquiera logro dormir por una noche entera. Otra vez se me hace difícil poder quedarme dormido y cuando por fin logro hacerlo las pesadillas están allí presentes para atormentarme.

Y pensando en todas éstas cosas es que logro poder perderme en el mundo de los sueños. Finalmente, luego de un día intenso y agotador.

*****

“Descansa Stiles, descansa. Tienes que hacer descansar a tu cuerpo y a tu mente. Yo estaré aquí cuidándote, siempre estaré cuidándote” pensaba el dueño de unos ojos tan rojos como el fuego de un incendio mientras miraba hacia la habitación de Stiles desde un rincón del bosque que había cerca a la casa de Stiles.

De su Stiles.

De su primer amor.


	4. En la boca del lobo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo veremos a Stiles y Derek como nunca los vimos en la serie original, jejeje. No me maten en el próximo capítulo. Sin nada más que agregar subo este capítulo. Me agradaría si comentan aunque sea un "hola", me gusta responder a los comentarios y me hacen ver que alguien vio la historia. Gracias por su tiempo :)

\- ¡Hombre, que ya voy!- dije mientras salía de la ducha con tan solo una toalla amarrada en la cintura para ir abajo a abrir la puerta.  
Justo cuando me estoy duchando tocan a la puerta y con tanta insistencia. ¿Qué tanto cuesta esperar unos minutos? La gente cada vez se vuelve más impaciente – pensé mientras soltaba un bufido.  
\- Sí papá, ya voy. Ya sé: otra vez te olvidaste tus llaves- dije mientras abría la puerta al sheriff más distraído de todo el continente americano- Hola viejo, yo estaba…  
Y no pude terminar lo que estaba diciendo porque me quede en shock. Esto no puede ser. Él no puede estar aquí. No cuando yo estoy prácticamente desnudo. ¿Alguien sería tan amable de decirme que esto es solo un sueño?   
\- ¡Ey!- fue lo único que pude decir, estaba completamente en shock y avergonzado.  
\- Hola Stiles, tan nervioso como siempre.  
\- ¿Quién? ¿Yo?- pregunté señalándome con el dedo- No estoy nervioso, para nada, yo estoy bien, muy bien, ¿tú estás bien? Es solo que pensé que era mi padre así que salí rápido de la ducha, porque me estaba duchando.  
\- Sí, ya lo veo… y también lo siento- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí para olerme sin algún descaro. ¿Acaso tantas noches de luna llena volvieron loco a este tipo? ¿Por qué a todo el mundo le gusta invadir la privacidad del buen Stiles?  
\- Ah sí, uso jabón líquido para bañarme, uno con olor a hierbas del bosque.  
\- Me gusta el olor a bosque- dijo mientras continuaba a olerme.  
Ok, esto ya me estaba poniendo realmente nervioso. Yo, desnudo, con tan solo una toalla blanca cubriendo mis partes íntimas y él a pocos centímetros de mi cuello, ambos parados en la puerta de mi casa. Si alguien pasara por aquí y nos viera así podría pensar mal.  
\- Ah, claro, después de todo eres como un animal del bosque. Este… ¿quieres pasar o seguimos aquí?  
\- Por mí podemos quedarnos aquí, me da igual donde hacerlo.  
¡Que rayos!- pensé.  
\- Ha… ¿hacerlo?- tartamudee mientras tragaba saliva.  
\- Sí Stiles, me da igual hacerlo aquí en la puerta de tu casa, después de todo para eso vine.  
\- Tú… ¿tú viniste para “hacerlo”?- pregunté mientras hacía comillas con mis dedos. Quería decir algo más pero no lograba poner en orden las tantas ideas que me sugería esa palabra: hacerlo. Los dos. Aquí. En la puerta de mi casa.  
\- Sí Stiles, así que no perderé más tiempo- dijo mientras otra vez se acercaba a mí.  
\- Yo…- ¡maldición! No lograba decir algo. ¡Haz algo Stiles! Él es un chico, tú eres un chico, ¿qué va a pensar Lydia si se entera de esto? No puede ser, él no puede referirse a eso, a hacer eso conmigo. ¿Dónde diablos está mi mejor amigo cuando lo necesito?  
“¿Para qué quieres a Scott? ¿Para hacer algo entre los tres?”- preguntó una vocecilla en mi cabeza y tan solo imaginar eso hizo que mi rostro se volviera rojo como un tomate en llamas.  
\- ¡Qué horror! Los jóvenes de ahora ya no tienen ningún pudor- dijo una anciana que pasaba por la calle delante de mi casa.  
\- ¡No es lo que piensa señora! Este joven es…- trate de explicarle pero ya la señora se había ido, no sin antes lanzarme un gesto de disgusto.  
\- ¿Conoces a la viejita esa?- preguntó el que me había hecho pasar una de las peores vergüenzas en mi vida.  
\- Esa viejita es mi vecina, y, ¿sabes qué? Pasa de una vez- dije mientras con una mano lo cogí del brazo izquierdo para meterlo dentro de la casa y con la otra mano cerré la puerta, para luego ponerle el seguro. Un momento… ¿acabo de encerrarme con él en mi propia casa?  
\- Ok, lo haré aquí. Espero que aceptes lo que te voy a proponer, para así hacerlo de una vez- dijo él con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se dirigía a uno de los sillones para sentarse, dejando muy abiertas sus piernas, por lo que se podía apreciar un gran bul… ¡Stiles Stilinski! ¡Deja de pensar en tonterías que este tipo es un tío y además un lobo amargado! Y más aún cuando estás desnudo, vulnerable.  
\- Mejor me voy a poner algo de ropa y luego me dices lo que sea que tienes que decirme- dije mientras me giraba dispuesto a correr hacia las escaleras para subir a mi habitación que estaba en el segundo piso. Pero no pude hacerlo porque algo me lo impedía, mejor dicho alguien me lo impedía: Derek Hale.  
\- Espera Stiles- dijo mientras me sujetaba un brazo y se acercaba más a mí, detrás de mí- Así como estás ahora estás bien. Además, solo quiero preguntarte algo- continuó diciendo Derek mientras, aún detrás de mí, recostaba su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo, soltando mi brazo para pasar a agarrarme de la cintura con ambas manos.  
\- Derek- dije mientras soltaba una especie de quejido y es que la situación me estaba poniendo algo… Digamos que en la sala se sentía mucho calor, lo cual es extraño porque estamos en pleno invierno- Creo que te estás confundiendo- proseguí- O quizás yo me estoy confundiendo… Yo no entiendo esto- me sinceré.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? ¿No te parece obvio lo que quiero hacer?  
\- Sí, digo no. Quiero decir que no estoy seguro. Nunca pensé que…  
\- Que esto pudiera pasar. Sí, yo tampoco lo hubiera imaginado, pero como puedes ver esto realmente está pasando.  
\- Supongo que sí… Pero no estoy seguro de que si quiero que esto pase. Trata de entenderlo Derek: desde el día en que me conociste siempre me has hecho pensar que soy alguien insoportable, alguien que está de más en la manada. Siempre te has comportado conmigo como todo un lobo amargado.  
\- De acuerdo, admito que no te he tratado como te mereces, pero tú también admite algo.  
\- ¿Qué quieres que admita?  
\- Que te gusta que sea un lobo malo contigo. Porque solo lo soy contigo Stiles, que te quede claro eso.  
\- Derek…- pronuncié mientras pensaba en eso que había oído. ¿Será que siempre se ha comportado como todo un señor lobo amargo conmigo solo para hacerse notar?   
No puede ser Derek, tú no puedes haberte fijado en mí. Tú eres todo un lobo semental, cualquier chica o mujer se moriría por estar con alguien como tú. Alguien como tú no puede fijarse en alguien tan simple como yo.  
\- Stiles- dijo mientras me soltaba de la cintura para poder darme la vuelta y así poder mirarnos cara a cara- Stiles… ¿te gustaría ser mi…?- trató de preguntar Derek pero lo calle inmediatamente como pude.  
\- ¡Sí! Sí lo quiero Derek- dije mientras saltaba a sus brazos y rodeaba su cuello con los míos, lleno de felicidad. Él me abrazo por unos segundos para luego separarnos y cogerme de la mano mientras nos mirábamos.  
\- Me alegra mucho Stiles, me alegra mucho que ahora seamos amigos.  
\- ¡Sí, eso es increíble! A mí también me encanta que ahora seamos ami.. ¿amigos?  
\- Sí, amigos, ¿qué pensabas cabeza hueca?- dijo Derek mientras me daba leves golpecitos en la cabeza con su mano derecha.  
\- ¿Yo? Nada, claro que pensé que te referías a eso, a ser amigo- dije mientras reía un poco para tratar de ocultar la vergüenza que tenía en mi rostro. Y es que… O sea, el señor solo quiere que seamos amigos. Amigos…  
\- Ahora que ya está aclarado esto mejor me voy a vestir de una buena vez porque como que está haciendo frío por aquí- dije mientras soltaba las manos de Derek.  
\- Oh, sí, claro- dijo mi nuevo amigo mientras alzaba las cejas… Parecía algo asombrado- Y ponte algo decente para salir, ya sabes, nada de esas típicas camisas a cuadros que sueles usar.  
\- ¿Qué tienen de malo mis camisas a cuadros? Espera- dije mientras procesaba sus palabras en mi cabecita. Por lo visto hoy reaccionaba algo tarde a lo que el lobo amargado me decía- ¿Vamos a salir?  
\- Claro, eso es lo que quería hacer hoy: invitarte a ir al cine. Y no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta, por eso te dije antes que me daba igual hacerlo fuera de tu casa o dentro de ella o donde sea.  
\- Ah, te refieres a invitarme al cine.  
\- Claro, si no a que más. Y tú eres el cerebro de la manada…  
\- Pues sí, tienes razón. Solo creía que cuando dijiste que ibas a hacerlo tú…  
\- Sí, iba a hacerlo y ya lo hice: invitarte al cine. Y ya te dije que no aceptaré un no como respuesta, porque de lo contrario yo…  
\- Tú me arrancarás la cabeza con tus dientes, ya lo sé, ya lo sé- dije algo cansado de la misma amenaza de siempre.  
\- Bien, entonces, puesto que ya lo sabes, anda a tu habitación y ponte algo para salir de una vez que dentro de una hora empieza el horario estelar.  
\- Como usted diga, señor Alpha- dije mientras rodaba los ojos y lo dejaba allí solo, para subir a mi habitación.  
Abrí la puerta y entré. Fui al armario a sacar algunos polos (T- shirt) que tenía y los extendí en la cama… Bueno, en realidad solo tenía limpios dos.  
\- Veamos Stiles, ¿cuál puede quedar bien para tu primera cita con Mr. Sourwolf?- me pregunté a mí mismo en voz alta.   
Un momento, ¿qué andas murmurando Stiles? Esto no es una cita, es solo una salida de amigos, una inocente primera salida como amigos… Wow, aún no puedo creerlo: ¡soy amigo de Derek Gruñón Hale! Ahora ya puedo mandarle una petición de amistad a su Facebook. Veamos, ¿cómo será el nombre de su cuenta de face? Podría ser Sourwolf Hale, eso sería muy atinado.  
\- ¡Stiles, apresúrate o subo y te destrozo la cabeza con mis dientes!- gritó Derek desde el piso de abajo.  
\- Sí, ya casi estoy- mentí, pues aún seguía con solo una toalla en la cintura y estaba debatiéndome entre escoger el polo azul con la imagen de dos lobos besándose o el otro polo color rojo con unas letras estampadas que decían “el de mi costado es gay”. Ok, con razón estos polos fueron los únicos que encontré limpios: nunca los uso. Los compré para molestar a Scott pero no creo que Derek tenga tan buen humor como el de mi mejor amigo… ¡Ya sé! Me pongo el polo azul y encima una casaca cualquiera para que tape la figura. Luego unos Levi’s apretados, mis Converse azul y ya estaré listo para mi cita con el Alpha más enojón de todos.  
\- ¡Qué no es una cita!- me grité mentalmente mientras deshacía el nudo de la toalla y esta caía al suelo.   
Estaba por coger un bóxer del armario cuando siento que alguien me abraza por detrás y luego me tapa los ojos.  
\- ¿Adivinas quién soy?- preguntó “la misteriosa persona”.  
\- Derek, ¿qué haces aquí? Ya estaba por terminar señor apresurado, así que espérame sentado abajo y…- y no pude terminar la frase porque rápidamente me giró y luego me lanzó fuertemente a la cama. Caí de espaldas y cuando pude sentarme logré verlo y vi que sus ojos estaban…. ¡sus ojos estaban de un color rojo!  
\- Lo siento Stiles, creo que habrá un cambio de planes.  
\- ¿Un cambio de planes?- pregunté mientras tragaba saliva- No importa, ya otro día salimos por ahí, así que si tienes que hacer algo pues adelante amigo mío y no olvides cerrar la puerta cuando salgas- dije tratando de reír pero no pude porque sentía escalofríos al ver los ojos de Derek. Su mirada parecía de alguien hambriento y sus dientes se habían vuelto colmillos que sobresalían de su boca y… Un momento, ¿eso que le sale de la boca es baba?  
\- Stiles… - dijo acercándose a la cama donde yo aún seguía sentado y algo atemorizado, por no olvidar que seguía completamente desnudo.  
\- Ok Derek, sea lo que haya dicho o hecho mal perdóname por favor, pero no me comas, ¿sí? Haré lo que sea, seré de tu manada, te obedeceré siempre pero no me mates por favor- decía tan rápido como podía mientras iba hacía más atrás de la cama, hasta chocar con la cabecera, para luego coger mi almohada secreta de los One Direccion como si fuese un arma.  
\- Stiles…- dijo Derek poniendo una rodilla sobre la cama, amenazando con subir a ésta.  
\- Perdóname por llamarte señor de los lobos amargados, juró que nunca más lo haré y tampoco me burlaré de ti en mis conversaciones con Scott o mi padre… Por favor, mi padre es viudo, si me matas él se quedará solo y seguro que por la depresión volverá a comer comida chatarra y grasosa y luego le dará un ataque de… Por Dios, por favor, nunca pensé que lo de arrancarme la cabeza con los dientes iba en serio- dije cerrando los ojos, en posición fetal, abrazando con todas mis fuerzas mi almohada.  
\- Lo siento Stiles- dijo Derek subiéndose a la cama y estando de rodillas a pocos centímetros de mí- Lo siento pero ya no puedo evitarlo. No puedo evitar seguir controlando el depredador que hay en mí. Tú hoy serás mi presa- dijo Derek mientras, al igual que yo, respiraba agitadamente y haciendo mucho ruido.  
\- Derek, por favor, no quiero morir. Es a lo que más le temo: la muerte. Desde que murió mi madre siempre le he tenido miedo a morir, yo…- traté de seguir implorando piedad pero Derek me calló haciendo un sh y poniendo un dedo delante de su boca.  
\- No digas nada, solo cierra los ojos y deja que yo me encargue.  
\- Ok, está bien, solo hazlo rápido, ¿quieres?- dije cerrando los ojos, tratando de no llorar, aunque una lágrima se me escapó. Traté de secarla y cuando solté la almohada Derek la tomó y la lanzó al suelo, creo. Aún con los ojos cerrados podía sentir como lentamente se ponía más cerca de mí. Y cuando finalmente pude sentir su aliento en mi rostro no pude más y dejé escapar otra lágrima, la cual descendió por mi rostro pero se quedó allí porque Derek lo aplastó con un dedo. Y lo que luego hizo me molestó un poco: me acaricio el rostro con una de sus manos. Si me iba a matar, ¿qué esperaba para hacerlo? ¿Acaso le gustaba divertirse con sus presas antes de atacarlas?  
\- ¿Acaso no te enseñó tu madre a no jugar con la comida?- pregunté algo exasperado.  
\- ¿Y a ti no te enseñó la tuya a no hablar con la boca llena?  
\- ¿De qué estás hablando…?- dije mientras abría los ojos pero rápidamente los volví a cerrar porqué él, Derek Hale, se me tiró encima y empezó a recorrer mis labios con su lengua para luego adentrarse con ésta en mi boca y penetrarla con fuerza.  
Esto no puede ser: ¡Derek Hale me está besando! ¡Y en la boca! Y… ¡se siente jodidamente bien! Claro Stiles, si prácticamente te está comiendo la boca pues claro que tiene que sentirse bien.  
Y así siguió él por unos segundos, hasta que abrí los ojos y pude ver los suyos, los cuales aún seguían rojos.  
\- Prepárate Stiles, porque te voy a comer entero- dijo Derek con la voz más seductora que haya podido oír alguna voz y sin pensarlo dos veces me impulsé y lo tumbé en la cama, con los brazos extendidos, para luego tirarme encima de él y poner mis manos en las suyas, ante lo cual él las apretó, y luego nos vimos cara a cara y, al ver su mirada llena de pasión, le dije una cosa que nunca pensé decirle a alguien.  
\- Soy tu caperucita roja, Derek Devorador Hale, así que cómeme, mi adorable lobito malo.


	5. Reflexionando antes de la primera cita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No me maten por la explicación del capítulo anterior. Más adelante se hará realidad ese sueño (ya está, lo dije).  
> Este capítulo me salió sin quererlo, pensaba poner el capítulo donde iban al cine a ver ************* pero ese lo pongo el siguiente capítulo. Aquí más que nada se habla sobre como se siente Stiles por la muerte de Allison, que es lo que quisiera en estos días. También veremos una conversación con Parrish y con el padre de Stiles, el cual se demuestra una persona muy tierna, un papá que cualquiera quisiera tener, jejjeje.  
> Gracias por leer esto y si comentan subo más capítulos pronto. Prefiero comentarios aunque sea cortos a kudos porque así se que la historia va en buen camino. Vuelvo a repetir: muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo.

-Stiles, tu móvil está sonando.  
\- Déjalo que suene y sigue con lo que me estás haciendo que estoy por reventar de la felicidad.  
\- Creo que deberías de contestar.  
\- Joder tío, tú solo continúa o te destrozaré tu… ehm, tu cuello, si, te destrozaré tu cuello con mis dientes.  
\- ¡Stiles!- escuche gritar, ante lo cual abrí los ojos algo asustado.  
Y ahí estaba yo, en mi habitación, tirado en la cama y algo sudoroso debido a la… ¿excitación? Demonios Stiles, tienes que dejar de comer antes de dormir.

*Música Hips Don’t Lie *

Entonces todo fue un sueño, bueno, casi todo. Me senté, sin quitarme del todo las sábanas que me estaban cubriendo y cogí el móvil que no paraba de sonar, que estaba junto al velador. Cuando vi la pantalla de mi BlackBerry pude ver que se trataba de un número desconocido. Aunque… 98271… ¡ese número era de Parrish!  
Aún no lo había registrado en la agenda del móvil pero recuerdo que el número de su móvil empezaba con esos números puesto que fue tan solo ayer cuando los marque para llamarlo, para que fuera donde el edificio de Derek Buenorro Hale… mejor no pensar en él por ahora, Stiles.   
\- ¿Aló? Hablas con Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski- dije al responder la llamada.  
\- Hola Stiles, ¿alguna novedad?  
\- Claro, acabo de soñar que me daban por atrás y lo más raro de todo es que me gustaba y el tipo que me lo hacía era un lobo amargado, uno de esos sueños típicos- pensé.  
\- Ehm, no. ¿Eres tú, Parrish?- dije en realidad.  
\- Sí, ¿tan rápido te olvidaste de mi voz?  
\- No, es solo que recién me había levantado- dije acompañado de un bostezo.  
\- Oh, lo siento de verdad.  
\- No hay problema, considerando que me salvaste de una especie de pesadilla.  
“Eso no lo pensabas hace rato, querido Stiles”, susurró una voz en mi mente que se estaba hacía muy común.  
\- Ah, me alegra entonces. Quiero decir que me alegra haberte despertado, no que hayas tenido una pesadilla. Pero no quise despertarte, de verdad. Es que como son las 11.00 de la mañana pensaba que ya estabas despierto.  
\- Ah, es que por lo general los domingos, cuando mi padre no está y yo no tengo nada que hacer suelo levantarme algo tarde, eso es todo.  
\- Entiendo.  
\- ¿Parrish?  
\- Dime Stiles.  
\- No es por ser descortés, para nada tío, pero… ¿para qué llamaste?- señale. Bueno, quizás si estaba siendo descortés pero Parrish tuvo la culpa por haber interrumpido el mejor sueño de mi vida.  
¡Despierta Stiles! Estás alucinando, ese sueño fue totalmente una pesadilla.  
\- Ah, es verdad, me olvidaba. Llamé para ver si querías acompañarme a ver una película hoy en la tarde. Soy nuevo aquí en Beacon Hills y platicando con tu padre él me dijo que quizás tú podías darme la bienvenida, pero si no quieres o no puedes no importa porque yo…- dijo algo nervioso Parrish, antes de que lo callara.  
\- Está bien Parrish, te acompañaré al cine (¿es que hoy todos quieren ir al cine conmigo?). Además, así me distraigo al salir, porque… ehm, digamos que he tenido problemas- dije pensando en Derek- y que aún los voy a tener- y está vez pensé en Kate.  
\- No por ser indiscreto pero… ¿tiene que ver algo el lugar adonde ayer te recogí?- preguntó Parrish y yo me puse nervioso puesto que no debo contarle nada que tenga que ver con Derek ni con hombres lobos ni de gatas gigantes o cosas por el estilo.  
\- No, lo de ayer no es nada. Bueno, ¿entonces dónde nos encontramos?- pregunté para desviar el tema de lo sobrenatural, o cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con cierto Hale que hasta en mis sueños aparece. Pesadillas, para ser más específico.  
\- Paso a recogerte en mi coche a las 16.00, ¿te parece bien?  
\- Uhm, de acuerdo. Entonces a esa hora quedamos. Y sé puntual o me voy yo sólo al cine- bromee.  
\- Vale. Gracias de verdad Stiles. Tu padre tiene razón al decir que eres un buen chico, después de todo- dijo mientras reía un poco.  
\- ¿Cómo que después de todo? Espera, ¿mi padre te ha hablado de mí?  
\- Sí, pero no cosas personales, solo anécdotas como cuando eras pequeño y una vez en la escuela te vencieron las ganas de ir al baño y como terminaste algo empapado él tuvo que ir en el coche de patrulla a recogerte y otras historias así.  
\- Ah, menos mal- dije sarcásticamente mientras mentalmente apuntaba que tenía que hablar con papá- Bueno, entonces nos vemos más tarde. Espera a ver lo buen chico que puedo ser, después de todo.  
\- Sí, nos vemos más tarde y ten por seguro que nos la pasaremos muy bien, de verdad.  
\- Eso sí. Tenlo por seguro: Stiles Stilinski, hijo del sheriff de Beacon Hills te dará la mejor bienvenida a ésta ciudad que lo tiene de todo.  
\- Eso sí te lo creo, me han dicho que en Beacon Hills hasta leones de montaña tienen.  
\- Sí, eso… leones de montaña. Si eres afortunado cualquier noche de luna llena verás a uno- susurré.  
\- Lo siento, no te oí.  
\- Digo que nos vemos en la noche, cuelgo ya- dije mientras colgué para luego lanzar un suspiro.  
Definitivamente Beacon Hills lo tiene de todo. Nogitsunes, banshees, gatas gigantes gracias a un embrujado Ricocat y, la especialidad de la casa, hombres lobo. Y de estos últimos tenemos a los mejores de todo el mundo: los más fuertes, los más veloces, los más guapos, los más…   
-Mejor me pongo a jugar con el móvil para alejar esos pensamientos tan extraños que últimamente rondan por mi cabeza- me dije a mi mismo mientras buscaba los Angry Birds en mi móvil. Deberían de hacer también los Angry Wolfs, así podría lanzarlos por el aire, al menos en un juego.

*****

\- Bien, al parecer ésta tarde vamos a salir, querido Stiles- me dije a mí mismo.  
Creo que salir me hará bien. Estas últimas semanas han sido totalmente agotadoras: logramos capturar al nogitsune pero a un precio elevado, terminó un año más de clase, mi mejor amigo partió hace una semana junto con Melissa para no volver dentro de un mes... Definitivamente no han sido días muy agradables que digamos.  
Pero hay algo más: he comenzado a sentirme solo. Mi único y mejor amigo se fue y yo me quede aquí, solo en una ciudad que me trae recuerdos no tan gratos. Ya no están ni siquiera mis “amigos conocidos”, como lo eran Isaac, los gemelos, Boyd, Erica y… ella, la que se fue pero no por decisión suya, me refiero a Allison.  
Desde que pasó lo de Allison mí tan amada Lydia ha preferido alejarse de todos, especialmente de mí y no la juzgo: yo soy el responsable de la muerte de su mejor amiga, yo también me odiaría si fuera ella. Lo único que quisiera hacerle sentir es que no quise ocasionar nada de lo que paso. Quisiera tanto poder hacerle sentir lo mal que me siento por la pérdida de Allison. No solo me siento mal por su muerte. Me siento mal porque perdí a una amiga, no sé si esto era mutuo pero al menos para mí ella era una amiga.   
Allison no solo era la novia de Scott, ella era una de las chicas más fuertes, valientes y decididas que haya conocido en toda mi vida. Siempre he admirado la manera en la que ella podía cuidarse sola, la manera en la que sabía defenderse de cualquier patán sobrenatural que la atacara.   
Allison era tan parecida y a la vez tan diferente de mí. Ella y yo éramos los únicos en la manada que no teníamos una gran fuerza, garras afiladas, dientes demoledores (capaz de arrancar cabezas), una velocidad y destreza envidiables pero eso para ella, a diferencia de para mí, no significaba un obstáculo para apoyar a la manada y poder cuidarse a sí misma. 

Como quisiera, Allison, poder verte al menos una vez más y decirte cuanto lo siento. Si hubiera sabido que esto iba a terminar con el fin de tu tan preciada vida de seguro me habría clavado un puñal en el corazón lo más antes posible, todo con tal de evitar que te fueras tan pronto. También quisiera poder ver y hacerle sentir cuanto lo siento a tu padre, pero él también se marchó de Beacon Hills. De hecho todas las personas a las cuales quisiera pedirles perdón han terminado marchándose, ya sea por una u otra razón. Solo hemos quedado mi padre y yo.

Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto. 

Él también sigue en la ciudad. Oh Derek, no sabes cuánto quisiera ir y hablar contigo. Necesito conversar con alguien, poder hacerle sentir a alguien que nunca quise hacer sufrir a todos mis compañeros y amigos de la manada. La tan bonita manada que éramos una vez.  
Antes del mordisco de Scott siempre estábamos solos él y yo. Pero todo eso cambió desde que apareciste tú, Derek Hale. Tú fuiste quien guió a Scott casi como el padre que no tuvo en aquellos días. Tú fuiste para él como el hermano mayor que no tiene, siempre preocupándote por él y cuidándolo.   
Al principio no lograba entenderlo puesto que resulto ser que tú no fuiste quien mordió a mi mejor amigo, pero luego lo entendí: uno no es parte de la manada solo por eso del mordisco o por eso de ser hombres lobo, no. Uno es parte de la manada porque entre la manada se es amigos, se es hermanos, se es compañeros. La manada no solo es un grupo de humanos con súper fuerza, la manada es una familia, aunque no se compartan lazos sanguíneos.  
Es gracioso pensar que al principio nunca me gusto tenerte cerca, hasta te llegué a odiar porque tú, junto con Allison, me robaste a mi amigo. Claro, la diferencia es que ella era gentil conmigo y tú… bueno, tú siempre has sido todo un lobo gruñón conmigo.

Bueno, pensándolo mejor, supongo que era lógico que Scott prefiriera pasar más tiempo contigo que con el aburrido (pero siempre guapo) de Stiles. Claro, con él podías hacer cosas asombrosas: salir de noche, saltar entre los edificios a la luz de la luna, recorrer a gran velocidad el inmenso bosque que tenemos en Beacon Hills… Con él podías hacer cosas que cualquier humano desearía. Por eso ahora te comprendo, Scott. Entiendo porque escogiste a Derek y no su tío como tu líder, como tu Alpha. La verdad es que… ¿quién no quisiera tener un líder como Derek Hale? Joven, inteligente, fuerte, interesante, atractivo… ¿atractivo?

Bien Stiles, creo que ha quedado claro que ese sueño te ha dejado algo confundido sobre lo que sientes por Derek, así que pongamos las cosas en orden. Lo que tú quieres, Stiles Stilinski, es poder hablar y quitarte el peso que tienes encima y eso sólo lo lograras con la ayuda de un amigo, y, al parecer, el único disponible en estos días es Derek Hale. Sí, Derek Hale, el lobo gruñón que a cada momento te mira con esos ojos espeluznantes mientras te dice esa frase que se ha vuelto típica de él: o te callas o te arranco la cabeza con mis dientes. Sí, de esa persona es de quien quieres ser amigo. Felicidades Stiles, tienes buen gusto en escoger tus amistades.

\- Stiles, estoy en casa- dijo mi padre mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación- Oh, vamos: es domingo y ya es casi mediodía. Deja de holgazanear y haz algo de movimiento- dijo al ver que aún seguía en la cama.  
\- Oh, papá, vamos: ¡estoy en vacaciones! ¿Es que acaso no puedo sufrir en paz ni siquiera en vacaciones?  
\- No cuando has pasado con las justas el año escolar, así que levántate, ordena tu habitación y ponte a estudiar- dijo mi padre que seguía parado en la puerta de mi habitación.   
\- Viejo, eres realmente pesado cuando te propones serlo. Pero está bien, ya me levanto- dije mientras movía las sabanas que estaban encima de mí y me empezaba a levantar de la cama.  
\- Ese es mi muchacho. Y ya lo sabes: nada de pensamientos negativos, eres un joven y tienes mucho por vivir, así que no dejes que esos pensamientos de culpa te amarguen tu juventud.  
\- Sí papá, lo que tú digas.  
\- Voy a preparar el desayuno, seguro que aún no has desayunado. ¿No crees que ya estas grandecito como para que tenga que recordarte que si no te alimentas bien te vas a enfermar?  
\- Oh viejo, vamos, ¿en serio dices que no se alimentarme bien, cuando soy yo el que cuida que no consumas demasiadas grasas?  
\- Ya, puede ser, aun así no dejes de alimentarte bien.  
\- Mejor salgamos de aquí o seguirás tratándome como a un niño- dije mientras sacaba a mi padre de mi habitación y juntos bajábamos al primer piso para preparar un típico desayuno familiar, al mediodía.

*****

\- Por cierto, más tarde voy a salir un rato- dije mientras bebía una taza de chocolate caliente.  
\- ¿En serio? Eso es bueno hijo, me alegro que salgas a tomar aire fresco después de…  
\- Después de lo que paso, ya lo sé- dije mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza.  
\- Hijo, ya hemos hablado de esto. Nada de lo que paso fue culpa tuya, así que no tienes que ser tan duro contigo mismo y mucho menos debes de permitir que otros te hagan sentir culpable de algo sobre lo cual eres completamente inocente. Pero dime, ¿con quién vas a salir? Pensé que Scott había ido junto con Melissa a pasar las vacaciones a la casa de unos familiares, en un lugar fuera de la ciudad.  
\- Sí, Melissa pensó que hacer respirar un aire diferente podría hacer sentir mejor a Scott luego de que, además de las cosas que pasaron, Kira regresó a su país natal. Ya sabes, Scott no quería admitirlo pero había empezado a sentir algo por la amiga oriental y al irse ésta…  
\- Entiendo. Hijo, lamento no poder llevarte fuera de aquí para que te distraigas pero sabes que mi trabajo no me lo permite.  
\- Sí, descuida viejo, eso lo sé, no tienes que justificarte y mucho menos disculparte.  
\- Gracias Stiles, eres un buen muchacho. Pero entonces, ¿con quién saldrás? No me digas, déjame adivinar: es esa chica, Malia, ¿verdad?- preguntó papá mientras escupía el último pedazo de pan que tenía en la boca, el cual cayó en la taza de café de mi padre.  
\- Ups, lo siento viejo- dije mientras tosía un poco al pensar en… en esa chica, en la “innombrable”.

Scott había tenido la gran idea de ayudar a Malia a usar sus habilidades como chica coyote y todo iba bien… el primer día. Al siguiente día de entrenamiento Malia comenzó a mostrarse un poco, ehm, insinuante hacia mí persona.   
Era típico que cuando me tenía cerca algo se le cayera y ella tuviera que inclinarse para recoger ese algo, mostrándome… Bueno, ya saben. Era algo incómodo y no solo porque ella usaba una diminuta falda sino porque no llevaba ropa interior.  
Recuerdo también que en dos ocasiones se le derramó el vaso lleno de agua que traía en la mano y que fue a parar justo en mi parte íntima. Y claro, ella toda apenada se apresuraba a coger un papel para tratar de secar la tela del pantalón que cubría a mi “amiguito”.  
Y como olvidar la vez en que, mientras Scott estaba en el baño de su habitación, a ella se le derramó en sus senos casi descubiertos un poco de mayonesa que estaba echando a la hamburguesa que tenía en mano, la cual recogió con un dedo para luego llevárselo a la boca y metérselo dentro lentamente. Todo eso mientras me miraba, claro está.  
Y lo malo es que nada de lo que hacía me gustaba. Quizás en otro momento me hubiera ofrecido a limpiarle la mayonesa usa mi lengua y no mis dedos, bueno, también los habría usado pero para hacer otras cosas. En fin, el punto es que en estas últimas semanas no he tenido ganas de pensar en chicas y menos en demostraciones de amor. Ok, sexo, digámoslo claro.  
No tenía alguna gana de hacerlo con ella y por eso siempre trataba de evitarla pero ella parecía encaprichada conmigo, hasta tal punto que al día siguiente de que Scott se marchó ella vino a mi casa para que continuara con las lecciones, a pesar de que yo no soy un hombre lobo o uno coyote.   
Esta chica se estaba convirtiendo en una auténtica molestia. ¿Es que acaso no podía entender que yo no quería tener algo con ella?  
Ahora entiendo cómo se sentía Lydia cuando estaba detrás de ella todo el tiempo.

\- Hijo, ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó papá sacándome de mis pensamientos.  
\- Eh, no, lo siento papá. Solo estaba pensando en algo.  
\- ¿En tú cita con la tal Malia?  
\- ¡No papá! Por ahora quiero concentrarme en mí y no quiero saber nada de chicas.  
\- Entonces…- dijo papá algo pensativo- ¿la cita será con un chico? Espero que no estés pensando en salir con Derek porque ya sabes que ese tipo no me gusta para nada y…  
\- ¡Hombre, vamos!- dije algo avergonzado- No es nada de lo que te imaginas.  
\- Menos mal hijo, porque deseo tanto tener nietos. Eso le hubiera encantado a tu madre- dijo papá mirando el anillo de compromiso que aún llevaba puesto en un dedo, aún después de tantos años de la muerte de mamá.  
\- Descuida pa’: un día te daré nietos. Bueno, no yo sino mi pareja, supongo.  
\- Y bueno, si no tendrás una cita, ¿adónde irás?  
\- Eso deberías saberlo tú, viejo- dije mientras sonreía.  
\- ¿Yo? ¿Y cómo habría de saberlo?  
\- Porque fuiste tú quien le dijo a Parrish que estoy algo solo últimamente, al igual que él.  
\- Ah, sí… Sí, ya recuerdo. No pensé que iba a llamarte. Es un buen chico, ¿sabes? Aun no entiendo porque decidió mudarse a un pueblo como éste, lejos de su familia y amigos, pero es un buen chico.  
\- Me da gusto que él trabaje contigo entonces.  
\- Sí, es muy obediente y valiente, ¿recuerdas aquella vez en que subió al bus escolar a desactivar una presunta bomba que amenazaba con destruir todo el instituto?  
\- Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien papá, ¿olvidas que yo planeé todo eso?- dije mientras no podía evitar que una mueca de tristeza apareciera en mi rostro.  
\- Yo no quise hacerte recordar eso hijo, lo siento.  
\- Descuida viejo, no pasa nada. Por eso saldré con Parrish, tanto como para distraerme así como para mostrarle un poco la ciudad.  
\- Y hacerle compañía, recuerda que él es nuevo aquí en Beacon Hills.  
\- Sí papá, también por eso haré mi “acto de caridad”- dije mientras reía un poco.  
\- Eres tremendo hijo, espero que la pasen bien- dijo papá mientras terminaba de beber su café.  
\- ¿Y tú que harás?  
\- ¿Yo? Pues éste Stilinski se irá a invernar dentro de poco- dijo papá mientras yo reía un poco.  
\- Entonces descansa bien y no te preocupes que yo llevo mis llaves.  
\- Sólo recuerda no conducir ni beber, de hecho no bebas mucho porque…  
\- Descuida papá, Parrish dijo que me recogería en su auto, así que no tendré que manejar.  
\- ¿En serio? No sabía que Parrish tuviese un auto.  
\- Pues debe de tenerlo porque él se ofreció a recogerme.  
\- Debe ser así.  
\- Sí, seguro que es así- reafirme- Bueno, gracias por el desayuno, viejo. Voy a ducharme y luego lavo yo, así que deja todo en la mesa cuando termines de desayunar- dije mientras me paraba de la silla.  
\- Como digas hijo- dijo papá mientras yo me volteaba para subir al segundo piso- Espera unos segundos- exhortó papá.  
\- ¿Sí?- pregunté.  
\- Te quiero mucho hijo, trata de no ser muy duro contigo mismo.  
\- Papá- dije mientras trataba de no llorar y tirarme a sus brazos para hacerle sentir lo destrozado que estaba por dentro, pero no podía hacerlo, no quería hacerlo. Mi pobre viejo ya estaba viejo y lo suficiente desanimado desde la muerte de mi madre como para estar preocupándose por mí. Ya fue mucho lo que paso cuando me estaba volviendo loco, ya fue tanto lo que le dolió dejarme sólo aquella noche en Echo House… No quiero preocuparlo más, no a él- Papá, descuida que ya estoy bien, pero gracias por tus palabras. Y no nos pongamos sentimentales porque sabes que eso no va en los machos Stilinski- dije mientras hacía la pose de Tarzán.  
\- Está bien colega, entonces sube y báñate bien, no querrás ir oliendo feo a tu “cita”- dijo papá sonriendo y haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.  
\- ¡Papá! Ya déjate de burlarte de mí como si fuese un chico todavía: yo ya soy un hombre- dije poniendo una cara de molesto, pero en broma, mientras me alejaba para ir a ducharme de una buena vez.

*****

\- No hay nada como un buen baño caliente- dije mientras dejaba que el agua caliente recorriera mi cuerpo y se llevará consigo todas mis inquietudes.  
Te pasas papá, ¿cómo se te ocurre que yo voy a tener una cita con Parrish? Apenas lo conozco… digo, aunque lo conociera mucho nunca saldría con él.  
\- Nada personal Parrish, solo que no eres mi tipo- dijo otra vez en voz alta.  
“Claro, porque tu tipo es alguien como Derek Hale”, me sugirió una voz en mi mente.  
\- Exacto- dije- ¡No!  
Rayos Stiles, ¿en qué estás pensando? A ti no te molan los tíos. El que no quiera salir con chicas, por ahora, no significa que te gusten los chicos.  
“¿Y el sueño?- preguntó otra vez esa fastidiosa voz dentro de mí.  
Nada de eso Stiles, ese sueño fue una pesadilla. Eso es todo: fin de la conversación.  
Aunque debo de admitir que fue una pesadilla muy real. Muy real en el sentido de que parecía que de verdad estaba haciendo todas esas cosas, porque en la vida real Derek Heterosexual Hale jamás se fijaría en un chico y tú tampoco Stiles.  
“¿Seguro?”, volvió a preguntar esa voz dentro de mí.  
\- ¡Seguro!- dije cerrando el caño de agua caliente para luego ponerme una toalla alrededor de la cintura y salir así del baño.  
A ti no te molan los tíos, a ti no te gusta Derek Hale, querido Stiles- pensé mientras me tumbaba en la cama- Además, ¿qué es lo que puedes verle a Derek Hale?  
Y me acordé de ayer, cuando lo vi sin polo (T- shirt), mostrando esos pectorales tan grandes y ese vientre tan firme, duro y marcado que tiene… ¡Stiles, para ya!  
“Si así es la parte de arriba imagínate cómo será la parte de abajo”, me insinuó mi subconsciente, ante lo cual me tape el rostro con una almohada, debido a lo que acababa de pensar.


	6. La salida perfecta (1° parte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo Parrish finalmente tendrá su cita como amigos con Stiles. Todo será muy intenso desde el camino hasta la llegada al cine pero al final una sorpresa pondrá a Stiles más nervioso que todos los fans por el spoiler de la muerte de Derek. Gracias a quien lee y si puede dele like para saber que le gusta la lectura. Si comentaran sería mejor, jejje :)

-Genial, ya son las 16.10 y el gracioso de Parrish no viene, si esta es su manera de hacer reír pues no da risa: para nada- pensé mientras me sentaba delante de la puerta de mi casa.

Parrish me había dicho que pasaría por mí a las 16.00 y ya eran las 16.10.

“Cálmate Stiles”, me susurró una voz. Es verdad, apenas han pasado 10 minutos, no es la gran cosa. Además todo el mundo hoy en día es impuntual. Y así viniera, bueno, tampoco es que tenga tantas ganas de salir con Parrish. Quiero decir, apenas lo conozco. No somos amigos ni nada por el estilo. No estoy interesado en salir con él. Así que si no vienes, mi estimado Parrish, no pasará absolutamente nada. Ni que fuera el fin del mundo.

\- Genial, las 16.12- dije mientras miraba el reloj que me había puesto en la mano derecha. Tanto alistarme y ponerme guapo para nada…

Un momento, ¿me he puesto guapo para salir con un tío? ¡Wow! Tú sí que estás desesperado por salir con alguien, Stiles. Ya estas delirando: tú solo tienes que ponerte guapo para salir con Lydia Martín, para nadie más.

\- Bueno, supongo que ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí- dije algo decepcionado, así que me puse de pie y luego de lanzar un suspiro me gire para abrir la puerta de la casa cuando siento que suena la sirena de un coche patrulla, seguido de la voz de alguien que me llamaba… Oh no, no puede ser lo que creo que es.

\- ¡Stiles, espera!- escuche gritar fuerte a alguien.

\- Oh no, no puede ser lo que estoy pensando- pensé mientras me di la vuelta y trataba de poner una sonrisa totalmente fingida.

\- Parrish, no me digas que a última hora te dijeron que tenías que hacer horas extra en el trabajo- dije mientras salía del camino que había en casa hasta la vereda y me acercaba al coche patrulla que tenía bajadas las ventanas, por lo que podía ver a un radiante Parrish con ropa informal. Ok, eso no estaba bien.

\- No tontillo, nunca hubiera aceptado hacer horas extra sabiendo que tenía una cita contigo.

\- U... ¿una cita?- balbuceé.

\- Sí, una cita… pero como amigos, claro está- dijo Parrish mientras tosía un poco- ¿de qué otra manera podía ser?

\- Sí, claro, eso pensaba- dije tratando otra vez de sonreír para ocultar el bochorno que había tenido- Pero entonces, ¿no estas de servicio?

\- No, nada que ver. Como ves estoy sin uniforme y totalmente listo para pasarlo bien, así que sube y vamos de una vez- dijo todo alegre el inocente de Parrish. Creo que aún no se había dado cuenta de lo extraño que sería salir a pasear por allí dentro de un coche patrulla.

\- Bien, si tú lo dices- dije mientras abría la puerta trasera.

\- Espera, ¿qué haces?- preguntó Parrish.

\- Según tú, ¿qué crees? Me dijiste que subiera al coche, así que eso estoy haciendo.

\- Ah, vale, pero me refiero a que sería mejor que fueras aquí delante, en el asiento de copiloto. Ya sabes, para poder hablar mejor.

\- Claro, tienes razón- dije cerrando la puerta trasera para abrir la delantera y sentarme al lado de Parrish.

\- Por cierto, no nos hemos saludado: ¡hola!- dijo Parrish algo eufórico poniendo una gran sonrisa, mostrando unos dientes muy blancos y alzando una mano para saludarme.

\- Supongo que ya es algo tarde pero hola- dije respondiendo al saludo y apretando su mano, cuyo contacto hizo que me tensara un poco por alguna razón y es que apretar las manos de Parrish y verlo así de cerca, ver mejor aquella esplendida sonrisa que podía poner y los dos así, solos… Era un momento algo incómodo, no sé por qué, pero debo admitir que me sentía bien de alguna manera.

¿Cómo explicarlo? Es como si esta cercanía con un joven tan apuesto como Parrish (porque eso no podía negarlo) me gustara, me hacía sentir de alguna manera bien conmigo mismo. Creo que le hacía bien a mi ego.

Seguimos en la misma posición por algunos segundos, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, así que decidí acabar con esta situación que ya se estaba volviendo incómoda, además que estaba empezando a sentir algo de calor.

\- Por cierto, pensé que ya no ibas a venir- dije deshaciendo el apretón de manos y mirando hacia adelante, a la carretera.

\- Es verdad, lo siento- dijo Parrish metiendo la llave del coche patrulla y prendiendo el motor, poniéndonos en marcha - Por lo general suelo ser puntual, de verdad, pero antes tuve que salir a…- dijo algo pensativo- a arreglar algunos asuntos.

\- Ok, vale, no pasa nada hermano- dije tratando de sonreír- Bueno, me hubieras dicho para ir en mi jeep. Ya tiene sus años pero aún corre como en sus buenos tiempos.

\- ¿Lo dices por el coche patrulla?- preguntó mientras movía su cabeza para verme.

\- No, lo digo por el batimovil… ¡Claro que lo digo por el coche patrulla!- pensé en decir pero solo asentí.

\- No te preocupes. Digamos que tiene sus beneficios llevarse bien con tu papá- dijo mientras miraba hacia la carretera de nuevo, riendo un poco.

\- Ah, debí imaginarlo. Mi viejo es muy estricto conmigo acerca de tocar sus cosas de sheriff pero con los demás es muy permisivo.

\- Uhm, no lo sabía. Pero no creas que él es así con todos. Le dije que necesitaba el coche para poder salir a recoger a alguien y él como respuesta me guiño un ojo y me dijo que por tratarse de asuntos del corazón iba a darme permiso de usar el coche fuera de las horas de servicio, pero solo por esta tarde.

\- ¡Hombre! ¿Le dijiste que necesitabas el coche para recoger a tu pareja?- pregunté algo sorprendido y avergonzado, casi saltando de mi asiento (menos mal que tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad), para luego girarme a verlo.

\- No, no fui tan explícito, de verdad. Tú padre saco sus propias conclusiones y yo solamente no le hice ver que se equivocaba. Pero en fin, lo importante es que me presto el coche- dijo Parrish a lo cual yo alcé un dedo para protestar pero él rápidamente continuo- Y no digas que no era necesario que le pidiera el permiso para usar el coche patrulla en mis horas libres, en eso sí que no te daré la razón. Trata de ser entenderlo: soy yo quien te pidió salir y soy yo quien debería pasar a recogerte.

\- Parrish- dije en voz baja.

\- Siento no tener un auto bonito como el tuyo para poder recogerte en él- dijo algo apenado Parrish, mirando fijamente la carretera mientras conducía.

\- Descuida, no hay problema. Lo importante es que pasemos tiempo juntos, ¿no?- dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro y una sonrisa esta vez para nada fingida.

\- Gracias Stiles, aprecio que seas amable conmigo, sobre todo porque al ser nuevo en Beacon Hills no tengo muchos amigos.

\- Pues ya sabes- dije poniendo mi mano de vuelta a su lugar- Aquí está el simpático de Stiles para cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca.

\- Ok, lo tendré en mente- dijo sonriendo.

*****

Pasaron algunos minutos y otra vez se había creado un silencio algo incómodo. Parrish conducía viendo a la carretera y yo también pero me costaba estar callado y sentado sin hacer algo, sentía que de un momento a otro iba a explotar. Trataba de estar calmado y no pensar en nada hasta que llegáramos al cine y nos bajáramos del coche pero no lograba estarlo. Supongo a que eso se debe a que no conozco bien a Parrish y me siento algo cohibido con él, lo cual es raro porque no suelo atemorizarme con alguien pero con Parrish era distinto: el solo estar con él a solas me hacía sentir nervioso y lo peor era que no lograba entender cuál era el verdadero motivo.

\- ¿Te parece si pongo algo de música?- preguntó Parrish sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- Claro. ¿Enciendo la radio?- pregunté.

\- Bueno, en realidad pensaba poner algo de música que me gusta y que tengo en mi IPhone.

\- Ah, me parecer bien. Yo tengo un BlackBerry- contesté para luego sentirme como tonto puesto que no era necesario decir eso último.

\- De pequeño tenía uno pero me gustó más el diseño táctil del IPhone y cuando pude juntar lo necesario me compré uno.

\- Pues a mí también me agradaría uno pero con el sueldo de papá no es que se gane mucho y yo aún no trabajo- dije mientras reía un poco.

\- Es verdad. Personalmente trabajo en esto porque me gusta lo de resolver casos, no por la paga. Mi sueño es un día convertirme en el mejor detective de todos los tiempos.

\- ¡Wow! Eso es genial- afirmé- Ojala puedas cumplir tu sueño. Y por cierto, creo que trabajar en Beacon Hills te ayudará a desarrollarte como detective. Aquí hay tantos casos sin resolver…- dije algo pensativo y mirando afuera por la ventana que estaba a mi costado.

\- Sí, por eso vine a Beacon Hills. Sabía que aquí podía estar cerca de esos casos raros que me ayudarán a desarrollar todas las aptitudes que un detective debe tener. ¿Sabes? Aun no logro entender esa bomba que explotó en la estación donde estábamos tú papá y yo, así como no logro entender de donde salieron esos tipos de negro con espadas que atacaron a toda la ciudad. Quisiera tanto poder saber quién estaba detrás de todo eso- dijo Parrish y yo automáticamente tragué saliva y me tensé al oír lo que quería descubrir.

\- Sí, ese es un gran misterio que jamás sabremos… ¿No ibas a poner música?- pregunté tratando de cambiar de tema.

\- Sí, me estaba olvidando. Así escuchas algo de la música que me gusta y ves si tenemos algún género o canción en común. ¿Puedes sacar el móvil que está en el bolsillo de mi pantalón?

\- Sí, claro- dije sin despegar la mirada de la carretera y metiendo mi mano izquierda dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón situado en su pierna derecha, agarrando algo pero…

\- Stiles, creo que el IPhone está en el otro bolsillo- dijo con voz ronca Parrish.

\- Oh…- fue lo único que pude decir y cuando me di cuenta de que fue lo que había agarrado saqué mi mano de su bolsillo como si hubiera agarrado una tetera caliente- Lo siento, es que como era tan grande pensé que era el IPhone, yo…- atiné a decir pero me di cuenta de que solo estaba empeorando la situación.

\- Descuida, fue culpa mía. Mejor lo saco yo- dijo Parrish sacando con una mano el móvil del otro bolsillo de su pantalón, aprovechando que no nos movíamos porque había algo de tráfico (puesto que ya estábamos en el centro de la ciudad), para luego alzarlo delante de mí.

Lo cogí y sin decir palabra alguna le quité el desbloqueo automático y fui a la aplicación de música, luego seleccione la acción Aleatorio y puse el IPhone en el portavasos que había en el medio de nosotros.

\- Oh, esa canción me gusta mucho- dijo Parrish cuando escuchó que la música empezó a sonar- ¿La conoces?

\- Uhm, creo haberla oído en la radio una vez pero no la tengo en el móvil.

\- Pues debes de tenerla absolutamente, ¡está banda es la mejor del mundo! Y esta canción está para cantarla todo el verano- dijo Parrish con mucha alegría.

\- Lo tendré en mente… Tiene buen ritmo- dije mientras me movía un poco: tengo que admitir que la canción era algo pegadiza y las voces de los chicos no estaban mal.

\- The Wanted, los más buscados. Todos buscan ser como ellos y es que a pesar de ser un grupo juvenil son muy pero muy talentosos. Pero bueno, tampoco es que sea un fanático. Como fuerza del orden tengo que ser algo serio pero en mis ratos libres pues los escucho y leo noticias sobre ellos, y bueno, así me vuelvo a sentir como un adolescente otra vez.

\- Aún eres un joven Parrish, el que seas el ayudante del sheriff no hace que siempre tengas que ser serio. Aún puedes cometer equivocaciones como todo joven- dije mientras lo veía. No quiero admitirlo pero me gustaba verlo, quiero decir Parrish es un joven muy atractivo como para ir todo serio y estricto por allí, ¿no?

\- Supongo que tienes razón. Es por eso que en mis ratos libres trato de vivir como cualquier joven lo haría, ya sabes, salir a pasear, ir al cine…

\- Salir con tu enamorada- dije a propósito para ver su reacción. Lo cual es raro porque a mí no debería importarme su reacción sobre ese tema.

\- Enamorada… Bueno, debes saber mi estimado Stiles- dijo y está vez se volteó para verme- debes saber que no tengo alguien que cuide de mi corazón.

\- ¿Es en serio? Qué raro, pensé que un tipo como tú tenía chicas por montón. Quiero decir, si yo me viera como te ves tú tendría chicas por montón- dije a lo cual él rió y estaciono el auto en una esquina para luego moverse de costado, mirarme y terminar por poner su mano sobre la mía, la cual estaba apoyada en el borde del portavasos.

\- ¿Sabes? La verdad es que yo solo quisiera alguien que sea especial para poder hacer lo que dice esta parte de Summer Alive- dijo Parrish mientras que con la otra mano presionó un botón del IPhone y la música sonó con mayor fuerza. Yo estaba perdido en su mirada y casi no podía contener la respiración.

Quería hacer algo pero mi estúpido cuerpo decidió que justo en ese momento se pondría de piedra, por lo cual no podía moverme y solo podía hacer dos cosas: mirar a los ojos a Parrish y escuchar lo que decía la canción:

« Olvídate del mundo, solo déjame entrar

Me siento tan

(Oh, oh, oh)

Teniendo el mejor momento de mi vida

Contigo manteniendo el verano vivo

Quiero dártelo todo esta noche

Siempre manteniendo el verano vivo

Bang en el tambor, debajo del sol

Toda la noche, debajo de la luz de la luna… »

\- Así es Stiles, quiero dártelo todo esta noche. Toda la noche debajo de la luz de la luna.

\- To… ¿Toda la noche? ¿No crees que sea mucho?- dije riendo nerviosamente.

\- No sé, así dice la canción- dijo Parrish sonriendo y soltando mi mano para coger y ponerle alto a la otra canción que estaba iniciando, dejándome así de ver para luego mirar como los demás autos pasaban por nuestro costado en la carretera, por la ventana de su costado.

\- Claro, la canción… ¿Se la has dedicado a alguien alguna vez?- pregunté curioso, mirando yo también para otra parte y entrelazando los dedos de mis manos.

\- No, nunca. Pero no me faltan ganas de cantársela a alguien. Esta canción aparte de tener buen ritmo tiene un significado para mí y es que cuando estás enamorado de alguien, pero enamorado de verdad, uno se siente el rey del mundo, sientes que estás en tu mejor momento de la vida- dijo Parrish mirándome otra vez y haciendo ademanes con su mano- Cuando estás enamorado de alguien de verdad sientes que quieres disfrutar todo el verano con esa persona y, sentados a la luz de la luna, acariciarla suavemente y hacerle ver cuán vivo te hace sentir.

\- Oh, vaya. ¡Wow! Eso fue profundo- dije mirándolo yo también de nuevo y muy sorprendido por las palabras tan llenas de significado que dijo- ¿En serio nunca se la has dedicado a alguien? Porque como hablas parece que ya has estado enamorado.

\- En realidad sí estuve muy enamorado y lo di todo pero eso no fue algo mutuo: jugaron conmigo de la peor manera y terminaron conmigo sin tener en cuenta como me sentía en aquellos momentos- dijo con algo de tristeza en los ojos. Parece que no quería que me diera cuenta así que bajo la mirada a sus manos que estaban apoyadas en sus piernas- Y nunca le dedique esa canción porque en ese tiempo aún no había sido lanzada.

\- Parrish, lo siento mucho- dije acercándome a él y apoyando mi mano sobre la suya, tratando de darle ánimos- Te deseo que te vaya mejor en tus futuras relaciones. Solo que para la próxima sé más cuidadoso y no dejes que una chica rompan tus esperanzas.

\- Gracias Stiles- dijo apretando mi mano y viendo el apretón que hacían nuestras manos juntas- Espero escoger mejor la próxima vez pero… algo me dice que así va a ser- dijo y esta vez alzo su mirada para verme directamente a los ojos, por lo cual tragué saliva, debido al ambiente algo privado e íntimo que se había creado entre los dos.

\- Me alegro por ti, ya sabes: eres un buen chico y te mereces encontrar a la chica de tus sueños- dije sonriendo luego de que pude reponerme a su atenta mirada.

\- Pues yo solo espero encontrar a la persona de mis sueños.

\- Ok- dije volviendo a estar nervioso porque sentía que sus palabras escondía algo, si tan solo supiera que era ese algo. Por lo general soy el más listo de todos pero Parrish lograba hacerme perder la razón y solo con lanzarme una mirada de cachorro como Scott solía ponerle a Allison.

\- Bueno, estacioné aquí porque estamos cerca al cine y podemos caminar un poco antes de ver la película para así estirar un rato las piernas- dijo Parrish trayéndome al mundo real, por lo que asentí y deshicimos el apretón de manos y luego de que él cogió y guardó su móvil en uno de sus bolsillos salimos del vehículo.

Ya fuera del coche pude verlo mejor y, ¡vaya que este chico hace ejercicios! Llevaba puesto un polo (t-shirt) color verde en cuello en V con mangas cortas, por lo que se podían apreciar los grandes bíceps que este chico se manejaba. ¡Qué grandes, en serio! Y el pelo sobre sus brazos los complementaban haciendo que Parrish se viera varonil y sexy a la vez.

Stiles, ¿qué haces pensando en los músculos de Parrish?

\- Hey, por cierto: bonita camisa- me dijo Parrish cuando rodeó el coche y se puso a mi lado- Me gustan las camisas a cuadros y ésta de color rojo con cuadros azules, junto con ese jean negro azulado te queda muy bien.

\- Ehm, gracias pero creo que es una camisa color azul con cuadros rojos pero quien podría asegurarlo- dije tratando de bromear pero no me salió el chiste, ¡demonios!- Y tú también te ves bien, quiero decir, te ves diferente de cuando usas el uniforme. De hecho cuando usas el uniforme pareces de mayor edad. Creo que debería hablar con papá para que los jóvenes usen uniformes más… juveniles.

\- Entonces, ¿crees que estoy mejor así?- preguntó señalándose a sí mismo.

\- Absolutamente, amigo. Si yo también tuviera aquellos- dije indicando sus bíceps- también usaría puros polos de mangas cortas para mostrarlos siempre.

¡Rayos! ¿Por qué dijo eso? Creo que sonó raro viniendo de un chico.

\- Gracias, imagino. Pero de todas maneras te ves bien con esa camisa, me gusta mucho, de verdad. Creo que voy a comprarme una.

\- Awww, gracias, ahora sí me convenciste de que me queda bien- dije rascándome la cabeza. Qué bueno que alguien reconoce mi buen gusto al usar este tipo de camisas, no como cierto lobo que dice que mis camisas apestan.

Stiles, eres un idiota. ¿Qué va a saber de estilo un tipo que casi siempre usa polos oscuros y la misma cazadora negra? Bueno, aunque debo admitir que esa cazadora se ve tan… No sé, tiene algo especial que me dan ganas de ponérmela y quedarme dormido teniéndola puesta.

“Así es, esa cazadora es especial porque es el reflejo de la esencia de Derek”, susurró una voz entrometida dentro de mi mente. Magnífico.

\- ¿Stiles, ocurre algo?- preguntó Parrish haciendo un click con los dedos delante de mi rostro.

\- Sí, solo pensaba en algo pero ya se me fue, así que vamos de una vez.

\- Eres tan curioso- dijo Parrish sonriendo.

****

Luego de pedir y comer unas hamburguesas en el MC Ronalds al costado del cine adonde íbamos, y después que Parrish, por insistencia propia, pago lo que devoramos, nos dirigimos al cine para ver una película.

Estábamos delante de la puerta de ingreso y salida del cine y Parrish se apresuró a abrirla para mí.

\- Adelante usted, mi invitado- dijo inclinándose un poco y moviendo su mano para hacer una reverencia. No podía creer lo que éste tipo se animaba a hacer en público, delante de todo el mundo. Era completamente un loquillo pero creo que no me desagradaba del todo.

\- Ay tío, tú sí estas flipado- dije en broma y le di unas palmaditas en el hombro para luego entrar seguido de él.

\- Solo cuando se trata de ti- me pareció escuchar.

\- Perdón, no te oí bien- dije.

\- Dije que si ya habías pensado en ver una película en particular.

\- Pues no, pero antes veamos un poco como es el local.

\- ¿No conoces este cine? Pensaba que ya habías venido antes.

\- Sí Parrish, casi siempre vengo con Scott cada vez que sale una película nueva pero justo poco antes de que tú llegarás a la ciudad habían cerrado el cine, por motivos de restructuración. Le han puesto nuevas cosas, decorado mejor… ya sabes. Y desde que paso eso no hemos tenido para venir a ver como quedo porque, bueno, yo estaba algo enfermo y… pues nada.

\- Entiendo. Por cierto, ese Scott es muy amigo tuyo, ¿no?- preguntó Parrish algo curioso.

\- Sí, Scott es más que mi mejor amigo, es como mi hermano- me sinceré.

\- Bueno, me alegro y… ojalá nosotros también podamos ser buenos amigos- me dijo.

\- Sí, claro, pero ya movámonos de una vez que aún seguimos en la entrada y hay tanto que ver- dije jalándolo de la muñeca derecha hacia más adentro.

\- Y bien, ¿quieres ir a los juegos mecánicos?- preguntó Parrish.

\- No, ¿cómo se te ocurre?- dije poniendo una cara de asombro- Los juegos de cine son para niños. ¿Cómo crees que se vería que un par de jóvenes seductores como nosotros jugaran con juegos infantiles? Por favor, eso jamás, ni siquiera si… ¡Mirad aquello, hombre!- dije señalando eufórico un muñeco gigante de Fuleco, con el cual un par de niños se tomaban unas fotos- Vamos: hagámonos unas fotos allí que yo amo a ese armadillo.

\- ¿Con qué no somos niños, eh?- preguntó riendo Parrish.

\- Claro que no tío, aquí la cosa es muy distinta: cualquiera se emociona por la mascota del mundial, seas grande o pequeño- me defendí.

\- Vaya, nunca hubiera pensado que te gustara el futbol.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No tengo el aspecto de un hombre al que le gusta algo de buen futbol?- pregunté.

\- No es eso, es solo que me pareces alguien más frágil pero en el buen sentido, de verdad. No lo vayas a tomar a mal- dijo Parrish delante de mí, riendo y agarrándome con sus manos los hombros.

\- Vale, pues ya estás perdonado pero vamos de una vez- dije dejando parado allí a Parrish mientras corría hacia Fuleco, espantando a esos niños que desde hace rato estaban allí. Ahora era mi turno.

*****

Luego de tomarnos unas cuantas fotos (que por cierto salieron muy bien, sobretodo una donde a Parrish se le ocurrió jugar a ser mi pareja y se puso detrás de mí y me abrazó por la cintura), con la ayuda de un par de chicas que no dejaban de coquetearle a Parrish, nos dirigimos a la zona donde vendían los tickets.

\- Espérame aquí, tengo un conocido aquí y bueno, tú solo dime que película prefieres ver y yo me encargo- dijo Parrish.

\- Uhm, eso me suena raro pero está bien. Bueno… ¿has visto Frozen? Dicen que es buena para ser una película animada- inquirí, a lo cual él dijo que también había oído sobre esa película pero que no la había visto- Ok, entonces ¿te parece bien si vemos esa? Ya sé que es una película de animación pero me encanta cuando Demi Lovato canta Let It Go- señalé.

\- ¿Te gusta Demi Lovato?- preguntó Parrish con un brillo en los ojos.

\- Oh no, para nada, solo me gusta esa canción y ninguna otra que ella cante- dije ante lo cual Parrish puso una cara de equis de. ¿Dije algo malo?

\- Como sea, espérame aquí que ya vuelvo entonces- dijo mientras me dejaba solo, cerca de la boletería y él se iba a hablar con un tipo.

\- Pero no te he dado el dinero para mi ticket- pensé.

*****

Luego de unos 10 minutos interminables, en los que sobreviví gracias a los Angry Birds de mi móvil, finalmente volvió Parrish con los tickets y sin decirme palabra alguna me cogió de las manos y me llevó por el camino que llevaba a las escaleras. Al final subimos hasta el tercer piso y me llevó por un pasillo en el cual estaban varias puertas que daban el acceso a las diversas salas que había en el cine. Al final del pasillo llegamos a una puerta roja ubicada en el lado derecho, en cuyo centro tenía un número 12.

\- Bien, agradezco que no hayas hecho alguna pregunta en todo el camino- dijo Parrish- Aquí está la sorpresa que te tenía para hoy- dijo cogiendo la manija y abriendo la puerta, haciendo espacio para que entrara yo primero seguido por él.

\- Wow, nunca había estado en una sala de cine, voy a llorar hermano- dije haciendo un puchero y secándome las lágrimas imaginarias.

\- Je, je, je. Muy gracioso Stilinski. Por si no lo has notado… Espera, responde a esto: ¿cómo está la sala?

\- Pues yo la encuentro muy amplia, con la suficiente iluminación, el piso me encanta pues está recubierto con una alfombra de un color exquisito y las butacas se ven tan confortables y la pantalla…

\- ¡Stiles!- gritó Parrish de una forma que me recordó a alguien que luego suele continuar con un “o te callas o te arranco la cabeza con mis dientes”- Deja de decir tonterías, ¿en serio no te das cuenta lo que trato de decir?- dijo poniendo una mano en su rostro algo triste o decepcionado.

\- Ya hombre, no es para tanto- dije mientras pensaba a que se refería- Bueno, vamos a sentarnos, aprovechemos que no hay nadie más para escoger las butacas del medio que siempre son las mejores y… Un momento- dije mientras miraba con más atención a mí alrededor y detenía la caminata que estaba dando- No puede ser, no me digas que…- dije señalándole con el dedo índice.

\- Vaya, ¡finalmente!- dijo Parrish sonriendo y elevando sus manos al aire.

\- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

\- Ehm, solo para estar seguros, ¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó a su vez Parrish.

\- Me refiero a que nos han permitido entrar antes que a los demás- respondí, ante lo cual él se llevó una palma a su rostro haciendo gesto de facepalm- ¿Y ahora qué dije?

\- Nada Stiles- dijo acercándose donde mí y cogiéndome de la mano me condujo hasta el medio y entramos en una fila de butacas hasta quedar al centro de ésta- La película debe de empezar dentro de poco.

\- Está bien, tengo muchas ganas de verla- dije mientras me acomodaba en una butaca y Parrish hacía lo mismo. Al ver el portavasos me di cuenta de algo: ¡no habíamos comprado palomitas de maíz (pop corn) y algo para tomar!- Parrish, ¡no tenemos algo para comer durante la película!

\- Es verdad, con eso de la sorpresa que tenía… Bueno, espérame aquí que voy corriendo- dijo antes de salir corriendo, en efecto.

\- Pero otra vez te olvidaste mi dinero… No soy un aprovechado- murmuré.

*****

Pasaron unos minutos y Parrish no regresaba. Yo veía los anuncios y tráilers de otras películas que estaban pasando en la pantalla gigante cuando de repente ésta se apagó, sumiendo en una oscuridad a la sala. Solo estaban encendidas algunas luces de poca intensidad puestas a lo largo del camino junto a las filas de butacas. Con dificultad me pareció ver delante de la pantalla la figura de una persona.

\- ¿Hey, hay alguien allí? ¿Es la señora que de la limpieza o la que vende palomitas de maíz?- pregunté sin obtener respuesta alguna. Lo único que sucedió fue que las luces que aún seguían encendidas parpadearon y luego la figura desapareció. Pensé que me había imaginado todo y no había alguien allí, hasta que de repente sentí que alguien me apretaba el cuello desde la fila de butacas detrás de mí.

\- A… ¡Ayuda!- fue lo único que logré decir.


	7. La salida perfecta (2° parte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Descubriremos quien fue sin invitación a la cita... perdón, salida como amigos de Stiles y Parrish.   
> Cuando todo parecía perdido para nuestro joven nogitsune un inesperado conocido llega para hacer frente a una hija de playa en inglés.   
> Si dieran like y comentaran y compartieran la historia me harían feliz (y subo más capítulos aquí que en Wattpád) xD

Las luces ya habían vuelto a encenderse por todo el camino así como la pantalla que continuó con el tráiler de una película de vampiros. Al mismo tiempo sentía que alguien me apretaba mi cuello con sus dos manos y pensé que querían ahorcarme.

\- ¡Auxilio! ¡Socorro!- traté de pedir ayuda pero solo lograba decir frases sin sentido. De repente sentí que el agarre en mi cuello se hacía menos fuerte hasta que al final sentí que me soltaron y alguien, siempre por detrás, recostó su cabeza encima de mi hombro y soltó un sonoro “boo”.

\- Debiste ver como alzabas las manos al aire- dijo una voz entre risas- Venimos a ver una película animada, no una de terror.

\- ¡Parrish! ¿Acaso te volviste loco? Pensé que alguien quería ahorcarme de verdad, tú pudiste…

\- Matarte, sí Stiles, estaba a punto de hacerlo pero recordé que dijiste que el sheriff sabía que estabas conmigo- ironizó.

\- Tonto, lo digo en serio: ¡pudiste haberme dejado sin respiración!- dije moviendo un poco mi enfadado rostro para ver el suyo que aún seguía apoyado en mi hombro izquierdo.

\- No Stiles, el día que te deje sin respiración haré una cosa muy distinta de ahorcarte… pero igual te quedarás sin palabras, eso te lo aseguro- dijo Parrish pasando su lengua por su labio inferior. Dios, ¡eso se vio tan sexy!

No Stiles, ¿es qué estás pensando? Ya deja de tener esta clase de pensamientos con los tíos. Primero con Derek, ahora con Parrish, luego quien seguirá, ¿Deaton? Uhm, tampoco nos vayamos a los extremos.

\- Pues el que se va a quedar sin poder respirar vas a ser tú si no vienes aquí en el acto y dejas de hacer esta clase de bromitas tonto, ¿ok? Y más te vale que hayas traído algo de comer y que sea muy sabroso- acoté.

\- Sí- afirmó Parrish mientras se quitaba de encima de mí y me pasaba una bandeja de plástico donde habían dos vasos grandes descartables llenos de Coca Cola y una caja mediana con palomitas de maíz, además de una barra de chocolate- Espero que con esto baste para que me perdones por la broma… amorcito- dijo riendo.

\- Mira Parrish, no me gustan esa clase de bromas y tampoco me gusta que actúes como si fuéramos una pareja de gays, ¿ok?- pensé en decir pero luego de verlo así, contento, solo logré decirle que era un tonto.

\- Bueno, tontito lindo de mi corazón, ¿te vas a quedar allí atrás?- pregunté mientras Parrish brincaba sobre la butaca para estar en la misma fila donde estaba sentado, acomodándose a mi costado- Como no dicho. Veamos: escogiste cosas buenas así que te perdono que te hayas demorado y que luego hayas tratado de matarme- dije mientras le daba su vaso con Coca Cola.

\- Oh, gracias señor Stilinski- dijo mirándome y sonriendo- Solo por curiosidad, ¿te han amenazado de muerte?- preguntó Parrish de pronto, por lo que casi me atoro con las palomitas de maíz que tenía en la boca.

\- No, claro que no. ¿Quién tendría ganas de hacerle daño al tipo más bueno de toda Beacon Hills, cuyo padre es el mejor sheriff del pueblo? Claro, me han amenazado de muerte algunas personas como mis maestros pero sé que lo decían en broma- dije tosiendo un poco.

“Claro que no Parrish, solamente hay un lobo amargado al que le gustaría arrancarme la cabeza con sus dientes y una tipa resucitada que quiere arañar todo mi cuerpecito para hacerlo pedazos. Nada del otro mundo”- ironizó esa vocecilla dentro de mí que se hacía presente con mayor frecuencia.

\- Menos mal. Pero recuerdo que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- dijo mientras continuaba mirándome.

\- Lo tendré presente. Y Parrish, ¿sabes por qué hace un rato se apagaron tanto la pantalla como las luces?- pregunté por lo sucedido antes de que Parrish volviera, justo cuando también volvió a estar encendida la pantalla del cine.

\- Bueno, quizás fue algún percance general o… ¡mira! Está empezando ya la peli- dijo Parrish señalando la pantalla gigante donde aparecieron una letras grandes que decían “Frozen, una aventura congelada”, acompañadas de una bonita melodía.

\- Bien, entonces acomodémonos y que nos envuelva la magia de Disney- dije estirando mis piernas y poniéndolas en la butaca que estaba delante de mí, así como poniendo en medio de éstas la caja con palomitas de maíz- Por cierto, ¿te doy la caja con palomitas de maíz? Yo ya comí- le pregunté a Parrish mientras veíamos en la pantalla a los primeros personajes.

\- No, tenla tú allí. Cuando tenga hambre cojo nomás.

\- Ok- dije mientras me perdía en la trama de la historia.

*****

Luego de unos minutos sentí que una mano tocaba mi pierna derecha. Baje la mirada y vi que se trataba de la mano de Parrish buscando la caja con palomitas de maíz, pues él estaba absorto en la película y no despejaba sus ojos de la pantalla. Cuando llegó a la caja metió su mano hasta el fondo, pero tan al fondo que casi pude sentir el tacto de ésta en mi miembro.

¡Deja de pensar en cosas así Stiles! O de lo contrario tu amiguito, aunque sea bien hombrecito, se despertará.

Por fortuna Parrish cogió una buena cantidad de palomitas de maíz (que mano tan grande… ¡basta Stiles!), luego de lo cual retiró su mano.

Traté de no darle importancia a lo sucedido y cogí mi vaso con Coca Cola y me lo llevé a la boca y bebí un poco para luego continuar viendo la película, que por cierto estaba muy buena y por esa razón me extrañaba que nadie más haya venido a verla.

*****

Había pasado una hora y yo me había olvidado del mundo exterior pues estaba absolutamente concentrado en la trama tan conmovedora de la película por lo que muchas veces me vi tentado a derramar una que otra lágrima pero como buen hombre me las aguante y… Bueno, el punto es que había pasado como una hora y de repente sentí que Parrish había recostado su cabeza en mi hombro. Lo miré de reojo y vi que estaba algo dormido, al parecer.

Traté de despertarlo porque pensé que perdería el hilo de la historia y luego no entendería nada pero Parrish seguía dormido como un tronco y no hacía caso a mis llamadas.

\- Parrish, despierta o te perderás la película- dije no tan fuerte mientras me inclinaba hacia él para moverle un brazo- Parrish, en serio: levántate o…- dije sin finalizar la frase porque solo en aquel momento me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos. Verlo así, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión tan frágil, hizo que me estremeciera y empezara a parpadear, puesto que me atontaba tenerlo tan cerca y no poder hacer algo.

“Anda, prueba sus labios”, me susurró la misma voz de siempre dentro de mi mente.

\- No puedo, eso sería aprovecharme…- pensé- Además, yo no soy gay: a mí me gusta Lydia.

“Estamos solos Stiles y él está profundamente dormido. Nadie se dará cuenta”- insistía esa voz pero ésta vez no le presté tanta atención porque me había fijado en la boca de Parrish e inconscientemente acerque mi rostro hacia ésta, todo mientras continuaba inclinado hacia Parrish y con una mano lo tenía agarrado del brazo.

\- Está bien Stiles, solo es para saber que se siente- me dije a mí mismo y cuando estaba a punto de tocar sus labios usando los míos me asusté porque de pronto hubo un apagón.

La pantalla y las luces otra vez se habían apagado, por lo que el ambiente se sumió en una plena oscuridad y silencio puesto que solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de nosotros dos.

\- Parrish, despierta… Algo está pasando- le dije pero no me hizo caso, por lo que empecé a sacudirlo con fuerza pero él no se levantaba por nada del mundo.

\- ¡Parrish!- dije ésta vez en voz alta. No me gustaba la oscuridad por lo que me levanté de la butaca donde estaba sentado, me puse enfrente de él y agarrándolo de las manos traté de ponerlo en pie para que se despertara pero no funcionaba pues apenas lo soltaba él volvía a caer sentado en sobre la butaca.

\- Parrish despierta por favor que me estoy poniendo nervioso, creo que algo va a pasar- dije volviendo a sacudirlo con mis manos pero sin obtener respuesta alguna. O eso creí.

\- Como siempre hablas de más: él no te hará caso- escuché decir a alguien dentro de la oscura sala. Entonces me di la vuelta para ver de dónde venía la voz pero no lograba ver algo con esta oscuridad.

\- ¿Quién anda allí?- pregunté algo nervioso mirando a todos lados.

\- ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí? Pues entonces creo que tendré que acercarme más para ver si así se te refresca la memoria- volvió a decir esa voz y ésta vez me pareció algo familiar, ¿dónde la había escuchado antes?

\- No sé quién esté por allí pero esto no es gracioso así que déjate de…- dije sin terminar la frase porque esa persona se apareció en mi mente: ¡la tía de Allison!- Kate, ¿eres tú?- pregunté.

\- Miren quien se recordó de su amiga favorita. ¿Sentiste mi ausencia, cariño?

\- No se vaya a ofender pero las mujeres de su edad, mayores de 45, no son mi tipo- me burlé.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Pues te voy a enseñar que es lo que puede hacer una mujer de mi edad, jovencito- escuché a lo lejos.

Justo en ese momento recordé que los IPhone tienen una aplicación que emiten una luz como linterna, así que saqué del bolsillo de Parrish el móvil y rápidamente busqué la aplicación.

Cuando la hallé apreté el ícono de la linterna y una luz empezó a iluminar todo a mí alrededor. Me giré en dirección a la pantalla gigante y vi que delante de ésta se encontraba Kate sonriéndome con malicia.

\- ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas, cariño? ¿O es que buscabas otra cosa en el pantalón de tu amigo?- dijo lanzando unas cuantas risas. No le hice caso y camine por la fila de butacas donde me encontraba para llegar al camino principal que conducía a la salida.

\- Lo siento Parrish, espero que no te haga daño ésta tipa- pensé mientras salía corriendo por la puerta de la sala donde estábamos- Tengo que pedir ayuda a los de seguridad del cine para que no le hagan daño a Parrish y a mí porque ella…- pensé mientras corría por el pasillo por donde antes habíamos caminado Parrish y yo, con el fin de llegar a las escaleras y bajar al primer piso donde estaba la gente. O eso pensaba yo pues a medio camino me detuve y me di cuenta que el lugar estaba sumido en silencio y oscuridad, al igual que la sala; parecía que todos se había ido del local.

\- Eso no es posible- murmuré mientras volvía a correr otra vez- No pueden haber cerrado el cine sin controlar que no hubiera alguien aquí, además aún seguía dando la película y…

\- Puedes correr todo lo que quieras Stiles pero igual no hay escapatoria: solo somos tú y yo- escuché decir a lo lejos a Kate.

Ya había llegado a las escaleras y antes de empezar a bajar hacia el primer piso (esperando encontrar ayuda) me giré y apunté con la linterna del IPhone hacia donde estaba ella. Había salido de la sala y venía caminando lentamente hacia donde mí, lo cual me sorprendió porque parecía que no tenía prisa por matarme o temor de que lograra escapar.

\- Ya estoy llegando Stiles- dijo mientras caminaba hacia mí con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Dejé a un lado mis pensamientos y me dispuse a bajar por las escaleras lo más rápido que pude. Cuando estaba ya por llegar al primer piso pise un escalón mal y caí. Terminé rodando por las escaleras pero por suerte ya estaba en los últimos escalones por lo cual la distancia de la caída no fue mucha, de lo contrario me hubiera podido hasta matar (ahorrándole el trabajo sucio a Kate).

Me levanté como pude, recogí el IPhone que había caído a un lado mío (el cual, para mí suerte, estaba intacto) y luego traté de ir hacia la salida. Una vez llegué allí me di cuenta de que el lugar estaba desolado y las luces totalmente apagadas pero pensé que por lo menos debía estar el personal de seguridad o alguien porque simplemente no podían habernos dejado solo a Parrish y a mí.

Llegué cojeando un poco a la entrada del cine y vi mis esperanzas irse a la basura pues el local estaba más desierto que la casa de Derek el día de su cumpleaños.

\- Derek- murmuré- Él tiene que venir a ayudarme- dije mientras sacaba del bolsillo de mi pantalón mi móvil y marcaba su número de móvil.

\- Contesta- pensé- Por favor, esta vez no seas un lobo amargado, contesta… ¡Te necesito!- pensé desesperadamente poniendo el móvil en mi oído derecho.

\- ¿A quién llamas Stiles?- preguntó Kate viniendo hacia mí. No me había percatado de su presencia por lo que, cuando escuché su voz, me asusté y solté el móvil, el cual cayó al suelo mientras decía “deje su mensaje después de la señal” y soltaba un beep- Pobre Stiles, te has quedado sin amigos. Eso debiste pensar antes de matar a mi sobrina- dijo acercándose cada vez más a mí.

\- Yo no la maté- dije tratando de no temblar y enfocándola con la linterna del IPhone- Tú no estuviste allí y no sabes cómo sucedieron las cosas. Además que, de todos modos, me duele que ella ya no esté aquí puesto que para mí ella era…

\- ¡Cállate!- me interrumpió- Son solo banales excusas: tú fuiste quien la mató y tú eres quien merece morir.

\- La vez pasada dijiste que ibas a torturarme pero no a matarme- susurré mirando a otro lado pero igual debió de haberme oído.

\- Cambié de planes. Veras, mi objetivo, pequeño insecto, es vengarme de Derek Puto Hale. Tú no mereces tanto desgaste de tiempo- dijo acercándose más a mí por lo que retrocedí caminando hacia atrás, hasta que choqué con la pared.

\- Solo una pregunta antes de morir- dije tragando saliva.

\- No tengo que responderte nada, microbio.

\- Bien, está bien pero igual la haré- insistí. Ella se detuvo, rodó los ojos y puso sus manos en las caderas- ¿Cómo sabías que iba a venir aquí y que no habría alguien que me ayudara?

\- Te he estado vigilando y escuché que ibas a venir hoy aquí con el guapote de tu amigo. Pensé esperar fuera de aquí y atacar cuando estuvieran saliendo una vez acabada la película pero vi que la gente se iba y que al final un tipo estaba cerrando el local y, dado que ustedes dos eran los únicos en no salir, me escabullí y aquí me tienes. Desconozco los motivos por los que el personal del cine os haya dejado solos a ustedes dos, par de tortolitos, pero mejor para mí. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy una chica con suerte- dijo meneando su cabellera mientras daba los últimos pasos para llegar hacia mí.

Estando cara a cara pude ver como Kate cerró los ojos y empezaba a transformarse en esa especie de felina gigante.

No sabía qué hacer, no tenía escapatoria… De pronto vi que a mi costado había un extintor y, depositando todas mis esperanzas en él, lo cogí con las manos, dejando caer el IPhone otra vez. Acto seguido abrí la válvula que tenía, apuntando directo hacia el rostro de Kate.

El resultado fue que todo el contenido le dio, creo, directamente en los ojos, por lo que, a pesar de ya estar transformada, lanzó un grito de dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo sobándose los ojos.

\- Deje a un lado el extintor y volví a coger el IPhone del suelo y estaba a punto de salir corriendo otra vez pero me detuve a pensar y luego…

Metí el IPhone al bolsillo de mi camisa y volví a coger con las dos manos el extintor. Luego me acerque donde Kate estaba arrodillada y, volteando la cabeza hacia otro lado, decidí noquearla.

\- Esto te va a doler más a mí que a ti- le dije antes de lanzarle el pesado objeto en su cabeza, por lo que terminó desplomándose sobre el suelo. La dejé allí con todo y extintor y salí corriendo como pude hacia las escaleras.

\- Descuida Stiles, no has golpeado a una chica sino a una mutante que intenta asesinarte. Ella ya estaba transformada así que técnicamente no has golpeado a una indefensa dama- me excuse mentalmente mientras trataba de subir las escaleras lo más rápido posible.

Cuando llegué al tercer piso decidí ir otra vez donde estaba Parrish y ver si se había despertado.

Entré a la sala por la puerta con el número 12 por segunda vez y fui hacia donde lo había dejado antes. Una vez estuve delante de él pude ver que seguía dormido así que lo empecé a mover con todas mis fuerzas gritando su nombre.

\- ¡Parrish, despierta! Te necesito, debemos salir de aquí como sea: ¡despierta de una puta vez o te juro que te daré duro hasta que grites de dolor!

\- Es inútil: seguirá dormido por al menos unos minutos más, calculo- dijo Kate desde la entrada de la sala, por lo cual me sobresalte- Cuando ambos estaban inmersos en esa boba película infantil, par de críos, me acerqué por detrás y le puse en la nariz del bonito un paño con un somnífero no tan fuerte pero lo necesario para que me dejara jugar contigo por un rato- explicó caminando hacia la parte del centro en donde Parrish y yo estábamos.

\- ¿Por qué todos ustedes tira de seres sobrenaturales se la agarran conmigo? Solo soy un chico normal, mi único poder es mi desarrollada inteligencia- exclamé agarrándome de la cabeza algo desesperado.

\- ¿Por qué? Creo que tú error ha sido frecuentar a Derek y a toda su banda de perros sarnosos. Debiste alejarte de Scott el día en que supiste que era un perro como Derek- me respondió acercándose más, por lo que le di la espalda y empecé como sea a escalar y saltar sobre las butacas que estaban delante de mí para ir hacia la pantalla gigante, tratando de escapar- ¿Por qué intentas escapar aún? Estás acorralado. Y aunque hayas cometido la estupidez de golpearme voy a tener presente que eres un mocoso adolescente idiota, así que voy a ser clemente contigo y acabaré contigo de un solo golpe. No sentirás dolor- dijo acercándose a mí que ya estaba acorralado en el medio de la pantalla gigante- porque al fin y al cabo lo que sucedió con Allison no fue toda culpa tuya. Como siempre Derek metió su maldita pata de perro sarnoso. Así es: si no lo hubieras conocido no estarías metido en el mundo de los lobos y seres sobrenaturales- dijo poniendo su mano a la altura del pecho, de la cual despuntaron unas garras muy amenazantes- Todo es culpa de Derek, como siempre: ¡debió de quemarse con toda su puta familia!

\- ¡Cállate gata techera! Eres una asesina, tú eres quién mató a gente inocente, tú eres quien debería arder en el infierno. Y la única perra aquí eres tú: ¡perra!- grité con todas mis fuerzas. Vi como formo una O con sus labios, estaba realmente asombrada de mi cambio de actitud. Bueno, yo también lo estaba. No tengo idea de donde saque el coraje para decirle eso puesto que hace algunos instantes pensaba suplicarle por mi vida, pero al escuchar todo eso de que Derek debió morir en aquel incendio que arrasó con su familia… No sé porque pero tan solo imaginar eso, que DerekNoTeRespondoLasLLamadasAsíTeMuerasHale moría carbonizado, tan solo pensar en eso hizo que sintiera una rabia inmensa dentro de mí y solté todas esas palabras sin pensarlo.

\- Maldito insecto- dijo lentamente Kate una vez que estaba delante de mí- Eres un…

\- Solo acaba con esto de una vez y pon fin a tu drama porque ya me cansé de todo esto sin…- traté de decir ya desganado pero no pude terminar la frase porque ella me lanzó una fuerte bofetada que me tumbó al suelo.

\- Escoria, te voy a enseñar lo que es bueno: ¡quítate el pantalón y la ropa interior!- ordenó toda furiosa. Podía verse como sus ojos parecían salírseles de su rostro de la rabia.

\- ¡Estas demente! No haré una cosa así, ¿cómo puedes pensar en eso en momentos así? Yo… ¡yo soy virgen (creo)!- solté ya sin pensar en nada.

\- Idiota, nunca lo haría con alguien como tú, un flacucho debilucho que solo da asco. Al menos Derek tiene buen cuerpo, eso se lo reconozco, pero tú…

\- ¿Entonces?- inquirí.

\- Te voy a arrancar tu miembro antes de lacerarte la garganta- dijo toda seria a lo cual tragué saliva y empecé a temblar, ésta vez con miedo de verdad.

\- Por favor, eso no- supliqué mirándola a los ojos mientras aún seguía tirado en el suelo pero como respuesta solo obtuve una patada en el rostro.

\- Tu insolencia acabo con mi buena voluntad. El que te haga sufrir ahora ya no es toda culpa de Derek sino de tu puta lengua larga- dijo pisando con su pie mi pobre cabeza contra el suelo.

\- Lo siento- dije soltando algunas lágrimas.

\- Retractate de todo lo que dijiste Stiles. Di que Derek debió haber muerto quemado en aquel incendio- me indicó Kate aun aplastándome la cabeza.

\- Eso no… No puedo desearle eso ni siquiera a un lobo gruñón como él.

\- Pues entonces sufrirás- escuché decir antes de sentir una patada en mi estómago, a la que siguió otra y luego otra en mi miembro por lo que empecé a lanzar gritos de dolor mientras trataba de cubrirme con una mano el rostro y con la otra mi parte íntima.

\- ¡Basta ya maldita demonio!- escuché gritar a alguien a lo lejos seguido de un rugido. Mal herido pude ver como Kate dejaba de golpearme para girarse y ver a aquella figura que corría como endemoniado hacia nosotros. Mi subconsciencia me decía que podía tratarse de Scott pero mi corazón… De alguna manera pude saber quién era esta persona que venía hacia nosotros: ¡era Derek!

Luego vi que él y Kate empezaron a golpearse el uno al otro pero no pude ver como terminó la pelea porque la luz de la linterna del IPhone se apagó. Seguramente se le habría acabado la batería.

\- ¡Malditos perros! ¡Me la pagaréis, os lo prometo!- escuché gritar a Kate mientras las luces se encendían (incluida las generales) iluminando toda la sala. Ella estaba en la puerta y luego de lanzar un chillido de rabia se fue por allí.

Derek quiso ir tras ella pero al parecer se recordó de mí y se detuvo.

Se acercó hacia donde estaba tirado y sin decir palabra alguna me cogió entre sus brazos, levantándome del suelo.

\- ¿Qué le haces a mi amigo?- preguntó una voz que terminó sobresaltándonos a los dos puesto que estábamos observándonos el uno al otro sin decir palabra alguna.

\- Parrish- murmuré cuando vi que se trataba de él.

\- Haciendo lo que tú no hiciste: protegerlo- soltó Derek algo enojado dirigiéndose a Parrish.

\- ¿Protegerlo? ¿Qué paso?- dijo Parrish corriendo hacia donde estábamos Derek y yo- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó llegando donde nosotros y soltando una mueca de preocupación al ver cómo me habían dejado.

\- No… No es grave… Unos ladrones vinieron y…- traté de mentir pero fui interrumpido por Derek.

\- Unos ladrones intentaros hacerle daño a Stiles y tú estabas bien dormido: ¡qué buen ayudante del sheriff eres! Contigo la ciudad no tiene nada de qué preocuparse- ironizó Derek lanzando una falsa sonrisa a Parrish.

\- Yo no sé porque me dormí pero tú no tienes ningún derecho a cuestionar que clase de oficial soy porque por lo que yo sé tú eres un tipo con antecedentes y que ha estado encarcelado en más de una ocasión, por lo que no confiaré en ti así que dame a Stiles- dijo un serio Parrish. Era la primera vez que lo veía de esta manera ya que él siempre lucía tan sonriente y juvenil.

\- Quítate de mi camino- dijo Derek antes de lanzarle una desafiante mirada- Porque si no lo haces juro que te arrancaré…

\- ¡Derek!- lo callé- Parrish, está bien. Él es mi amigo. No tiene nada que ver con esto. Yo lo llamé y él vino… Por cierto- dije sacando de mi bolsillo su IPhone- te lo quité para que no te lo robaran- mentí mientras Parrish recibía su móvil.

\- Stiles…- murmuró Parrish agachando la mirada al suelo- Yo lo siento, siento no haberte defendido.

\- No es culpa tuya, así que no digas nada. Tú solo querías hacerme estar contento hoy y si no fuera por este incidente de seguro habría sido la mejor cita de mi vida- solté sin pensar, tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Parrish pero luego de ver como eso último incomodó a Derek, puesto que lanzó un bufido, me corregí- Claro, la mejor cita/salida como amigos.

\- Bueno, basta de charlas y salgamos de aquí- dijo Derek y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la sala, mientras todavía me cargaba en sus brazos.

Parrish y yo no dijimos nada, éste último solo se limitó a seguirnos detrás algo desanimado.

Pobre Parrish, él no tenía alguna culpa pero me encontraba tan cansado que no tenía ganas de darle más explicaciones.

Cuando bajamos las escaleras y llegamos a la entrada del cine vimos a un joven parado junto a ésta leyendo una revista.

\- Pero, ¿qué paso aquí?- preguntó alarmado al vernos.

\- Unos ladrones entraron y lo atacaron- contestó Parrish.

\- ¿Pero estás bien chico?- me preguntó el joven- Llamaré a una ambulancia para que te lleve al hospital más cercano.

\- ¡No!- me apresuré a decir- Es muy amable de su parte pero solo quiero ir a casa y olvidar lo sucedido… Trate de comprender- le dije mientras aún seguía en los brazos de Derek, quien tenía una mirada de indiferencia hacia el mundo.

\- ¿Parrish…?- preguntó el joven viéndolo.

\- Está bien, si así lo desea él- contesto Parrish.

\- Las cámaras de vigilancia deben haber registrado todo- dijo el joven- No te preocupes: atraparán a quienes te hicieron esto.

\- Las luces de todo el lugar estaban apagadas cuando sucedió todo esto- le informé- ¿Se habría ido la electricidad?

\- Voy a verificar eso. Lo malo sería que, si paso eso, las cámaras no habrán podido registrar algo- dijo el joven.

\- ¿Pero por qué estábamos solos? ¿Dónde estaba usted?- pregunté- ¿No se supone que avisan cuando cierran el local? Y, ¿no se supone que cierran el local cuando terminan todas las funciones?- bombardeé de preguntas.

\- Bueno Stiles, eso te puedo responder yo. El joven aquí presente es el administrador del cine y como me debía un cierto favor- dijo Parrish tosiendo un poco- le pedí que nos dejará una sala donde proyectaran una película solo para nosotros, por lo que seriamos los últimos en irnos. Quiero decir que no seguíamos el normal horario de las transmisiones.

\- Vale, recién lo capto. Esa era la sorpresa de la que hablabas…

\- Debí de haberme quedado aquí abajo pero tuve una llamada familiar y me fui olvidándome de ustedes. Lo siento enormemente Parrish- dijo el joven.

\- Bien, como ya todo está aclarado nosotros nos retiramos de este lugar- dijo de repente Derek quien hasta el momento se había limitado a escuchar, luego de lo cual comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del local.

\- No es necesario: yo lo traje y yo lo llevo- dijo Parrish detrás de nosotros tratando de detenernos, a lo cual Derek agachó la mirada y me alzó una intimidante ceja que decía “dile que se calle o le arranco la cabeza con mis dientes”.

\- No te preocupes Parrish, estaré bien. Te llamo apenas llegue a casa- dije.

\- Pero…- trato de insistir Parrish.

\- Por favor, confía en mí- finalicé.

\- De acuerdo, me quedaré aquí para investigar: los que te hicieron eso pagarán- aseguró Parrish.

\- Está bien, gracias- fue lo último que le dije antes de que Derek saliera afuera del local.

Me llevó en brazos hasta su característico auto y me dejó un momento en el suelo. Abrió la puerta trasera y me volvió a coger entre los brazos para depositarme con cuidado dentro del auto, luego de lo cual cerró la puerta y se dirigió al asiento del conductor.

*****

Llevamos como unos diez minutos dentro del auto de Derek, el cual iba a una velocidad increíble, fomentada también porque no había tráfico a estas horas de la noche (según mi reloj ya casi era medianoche).

Ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna hasta que me animé y le pregunté lo que hace rato tenía ganas de decirle.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos allí, en el cine? Pensé que no habías contestado.

\- Fui a tu casa para conversar contigo- dijo mientras conducía, por lo que miraba a la carretera; yo solo me limité a soltar un “oh” por lo que él prosiguió- Tu padre me dijo que habías salido al cine con un amigo y como sabía que siempre vienes a éste con Scott, pero al no estar él en la ciudad… Al final oí en el mensaje la voz de Kate y dado que andaba por estos lugares…

\- Entonces mi móvil debió de haber registrado y luego enviado automáticamente esa inesperada grabación. No pensaba que hubiera continuado a funcionar luego de que cayó al suelo- murmuré.

\- No entiendo de lo que hablas pero tienes suerte de que estaba cerca de allí o no me hubiera molestado en ir a salvarte la vida. Eso sí, si hubiera llegado tarde Kate te habría… Mejor ni lo digo- dijo Derek algo serio. No entendía si le molestaba haber ido hasta allí para salvarme o si estaba molesto por lo que intentó hacer Kate, pero seguro debe de ser por la primera opción.

\- Sí, tuve mucha suerte- ironicé al sentir mi cuerpo aun algo adolorido- Yo… Yo quisiera agradecerte esto, Derek. Sé que no somos los mejores amigos, ni siquiera sé si somos amigos, pero… Por eso aprecio más que te hayas tomado la molestia de ir a salvarme el trasero de las garras de la gata loca. Gracias Derek- dije cerrando los ojos, tratando de dejar de pensar en lo sucedido en las últimas horas.

No obtuve respuesta pero luego de unos minutos Derek volvió a hablar.

\- Gracias… gracias a ti, Stiles-dijo Derek soltando un suspiro. Al parecer en serio le costaba ser amable conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué?- pregunté confundido.

\- Por defenderme, por decir lo que dijiste- respondió Derek pero yo aún seguía sin entender.

\- De nada pero… no entiendo como te defendí- dije.

\- Cuando llegué al cine entre trepando una pared de la parte trasera de éste. Una vez adentro, agudicé mis oídos para escuchar si efectivamente estaban allí y así pude escuchar como Kate te amenazaba. Subí las escaleras mientras todavía escuchaba como te amenazaba y luego…

\- ¿Y luego?- lo animé.

\- Y luego escuché como te ofreció ser más gentil, por decirlo así, si tan solo decías que debí haber muerto en aquel incendio donde- dijo suspirando- donde murieron mis padres y demás familiares.

\- Derek- murmuré abriendo los ojos para luego ver cómo él me observaba por el pequeño espejo retrovisor que tenía colgado delante de él.

\- Pero tú fuiste firme y te negaste rotundamente. Y no solo eso sino que hasta le insultaste… Parecía que te daba cólera que ella hablara eso de mí- dijo Derek mirando otra vez a la carretera.

\- Claro, ¿a quién no le daría cólera?- pregunté como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- Pues a muchos, Stiles, a muchos no les daría cólera eso. De hecho… Creo que eres el primero que me defiende en éste tema.

\- Derek… Pues estamos a mano: yo te defendí allí y tú luego cuando esa gata estaba por arañarme.

\- No te confundas Stiles: Kate no está del todo loca, ella no se equivocaba. En efecto, yo debí de haber muerto en aquella ocasión. Lo merecía.

\- Pues yo creo que no y también pienso que esa gata alucina barato si afirma que debiste haber estado en aquel incendio que ella misma provoco y no sé porque le das razón pero no me interesa. Yo soy libre de pensar lo que quiera y yo pienso que tú no… intenté afirmar pero no logré terminar la frase porque el lobo salvaje me calló.

\- De acuerdo, basta. Ya entendí… ¿Sabes? Eso es algo que, aunque me cueste admitirlo, me gusta de ti: que defiendas todo lo que crees- comentó Derek, a lo cual me puse un poco rojo porque era el primer cumplido o frase bonita que Derek me decía.

\- Wow, ¿así que eso te gusta de mí?- me atreví a jugar, lanzándole un guiño con mi ojo derecho.

\- Al parecer no te golpearon lo suficiente, ¿quieres que termine con lo que estaba por hacer Kate?- ironizó Derek mientras otra vez me veía por el espejo que tenía delante.

\- Déjame reír, al menos así no me duele tanto- dije riendo.

Otra vez Derek se quedó en silencio y tuvo que pasar un rato para que hablara otra vez, justo cuando habíamos llegado a casa.

Derek detuvo el auto y antes de que bajara para ayudarme a salir me dijo algo, mirándome seriamente desde aquel espejo que tenía delante de él.

\- Stiles, voy a ser breve y directo. Sé que en el pasado he sido algo brusco contigo. Toleraba tu presencia solo por Scott, porque pienso que él tiene mucho potencial como hombre lobo. Pero luego de esta noche… Yo… Trataré de ser más amable contigo. Tú solo tenme paciencia. Si es que tienes ganas de ser… de ser mi amigo- dijo pasando una mano por su cabello. Vaya, al parecer en serio si le costaba no ser un lobo amargado conmigo- Yo te protegeré de Kate como si tú fueses uno de mi manada- finalizó.

\- Espera- dije para detenerlo puesto que ya estaba abriendo la puerta del auto del lado donde estaba para poder bajar- Solo quiero decir que yo, Stiles Stilinski, intentaré ser menos burlón y lengua larga contigo así como trataré de no usar mucho sarcasmo del malo contigo y créeme que esto último si me costara porque el sarcasmo es mi única arma de defensa y me costará no usarla contigo… sobretodo porque eres un lobo gruñón- dije ya sin contenerme y riendo un poco.

\- Idiota- respondió él pero sin un tono de enfado. Es más, pude ver antes de que saliera del auto que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y era mucho más encantadora que la de Parrish.

Debe ser cierto eso que dicen que las sonrisas de las personas tristes y amargadas son las más bonitas de todas porque son raras, únicas y especiales. Es por eso que, a pesar de los golpes que había recibido, en aquel momento pude sentirme feliz: había contribuido a formar esa bella sonrisa en el rostro de Derek Grumpy Hale.


	8. La noche todavía es joven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos los que siguen la historia. Perdón por haberme olvidado de actualizar aquí xD xD xD en mi defensa diré que no tengo internet en casa porque estoy ahorrando para ver a katy en perú wiiii aunque sea de lejos :( pero bueno, espero que estén bien y trataré ahora sí de actualizar cada semana, lo intentaré de verdad está vez y es por ustedes que me animan a hacerlo. Quizás no les interese pero he leído la saga de Maze Runner y eso me ha inspirado a escribir mi propia historia (ya no un fic) pero descuiden, no descuidaré la historia hasta que la termine y aun falta mucho, planeo hacer una temporada egipcia antes que me gane Jeff con eso del desert wolf. 
> 
> Por cierto, me gusta AO3 pero no tiene app para el móvil creo y subo más allí en Wattpad. Por si quieren ver allí si actualizo antes, no sé, como no tengo internet en casa tengo que ir a la fría y peligrosa calle si es que quiero subir aquí también. Bueno, eso es todo y espero les guste los capítulos :) y otra vez perdón por tardar tanto.

Ya habíamos llegado a casa y luego de una agradable conversación, en la que prometimos tratarnos más amigablemente, vi que Derek estaba a punto de bajar del auto.  
\- ¡Magnífico! Esta ha sido la primera conversación en la que el lobezno no me amenaza con arrancarme la cabeza. Creo que lo publicaré en mi Facebook- pensé.  
\- Stiles, ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó Derek mientras agarraba y veía la manija de la puerta del auto del lado donde él estaba.  
\- ¿Qué cómo me siento? Bueno, ¿qué te puedo decir? Me duele el trasero como si un joven virgen de 25 años se hubiera desfogado conmigo y me hubiera dado duro toda una noche entera pero luego de eso estoy bien- bromeé.   
\- Hablo en serio Stiles- dijo Derek aún en la misma posición- ¿Sientes mucho dolor físico?  
\- Si lo preguntas para llevarme a un hospital para que me revisen mi respuesta es un rotundo no. Pero, siendo honestos… Sí, me duele y creo que lo suficiente como para tomarme un frasco lleno de calmantes, menos mal que he visto que papá tiene uno- contesté. La verdad era que me dolía algo el cuerpo luego de la brutal y salvaje paliza que me dio Kate, sobretodo en la parte del estómago. Claro, no solo sentía dolor físico sino que también emocional al haber sido maltratado por una chica. A ningún hombre le gusta que una chica o señora, en el caso de Kate, le pateé el trasero, ¿verdad? Pero esto último no podía decírselo a Derek puesto que me avergonzaba en cierta manera.  
Vi que Derek había soltado la manija y estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados todo pensativo, por lo que supuse que era mejor que me bajara de su auto y me fuera yo solo a casa.  
\- Bueno… Gracias por el rescate, transporte incluido, pero creo que mejor voy yendo y no te preocupes que yo puedo solo- dije cogiendo la manija de la puerta trasera, a lo cual Derek, apenas vio lo que estaba haciendo, presionó un botón que tenía delante de él- Derek, ¿qué sucede? No quiere abrir la puerta de este lado…- pregunté al mover la manija pero sin obtener resultado alguno porque la bendita puerta se negaba a abrirse.  
\- Espera Stiles- dijo él.  
\- Lo siento Derek pero ya es hora que regrese a casa porque mi viejo es estricto con eso de llegar a casa temprano y con todo lo sucedido ya se hizo tarde y créeme que él puede ser más violento que Kate si me demoro más, así que…  
\- He dicho que te esperes- afirmó Derek mientras se giraba para verme.  
\- ¿Por qué? Ya te dije que mi viejo…- traté de decir pero me detuve cuando Derek decidió levantarse de su asiento para pasarse a la parte de atrás donde yo me encontraba.  
\- Dices que sientes algo de dolor, ¿correcto?- preguntó Derek una vez que estuvo sentado a mi costado, mirándome fijamente, por lo que solo atiné a asentir- Entonces quizás pueda ayudarte otra vez.  
\- ¿Tú? No veo en qué manera puedas hacer que me sienta mejor.   
\- De esta manera- dijo Derek cogiéndome del brazo y emitiendo una ola de calor tranquilizante. Es verdad que el hecho de que él me tocara me sobresaltó un poco (por poco y daba un brinco) pero a los pocos segundos deje de sentirme nervioso. Por el contrario, podía sentir como una sensación de alivio empezaba a recorrer desde mi brazo hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo.  
\- Había olvidado el poder sanador que tienen los hombres lobo. Sabía que Scott era capaz de usarlo pero nunca imaginé que alguien amargado como tú también pudiera tener ese efecto tranquilizante en los demás.  
\- Calla y cierra los ojos. No pienses en nada y solo deja que sea yo quien haga lo que se tenga que hacer. Ya lo verás: te haré sentir mucho mejor de lo que Scott pudiera hacerte sentir- dijo Derek mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una mirada extraña, como si sus palabras tuvieran otro significado.  
\- Vale, por esta vez te haré caso pero solo porque siento que el dolor está desapareciendo- dije cerrando los ojos.  
Pasaron unos segundos más así, ambos sentados en la parte trasera del auto de Derek, él agarrándome el brazo derecho y haciendo su magia curativa mientras yo tenía los ojos cerrados, hasta que sentí que Derek con su otra mano me cogía desde un hombro para luego intentar voltearme.  
\- Espera, espera, ¿puedo saber qué estás haciendo?- dije abriendo los ojos.  
\- Te dije que no abrieras la boca, cerraras los ojos y no pensaras en nada, ¿lo hice o no lo hice?  
\- Pero por qué…  
\- ¿Lo hice o no lo hice?- volvió a preguntar, ésta vez con más énfasis y mostrando en su rostro algo de enojo, seguramente porque no le hice caso… Los Alphas y su complejo de “obedece todo lo que te digo o te devoro vivo”.  
\- Sí lo hiciste, ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver?  
\- Pues si lo hice entonces solo haz lo que te dije. Yo sé lo que hago así que no vuelvas a interrumpirme otra vez cuando estoy usando mi poder curativo o te arrancaré la cabeza con mis dientes.  
\- Genial, pensé que ya me había librado de esa tonta amenaza pero al parecer me equivocaba- murmuré.  
\- Stiles- pronunció Derek con ese tono de “no me provoques o si no…”.  
\- Ok, tú ganas: me arriesgaré y confiaré en ti, solo porque el dolor está disminuyendo, pero al menos explícame lo que estás haciendo, ¿vale?  
\- De acuerdo- dijo Derek tras lo cual volví a cerrar los ojos.- Ahora extiende tu cuerpo sobre el asiento boca abajo- ordenó.  
\- ¿Por qué? Así estoy bien- rebatí puesto que estar boca abajo al lado de un lobo gruñón no me parecía una buena idea… Sin embargo, la sola imagen de que él se aprovechara de mí hizo que mi amiguito se pusiera contento así que para tratar de esconderlo le hice caso a Derek. Me subí al asiento para luego acomodarme boca abajo, como él me mando pero creo que algo salió mal porque al final terminamos en una mala posición dado que yo estaba casi encima de las piernas de Derek. Para ser más precisos mis caderas quedaron sobre su parte íntima. Además desde esa posición Derek podía ver directamente mi trasero e incluso darme unas cuantas nalgadas por todas las veces en que me burlé de él…  
\- ¡Escapa Stiles, antes de que sea tarde!- me grité mentalmente pero no pude hacer nada porque sentí que Derek puso una mano sobre mi espalda y con la otra me sujetaba las rodillas.  
\- Tranquilízate Stiles, estás muy tenso… ni que fuera a comerte- se burló Derek.  
\- Pues con un lobo como tú eso nunca se sabe- dije tratando de serenarme para no hacerle ver que él me ponía nervioso, así que apoyé mi cabeza sobre el asiento trasero donde estábamos y luego cerré los ojos.  
\- Así es, buen chico. Te dije que si colaborabas iba a seguir haciéndote sentir mejor, así que allá vamos otra vez- dijo mientras empezaba a masajearme la espalda, haciendo círculos, y sobre la parte detrás de las piernas.  
Derek continuó haciendo lo mismo por unos segundos más y, aunque me encantaba sentir como me tocaba y masajeaba, no volví a sentir el calor curativo de hace unos minutos atrás.  
\- ¿Sucede algo? Lo digo porque no siento el efecto sanador de tus manos como paso hace un rato- le informé.  
\- ¿En serio? Quizás… quizás necesite más contacto- dijo Derek mientras introducía su mano por debajo de la camisa que llevaba puesto.   
\- De… Derek- dije tratando de no abrir los ojos ante el contacto directo de su mano sobre mi piel. Nunca habría imaginado, ni en mis mejores sueños, que alguien como Derek pudiera tocar mi piel, mi espalda. Odio admitirlo porque él es un chico, además de uno muy cascarrabias, pero… ¡se sentía jodidamente bien!- Derek, ¿es necesario?- le pregunté.  
\- Stiles…- respondió en señal de advertencia- Desde hace rato estás diciendo que vas a hacerme caso y hasta ahora no logras mantener cerrada tu movida boca. ¿Cómo tengo que decírtelo? No. Te. Muevas.- me respondió, diciendo lo último palabra por palabra.  
Lancé un suspiro y decidí dejar que hiciera lo que él creyera conveniente.  
Derek continuó con lo mismo por un par de minutos y justo cuando estaba por quedarme dormido sentí como su mano descendía lentamente desde mi espalda hasta mi cintura, motivo por el cual volví a ponerme nervioso otra vez. Traté de no pensar en la situación en que me encontraba y que era DerekBuenorroHale quien tocaba por encima de mi cadera.  
Él hizo lo mismo que hace poco con la espalda y empezó a hacer círculos con su mano sobre mi cadera. Yo solo mantenía los ojos cerrados y trataba de no darle mucha importancia a lo que estaba pasando o de lo contrario tendría una erección y estoy seguro de que Derek me botaría a patadas de su auto por tener esta clase de pensamientos cuando él solo quería ayudarme.  
Sentí que la presión con la que masajeaba se hacía más intensa y que poco a poco su mano descendía cada vez más.   
A punto de explotar de los nervios alcé mis brazos y los puse sobre mi cabeza recostada sobre el asiento. Hice esto para tratar de calmarme y así no moverme pero no funciono porque mi cuerpo dejó de hacerle caso a mi cerebro y empezó a temblar como si estuviera en el polo norte.  
Parece que Derek se dio cuenta de cómo estaba de incómodo en ésta situación pero, en vez de hacer algo para solucionar eso, se atrevió a hacer todo lo contrario: metió su mano hasta por debajo de mi pantalón tocándome las nalgas que solo estaban protegidas de su tacto por el bóxer que llevaba puesto.  
Traté de no moverme ni chillar pero a este punto deje absolutamente de pensar y solo lograba temblar con mayor intensidad.  
\- Stiles: cálmate- ordenó Derek pero con voz suave- Solo relájate, relaja tu cuerpo y déjate llevar. Libera lo que sientes.  
Traté de concentrarme y hacerle caso, porque ya no podía hacer nada por mi propia voluntad, y luego de unos segundos, en los que su mano seguía sobre mi bóxer pero sin moverse, finalmente logré dejar de temblar y pude calmarme un poco.  
Una vez que Derek noto esto prosiguió a hacer círculos con su mano solo que ésta vez ya no sobre mi espalda o mis cadera, ¡esta vez los hacía sobre mi trasero!  
Luego de unos intensos segundos parece que Derek se cansó de jugar y finalmente (porque admito que yo también lo esperaba desde que me tocó las caderas) él introdujo su mano por debajo del bóxer y luego agarro y presionó fuertemente una de mis nalgas, por lo que dejé escapar un gemido mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos.  
Con la otra mano me bajo un poco los pantalones y luego los bóxer, dejando al descubierto mi trasero para él.  
A este punto no tenía duda alguna sobre las intenciones de Derek y la verdad tampoco es que me disgustaran. No recuerdo haberme sentido así de excitado toda mi vida y quería disfrutar este momento al máximo, por lo que no hice alguna protesta contra las acciones de Derek.  
Mi amiguito también estaba muy despierto y pedía a gritos ser liberado pero trataba de contenerme y dejar que Derek decidiera como hacer lo que estábamos haciendo, por lo que no dije nada pero, cuando sentí que dejó de masajearme el trasero para recorrer con un dedo por en medio de él, no soporté más y solté otro gemido pero con mayor fuerza, tratando de taparme la boca con mis manos.  
Sentí como tras eso mi miembro no era el único a estar despierto. El de Derek también pedía a gritos ser atendido y, al estar el mío sobre el suyo, podía sentir claramente cuan duro estaba como si se tratara de una roca en forma de bastón.   
Empecé a imaginar cómo sería ver al lobo sexy sin ropa interior cuando de pronto…  
\- No puedo más- dijo Derek introduciendo fuertemente uno de sus dedos en mi trasero, motivo por el cual lancé un grito tan fuerte como el que di cuando Kate me golpeó- ¿Te lastime? Quieres… ¿quieres que lo saque?- preguntó un titubeante Derek.   
La verdad es que no dolió tanto como pensé pero sentir que una de mis partes más íntimas era invadida por el dedo de Derek… Eso hacía que no lograra formular una respuesta coherente, por lo que Derek tomó a mal mi silencio y sacó su dedo mientras decía un “creó que fue muy pronto: lo siento”. Acto seguido empezó a subirme el bóxer y el pantalón, por lo que reaccioné.  
No quería que pensara que lo estaba rechazando. La verdad me daría mucho gusto si el primer hombre que me tocara de esa manera, en la que nunca pensé ser tocado, fuera él así que apoyando mis manos sobre el asiento me levanté y luego me acomodé y me senté encima de él, viendo en su rostro una expresión de sorpresa y confusión.  
\- No creas que te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mí, lobito. Ya despertaste al lobo que hay en mí: ahora aliméntalo- y tras decir eso le planté un beso en la boca que fue respondido con muchas ganas.  
Con mis manos empecé a agarrar su cabello con fuerza y él por su parte volvió a agarrar mi trasero, por lo que me abalancé más sobre él para facilitarle las cosas.  
El beso fue intensificándose más y en pocos segundos ya librábamos una feroz batalla con nuestras lenguas, batalla que él iba ganando.  
Así que se me ocurrió distraerlo y para eso empecé a frotar mi miembro encima del suyo. Aumenté el ritmo y pude sentir como me faltaba poco para liberar la “carga” que tenía mi pequeño amigo enjaulado en mi bóxer y al parecer no era el único. Por los jadeos de Derek presentía que a él también le faltaba poco para llegar al clímax. De hecho, dejó de agarrarme el trasero y pasó a abrazarme y presionar sus grandes garras de hombre lobo contra mi espalda, además de dejar de besarme para ir a lamer todo mi cuello. Él hacía todo eso mientras yo cerraba los ojos y alzaba hacia arriba mi cabeza lanzando gemidos sumamente escandalosos.  
Duramos solo unos segundos más así y luego de que Derek empezó a lanzar una especie de gruñidos salvajes, mientras nos frotábamos el uno contra el otro, pude sentir como juntos estábamos a punto de… bueno, ya saben, desahogarnos, por decirlo así.  
\- ¡Stiles!- gritaba Derek mientras seguía sacudiéndome.  
\- ¡DerekBuenorroHale sigue así que ya me falta poco!- gritaba como poseído mientras me aferraba a él como si de eso dependiera mi vida.  
\- ¡Stiles!- escuché gritar.  
\- ¡Sí, dame más Derek! No pares lobito: ¡sé feroz con tu caperucito!- grité ya sin pudor alguno.  
\- ¡Stiles! ¡Salgan de allí que voy a matarlos!- escuché chillar a alguien y cuando me di cuenta de que esa no era la voz de Derek reaccioné y abrí los ojos, giré mi cabeza hacia un costado y por la ventana pude ver como afuera del auto se encontraba mi padre viendo con rabia el espectáculo que dábamos Derek y yo.   
Y justo en ese momento mi cuerpo no pudo más y me corrí.  
*****  
\- ¡Stiles! Juro que si no me haces caso yo…- escuché decir a una voz gruesa que parecía enojada.  
\- Qué… ¿qué paso?- pregunté como pude mientras abría los ojos, encontrándome con un enfadado Derek Hale que me observaba con cara de pocos amigos. Bueno, en realidad ya sabemos que él tiene pocos (por no decir ninguno) amigos, lo cual es extraño porque tiene la apariencia de una estrella de cine... Ah, es verdad, su carácter lo jode todo.   
\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Te diré yo que pasa: sucede que llevo una eternidad tratando de despertarte y tú no me haces caso. Al parecer estabas tan concentrado teniendo un sueño con la bashee esa donde, por los jadeos que emitías, es seguro que ustedes dos estaban haciendo… haciéndolo, lo cual no me interesa, ¡siempre y cuando lo hagas en tu casa y no en mi auto!- dijo un furibundo Derek.  
Entonces… ¿todo fue un sueño? Lo que estaba haciendo hace poco con Derek… ¿otra vez solo fue un simple sueño?  
“Sí así de bueno estuvo en un sueño imagínate cuan bueno sería hacerlo en la vida real”, me dijo una voz en mi cabeza para nada oportuna.  
\- ¡Te estoy hablando! Traté de ser tolerante contigo porque pensé que estabas mal pero si tienes esa clase de sueños luego de que casi te matan a golpes supongo que ya te debes de haber recuperado, ¿verdad?- preguntó Derek inclinado desde su asiento allí adelante mientras me observaba y echaba humo por la nariz.  
\- Supongo que sí… Pero no estaba soñando con Lydia- dije precipitadamente pero luego me arrepentí.  
\- Sí claro, entonces estabas soñando conmigo- ironizó Derek- Stiles, mírame a la cara: ¿crees que me interesa saber con qué chica estabas revolcándote en tus sueños?- preguntó votando espuma como sí se tratara de un perro rabioso.  
\- Ehm… ¿no?  
\- Exacto. Así que- dijo haciendo una pausa mientras tomaba aire- ahora que ya estás mejor, ya puedes bajarte de mi auto, ir a tu casa y darte una ducha fría ¡para que se te quite lo caliente!- dijo volteándose y acomodándose de nuevo en su asiento.  
Lancé un suspiro y traté de poner en orden todo lo sucedido.  
Al parecer no tuve ninguna conversación con Derek, puesto que seguía gruñón como siempre, por lo que supongo que en algún momento debí de haberme quedado dormido y haber soñado la conversación y… Mejor ya ni pienso en eso.  
\- ¡Stiles! ¿Qué esperas?- aulló Derek sacándome de mis pensamientos.  
\- Vale hombre, ya entendí- dije quitándome el cinturón de seguridad (el cual no llevaba puesto en el sueño, que raro) y luego me dispuse a bajar del auto de Derek. Pero antes tenía que decirle algo, eso ni que decirlo- Oye gruñón Hale…  
\- ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Derek mientras giraba la llave que estaba puesta junto al volante para así encender el motor.  
\- ¿Crees que ella regresará?- pregunté aludiendo a Kate.  
\- No lo creo, al menos no por esta noche. Si notas algo extraño me llamas… Trataré de no hacerle caso a ese pensamiento que me dice “deja que se lo coman” y vendré a salvarte, Rapunzel.  
\- De acuerdo, mi gentil caballero, eso haré- dije rodando los ojos antes de salir del auto. Luego me acerqué a la ventana delantera y una vez que Derek se dignó a mover su cabeza para verme proseguí- Solo una cosa más- dije tras lo cual fue él ésta vez quien rodó los ojos.  
\- Dime Stiles- dijo poniendo una falsa sonrisa.  
\- Ya quisieras ser tú con quien estaba revolcándome en mi sueño- dije en voz baja y pausadamente, como si se tratara de algo muy importante. Pensé que me iba a responder diciéndome algo amenazante pero solo volvió a mirar hacia la carretera y antes de que se pusiera en marcha me levantó el dedo medio, tras lo cual partió a gran velocidad, dejándome allí parado delante de mi casa, solo y con tantas preguntas.  
\- Y pensar que en mis sueños ese pudo ser el dedo que metías en mi…- dije en voz alta- Como sea, vámonos a casa Stiles.  
*****  
Ingresé a casa y llamé a papá pero él no respondía así que supuse que ya debía haberse ido al trabajo.  
Luego fui a la cocina a coger algo de hielo para ponérmelo en el estómago y vi que sobre la mesa había un papel con algo escrito. Me acerqué y cogí la nota y leí lo que tenía escrito.  
« Stiles, estuve esperándote hasta hace unas horas (eso depende de la hora en que estés leyendo esto) y de ti ningún rastro. Te llamé al móvil antes de salir y tampoco respondiste (usas tanto el móvil para una infinidad de cosas menos para responderle una llamada a tu pobre y angustiado padre). Sé que eres un joven y tienes todo el derecho a salir y divertirte por allí, sobretodo en tus vacaciones, yo también fui joven. En los tiempos en que aún no conocía a tu madre yo también salía mucho, cuando era más joven yo…»  
\- Ok, omitamos esa larga parte- pensé.  
« El punto es que no quiero que te desaparezcas del mapa y sin que me lo avises. No me interesa si luego me dirás que yo sabía perfectamente que te encontrabas con Parrish, igual debiste llamarme para avisar que iba a llegar tarde. Hijo, yo… Solo llámame cuando estés en casa, ¿de acuerdo? No soy un padre sobreprotector pero con eso de los lobos, nogitcomosellamen y Malias sueltos por allí, prontos para hacerte daño en cualquier momento… Recórcholis, no soy bueno con las palabras. Lo que quiero decir es que hay muchos peligros allí afuera, y no necesariamente del tipo sobrenatural, así que me gustaría que cuando tengas planeado llegar tarde a casa tengas la amabilidad de avisar y hacerme saber que estás bien. ¿Sabes qué pasa si no lo haces? Pasa lo que sucede ahora, pasa que me voy al trabajo rogándole a Dios y a tu madre, donde quiera que esté viéndonos, que te protejan hijo, porque si algo te llegará a pasar yo… Vale, no digo más. Solo recuerda que te quiero.  
P.D. Llama apenas leas esto.  
P.D. 2 Mañana tendrás una paliza así que descansa bien.  
P.D. 3 Si mañana te encuentro totalmente ebrio inmediatamente despido a Parrish »  
Apenas termine de leer la nota sonreí al pensar que no solo bastaba con las palizas que me dieron hoy sino que también mañana las recibiría y en este caso no podría pedirle ayuda a Derek.  
\- Derek…- pensé.  
\- Yo también te quiero viejo- dije en voz alta doblando la nota y guardándola en mi bolsillo. Éste será un objeto más para agregar al baúl de los recuerdos que tengo debajo de mi cama.  
*****  
Luego de que tomé una pastilla de papá para el dolor muscular, llamar y avisarle que estaba bien (por suerte habían asaltado a alguien y no tuvo tiempo para gritarme mucho) y terminar de comer algo de pizza que calenté en el microondas, cogí la bolsita con hielo y subí al segundo piso. Una vez que estuve en mi habitación puse la bolsita con hielo sobre el velador que estaba junto a mi cama para así poder cambiarme de ropa y ponerme un pantalón más suelto de color gris y un polo negro. Luego me lavé el rostro y me cepille los dientes en el pequeño baño que había en mi habitación.  
Finalizado los preparativos previos a dormir volví a agarrar la bolsita con hielo y, luego de que me acosté en mi cama, alcé un poco el polo negro y la puse sobre mi estómago.  
Cerré los ojos e intenté dormir un poco, alejando de mi mente todo lo sucedido hoy (o ayer, son casi las 1.30 de la madrugada). Ya mañana pensaría que hacer respecto al tema de Kate o la manera sobre como dejar de serle infiel a Lydia en mis sueños….   
\- Estúpido lobo amargado con sus estúpidos pectorales tan grandes y duros como dos bloques de concreto- susurré para mí.  
*****  
Son las 2.30, ya paso una hora desde que me tumbé a la cama para dormir pero por más que intento no logro quedarme dormido. Cierro los ojos y trato de pensar en nada pero aun así no consigo ir a los brazos de Morfeo. Por alguna razón siento un vacío dentro de mí.  
Como quisiera, en estos momentos, poder estar con Scott y contarle todo lo sucedido. Él de seguro me escucharía y luego me abrazaría, como buen hermano que es, y al final me diría que no me preocupe, que siempre podré contar con él, que no solo somos amigos.  
\- Nosotros somos hermanos Scott. Tú eres mi Alpha y yo soy tu Beta- pensé.  
Quizás por eso no consigo dormir. El día de hoy Scott no estuvo para defenderme de Kate porque él se fue de vacaciones a otro lugar aunque quizás en realidad solo quería alejarse de mí, como lo han hecho los demás. Quizás Scott también me odia por lo de Allison.  
Me siento tan solo en estos momentos. Tuve suerte de que Derek estuviera cerca del cine y decidiera ir a salvarme de las garras de Kate. Seguramente lo hizo por lastima, pero bueno, no me puedo quejar. En estos momentos creo que él es el único, a parte mi padre, a quien algo le importa mi vida, de lo contrario no hubiera ido y combatido con Kate, ¿verdad?  
\- Ah- solté junto con un suspiro mientras me sentaba sobre la cama.  
Visto que no lograba conciliar el sueño y la cabeza me dolía al pensar en varias cosas a la vez decidí hacer lo que siempre hago cuando no puedo dormir. Me refiero a salir a dar una vuelta, un paseo nocturno.  
Sí, sé que suena algo loco y descabellado ir a caminar por el bosque a altas horas de la noche pero es lo único que logra relajar mi mente y hacer que vengan a mí las ganas de dormir. Es como si el viento helado del bosque refrescara mi mente y alejara todos los pensamientos e inquietudes que pueda tener.  
Así que me levanté, me puse unas zapatillas y bajé al primer piso. Pase por la cocina y cogí una botella con agua, luego pase por la sala de estudio de papá y cogí una linterna que había dentro de su escritorio.   
Provisto de lo necesario para mi excursión nocturna, y con las llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón, salí de casa y me dirigí a pie al bosque que, para mi suerte, está a unos pasos de mi casa.   
Amo ésta ciudad.  
*****  
Me adentré por el bosque y caminé por el mismo camino que siempre recorro cada vez que hago estas caminatas nocturnas.  
Caminaba y caminaba, respiraba y respiraba. No hacía otra cosa más, solo me dejaba llevar por el viento, el aire. Como desearía poder dejar de pensar en todo. Dejar de pensar en Derek, dejar de pensar en Scott, dejar de pensar en Kate, dejar de pensar en Allison, dejar de pensar en Parrish, dejar de pensar en papá, dejar de pensar en… ella, mamá.  
A un cierto punto sentí que ya no podía más. Quería sentarme y llorar para así sacar todo esto que llevo por dentro.  
Me acerqué a un árbol, deje a un lado la botella de agua y la linterna, me senté flexionando mis piernas y apoyé mi cabeza encima de éstas. Y solo me deje llevar.  
Empecé a llorar en silencio. No movía ni hacía gestos de dolor. Solo dejaba que las lágrimas descendieran por mi pálido rostro.  
Me sentía libre de hacerlo. Solo estábamos el bosque, la luz de la luna y yo. No había testigos, no quedaría algún rastro o evidencia.  
Y así sería. Me desfogaría a escondidas, como siempre hago, para luego volver a ser el mismo hiperactivo y sonriente Stiles de siempre.  
En esos momentos mi mente estaba tan alejada de éste mundo que no me di cuenta que alguien puso su mano sobre mi hombro derecho.  
\- ¿Quién está allí?- pregunté alarmado mientras cogía la linterna lo más rápido que podía.  
\- ¿El lobo feroz?- escuché decir.  
Cuando finalmente pude apuntar hacia el rostro de la persona que estaba de pie a un costado mío me llevé una gran sorpresa: ¡era Peter!  
\- Oh por Dios, seguro que se volvió psicópata otra vez y quiere morderme- pensé inmediatamente.   
\- Peter, tú… ¿qué haces a estas horas de la noche por aquí?- pregunté.  
\- Esa es una muy buena pregunta. De hecho yo también podría hacértela a ti, ¿qué hace a estas horas de la madrugada un niño indefenso como tú en medio del bosque? ¿Sabe tu papá que estás aquí?- preguntó a su vez Peter.  
\- Muy gracioso, abuelo. Y no desvíes la pregunta puesto que yo la planteé primero.  
\- Está bien, tú ganas. Eso sí, primero deja que este abuelo se siente- dijo señalando el lugar a donde yo estaba sentado.  
\- Como quieras. El bosque no es mío así que eres libre de sentarte donde quieras- dije mientras trataba de limpiarme la cara de las lágrimas que había derramado. También apagué la linterna para que así no me viera el rostro. Me daba pena que me vieran llorar ya que me hacía sentir más débil y vulnerable de lo que ya soy.  
\- Ah, qué bueno es el aire fresco, ¿no crees?- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado respirando profundamente- Sí, definitivamente el aire de aquí es el mejor de la ciudad.  
No dije nada. Sinceramente me causaba algo de fastidio que Peter estuviera aquí. Se suponía que este era un momento privado, un momento en que podía botar toda la tristeza que sentía por dentro así que no entendía porque él tenía que venir justo aquí.  
\- Stiles, ¿por qué llorabas?- preguntó Peter sin mirarme.  
\- No estaba llorando y si lo estuviera haciendo no es asunto tuyo- contesté viendo también hacia los demás árboles que teníamos frente a nosotros.  
Peter se había sentado estirando sus piernas mientras apoyaba la espalda y cabeza en el árbol junto al cual estábamos los dos. Yo por mi parte tenía las piernas cruzadas y apoyaba mis manos sobre el pasto. Y claro, ambos mirábamos hacia el horizonte que teníamos delante de nosotros. Así nos encontrábamos ahora los dos, solos en medio del bosque iluminado solo por la luz lunar.  
\- Está bien. Entiendo que no soy de fiar, que soy el más insensible de los Hale y que no quieras contarme que te sucede pero… ¿qué te parece si hacemos un trato?- me plateó.  
\- ¿Un trato?- pregunté alzando las cejas inquisitivamente- ¿qué clase de trato?  
\- Todo lo que se diga en el bosque se queda en el bosque- respondió.  
\- Vaya, sería como eso de “lo que sucede en las Vegas se queda en las Vegas” pero al estilo Beacon Hills, ¿verdad?  
\- Correcto, de hecho pensé en esa misma frase y solo la adapté al lugar.  
\- Vaya, felicitaciones por la creatividad, debe correr en los genes de los Hale- dije mientras reía un poco.  
\- Y a ti por tu sarcasmo- dijo Peter a su vez.  
Estuvimos en medio de un silencio que duró como un minuto y lo más raro era que no lo sentía como aquellos silencios incómodos que tenía con Parrish y Derek. Por el contrario, era un silencio acogedor. Era como si, a pesar de que no nos dirigíamos palabra alguna, ambos pudiéramos sentir que nos teníamos el uno al otro. Sentía que Peter comprendía mi dolor y yo también lograba sentir el suyo, aunque desconocía sus motivos.  
\- ¿En qué momentos me convertí en esto?- me animé finalmente a preguntar en voz alta- Antes de que aparecieras en la vida de Scott y por consiguiente también en la mía, nosotros éramos unos chicos como otros. El peor de nuestros problemas era el examen de la profesora de matemáticas pero ahora… Ahora tenemos que pelear contra toda clase de criaturas horrorosas, sin ofender. En fin, eso lo puedo soportar. Lo que no soporto es que, como resultado de estas peleas, algunos de los amigos que hicimos en el camino desaparezcan de nuestras vidas repentinamente- reclamé.  
\- ¿Lo dices por la hija de Argent?- inquirió Peter.  
\- Sí, pero no solo por ella. Es que… todas las personas a las que logro agradar aunque sea un poco al final, por uno u otro motivo, terminan desapareciendo de mi vida. Quiero decir, antes de que mordieras a Scott yo solo lo tenía a él. En el instituto no era, mejor dicho, no soy un tipo popular. No soy como Jackson, el chico por el que todas las bellezas del instituto suspiraban, el chico al que todos querían tener como amigo, el chico que era respetado y halagado por todos los profesores, el chico con una familia perfecta, un chico que seguramente podía sentirse a gusto consigo mismo, un chico que dentro de algunos años será todo un triunfador; en cambio yo… No Peter, yo no soy como él. Yo solo tengo (o quizás debería decir tenía) a Scott, a mi padre y quizás a Melissa y me bastaba con eso. Pero desde que mordiste y convertiste a Scott en un hombre lobo mi vida ha cambiado también. Ambos hemos conocido a más personas, personas a las que llegué a afeccionarme- dije e hice una pausa para tomar aire pues había hablado con el corazón en la mano, así que las palabras fluyeron instantáneamente como las corriente de una cascada- Verás Peter, cuando supe lo que era formar parte de una manada, porque eso era para mí, sentí que finalmente podía contar con más personas, sentí que ya no estaba tan solo y que no tendría que depender únicamente de Scott pero ahora…  
\- Isaac, sí, el rubio prefirió la manada del buen Scott. Sabía que él, Allison, Lydia y tú eran más que un Alpha y sus betas.  
\- Así es. Nosotros éramos amigos- señalé.  
\- ¿Dices que eran?  
\- Creo que así es, ¿no te parece a ti? Las cosas han cambiado pero no puedo quejarme porque, después de todo, gran parte de ese cambio es culpa mía.  
\- Lo dices por Allison. Vaya Stiles, debes superar eso de una vez. La chica se fue y eso no ya no puede remediarse. Las cosas tenían que suceder así.  
\- Tú no lo entiendes y nadie lo puede entender. Siento que soy yo quien le quitó la vida. Siento que soy yo quien de esa manera destruyó la manada que habíamos formado. Ya ves, no solo Allison se fue, también Isaac. Lydia, por su parte, me odia. No me lo dice en mi cara pero lo puedo sentir y no la juzgo, le quité a su mejor amiga. La entiendo perfectamente porque si alguien me quitara a mi mejor y único amigo… sería mi fin. Sería como si Batman tuviera que luchar sin Robín.  
\- Y tú serías Batman, ¿no?  
\- Claro que sí- dije dejando a un lado la cara triste que tenía para sonreír un poco- El verdadero cerebro del equipo soy yo. Scott es mi ayudante… bueno, lo era.  
\- ¿Crees que él también está enojado contigo?  
\- No lo sé. Creo que no quiere hacerlo, no quiere odiarme pero no puede controlar lo que siente de verdad. Yo… yo no sé Peter- dije mientras unas cuantas lágrimas intentaban escapar de mis ojos- No entiendo porque alejo a todos de mí. Allison, Isaac, Lydia, Scott, Erica, Boyd, Derek y…  
\- ¿Y quién más?- preguntó serio Peter.  
\- Ella: mi madre- dije mientras ahora sí derramaba una que otra lágrima que rápidamente secaba con mis manos.  
El silencio volvió a hacerse presente. Solo se escuchó como Peter tragaba saliva. Mi historia debió ser tan penosa que hasta conmovió un poco a un tipo frívolo como él.  
No sabía en realidad porque le estaba contando todo esto a Peter. Bueno, la verdad es que ahora me siento un poco mejor luego de haber liberado todo esto que tenía por dentro pero no sé si hice lo correcto al hacerlo con Peter.   
Como sea, al final no es que le interese o le sirva algo de lo que estoy diciendo, así que supongo que no debería hacerme tantos problemas, ¿verdad?  
\- ¿Y entonces?- pregunté.  
\- ¿Entonces qué?- preguntó Peter también.  
\- Tío, ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste muerto? Sin ofender, claro. Es solo que cuando alguien le cuenta algo tan personal a otra persona, sobre sus problemas, esa persona debe darle un consejo a ese alguien o por lo menos darle ánimos.  
\- ¿Me viste cara de psicólogo o qué?  
\- Ok, haz como si no te hubiera dicho nada- dije algo molesto poniéndome de pie para irme.  
\- Espera- me detuvo Peter agarrándome de la muñeca.  
\- ¿Esperar qué?- pregunté con un evidente enfado. Sabía que los Hale no son los seres más comprensivos del mundo pero pensaba que tenían algo de compasión por el dolor ajeno, después de todo también lo sintieron en su momento, ¿no es así?  
\- Siéntate- ordenó.  
\- ¿Para qué? Ya entendí que no te interesa nada de lo que te he dicho. Está bien tío, lo entiendo, solo somos dos simples conocidos: tú eres el tío de Derek, otro conocido, y yo soy el amigo de Scott, el chico a quien tú mordiste hace unos años. Por lo tanto no tenemos nada de qué hablar, otro…- traté de decir mientras era jalado por Peter hacia abajo para estar junto con él.  
\- Siéntate. No seas tan melodramático, ¿vale? Trata de entender a esta pobre alma que ha sufrido los golpes de la vida, injustos por cierto.  
\- Sí, como no, por eso trataste de destruir toda Beacon Hills- murmuré rodando los ojos.  
\- Lo digo en serio Stiles, no es que no me interese lo que digas. Ok, en realidad no me interesan tus problemas típicos de un adolescente porque, por si no lo has notado, soy un tipo con el corazón frío pero…- dijo suspirando- estoy tratando de cambiar.  
\- ¿En serio? Eso sí que es una noticia, ¡hay que celebrar!- exclamé alzando las manos.  
\- Stiles… Eso iba en serio, es solo que me agarraste desprevenido. Son años que no doy buenos consejos. El último se lo di a Derek cuando era más joven, antes del incendio.  
\- ¿En serio? ¿Sobre qué?- pregunté alzando las cejas.  
\- Sobre una chica, una chica que a pesar de su edad ya pensaba como toda una mujer sin escrúpulos y calculadora. Le aconsejé a Derek por su bien que se alejara de ella pero él no me escuchó y prefirió creer en ella antes que en su tío.  
\- ¿Al final la chica esa le rompió el corazón al gruñón?  
\- No solo eso Stiles: ella fue quien lo volvió gruñón- reveló Peter.  
\- Wow… Ahora solo me falta saber cómo se llaman los padres de Timmy Turner y sabré todo lo que hay que saber en ésta vida.  
\- ¿De qué hablas?  
\- De nada… Quise decir que ya sabía yo que alguien no podía ser tan amargado sin tener motivo alguno.  
\- Como sea, es por ésta razón que reaccioné algo indiferente a lo que me acabas de contar y es que son años que alguien no me abría su corazón de la forma en que tú los has hecho, son tantos años que alguien no se desahogaba en mí.  
\- Bueno, está bien. Tampoco tienes que forzarte a decir algo agradable si no quieres, no pasa nada.  
\- La cuestión es que quiero, Stiles. Quiero corresponderte por haberme contado cómo te sientes, quiero decirte algo que te haga sentir mejor. El problema es que no soy bueno en estos asuntos.  
\- Sabes, creo que eres similar a Derek- afirmé.  
\- ¿Similar al bobo de mi sobrino? ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Peter girándose para verme, bueno, tratar de verme en medio de la oscuridad del bosque.  
\- Sí, similar. Creo que Derek no es alguien que pueda definirse como una mala persona, solo que él ha pasado tanto tiempo sin poder confiar en alguien que ahora le es difícil hacerlo. Por eso no confía en Scott y mucho menos en mí. Y supongo que a ti también te ocurre lo mismo… Eres como una versión de mayor edad del gruñón de Derek.  
\- ¿Me estás diciendo viejo?- preguntó Peter mientras me parecía que hacía un puchero.  
\- Pero descuida, a ti los años asientan bien- dije riendo.  
\- Sí, ya me lo habían dicho y no solo mujeres…- dijo Peter con aire de superioridad, volviendo a mirar hacia adelante.  
\- De nada… abuelo- murmuré.  
\- Te he oído perfectamente.  
\- Oh, menos mal. Ya sabes, con los años la facultad de oír va deteriorándose…  
\- ¿Sabes? Si te rompiera el cuello aquí estoy seguro que nadie se daría cuenta- bromeó Peter. Bueno, eso espero.  
\- ¿Y eso es lo agradable que pensabas decirme? Con razón no tienes novia- bromeé.  
\- Ya, tú tampoco- dijo Peter con aire burlón.  
\- Touché- dije riendo.  
Él no agregó algo más y yo ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Pasaron unos minutos y parece que se le ocurrió algo.  
\- Sabes… Tengo una canción preferida- dijo inesperadamente.  
\- ¿En serio? Vaya, nunca imaginé que un tipo como tú escuchara música, esto sí que es otro notición: “Peter Hale, amante de las enfermeras locas y de la buena música”- dije estirando mis manos como si mostrara las letras de la frase.  
\- ¿Con qué esas tenemos? Pues ahora no te diré cual es.  
\- Ok, ok: lo siento. ¿Estás feliz? Ahora dime cual es o de lo contrario no podré dormir. Cuando alguien me dice que me va a decir algo y no me lo dice y me quedo sin saber que era esa cosa que me iba a decir, no puedo concentrarme en nada más que no sea averiguar qué era eso que me iban a decir.  
\- ¿Cuántas palabras dices por minuto?  
\- Peter, hombre, ¡dime!- insistí como un niño que hace berrinche.   
\- Ahí va mi consejo o palabras de aliento. Es una estrofa de la canción y pienso que se adapta bien a… la situación. Escucha con atención porque solo lo diré una vez- sentenció Peter.  
\- Prestar atención: entendido- dije tras lo cual me giré hacia Peter y aunque no lograba distinguirlo bien podía sentir que él estaba viéndome a los ojos ya que ambos estábamos frente a frente ahora.  
« Mira, sé que algo un poquito bueno  
Surge siempre de algo un poquito malo  
Y yo no andaba en busca de alguien nuevo  
Hasta que llegaste tú   
Dándome el mejor de mis momentos.  
Luego de pronunciar esas frases Peter se aclaró la voz para explicar su significado. »  
\- He sentido el fuego sobre mi piel, he oído el clamor de los míos, he estado hospitalizado muchos años sin poder hablar, he sido asesinado por mi propio sobrino, he perdido el poder que tuve alguna vez al usarlo para regresar a éste mundo. Y sin embargo… algo un poco bueno surgió de todo eso.  
\- Peter…- dije conmovido por las palabras que él había pronunciado. Parecía que ésta vez era él quien abría su corazón- ¿Qué es ese algo un poco bueno?  
\- Como dice en la estrofa ese algo no es la gran cosa, es algo un “poquito bueno” pero, luego de los errores que he cometido, ese “poquito bueno” es más de lo que merezco.  
\- Entonces…  
\- ¿Prestaste atención a la estrofa? Dime como finalizaba.  
\- Espera, déjame recordar- le dije- Sí, decía algo de que ya no andaba en busca de alguien, hasta que llegaste tú dándome el mejor de mis momentos.  
\- Exacto. Y ese momento me lo has dado tú, Stiles, al haberme contado como te sentías y porque te sentías así- dijo Peter antes de suspirar otra vez- Lo que intento decir es que de todo lo malo que he pasado algo bueno ha surgido. Y ese algo bueno es haber podido estar aquí y escucharte y… No se me ocurre como explicarlo bien. Espero que hayas entendido algo de lo que quise decir.  
\- Creo que sí… Oye Peter…  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- Ahora me siento mejor porque a pesar de la tristeza que tengo ahora sé que te he hecho sentir mejor en cierta manera y eso, al mismo tiempo, me hace sentirme mejor- le dije contento a Peter mientras los veía y sentía como mi corazón latía alegremente.  
\- Entonces, ¿dirías que di un buen consejo o supe animarte?- inquirió pasándose una mano por el cabello.  
\- Sí, yo diría que sí, definitivamente, sin duda alguna, afirmativo…  
\- Ok, ya entendí Stiles… Stiles, ¿qué clase de nombre es ese?  
\- Uno especial y no uno cualquiera como Peter Pan, Peter Parker, Peter Griffin, Peter la Anguila o…  
\- Que gracioso- dijo Peter seguido de un bostezo- Ya me cansé de oírte hablar, sin ofender, así que, ¿qué te parece si comemos algo?  
\- ¿Comer? A ésta hora los restaurantes deben de estar cerrados y… no pienso ir por allí cazando animales indefensos, no sé cómo se alimenten ustedes los lobo pero yo no- traté de decir pero Peter me calló poniéndome su mano sobre mi boca.  
\- De verdad que no puedes dejar de hablar, ¿cierto?- preguntó, por lo que negué con la cabeza- Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a eso- dijo mientras movía un poco su mano para acariciarme el rostro y debo decir que eso se sentía muy bien… Me sentía como si fuera un cachorro al que su amo hace cariñitos- No es mucho pero ya sabes lo que dicen, peor es nada- dijo mientras se giraba y cogía una especie de canasta que luego puso en mis manos. La abrí y metí mi mano para darme cuenta de que adentro había la mitad de un pastel- Adelante, no está envenenado.  
\- Pues eso espero o vendré a jalarte los pies todas las noches- dije sacando de la canasta el pedazo de torta, pedazo que luego dividí en dos partes iguales- Toma, es mejor poco en pero en compañía que comer mucho… en compañía de un lobo hambriento- dije extendiéndole su parte.  
\- No es necesario pero ya que insistes…  
\- Y yo tengo agua así que si quieres solo coge la botella y bebe sin vergüenza- ofrecí riendo.  
\- ¿Siempre vas a tratar al tío Peter así de mal?  
\- Tú no eres mi tío- respondí.  
\- Y qué suerte tienes, porque si lo fuera hace tiempo que te habría dado unas cuantas nalgadas por ser tan parlanchín.   
\- De seguro serías como esos tíos que son demasiado cariñosos con sus sobrinos- dije riendo- Por cierto, no eres un tío de esa clase con tu sobrino Derek, ¿verdad?- pregunté visualizando en mi mente la imagen de un Peter enojado, sentado en una silla, y sobre sus piernas un pobre Derek boca abajo, quien lloraba por las palmadas que su tío le daba en su trasero… ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Deja de pensar en esas cosas Stiles!  
\- Stiles, si sigues así el pastel no será lo único que voy a comer…- amenazó Peter.  
\- Ok, ya me estoy tranquilo, comamos en paz- dije mientras metía a la boca un pedazo de mi porción de pastel.  
Es gracioso pensar que él, siendo un lobo feroz, trajera al bosque una canasta con un pastel adentro tal como hacía Caperucita Roja en su cuento. Parecía que los roles se había invertido. Un momento, ahora que lo pienso… Al final, ¿qué hacía Peter por aquí? ¿Sería una coincidencia que él me encontrara?  
Bueno, ya se lo preguntaré luego.  
*****  
Luego de que terminamos de comer y beber (y no cerveza, solo agua) volvimos a apoyarnos sobre el árbol que teníamos detrás de nosotros para poder reposar un poco pero, pensándolo mejor, creo sería mejor que me fuera ya, digo, es tarde y hace frío…  
\- ¿Quieres mi casaca?- preguntó Peter leyéndome la mente- Lo digo porque está empezando a soplar el viento.  
\- ¿Pero tú?  
\- Descuida, soy un lobo y puedo incrementar mi calor corporal- dijo con algo de orgullo.  
\- Que envidia. Entonces sí te la acepto- dije, tras lo cual él se quitó su casaca y me ayudo a ponérmela. Menos mal porque yo me había olvidado la mía y solo llevaba puesto un polo (t-shirt).  
La casaca de Peter era de cuero por fuera pero por dentro se sentía muy suave, parecía que estaba rellena de algodón. Me sentí tan cómodo con la casaca puesta que sin querer cerré los ojos y empecé a caer en un profundo sueño.  
Lo último que recuerdo fue que sentí que Peter apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro. Quizás a él también le dieron ganas de dormir.  
\- Gracias Stiles, es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido- me pareció escuchar o quizás ya estaba soñando…  
*****  
Abrí los ojos para darme con la sorpresa de que me encontraba en mi cama, bajo el reparo de mi gruesa sábana que me protegía del frío invierno.  
\- ¿Qué sucedió?- me pregunté a mí mismo- Será que… ¿todo fue otro sueño?  
No entendía, no entendía porque últimamente soñaba conversaciones con Derek que terminaban en nosotros dos haciéndolo. Quiero decir, yo no soy gay. A mí me gustan las chicas, bueno, en realidad a mí me gusta solo Lydia, ella es el amor de mi vida, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será.  
Pero entonces, ¿por qué tengo esta clase de sueños con Derek y no con ella? Uhm…  
\- ¡Ya sé!- dije sentándome en mi cama- Claro Stiles, todo eso de los sueños comenzó luego del ataque de Kate, en el piso de Derek, cuando tú lo viste semidesnudo, cuando viste esos pectorales, esos abdominales tan marcados que...- dije inconscientemente- ¡No Stiles, concéntrate!- me corregí a mí mismo limpiando la baba que se me caía por la boca- Quizás solo sueñe con Derek porque le tengo envidia a su físico, nada más. Porque a mí solo me gusta Lydia y nunca podría gustarme un tipo tan ácido como él.  
\- En fin, lo extraño es que en ésta ocasión no soñé con Derek sino con… ¿Peter?- pensé poniendo cara de equis de.  
Quité la sábana que tenía encima de mí y me levanté de la cama y fui a lavarme la cara en el baño de mi habitación.  
\- No entiendo porque ahora soñé con Peter, hace tiempo que no lo veo en la vida real… Y nunca nos hemos llevado bien, bueno, supongo que tampoco nos hemos llevado mal pero aun así no entiendo porque soñé con alguien que casi no conozco- pensé mientras me secaba la cara con mi toalla para luego mirarme en el espejo.  
\- Nada mal, parece que hoy ya no estamos tan melancólicos- pronuncié mirándome al espejo.  
Un momento. Aquella conversación que tuve con Peter en mi sueño… quizás solo fue un sueño pero sí ahora estoy mejor supongo que es gracias a él, ¿quién lo diría?  
\- ¿Existirá realmente esa canción?- me pregunté recordando la estrofa.  
Salí del baño con todas estas cosas en mente y volví a tumbarme sobre mi cama con los brazos abiertos.  
\- ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Qué está cambiando dentro de mí?- me pregunté mentalmente cerrando los ojos.   
Luego tuve un presentimiento…  
“Tu bolsillo Stiles, busca tú bolsillo” me indicó una voz en mi mente.  
\- Genial, ahora le haces caso a una extraña voz en tu cabeza, ¿dónde vas a parar Stiles?- dije mientras aun echado sobre la cama busque en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y…   
\- ¿Qué es esto?- me pregunté mientras abría los ojos y acercaba mi rostro un papel de color azul con unas letras en negro.  
“Recuerda Stiles: lo que sucede en el bosque se queda en el bosque”.  
\- Oh mi Dios… Entonces, ¿todo fue real? Anoche estuve con Peter- dije en voz alta.  
\- ¿Y tú que hacías anoche con Peter? ¿No se suponía que habías salido con Parrish?- escuché preguntar a una voz desde la puerta de mi habitación.  
\- ¡Papá!- dije mientras de un salto me senté en mi cama, suplicando que mi mente llena de imaginación me salvara de ésta.


	9. Repercusiones del día anterior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, olvidaba, perdón si hay errores. Cuando tenga internet en casa trataré de corregirlos.

En distintas partes del mundo, en diversos puntos de vista…

 

Kate’s P.O.V. (o P.D.V. como se diga o como sea… blah xD )  
¡Maldita sea mi suerte! El perro sarnoso de Derek tenía que llegar y arruinar todos mis planes, otra maldita y puta vez…- pensaba mientras caminaba en círculos cruzada de brazos- Pero no, no fue solo mi culpa, claro que no, él inútil de…  
* Música de Single Ladies*  
\- Fantástico, ¿y ahora que le digo?- me pregunté a mi misma mientras sacaba de mi cartera el móvil que no paraba de vibrar al ritmo de esa canción de Beyonce- Genial, es él, ¡maldición!- dije furiosa y nerviosa al mismo tiempo mientras veía su nombre en la pantalla de mi Samsung Galaxy.  
El sonido de la canción se detuvo un momento pero cuando creí que había decidido dejarme en paz volvió a sonar otra vez.  
\- Vamos bonito, espero que seas comprensivo- dije mientras presionaba el botón verde que había en la esquina de mi móvil para responder a la llamada.  
\- Hola preciosa, ¿algún problema?- escuché decir una vez que puse el móvil en mi oreja izquierda.  
\- ¿Problema? No, por aquí todo va a la perfección, cariño. Todo de acuerdo a lo planeado- mentí mientras me mordía las uñas de la mano que tenía libre, signo de que estaba nerviosa por la reacción que el “descendiente” tendría al descubrir que no pude llevar a cabo lo planeado para el mocoso ese.  
\- ¿En serio?- escuché preguntar seguido de una sonora carcajada- Entonces, ¿por qué te estás mordiendo las uñas mientras tiemblas como si estuvieras hecha de gelatina?  
\- Pero que…- pensé- No es posible, ¿cómo sabe eso? ¡Maldición! Debe de haber mandado a poner alguna cámara de vigilancia por aquí- pensé mientras me giraba hacia todos lados buscando algún aparato que me estuviese grabando.  
\- Tierra llamando a Kate, responda por favor- escuché decir a través del móvil- Tengo cosas importantes por hacer así que, si no es demasiada molestia, deja de perder el tiempo. Sabes perfectamente para que te estoy llamando.  
\- Lo sé amor- dije tratando de serenarme y enrollando algo de mi cabello en uno de mis dedos. A pesar de su tono amigable sé de lo que es capaz, he visto como trata a sus esbirros cuando no llevan a cabo sus órdenes al pie de la letra, por ese motivo probaré a ser la chica seductora amansa hombres que soy, quizás así logre que sea menos agresivo- Lo que paso- volví a hablar lanzando un breve suspiro- Lo que ocurrió fue que todo iba a la perfección, como a ti te gusta, pero en un determinado momento…  
\- ¿Iba?- escuché inquirir.  
\- Sí, iba todo a la perfección- afirmé- Ya había acorralado al gusano ese. Lo estaba torturando para que tuviera la reacción que dijiste iba a tener pero en eso… hubo una visita inoportuna. Pero descuida, este retraso no afectará al plan en general, solo fue eso, un pequeño retraso.  
\- ¿Una visita inoportuna? Que mala suerte tienes, querida Kate, no sabes cuánto lo siento por ti- le escuché decir burlonamente.   
\- Dulzura, no tomes decisiones apresuradas, por favor. Ya te dije que solo fue un pequeño retraso, la próxima vez…  
\- ¡Cállate, inútil rubia oxigenada!- me gritó, motivo por el cual todo mi cuerpo se estremeció- Te mande a que provocaras a ese niño. Simplemente tenías que golpearlo hasta que reaccionara, no veo cuán difícil puede ser considerando que eres una chica jaguar, especialmente ahora que gracias a mí sabes usar tus habilidades.  
\- Lo sé y lo lamento, créeme; pero como ya te dije hubo una visita inesperada- dije en un intento de justificarme- Estuve prácticamente luchando sola contra ese Alpha y si no fuese porque soy nueva con esto de usar mis manos para defenderme y no mis balas de…  
\- Espera, espera. A ver, ¿dijiste Alpha?- escuché preguntar- Se suponía que te envié de vuelta a Beacon Hills precisamente porque el convertido de Peter no se encontraba en la ciudad.  
\- Y así es- confirmé mientras iba hacia un sillón y me sentaba en éste- El novio de mi sobrina no estaba allí. El Alpha al que me refiero es…  
\- Un Hale, me imagino que se trata del hijo de Thalía, ¿verdad?- escuché preguntar desde el otro lado de la línea.  
\- ¿Sabes sobre los Hale?- pregunté toda curiosa.  
\- Algo. Sé que se rostizaron en una vieja cabaña en el bosque. ¿Tienes idea de quien pudo haber provocado el incendio? Porque me contaron que no fue algo accidental.  
\- ¿Eso te dijeron? Pues yo supongo que…- dije tragando saliva.  
\- Kate, Kate, Kate. Pudiste acabar con una de las Alphas más fuertes y sabias que han existido desde siempre y sin embargo no consigues asustar a un pobre joven que ni siquiera es mayor de edad, o sea, hazme el favor.  
\- Ya te dije que me interrumpieron. Todo iba a la perfección hasta que llegó el mugroso perro sarnoso de…  
\- Tu ex- le escuché decirme mientras se reía.  
\- Iba a decir el mugroso perro sarnoso de Derek Idiota Hale pero bueno, sí, tienes razón. ¿Y tú como sabes eso?- me atreví a preguntar pues no aguantaba saber cómo este tipo conocía algunos sucesos secretos y olvidados de mi vida.  
\- Yo lo sé todo, querida- me respondió, otra vez en su tono amigable (pero falso) de siempre. Bueno, supongo que eso significa que no está tan enojado después de todo- Así como sé que te atreviste a desobedecerme.  
\- ¿Qué…? Pero él no…- pensé muerta del pavor.  
\- Así es muñeca. Por si no lo recuerdas, te envié a Beacon Hills exclusivamente para que atendieras el caso Stilinski, pero tú, como una tonta enamorada, fuiste a hacerle una visita a nuestro viejo y querido Derek Hale, ¡qué conmovedor! Lástima que yo sea un tipo muy estricto, a pesar de mi encantador aspecto. Así que… Ya sabes lo que te espera por haberme desobedecido.  
\- ¡No, por favor!- grité desesperadamente llevándome la mano que tenía libre a la cabeza- Solo fue algo rápido, eso no afectó a las órdenes que tenía que seguir, yo…  
\- Idiota, sabes muy bien que al haberte mostrado ante el Alpha éste iba a proteger al beta de su amigo, el tal Mc Call ese que anda de viaje- me increpó seguido de un suspiro- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan guapa y estúpida a la vez?  
\- Es la genética, señor, pero yo…- intenté calmar la situación tomándola con algo de humor.  
\- Al final resultó ser cierto eso de que las rubias son unas cabezas huecas. Magnífica aprendiz la que me tenía que tocar…- dijo más para él mismo que para mí, creo.  
\- Señor, yo lo lamento- dije ya sin importarme mi dignidad. Primero es mi pellejo antes que mi orgullo, por mucho que me duela admitirlo.  
\- Basta, ¿quieres? Si hay algo que me molesta son las inútiles excusas… Además, ese tono tan sumiso no te asienta nada bien, ¿sabes? Aunque es natural, supongo, después de todo estás hablando conmigo.  
\- Así es mi señor, sabe muy bien que solo ante usted yo…- traté de decir pero otra vez fui interrumpida.  
\- Ya, ya. Déjate de tanta zalamería que me harás vomitar.  
\- Como tú digas, muñeco- dije antes de lanzar un seductor ronroneo, uno que siempre enloquecía a Derek cuando estábamos juntos. Quien sabe, quizás aún tenga ese efecto en él.  
\- Así me gusta, gatita- dijo agradablemente. Vaya, este tipo cambia muy rápido de humor, ¿será bipolar?  
\- Gracias. Por cierto, que quede bien claro que no todo fue culpa mía. El dichoso enviado que se suponía debía llegar apenas atacara al gusano de leche de Stiles nunca se dignó a aparecer; hubiera sido de ayuda con el impertinente de Derek- me quejé.   
\- ¿En algún momento mencioné que el dichoso personaje que enviaría iba a ayudarte? Deja que te responda yo: no. Su misión era ser un simple espectador y actuar solo y exclusivamente cuando yo se lo ordenara.  
\- Pero señor…  
\- Además, hubiera sido de mala educación que se metiera en medio de un lío de pareja, ¿no crees?- dijo riendo el baboso ese.  
\- Supongo que sí, será tal como dices- dije ya si ganas, cansada de tener que humillarme y darle la razón siempre a él.  
\- Mi Lord, disculpe la interrupción pero acaba de llegar Mirtha con su menú especial- escuché decir a otra persona allá al otro lado de la línea.  
\- Fenomenal, tráiganlas aquí. Kate, ahora debo colgar. Puedes estar tranquila, hoy parece ser tu día de suerte; acaba de llegar mi pedido especial así que por hoy cerraré un ojo y pasaré por alto tu ineptitud- dijo alegre el “descendiente”.  
\- ¿En serio? Gracias guapo, ya verás como no te arrepentirás de…  
\- Como sea. No te desvíes de tu misión- dijo otra vez interrumpiendo lo que le estaba diciendo, ¿es que nunca me dejará terminar una frase? Hombre tenía que ser.  
\- No lo haré. Stilinski no volverá a escapar de mí, con o sin Derek Hale alrededor de él- aseguré toda confiada mientras cruzaba mis piernas.  
\- Tú solo ocúpate de Stilinski, después de todo, ¿no quieres vengar la muerte de la pequeña Allison?- dijo con un tono de burla.  
\- Le romperé las pelotas por haber sacado del mapa a mi querida sobrina. Ella iba a ser mi sucesora, pero bueno… Y conste que si no lo mato es solo porque usted lo necesita vivo.  
\- Yo no necesito de nadie, querida Kate. Aun así, haces bien en no olvidar mis órdenes. Diviértete con tu ratoncito, gatita, solo no te lo vayas a comer- ironizó.  
\- ¡Por piedad, déjennos ir!- escuché gritar desde el otro lado a las que, por las voces, parecían ser varias chicas.  
\- Bueno Kate, debo atender a mis invitadas. Cumple con tu tarea y ten un buen fin de semana- dijo antes de colgar.  
\- Tarado- dije tirando el móvil al otro pequeño sillón que había al costado del cual donde estaba sentada yo, para luego llevarme las manos sobre el cuello, empezando a masajearlo suavemente- Pero bueno, es inútil enojarse con alguien que te puede hacer pedazos en un dos por tres, así que… ¡Tú, Stiles! Me voy a desquitar con tu esquelético cuerpo de gusano y más te vale reaccionar pronto porque de lo contrario no te aseguro que sobrevivas a la paliza que te voy a dar- dije antes de recostar bien sobre sillón, cerrando los ojos en un intento de descansar un poco.

 

Peter P.O.V.  
\- Sí, no te resistas, ya sabes que todo eso es mío, solo mío- murmuraba entre sueños- Dáselo a tu papi…  
\- ¿Pero qué rayos…?- dije algo sobresaltado mientras despertaba.  
\- ¿En serio estaba soñando (otra vez) que yo, el gran Peter Hale, uno de los hombres lobo más puros y de estirpe, le estaba rogando a un escuincle como ese?- me pregunté a mi mismo.  
“Eso te pasa por haber jugado a ser bueno ayer”- dijo mi subconsciencia.  
\- Eso es- pensé mientras me sentaba sobre la cama- El sueño que tuve, mejor dicho, la pesadilla que tuve debió haber sido el producto de mi estúpido comportamiento de ayer… ¡Maldita nostalgia! Es fue la culpable de todo, de cómo me comporté ayer. Tan solo de pensarlo… ¡Qué repugnancia me da!- pensé mientras ponía una cara de disgusto- Se suponía que ya no debía de sentir eso por un humano, menos por él…  
\- Sueñas si alguien como yo, todo un galán, seductor, varonil y fuerte Alpha, algún día te pondrá un dedo encima, pequeño don nadie- dije mientras alzaba la mano derecha señalando a la nada, imaginando que era él. Pero eso… tan solo imaginarme su rostro hizo que vengan a mi mente todas las imágenes de lo que fue mi día de ayer.  
*FLASHBACK*  
\- Sobrino, sobrino, sobrino. Sabes que lo que más odio en el mundo es tener que esperar- dije en voz alta mientras caminaba por la sala de estar del piso donde ahora vivía Derek.  
Él me había llamado por la tarde, a eso de las 14.00, para decirme que viniera a verlo ésta noche. Dudé un poco en aceptar su invitación porque sabía que lo hacía por algo sobre lo cual no tengo el más mínimo interés desde hace varios años.  
\- No creas que lo hago por ti, solo quiero hablar contigo para ver cómo vamos con las reparaciones- dijo cuándo me llamo en un notable intento de ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones. Que conmovedor, sobrino… Bah, no es cierto.  
\- Vamos Derek, te conozco desde que saliste del cuerpo de mi hermana, yo estuve presente en el parto, ¿recuerdas? Reconozco perfectamente cuando intentas ocultar ese lado amable y sentimental que tienes en el fondo (pero bien al fondo), lo cual es extraño, pensaba que se había ido con…  
\- El incendio, ya... Al parecer aun siento eso que llaman “lazos familiares”. Claro, no es que tú seas la gran cosa, considerado que mataste a Laura, quien fue tu sobrina, pero supongo que peor es nada- dijo intentado ser algo sarcástico, imagino.  
\- Muy gracioso sobrino, cuando pienses debutar en el circo como el buen payaso que eres me avisas, ¿sí?  
\- ¿Vas a venir o no?- me había preguntado con algo de molestia.   
\- Déjame pensarlo: tener una noche familiar (de solo dos personas) totalmente aburrida o ir a un bar y escoger la virginidad de alguien como regalo de cumpleaños… ¡qué dilema!  
\- Vete al demonio, Peter. Te dejaré las llaves debajo de la alfombra que hay delante de la puerta y ni se te ocurra revisar entre mis cosas, si huelo tu olor en mi habitación yo…  
\- Te arrancaré la cabeza con mis dientes, ya lo sé, ¿por quién me tomas? No soy Stiles Stilinski- dije riendo.  
\- Déjate de tonterías, ya estás muy grandecito como para hablar como un idiota- escupió haciendo énfasis en la palabra “grandecito”.  
\- Tranquilízate Derek, no voy a encontrar el vibrador que tienes en tu habitación- dije riendo pero supongo que no me llegó a escuchar pues ya había cortado la llamada.  
Y es así como terminé esperando en el piso de Derek.  
Me pondría a rebuscar entre sus cosas pero creo que no lo haré, no creo que exista algo que no sepa de él.  
\- Tarde o temprano llegará, ¿no?- me pregunté a mi mismo en voz alta- De cualquier manera, no es que me interese si viene o no. Es un estúpido día normal como cualquier otro.  
Me levanté del sillón donde estaba sentado y me puse a buscar en la pequeña colección de películas que Derek tenía, una que llamara mi atención. Luego de pasar por alto varias películas totalmente aburridas (que mal gusto tiene mi sobrino, por cierto. Pensaba que solo tenía mal gusto al escoger esa ropa oscura al mismo estilo dark pero ya veo que estaba equivocado), encontré una con un título interesante: “The First Time”.  
\- Una joven pareja en la cubierta del DVD, un título que suena a algo como la primera vez de unos jóvenes bien tiernitos… Uhm, puede ser. Hace tiempo que no descargo mis energías- dije mientras veía el DVD que tenía en la mano y dejaba escapar una sonrisa maliciosa.  
Prendí el televisor y el reproductor DVD, coloqué el disco y me volví a sentar en el sillón para ver así la película mientras esperaba la llegada del anfitrión de casa.  
*****  
\- Menos mal que el televisor cuenta con un sistema de apagado automático porque de lo contrario me hubieras gastado la corriente innecesariamente- escuché decir a alguien.  
Abrí los ojos y vi que delante de mí estaba Derek con los brazos cruzados, observándome con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. Al parecer finalmente se había dignado a venir a su propia casa. Qué irónico.  
\- Es culpa de las aburridas películas que tienes, solo sirven para dar sueño- dije bostezando ligeramente.  
\- O capaz sea que te estás volviendo más viejo- dijo riendo.  
\- O quizás sea que tú te estás volviendo más gracioso últimamente. En serio, ¿dónde quedo el Derek gruñón al que todos queremos?- pregunté burlonamente al ver esa sonrisa que no veía en años.  
\- Definitivamente te estás volviendo más viejo e idiota- dijo sacándose la misma cazadora de siempre para luego aventarla en el otro sillón que había- Voy a traer el paquete.  
\- ¿Paquete?- pregunté extrañado mientras Derek me dejaba solo para ir a la cocina.  
\- Éste- dijo volviendo y trayendo en una mano una enorme caja con la imagen de un niño con un sombrero de pastelero… Un momento, ¿en serio Derek? Creo que sí, pues en la otra mano tenía una botella de algún tipo de vino.  
\- En serio sobrino, cada día no te reconozco más. Creo que juntarte mucho con esos chiquillos tarde o temprano acabará con la reputación de lobo más amargado que tanto trabajo te ha costado tener- dije mientras me paraba y veía como él ponía todo encima de la mesita que había delante de los sillones- Pero el vino si te lo acepto con gusto, aunque yo hubiera preferido un champagne dada la ocasión- dije soltando unas tenues carcajadas.  
Derek rodó los ojos y fue a la cocina a traer cubiertos, platos y vasos, supongo, mientras yo abría la caja.  
\- Veamos que hay por aquí… No puede ser: ¡chocolate! Mi favorito- exclamé emocionado como un niño. Puto dulce favorito.  
\- Menos mal que tus gustos no han cambiado. Recuerdo que siempre que tenía un chocolate en las manos tú aprovechabas que eras más grande que yo y me lo arrebatabas- dijo Derek estando de regreso con los cubiertos.  
\- Y solía siempre decir “soy mayor que tú, Derek, y además soy tu tío, así que no te quejes y recuerda que Thalía dijo que me hicieras caso en todo lo que yo dijera”… Qué buenos años, todo era más sencillo- dije mientras por un momento regresaba a la época en la que ambos íbamos a la misma escuela.  
\- Y yo siempre solía hacerte caso… ¡qué idiota!- dijo riendo.  
\- Ya- dije dejando escapar un suspiro. No podía evitar sentarme extraño al recordar aquellos tiempos en los que ambos nos sentíamos seguros bajo el manto protector de Thalía y los demás.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Recordando el tiempo en que eras joven?- bromeó Derek.  
\- ¿Qué pasa sobrino? Todavía estoy en la onda- dije alzando mis cejas en un acto de superioridad y es que después de todo a mí los años me asientan de maravilla.  
\- Por favor, ya nadie usa esa palabra- dijo Derek soltando un bufido.   
\- ¿Vamos a celebrar o quieres seguir tomándole el pelo a tu buen tío?- dije cruzándome de brazos.  
\- ¿Hay algo que celebrar hoy?- dijo Derek mientras se ponía a partir el pastel y ponía un pedazo en un plato para luego ofrecérmelo, junto con una cuchara. Cogió otro pedazo con las manos y… se sentó a comérselo, así nomás, ¡qué falta de civilización!  
\- No sé, dímelo tú, ¿para qué me pediste que viniera hoy? Y espero que el motivo sea bueno porque no quisiera haberte esperado por las puras- dije mientras, luego de haber vuelto a sentarme en el sillón de antes, recogía un pedacito de pastel con la cuchara y me lo llevaba a la boca.  
\- Espera, olvidamos encender la velas- susurró Derek pero igual lo escuché.  
\- Descuida, el único deseo que tengo es regresar al pasado para evitar que conozcas a Kate Argent pero ambos sabemos que eso nunca sucederá- dije una vez que tuve la boca vacía.  
\- Pues es una coincidencia que precisamente ella haya sido la causa por la que tarde en volver- señaló Derek aun con algo de pastel en la boca… Thalía, ¡ven y enséñale modales a tu hijo!  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? Ella está muerta- dije sin entender bien lo que quiso decir.  
\- Vamos Peter, sabes bien que hierba mala nunca muere y Kate es un claro ejemplo. De alguna u otra manera regreso a la ciudad, eso sin mencionar que regreso a la vida y ahora hecha toda una fiera.  
\- Bueno, ella siempre ha sido una fiera, sobre todo cuando al momento de devorarse tu boca- dije burlonamente.  
\- En serio, eres increíble. ¿Nunca te tomas las cosas en serio?- dijo Derek frunciendo el ceño- Tengo que estar en alerta, otra vez, intentar protegerme a Stiles y a mí mismo y a ti se te ocurre bromear, en serio que…  
\- ¿Stiles?- dije tratando de no escupir el pastel que tenía en la boca al escuchar su nombre- ¿Por qué quiere meterse Kate con un niño como Stiles? Que yo sepa él no le ha hecho algo a esa víbora- dije algo molesto y es que, ¿por qué rayos quisiera esa zorra meterse con alguien tan limpio de corazón como Stiles? Sinceramente no entiendo el motivo pero, tan solo pensar en que esa piromaníaca tiene algo en contra de Stiles, me pone de mal humor.  
\- Imagino que culpa a Stiles de la muerte de su sobrina, Allison. Nosotros sabemos cómo sucedieron en realidad las cosas pero eso no importa en este momento, el punto es que ahora no solo tendré que cuidarme las espaldas sino que también tendré que velar por la integridad de Stiles.  
\- Menos mal que nuestro Scotty ya es todo un Alpha, seguro será capaz de protegerlo- dije tratando de convencerme más a mí mismo que a Derek.  
\- Ese es el problema, Scott está de viaje y Stiles está prácticamente solo- respondió Derek quien había dejado de comer para mirar hacia la mesa donde estaba la caja con el pastel, parecía estar algo… ¿preocupado?  
\- Pues no está tan solo. Te tiene a ti, por lo que veo. No imaginaba que Stiles fuese tu amigo.  
\- No somos amigos- dijo Derek poniendo cara seria- Ese niño es sumamente molestoso y tú lo sabes, pero… No sé, me siento en el deber de no dejar que algo malo le ocurra.  
\- Oh, vaya, ¡qué espíritu abnegado y altruista resultaste tener!- dije riendo un poco.  
\- Lo digo en serio Peter, después de todo, a pesar de que siempre está con nosotros, hombres lobo, él solo es un humano, un humano incapaz de defenderse de criaturas más fuertes que él. Supongo que no es su culpa.  
\- Ya, en eso si tengo que darte crédito. El muchacho no se acobarda fácilmente, de lo contrario hace tiempo se habría alejado de Scott y de nosotros. Puede que a veces refleje algo de temor natural pero no es un cobarde- dije pensando en la ocasiones en que Stiles se ha metido en las peleas disputadas con monstruos como el kanima o el darach.  
\- Puede que no sea un cobarde pero tampoco es fuerte y en cualquier momento Kate podría volver a atacar y golpearlo como lo hizo hoy.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Stiles está bien?- pregunté alarmado. Pude sentir que los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron y de seguro Derek también lo sintió pero solo me miró algo extrañado y luego continuó con su explicación.  
\- Ella lo golpeó salvajemente y de no ser porque llegué a enfrentármele… Quizás en estos momentos el sheriff estaría lamentándose la pérdida de su único hijo- dijo Derek con la mirada perdida, lo cual agradecí porque sentí que en mi rostro se dibujó una expresión de pánico y es que debo de confesar que ese chico me cae bien. Es muy gracioso como hace enojar a Derek sin preocupación alguna y la manera en que habla es simplemente cautivadora… ¡parece que se hubiera comido a un loro!  
\- ¿Pero cómo sucedió? ¿La dejaste escapar? Me refiero a Kate.  
\- No se me escapó, lo que paso fue que Stiles estaba en un mal estado y no me pareció el momento de ir en persecución de Kate. Y respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, todo sucedió en un cine. Había terminado de comprar el pastel y me disponía a regresar aquí cuando oí un mensaje de voz de Stiles donde pude escuchar también la voz de Kate. Gracias a una aplicación de mi móvil pude rastrear desde donde fue enviado el mensaje de voz. El lugar resultó ser un cine que se encontraba completamente vacío, quitando a Stiles y un tipo que, me parece, trabaja con el sheriff.  
\- Espera, ¿Stiles estaba solo con un tipo en un cine completamente desierto?- pregunté algo… ¿enfadado? No, sorprendido quizás. Había observado un poco al joven Stilinski, por lo que sé que solo suele salir con Scott, nunca con otros chicos o chicas.  
\- Tal como te digo. Al parecer Kate interrumpió su noche de diversión- dijo haciendo una mueca de desaprobación- Lo más gracioso de la historia es que el cretino ese estaba bien dormido mientras golpeaban a Stiles.  
\- Vaya clase de tarado- dije molesto- Ahora entiendo porque tomas con seriedad el asunto éste de Kate.  
\- ¿En serio? Menos mal- dijo sonriendo.  
\- ¿Y cómo quedó Stilinski luego de la paliza que le dio la salvaje de tu ex?  
\- No me recuerdes eso… Luego de que Kate salió huyendo como si fuese una lagartija, llevé a Stiles a su casa puesto que estaba todo golpeado. En el trayecto alivié su dolor, obviamente.   
\- Hiciste bien sobrino, te felicito- dije burlonamente, acercándome hacia él para darle unas palmaditas en su pierna- Estoy orgulloso de ti.  
\- Gracias, papá- dijo rodando los ojos- Por cierto, antes que lo olvide… ¿cómo van con los preparativos de…?  
\- ¡Ah, no lo vas a creer!- le interrumpí- Aunque no es de sorprenderse tanto al final. Ya sabes, con el dinero todo se puede hacer- dije muy animado- Dentro de poco todo el esplendor de los Hale volverá a brillar en medio de la nada.  
\- Y ese dentro de poco equivale a…  
\- Dos días- dije satisfactoriamente- Contraté a gente capaz.  
\- ¿Dos días?- preguntó incrédulo Derek- Esta vez sí que hiciste un buen trabajo; ya era hora.  
\- ¿Qué paso sobrino? ¿Cuándo te he fallado?- pregunté haciéndome el ofendido.  
\- Pues…- trató de responder Derek pero rápidamente lo callé.  
\- No digas nada, son meras calumnias. Como sea, ya debo irme.  
\- ¿Y el vino?- preguntó Derek.  
\- Me lo llevo, obvio. Lo tomaré como mi regalo- dije poniéndome de pie.  
Derek me ayudó a poner el pastel sobrante junto con la botella de vino dentro de una bolsa y luego me acompañó a la puerta.  
\- Ok, gracias por la entretenida noche, sobrino. Tú sí que sabes organizar fiestas- dije burlonamente.  
\- De seguro fue mejor de lo que esperabas recibir este año, ¿verdad?  
\- Bueno, no menospreciemos tus buenas intenciones. Nos vemos en estos días para la inauguración- dije volteándome para ponerme en camino.  
\- Espera- escuché decir a mí detrás.  
\- Sí, yo te aviso apenas terminan los trabajos- dije volteándome a ver a mi sobrino.  
\- No me refería a eso- dijo acercándose a donde yo estaba.   
\- ¿Entonces?- pregunté, pero como respuesta solo obtuve un inesperado abrazo de parte del amargado de mi sobrino, por lo cual me quede petrificado y puse los ojos en blanco.  
\- Feliz cumpleaños- dijo luego de soltarme para luego regresar hasta la puerta de su departamento- Por cierto, no te acostumbres a estas demostraciones de cariño. Para ti una vez al año es más que suficiente- dijo burlonamente desde la puerta.  
\- Claro, aparte de navidad, obviamente. De cualquier forma gracias por los buenos deseos- dije mientras me ponía otra vez en camino y escuchaba como Derek entraba a su departamento y cerraba la puerta de éste.  
Dado que aún no quería regresar al departamento donde por el momento vivía decidí caminar sin tener un rumbo fijo.  
En el trayecto solo podía pensar en algo, mejor dicho en alguien. Esto me sacaba de quicio. No recuerdo exactamente desde cuando éste chico empezó a meterse en mi mente pero el hecho era que ésta no era la primera vez que pensaba en él. Esto me sucedía varias veces: estoy cenando en un restaurante, veo a una pareja toda feliz (pero muy melosa para mi gusto) y pienso en él; estoy sentado viendo un programa cómico en la televisión y pienso que él podría decir algo más ingenioso e hilarante; estoy caminando por la calle, veo a un joven que le regaña a su perro y por algún motivo pienso en él cuando se burla de mi sobrino y lo llama “sourwolf”…  
¡Rayos! ¿Por qué continuo a pensar en este chico? ¿Qué me interesa lo que le pueda pasar a él, a Stiles? Jodido impertinente, siempre metiéndose donde no lo llaman. A veces creo poder entender porque le cae tan mal a Derek y es que Stiles es tan… irritante, eso es.  
Aun así… supongo que el muchacho hace lo que puede. Las cosas tampoco han sido fáciles para él, quiero decir al tener solo a su padre.  
Maldición, a veces me arrepiento de haberle mordido a Scott. Nunca imaginé que el muchacho era el único apoyo de otro muchacho, de Stiles, casi como si se tratase de un hermano. Si hubiera sabido que al morder a Scott involucraría también a alguien como Stiles, quien ya ha pasado por momentos difíciles… Creo que probablemente hubiera escogido a otro joven para que fuese mi beta. Y es que esto apenas inicia.  
Scott, con esto de que será un True Alpha, tendrá que afrontar muchas adversidades. Su vida como hombre lobo ya de por sí es difícil, pero como Alpha… será abrumador.   
Quizás él pueda lograrlo, soportar el peso de ser un Alpha pero, Stiles… Al estar tan cerca de Scott, Stiles correrá muchos peligros también y él solamente es un muchachito, un humano. Si Allison que era una Argent y podía cuidarse a ella misma… No quiero ni pensar en lo que le podrían hacer a Stiles.  
\- ¿Y a mí que me interesa eso?- pregunté en voz alta saliendo del estado de reflexión en el que estaba sumido, aunque quizás mejor que me preguntara algo como…- ¿y qué rayos hago yo aquí?- volví a preguntar en voz alta mientras miraba como delante de mí se imponía (por decirlo así, no es que se tratase de una mansión siendo sinceros) la casa de los dos Stilinski que vivían en la ciudad.  
\- Ni siquiera lo pienses Peter, eso sí que no, absolutamente no vas a entrar para ver cómo se encuentra el pecoso ese- pensé moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación.   
Como buen testarudo que soy no hice caso ni siquiera a mis propios pensamientos y me puse a ver por dónde podía treparme y entrar en la casa del muchacho sin llamar mucho la atención, pero luego... sentí una corazonada. Algo me decía que él no se encontraba allí, así que agudicé mis oídos y traté de escuchar al menos el latido de su corazón, en caso de que estuviera durmiendo, visto la hora que era.  
Luego de unos segundos confirmé que no había alguien en casa Stilinski. Estaba por marcharme, decidiendo ignorar donde estuviese el hijo del sheriff pero una imagen se me vino la mente: Kate Víbora Argent.  
Crují los dientes de rabia al pensar que esa perra estuviese tramando algo contra los míos, contra mi sobrino y contra Stiles.  
Utilizando mis habilidades de hombre lobo y los conocimientos que había adquirido a lo largo de los años, me concentré y traté de captar el olor del muchacho.   
Pude sentir como la esencia de Stiles llenaba todo su hogar pero también parte de afuera de éste, donde estaba yo, lo cual significaba que había salido recientemente de casa. Cogí el paquete que me había dado Derek y como si fuera un perro sabueso empecé a seguir el rastro del olor de Stiles, el cual iba desde su casa hasta la acera y luego iba en línea recta hacia arriba.  
Seguí el rastro del olor del muchacho y a un cierto punto llegue al…  
\- Bosque- dije mientras veía una de las entradas, al inmenso bosque de Beacon Hills, que había cerca de la casa de Stiles.   
\- Demonios, ¿en serio Peter? ¿Desde cuando haces tanto para encontrar a alguien tan insignificante como Stiles?- pensé rascándome la cabeza con la mano libre que tenía.  
\- Derek tiene razón: la edad me está volviendo más idiota- dije suspirando y, resignado, me adentré al interior del bosque continuando con la búsqueda del chico.  
*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*  
Y así fue como trajiné tanto para encontrar al niño ese… ¿Qué me está pasando?- me pregunté mentalmente a mí mismo mientras agarraba con fuerza la sabana que cubría mis piernas, como si hacer eso me diera la respuesta a ésta inquietud que tengo.  
\- No, tú no eres así Peter. Nosotros solo velamos por nuestra propia integridad. El resto del mundo puede morirse, a nosotros solo nos importa lo que nos pase a nosotros- trataba de repetir y convencerme a mí mismo de que seguía siendo el mismo Peter de siempre, el que siempre me gustó ser. No puedo permitir que un simple niño llegue y arruine todo, en particular los planes que tengo para volver a ser el True Alpha que una vez fui- Lo siento Stiles, tú no eres lo suficientemente importante para que alguien como yo cambie su manera de ser. Lo de ayer solo fue un momento de debilidad pero no volverá a suceder. Eso es. Sí algún día, óyeme bien Stiles Stilinski, si algún día me decida a tener algo con un chico, ten por seguro que escogería a alguien que valga la pena, un modelo apuesto, ardiente y digno de alguien como yo- dije mientras suspiraba y volvía a estirarme encima de la cama, tratando de dormir un poco más.  
\- Tú no vas a cambiarme… Perro viejo no aprende nuevos trucos así como lobo viejo no cambia sus mañas- pensé antes de quedarme dormido, mientras abrazaba mi almohada.

 

Isaac P.O.V.  
\- No es que desconfié de usted, señor Argent, pero, ¿cree que de verdad estará seguro en un lugar como éste? Quiero decir, los aldeanos no parecer contar con medidas de seguridad confiables…- dije mientras veía la especie de templo que se erigía delante de nosotros.  
\- No te dejes engañar por las apariencias, Isaac. Éste es uno de los lugares más seguros y confiables que existan en todo el planeta, de hecho pensaba dejarte aquí para…  
\- ¿Cómo dijo? ¡No Chris, por favor, eso no!- negué rápidamente mientras lo miraba de forma suplicante- Éste lugar es tan… calmado. ¿Has visto como nos miran los aldeanos? Creen que somos de otro planeta por nuestra forma de vestir. Cero tecnología, cero diversiones, cero chicas sexys como Allison…- murmuré más para mí pero creo que igual Chris lo oyó.  
\- Está decidido, te quedarás aquí- dijo con un rostro que claramente mostraba que el señor Argent era un papá sobreprotector aunque si su hija ya no se encontraba con nosotros.  
\- Era broma señor Argent, no preste atención a todo lo que sale de mi boca- dije tratando de que cambiara esa mueca de enfado y creo que funcionó puesto que Chris empezó a reírse- ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo gracioso?  
\- Nada, es solo que debiste ver la expresión de pánico que pusiste cuando dije que te quedarías aquí- respondió el señor Argent mientras reía como nunca lo había visto- No lo tomes a mal, hace tiempo que no reía así desde que…  
\- Desde que ella se fue, lo sé- dije al ver que no pudo completar la frase y dejaba de reír.  
\- Bueno, será mejor que dejemos esto adentro y luego nos pongamos en marcha. Tengo que hacer algunos tramos antes de volver a Beacon Hills- me dijo Chris mientras me enseñaba el contenedor con todo y nogitsune incluido.  
\- De acuerdo. Por cierto, creo que aún no lo he mencionado, así que lo haré ahora, ya sabe, antes de que se me olvide…- dije pasando una mano sobre mi cabeza.  
\- Adelante, soy todo oídos- me animó el papá de Allison.  
\- Gracias por traerme aquí con usted. Yo también quería salir de la ciudad y alejarme de todos, tal como lo hizo Scott, por lo menos un tiempo, pero usted sabe… no tengo a alguien en Beacon Hills o fuera de allí que se haga cargo de mí- dije con una voz algo cortada mientras volvía a sentir esa soledad que me acompañó varios años y que desapareció por un tiempo desde que Derek me mordió y fui parte de su manada, junto a Boyd y Erica.  
\- Es lo que Allison hubiera querido: que no te dejase solo. Últimamente llegaste a ser alguien importante para ella, ¿sabías?  
\- ¿En serio lo cree? No creo que haya sido alguien importante en su vida pero… para mí se estaba convirtiendo en una agradable amiga. Y desde que mi manada se disipó con las muertes de Erica y Boyd…- traté de explicarme, explicar lo que sentía por dentro.  
\- Descuida, no es necesario que digas más. Yo también fui joven una vez y sé lo que se siente pasar por esa etapa, sé lo que es tener necesidad de padres o amigos cerca de ti pero…  
\- No los tienes- dije, siendo ésta vez yo quien finalizaba la frase- Claro, supongo que ser hijo de Gerald Argent, con todo respeto, no debió ser muy agradable que digamos.  
\- En efecto, así fue. Mi padre me vio más como un soldado a quien entrenar que como a un hijo. Por eso yo me prometí a mí mismo que cuando fuese padre iba a ser uno compresivo y amigable. Por esa razón siempre traté de entender y apoyar todos los sentimientos de Allison, sobre todo desde que se convirtió en un adolescente.  
\- Eso tiene sentido- señalé- Que suerte tuvo Allison entonces…- dije algo pensativo mirando hacia la nada y recordando en la persona que se acostó con mi madre, a la cual nunca logré considerar como un verdadero padre.  
\- No, suerte tuve yo de tener una hija como ella, valiente y decidida, que siempre quiso cuidarse ella sola… En fin, entremos de una vez, hijo- dijo Chris sonriendo, dándome el contenedor de madera para así luego poder abrazarme de costado con su brazo izquierdo.   
\- Está bien, Chris- dije viendo en el señor Argent los mismos ojos inspiradores de confianza que tenía Allison.

 

Narra Stiles  
\- Papá, cualquier cosa que haya oído no es lo que tú crees- dije blanco del pánico ante la mirada aterrorizadora de papá. Puede que ya esté algo viejito pero aun sabe dar miedo cuando quiere.  
\- Stiles, ¿y ahora que tienes en mente? Porque puedo aceptar, y con cierto desagrado, que entre tus amigos tengas a Derek Hale, pero de ahí a que te juntes con un tipo que anduvo loco por allí y que mató a casi media Beacon Hills…- dijo papá frotándose con una mano la frente en evidente estado de estrés, ocasionado seguramente por otra de mis acostumbradas travesuras.   
\- Hombre, por favor, aquí el único lobo que es amigo mío se llama Scott Mc Call. Y sabes muy bien porque Peter anduvo por allí como desquiciado buscando venganza…  
\- ¿Lo estás defendiendo?- preguntó papá con los ojos abiertos y la frente algo arrugada.  
\- No lo estoy defendiendo, solo lo mencionaba. El punto en cuestión es que no tienes que preocuparte: no tengo nada que ver con Peter Hale.  
\- ¿Y entonces por qué estuviste anoche con él?- preguntó cruzando los brazos papá, quien todavía seguía parado en la puerta de mi habitación- Espera, no respondas aún…- dijo esta vez alzando una mano y extendiendo un dedo como si quisiera indicar algo- Ustedes dos… ¿ustedes dos estuvieron aquí? ¿Qué… qué te hizo ese tipo?- soltó papá algo desesperado y casi en lágrimas. Como vi que estaba a punto de caer de rodillas al suelo me alcé y fui hasta donde él para tratar de sostenerlo.  
\- Por favor viejo, creo que has estado trabajando mucho, o sea, ¿tú crees que Peter Hale y yo…?  
\- ¿Y qué se supone que deba pensar si llego a mi casa y encuentro a mi hijo todo pensativo diciendo al cielo que anoche estuvo con Peter Hale? Ese… ese pedófilo, ¡cómo se atrevió!- dijo papá mientras me daba un fuerte y doloroso abrazo.  
\- ¡Papá!- grité sonrojado- Deja de decir… Es que no puedo ni siquiera pensar en lo que acabas de pensar tú. Lo que paso anoche es que me encontré con Peter cuando volvía a casa, eso es todo- dije como excusa esperando que papá creyera la media mentira que le estaba diciendo.  
\- Entonces, entre tú y ese... señor, ¿nada de nada?- me preguntó soltándome y poniendo una expresión de esperanza.  
\- Claro papá, no hicimos nada, ¿cómo se te ocurre?- dije tranquilizándolo.  
“Claro papá, porque el único Hale con el que lo haría es uno gruñón que también conoces”, me susurró una voz dentro de mí, mi subconsciente supongo.  
\- ¡Stiles! Estos no son momentos para pensar en esas cosas- me dije mentalmente a mí mismo- Yo no soy gay.  
\- Exacto hijo, no lo eres- dijo papá. Ok, al parecer eso último no lo pensé- Tú eres un encantador joven con todo un futuro por delante, tienes muchas bellas jovencitas con las cuales un día, cuando te gradúes de la universidad y tengas un buen empleo, podrás tener una bella familia, una tan bonita como la que fuimos cuando estaba presente tu mamá.  
\- Mejor ve a descansar, ¿no crees? Trabajar hasta muy tarde te está volviendo algo… paranoico- dije mirando hacia un lado.  
\- Puede que tengas razón, hijo, es solo que me preocupo por ti y no quiero que arruines tu futuro acostándote con un ex psicópata mucho más mayor que tú y…  
\- ¡Papá!- le callé estando mucho más rojo que hace un momento, tanto que sentía como me ardía el rostro- Que nunca más se te ocurra pensar en que yo me acuesto con alguien, no quiero saber que tú imaginas eso, es tan… es como si yo pensará que mamá y tú hacían… Genial, creo que acabo de traumarme sexualmente de por vida- dije poniendo varias muecas, desde una de vergüenza, pasando por otra asquienta, hasta terminar con una de resignación.  
\- Está bien hijo, no lo haré, solo no me des motivos- dijo ya más calmado mi viejo- Ahora iré a descansar un poco pero cuando despierte tú y yo pondremos en claro algunas reglas sobre el horario de entrada y salida de ésta casa, ¿entendido?  
\- ¿No es suficiente con la charla que me acabas de dar ahora?- pregunté, pero como respuesta solo obtuve una mirada seca por parte de mi padre- Ok, luego podrás dar tu discurso de papá responsable, ya entendí. Ahora solo descansa y no pienses en eso ni en…  
\- Señores mayores que lo hacen con mi hijo, sí, creo que tendré pesadillas con eso- dijo mientras me dejaba solo e iba a su propia habitación.  
\- Muy gracioso papá, quizás un día decida hacerlo solo para ver cómo te enojas- susurré regresando a mi cama y sentándome en el borde de ésta.  
Con los brazos apoyados en la cama me puse a pensar en lo sucedido ayer. Claro, habían pasado muchas cosas, como por ejemplo el agarrón que le di al… a esa cosa de Parrish pensando que era su móvil, el extraño sueño que tuve con Derek, la plática que tuve con Peter (aunque si en realidad no recuerdo bien lo que anoche nos dijimos)… Pasaron varias cosas en la que podía pensar pero había una que me preocupaba de verdad: Kate Argent.  
Lo confieso: tengo algo de miedo, especialmente viendo en lo que se ha transformado ahora y con eso de que Scott no está...  
No quiero alarmar a papá, así que creo que es mejor que no le diga nada además de que no quisiera ponerlo en peligro. Si Kate es alguna especie de criatura súper resistente como lo son los hombres lobo, estoy seguro que las pistolas de papá no le harán algún daño, así que si papá no puede protegerse es mejor que lo tenga al margen de esto, al menos hasta que vuelva Scotty.  
\- Scott, vuelve por favor. Ésta vez sí que necesito de tu protección- susurré una vez que me había subido y recostado en la cama.

*****

\- Descuida Stiles, ésta vez estaré aquí para protegerte- dijo alguien sentado en una de las ramas de un árbol que había cerca de la casa Stilinski.

*****

\- ¡No puede ser! Acabo de recordar que le revelé a Stiles mi canción favorita… ¡Te arrancaré la cabeza, el cuello, los brazos, las piernas y tu minúscula cosa esa si se lo cuentas a alguien, enano parlanchín!- gritó levantándose Peter al recordar lo que hizo ayer- ¿Parlanchín? Oh no, estoy perdido- dijo Peter mientras se cubría el rostro con sus grandes manos, tratando de no pensar en la vergüenza que sentiría si los demás supieran que su canción favorita era un tema pop que hablaba sobre el primer amor. Eso no iba bien con él, ¿no es así? Después de todo, estamos hablando de Peter Hale, el más macho y rudo True Alpha que haya existido en toda la historia de los hombres lobo (o al menos eso cree él…).


	10. Una chica y un chico muy… calientes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tengo que corregir algunas cosas, como agregar el nombre de una tienda en USA adonde ha ido nuestro buen amigo Stiles, como dije antes luego lo haré, disculpen.

Stiles P.O.V.  
Sentí como depositaban dulces besos por todo mi rostro, pasando por mis labios pero sin llegar a tocarlos puesto que se apresuró a besar mi cuello con mucha pasión.  
\- Vamos, déjame un chupetón que se note desde el espacio, hazme una marca que les muestre a los demás a quien le pertenezco- rogué inconscientemente debido al placer que devoraba cada pizca de dignidad que pudiera tener.  
\- No puedo creerlo, ¡me está comiendo el lobo más sexy de toda Beacon Hills!- pensé- ¿Qué dices Stiles? No de toda Beacon Hills, ¡de todo el jodido y caliente mundo!  
Es solo que no logro imaginarlo, no puedo creer lo que estoy sintiendo y deseando. Si alguien me hubiera dicho, semanas atrás, que esto me gustaría tanto estoy seguro que hubiera sido lo más escéptico pero ahora…  
Yo que pensaba que todo esto, recibir este tipo de “atenciones” de parte de él sería algo completamente disgustoso pero me equivocaba y con creces; y es que, ¡estoy en el cielo de tanto placer! Casi, casi puedo tocar las estrellas. A esa la llamaré Lobitoxki, a esa otra gruñozki, a esa que brilla tanto sourwolfie…  
¿Cómo se llama esa canción que está sonando tanto en la radio? Bueno, el texto de la canción decía algo como “Cause you’re a sky, cause you’re a sky full of stars. I’m going to give you my heart”… Y desde luego que me encantaría que tú, mi lobo amargado favorito, fueses mi cielo lleno de estrellas. Quiero llevarte a todas parte dentro de mí, dentro de mi corazón. Quiero que estés a mi lado en los momentos más alegres de mi vida, quiero vivirlos junto a ti. Quiero… ¡quiero lograr que dejes de ser tan gruñón!   
Oh no, mejor eso último no, porque eso es lo que me fascina de ti: que seas tan cascarrabias pero, después de todo, que también seas el dueño de un noble corazón.   
\- Stiles, Stiles, Stiles, ¿cómo llegó a pasar esto? ¿Desde cuándo sueñas con Derek Me Comporto Como Un Viejo Gruñón Hale como tu único y verdadero amor?- resonó en mi mente.  
Un momento, detengan todo, one momento, please… ¿esto es otro sueño? Mejor dicho, ¿otra pesadilla?  
“Sí, pesadilla, como no. Bien que te retuerces de placer por las atenciones que nos presta el lobuno Hale”, susurró la parte molesta de mí.  
Pero no puede ser un sueño.  
Es verdad que no logro verlo muy claramente pero si siento sus besos, sus caricias, sus lamidas (¡oh por el Dios de los lobos!). Puedo sentir el peso de su cuerpo, puedo sentir como es tan ligero como el de un lobo de verdad, como…  
Un momento, otra vez.   
¿Ligero cuerpo? ¿Con todos esos músculos? ¿Con esos bíceps que harían morir de la envidia a Popeye el marino? ¿Con esos pectorales y ese abdomen hechos del más fino, duro y grueso mármol?  
Esto no tiene algún sentido pero… ¡Ahhh!  
Un escalofrío de placer recorre todo mi cuerpo al sentir como Derek se metía una de mis orejas a su boca y empezaba a chuparla como si fuese un caramelo.   
Ok, eso confirma que esto no es otro sueño más, no es una ilusión: esto es real y… ¡me encanta!  
\- Sí, sigue así por favor, no te detengas- dije entre jadeos aun si abrir los ojos.  
\- Stiles, ¡aprovecha!: toca todo lo que puedas- me sugirió oportunamente mi subconsciente y yo no me haré de rogar, claro que no.  
\- Empezaré por esos pectorales tan gruesos y grandes que tanto me enloquecen desde aquel día en que los vi- pensé mientras cogía con mis manos ese par de bloques que se maneja el lobezno- Aunque… no imagine que fueran tan mórbidos, tan redondos como si se trataran de… de… Lo tengo en la punta de la lengua (mente, en este caso).  
\- ¿Te gustan Stiles? ¿Te gustan mis senos?- escuché decir a una voz jadeante y, ¿femenina?  
\- ¡Ah, papá!- grité horrorizado al abrir los ojos y ver lo que tenía entre manos- ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?- dije desesperado mientras, inconscientemente, empujaba con mis manos a la persona que tenía encima de mí.  
\- ¡Stiles!- me regañó enfadada ella mientras caía al piso- ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? Pensé que tú también lo estabas disfrutando; no hacías nada más que suplicar que continuara- dijo desde el suelo y mirándome con una cara enojada típica de los Hale.  
\- Pero yo…- traté de defenderme mientras miraba mis manos todavía algo perplejo al pensar en lo que estas habían agarrado hace poco- Ese no es el punto, lo que importa es que como rayos entraste a mi casa, a mi habitación y a…  
\- Y a tu boca, también entré a tu boca. Con mi lengua, claro- dijo la chica coyote más cínica y desvergonzada que pueda haber en este mundo. ¿Y ella qué hacía? ¡Se mataba de la risa!  
\- ¡Eso no es gracioso! ¡Para ya!- exigí todo rojo de la vergüenza, ¡había besado a la salvaje de Malia y me gustó!  
“Ese es el problema, Stiles. Ese beso te gustó sólo porque pensaste que provenía de un Hale, no de una Hale”, susurró esa voz dentro de mí tan odiosa pero con mucha razón, esta vez.  
\- Lo siento, es que me da risa ver tu rostro todo rojo como un tomate. Por un momento hasta creí que estabas enojado- se excusó la chica que aún seguía desparramada en el suelo.  
\- Oh claro, no estoy enojado: ¡estoy echando humo de la cólera! Tú… prácticamente tú… ¡intentaste tocarme contra mi voluntad!- dije algo… ¿indignado?  
¿Por qué ahora me disgustaba tanto que una chica algo agraciada como ella intentara violarme? Semanas atrás hubiera saltado de felicidad, ¿qué digo? Hubiera saltado sobre ella para así poder dejar de ser virgen y…  
\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Y ahora por qué pones esa cara de confusión?- me preguntó la chica salvaje mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos y toda extrañada.  
\- Nada… O sí, hay algo. Tenemos que hablar. Tengo una duda, ¿sabes? Y tú eres la única que puede ayudarme. Ven- dije mientras salía de la cama, iba a su lado y le ofrecía una mano a modo de ayuda para que se pusiera de pie- Sentémonos, porque nosotros dos vamos a tener una buena charla, oh sí- advertí asintiendo con mi cabeza.  
Malia me miró confundida pero agarró mi mano y se puso de pie.  
\- Veras Malia, sobre lo que quiero hablarte es acerca de lo que paso aquel día en Eichen House, sobre lo que paso realmente- le dije mientras ambos nos sentábamos en el borde de mi cama.  
\- Oh, ¿te refieres a aquella ocasión en que te volviste un hombre?- preguntó ella toda divertida.  
\- Sí, esa ocasión… ¡No! Lo que quiero decir es que yo… y tú… bueno, ya sabes- intentaba decir.  
\- No Stiles, no sé. Sólo suéltalo de una vez.  
\- Bien, lo que quiero preguntarte es si… es si nosotros dos lo hicimos aquel día- dije tosiendo un poco.  
\- Sé más explícito, ¿quiere? Hicimos muchas cosas ese día: hablamos, peleamos, nos miramos, intentamos escapar…- decía la coyote más inocente, sarcásticamente hablando, de todo Beacon Hills mientras me miraba con unos ojos juguetones. Sabe muy bien a lo que me refiero pero quiere hacerme difícil las cosas, que buena gente que es.  
\- Sexo Malia, ¡sexo!- grité desesperado- ¿Nosotros dos tuvimos sexo?  
\- ¡Oh, Stiles Stalinski!- dijo Malia haciéndose la ofendida, poniendo sus manos a la cadera para darle más peso a su actuación- ¿crees que una chica frágil, delicada e inocente como yo va teniendo sexo así por así? Déjame que sea yo misma quien te responda: ¡no!- dijo antes de dejar a un lado su postura de chica ofendida para tumbarme contra la cama y decírmelo más claro- Nosotros no lo hicimos, no tuvimos sexo.  
\- Menos mal- se me escapó- Y es Stilinski, no Bilinski.  
\- Yo dije Stalinski… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es eso que menos mal? Te voy a…- soltó algo enojada preparada para saltarme encima en cualquier momento.  
\- Lo siento Malia, no quise ofenderte, ¿vale? Es sólo que no me agrada la idea de hacerlo con una persona a la que no conozco bien del todo. A eso me referí con eso ese “menos mal”.  
\- Uhm, está bien. Aunque yo no me hago tantos problemas al hacerlo. No me los hago ahora que soy una chica de carne y huesos y no me los hice antes, cuando era una coyote de… ¿carne y huesos, también?- dijo Malia, a lo cual sólo pude sentir como mis ojos estaban por salirse de mi rostro al imaginar a Malia como coyote haciéndolo con otro coyote… ¡Papá, ayúdame!  
\- Ok Malia, no necesitas explayarte con tanta información; gracias de todos modos- dije reincorporándome otra vez.  
\- Vamos palito, ¿acaso me has tomado en serio? No soy tan fácil, que sepas.  
\- ¿Palito? ¿Qué clase de apodo es ese?- pensé y no pude hacer a menos de agachar un poco la mirada para ver mi cuerpo. No estoy tan delgado, ¿o sí?  
\- Además, lo de nosotros no fue sexo: fue amor, palito- dijo Malia sacándome de mis pensamientos- Amor, una pura demostración carnal de amor- continuó diciendo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.  
\- Espero que esa sonrisa sea una burlona porque no te creo nada- dije fulminándola con la mirada- Por favor Malia, por una vez en tu vida: ¡sé seria!  
\- Ok, no te esponjes, esponjoso. Dime que quieres saber- dijo la chica coyote mirando hacia otro lado.  
\- ¡Ya te lo dije! Quiero saber si tuvimos relaciones sexuales, si hicimos el amor, si hicimos un mete y saca… ¡Ósea! Ya sabes que quiero que me digas- solté algo furioso otra vez. Quizás esta chica no se merece este trato tan poco cortés pero quiero saber si todavía puedo considerarme virgen. Sí, sí, ya sé que meses atrás mataba por metérsela a alguien (todos somos bastantes grandecitos para que pueda hablar así, ¿verdad? Aunque… ¡me da igual! Quiero decir, ¡estoy desesperado y a punto de tener un ataque de pánico!), sí, antes moría por tener una dichosa primera vez, con cualquier chica que estuviera dispuesta a hacerlo conmigo; pero ahora, desde que vi esos pectorales mágicos…  
\- ¡Bilinski!- me recriminé mentalmente- ¿Por qué metes a Derek en tus meditaciones? Oh no, no estarás pensando que…  
“Eso es. Admítelo Stiles: ahora mueres por estar intacto para poder darle el mejor de los regalos al lobo más buenorro de toda Beacon Hills, en otras palabras, regalarle al gruñón tu tan preciada virginidad”, dijo esa entrometida vocecilla dentro de mí.  
\- ¡Eso no es cierto!- rebatí mentalmente.  
“Vamos hombre, ¿a quién quieres engañar? Te recuerdo que yo estoy en tu mente y por ende conozco tus verdaderos pensamientos, esos que quieres evitar, esos que no quieres admitir. Por eso te digo con total convicción que tú, o mejor dicho, nosotros, morimos por ser vírgenes para que el lobo feroz sea quien nos estrene”.  
\- Sí, con esas manos tan grandes y gruesas, listas para aferrarnos hacia su abundante y musculoso cuerpo de adonis y…  
\- Palito, ¿en qué piensas ahora? Estás soltando baba como mis antiguos amigos coyotes cuando me veían en mis días- dijo Malia trayéndome de vuelta al mundo real.  
\- En nada… Bueno, en algo, en que quiero que me aclares de una bendita vez si lo hicimos o no… ¡Oh, rayos!- grité desesperado agarrándome la cabeza.  
\- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?  
\- Es que acabo de darme cuenta de que en esas circunstancias… Aquella vez, si es que lo hicimos, yo… ¡seguro que no use un bendito y puto condón!- grité angustiado y en mi cabeza ya podía hacerme la idea de una familia de coyotes salvajes, todos mordiendo a papá Stilinski mientras mi esposa Malia me engañaba con nuestro golden retriever llamado Mostachón.  
\- ¡Idiota!- dijo Malia tirándome una leve bofetada- Te lo diré para que dejes de soltar tanta estupidez junta y ahora mírame bien tú a mí- continuó a decir para luego agarrarme la cara con sus suaves manos (lo cual es extraño por todos los años que camino a cuatro patas) y acercarme a ella hasta quedar a pocos centímetros el uno del otro.  
\- Ok, dime- logré soltar.  
\- Tú y yo nada de nada, ¿entendido?  
\- Sí, eso creo, aunque aún tengo mis dudas- dije cuando me soltó de su agarre y volvimos a poner cierta distancia entre los dos- Es que… No recuerdo mucho sobre lo que paso ese día.  
\- Por lo del nogitsune, imagino.  
\- Así es. No tengo muy claro desde que momento deje de ser yo del todo.  
\- Pues espero que hayas sido tú quien me beso ese día o de lo contrario juro que te arrancaré los brazos y jugaré con ellos como si fuesen boomerangs- amenazó la chica coyote.  
\- ¿Ves? A eso me refiero. Recuerdo que nos besamos (pero empezaste tú), luego vi cómo te sacabas la blusa, o lo que fuera que llevaras ese día, hasta quedar sólo en ropa interior y después… ¡Puff! No recuerdo más.  
\- En realidad yo tampoco recuerdo más- dijo Malia dejándome confundido.  
\- ¿Y eso por qué?  
\- Porque lo último que recuerdo es que me miraste a los ojos con una mirada tan penetrante y sombría que empecé a ver todo negro y acto seguido me desmayé como un corderito. Luego supe que empezaste a atacar a tus amigos y que una especie de espíritu endemoniado se había poseído de tu cuerpo. Y bueno, lo demás lo sabes mejor que yo.  
\- Wow, nunca hubiera imaginado que las cosas sucedieron así. Siento si aquella vez dije o te hice algo malo, Malia.  
\- No importa, sé entender. Después de todo… ¡No por nada estabas en Eichen House!- dijo Malia mientras se reía de su “frase graciosa”.  
\- Menos mal, aquella vez sí que estaba hecho todo un loco.  
\- ¿Estabas? ¿Cuándo dejaste de estarlo?- siguió burlándose de mí la chica tan risueña que tenía al costado y, extrañamente, no sentí el deseo de responderle con sarcasmo o alguna frase que invirtiera la situación. Después de todo, fue malo de mi parte darle falsas esperanzas. Sé que no era del todo yo pero aun así… No debí haberla besado aquel día, en aquellas condiciones, cuando veía cosas extrañas.   
Supongo que, aunque haya sido un poco frío, exasperante y cruel, aclarar las cosas ha sido lo mejor que he podido hacer.  
\- En serio Malia, siento haber sido yo quien confundiera las cosas entre nosotros. Eres una chica muy linda pero últimamente estoy algo confundido con mi vida y no creo que yo sea bueno para ti. Y siento también si he sido brusco contigo ahora. Es sólo que necesitaba saber. Necesitaba saber si había tenido algo tan importante contigo.  
\- Sin resentimientos, tienes suerte de que me inspires confianza. Y ya lo sabes: no pasó nada. Al menos que yo lo sepa- dijo riendo.  
\- No le veo la gracia, chica coyote- dije intentando ser serio.  
\- Ya, ¡vamos! Eres peor que una chica y te lo digo yo que soy una. Te tomas eso de la primera vez como si se tratara de algo importante.  
\- ¿Qué no es importante? ¡Malia! Hacer esas cosas es algo serio y sobre todo cuando se trata de la primera vez: ¡puede marcar de por vida tu vida sexual! Como se nota que no has tenido clases de educación sexual.  
\- ¿En serio hay clases sobre eso?- preguntó mi interlocutora antes de soltar una breve carcajada- ¡Si solo se trata de meter y sacar! ¿Cuán difícil puede ser eso?  
\- ¡Malia! Hombre, que es algo serio esto. No somos animales que vamos haciéndolo por allí…- estaba diciendo cuando me di cuenta de que estaba hablándole a una coyote. Una chica coyote pero coyote, de todos modos.  
\- Pues te estás perdiendo de algo muy rico y si no lo has probado no puedes decir que no lo es- rebatió la señorita disfruta de la vida.  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tú ya lo has probado?- no pude evitar preguntar totalmente curioso. Se supone que Malia es humana desde hace no mucho tiempo y me daría algo de pena saber que ella ya ha conseguido lo que yo en años he buscado tener (sexo) sin resultados favorables.  
\- Pues digamos que en Eichen House se aburre un poco y pues…- dijo dejando escapar una sonrisa toda pícara como si todavía fuera una niña traviesa.  
\- ¡Malia!- grité escandalizado- Por el amor de… Pero si esos chicos estaban…  
\- Estaban hambrientos, tal como yo. Además de hormonados y uno que otro estaba bueno. Y tú mismo lo has dicho: son chicos. El que ellos estén en un centro de salud mental no quiere decir que dejen de tener cierto tipo de necesidades. Y por último, no es que sólo lo haya hecho con chicos- soltó.  
\- No quiero saber más- rogué.  
\- Dos de los enfermeros estaban muy buenos, sobre todo uno que me contó que iba al gimnasio desde los 8 años y créeme que los resultados saltaban a la vista. Ese tipo tenía unos brazos tan firmes y duros como los tiene Derek, el lobo ese.  
\- ¡Imposible! Nadie tiene los brazos como él- dije inconscientemente.  
\- ¿Perdón?- dijo Malia poniendo cara de “¿y a este que le picó?”.  
\- Nada, quiro decir que me da gusto que aclaráramos este tema y que ahora podamos ser dos perfectos compatriotas que viven civilizadamente en el mismo Estado- dije rápidamente mientras me ponía de pie- Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que darme una ducha- dije intentando sacar a Malia de mi casa, casa a la que había entrado sin invitación.  
\- Vale Palito, yo espero tranquila tranquilita aquí- dijo ella echándose sobre mi cama.  
\- Número uno: no me digas palito; número dos: tú no tienes por qué esperarme; número tres: no tengo idea de cómo entraste a mi casa sin tener una llave pero te agradecería que, para la próxima vez, tocaras el timbre que hay junto a la puerta de entrada allí abajo; número cuatro: no es por ser descortés pero espero no haya una próxima vez. No te lo tomes como algo personal, simplemente no me gusta despertar y ver que me están manoseando.  
\- Número cinco: hablas mucho, Stalinski- dijo Malia mientras observaba el techo.  
\- Y parece que tú oyes poco- dije suspirando y llevándome una mano hacia el rostro.  
\- Tengo una idea. Ya sé que la vez pasada no pudimos llevarlo a cabo- dijo mientras, de un impulso, se ponía de pie sobre mi cama- Quizás ahora que no hay alguien para molestarnos o que juegue con tu mente, quizás ahora podamos retomar esa sesión de besos que dejamos a medias- dijo mirándome fijamente como un coyote mira a su próxima presa- Yo te ayudaré a tener tu primera vez, Stiles- dijo saltando sobre mí- ¡Atrapado!  
\- ¡Malia!- dije mientras intentaba quitármela de encima pero en vano ya que ella tenía la fuerza de un depredador- Que ya te dije que no quiero, yo…  
\- No digas nada, Palito- dijo tapándome la boca con su mano izquierda- verás cómo te gusta, a todos siempre termina gustándole- exclamó mientras empezaba a depositar besos sobre mi cuello, a lo cual no pude evitar temblar un poco (de miedo, no es que los besos de la salvaje me estén excitando), además de cerrar los ojos.  
Debería sentirme halagado y eufórico porque una chica tan bonita como Malia se fijase en mí al punto de estar algo obsesionada en hacerlo conmigo pero… Pero, a pesar de ser consciente de eso, no puedo dejar de sentirme inquieto, de sentir que tengo que parar esto porque no es lo que quiero en realidad. No sé muy bien el porqué de esto pero así es: no quiero que ella me toque. Ni ella ni otra chica.  
Rayos… Yo, en estos momentos… ¡Rayos! Yo no quiero que me toque porque…  
“Porque algo en ti ha cambiado. No sabemos cómo igual lo sentimos. Ahora ya no deseamos las manos delicadas y frágiles de una chica. Ahora ya no deseamos una larga cabellera para oler. Ahora ya no deseamos un par de manjares para saborear. Ahora hemos crecido, ahora queremos algo prohibido. Ahora queremos algo más rudo, más salvaje, más… a lo bestia.”  
\- Algo más gruñón- pensé.  
“Y tú sabes quién es el más gruñón aquí en Beacon Hills. Dejémonos de rodeos. Malia tiene razón en algo: no hay que darle tanta importancia a hacerlo. Hay que hacerlo sólo porque se siente bien. Y nosotros sabemos que la pasaremos mucho pero mucho mejor con ese gruñón que con esta niña calentona pero por siempre niña”.  
\- Stiles, ¿qué te ocurre?- escuché que me preguntaban. Abrí los ojos y vi que Malia, aún encima de mí, me miraba con una expresión de confusión- Parecías ido, como si te hubieses dormido.  
\- No me dormí, Malia. Estaba pensando- respondí calmadamente.  
\- Pues deja de pensar y sólo déjate llevar- intentó convencerme Malia diciendo eso con un tono seductor pero a este punto creo tener clara las ideas: no quiero hacerlo con ella y por el momento no quiero hacerlo con alguna chica y eso no significa que yo sea gay. Sólo significa que estoy algo… trabado.  
\- Malia, cuando eras una coyote, ¿pertenecías a una manada?- solté, a lo que ella se sorprendió porque seguramente no se esperaba esa pregunta.  
\- Pues no entiendo porque preguntas eso precisamente ahora pero no, no pertenecía a una manada- respondió mientras retomaba a dejarme besos, ahora en todo mi rostro, aunque sin llegar a besarme en la boca.  
\- Pues, sabes, en la manada de Scott nosotros somos, intentamos ser algo más que simples compañeros: nosotros intentamos ser amigos.  
\- ¿Amigos?- preguntó Malia haciendo una pausa a su ataque de besos.  
\- Sí- afirmé moviendo la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás- Amigos. Y, ¿sabes lo que hacen los amigos por sus amigos?- inquirí.  
\- Ni idea.  
\- Pues hacen muchas cosas pero lo que no hacen es hacerlos sentir mal, ponerlos incomodos. Y tú, ahora, me estás haciendo sentir así- me sinceré.  
\- Pero yo no estoy en tu manada- dijo tratando de huir de mis palabras.  
\- Pero yo creo que te gustaría estar dentro de nuestra manada y, mejor aún, ser amiga nuestra. Ser amiga mía.  
\- No entiendo que tiene que ver todo esto ahora, aguafiestas- dijo y pude sentir que era sincera en lo que decía.  
\- Déjame que te explique: los amigos no hacen cosas que hagan sentir mal a sus amigos. Y lo que estás haciendo ahora tú conmigo es hacerme sentir mal. Así que, si sigues así, tú y yo nunca podremos ser amigos. Pero si, en este momento, me sueltas, te paras y tratas de entenderme… Habrás dado un paso para comenzar una bonita amistad con el mejor amigo del mundo: Stiles Stilinski.   
\- ¿No era Bilinski?  
\- No. Y ese no es el punto.  
\- Como digas- dijo poniéndose de pie a un lado de mí y extendiéndome una mano- Pero que sepas que eres un aburrido.  
\- Está bien, ya encontraremos otra manera de divertirnos juntos- dije dándole una mano mientras ella la jalaba para ponerme de pie.  
\- Más te vale o te juro que te romperé…  
\- La garganta con mis dientes, ya lo sé, ya lo sé- dije recordando la repetitiva amenaza de cierto gruñón.  
\- Yo iba a decir que te cortaría otra cosa pero bueno, la garganta también suena bien, supongo- dijo mirándome a los ojos- Seamos amigos Stiles. Comencemos así entonces.  
\- Genial Malia, así será- dije viendo a la que se convertiría dentro de un tiempo en una de mis mejores amigas y confidentes. Pero claro, en estos momentos yo que iba a imaginarlo.

 

Pase el resto de la mañana conversando con Malia, sobre todo explicándole los motivos por los cuales uno debe ir a estudiar aunque si eso sea una tortura.  
Debo admitir que he quedado algo sorprendido de ella; no es como las chicas que conozco. Siento que ella es valiente y decidida, algo ruda pero con un buen corazón después de todo y con muchas ganas de conocer el mundo que le rodea, aunque si esto último ella no quiere admitirlo.  
Malia dice que su vida como coyote fue buena (claro, a quien no le gustaría poder hacer sus necesidades en cualquier lugar) y que no echaba de menos la vida como humana pero a mí no me engaña.  
A nadie, al menos aquellos que hemos nacido como seres humanos, le gustaría vivir buena parte de su niñez en el cuerpo de un animal completamente solo y abandonado a suerte. Espero que ahora que Scott y yo la hemos rescatado ella pueda adaptarse a su nueva vida y ser feliz, como una chica normal. Bueno, con eso de que aún sigue siendo coyote cuando se transforma y que no tiene un genio muy pacífico… Pues digamos que, según mi opinión, seguro se meterá en uno que otro lío. Sobre todo en el instituto.  
Al menos cuenta con Lydia para que le ayude a inserirse en el grupo de las chicas del instituto, ¿verdad? Eso espero. No, eso tiene que ser así.  
Ahora que Allison y Kira se fueron, aunque cada una de ellas por diversos rumbos, Lydia tendrá que hacer amistad con Malia si no quiere terminar teniendo exclusivamente amigos hombres.  
“Bueno, ni tan hombres, digo, ¿no?”, susurra una voz dentro de mí.  
\- Para tu información, señor me meto en la mente de Stiles, el que esté desarrollando cierta atracción hacia los hombres no quiere decir que deje de ser uno- rebatí mentalmente.  
“Como sea, lo importante es que ya lo estás admitiendo”.  
\- ¡Yo no he admitido nada!- grité algo furioso y avergonzado por estar discutiendo conmigo mismo.  
En fin, como decía antes, había pasado un rato en compañía de Malia, tiempo que no fue del todo malo, he de admitir. Más que nada porque me sentí a mi gusto hablándole acerca de las cosas que me gustan. ¡Ya me falta poco para que también ame La Guerra de las Galaxias! Ya no tendré que rogarle al inculto de Scotty para que me acompañe a ver esta joya del cine.  
Pero no se equivoquen, no es que me aproveche de que ella, en lo que se refiere a gustos personales, prácticamente está vacía. No. Es sólo que alguien tienen que enseñarle las cosas buenas de la vida, como esa obra de arte cinematográfica o como la talentosa banda esa de One Dir… Ehm, música buena como la de Mozart, ¿correcto?  
Ahora que pienso… Cuando Scott regrese tenemos que ver la manera menos dolorosa de contarle a Malia sobre su verdadero padre. Por no decir de hallar una manera de contárselo a él, a Peter.   
Por cierto, ¿Malia sería familia mía si yo tuviera algo con Derek?  
\- ¡Stiles! ¡Deja de decir, quiero decir, deja de pensar tonterías! Porque eso es lo que son: tonterías- me recriminé a mí mismo- El hecho de que te hayas quedado totalmente impactado con la anatomía del lobo ese no quiere decir que ahora quieres tener algo con él, no señor. Además, su cuerpo no es la gran cosa del mundo. Sólo por tener esos pectorales gruesos, tan firmes, tan sexys que dan ganas de morderlos sólo para saber de qué están hechos, además de esos músculos en sus brazos y esa espalda ancha, por no mencionar a ese lavadero que tiene en la cintura y esa barba de chico malo, con ese aire de lobo feroz…  
“Alguien tendrá que ir al baño”, se burló esa vocecilla fan de los lobos amargados.  
\- ¡Maldición!- continué a recriminarme a mí mismo- Estúpido Hale con tu estúpido cuerpo que me hace dudar de mis gustos… Pero ya me las pagarás, porque, oh sí, todo ha sido culpa tuya. Toda la culpa la tienes tú, pedazo de gruñón, por no ir a cambiarte al baño o cerrar la puerta de tu habitación. Prácticamente me invitaste a entrar diciéndome “¡hey Stiles, mira que cuerpo tengo!”. Si yo tuviera un cuerpo como ese sólo permitiría que lo viera mi pareja y absolutamente nadie más porque, de lo contrario, andaría rompiendo corazones por montón.  
“O cogiendo por montón”.  
\- Pues que le den a ambos, a ti voz entrometida y a ese pulgoso- escupí algo furioso mientras terminaba de limpiar la casa y dejaba la charla conmigo mismo para después- Ahora, Stiles, no pensemos más en gente que se cree superior sólo por poder transformarse en un perro pulgoso, una gata loca o una coyote salvaje y dediquémonos a nosotros.  
….  
\- ¿Y ahora?- me pregunté mientras me dejaba caer algo cansado sobre un sillón que había en la sala.  
La verdad es que en vacaciones nunca me aburría, claro, eso cuando Scotty estaba por aquí.   
Siempre íbamos por allí a hacer cualquier cosa, quizás nada del otro mundo pero la cuestión es que sí o sí salíamos de casa. Nuestra regla para divertirnos en vacaciones era pasar más tiempo juntos como buenos hermanos que somos, estando menos tiempo en nuestras solitarias casas, dado que nuestros respectivos padres se encontraban trabajando durante el día y volvían sólo para cenar y dormir. Por esa razón ambos nos encontrábamos en un punto intermedio a nuestras casas e íbamos de excursión por toda Beacon Hills.   
Es extraño, ahora que lo pienso, que nunca nos hayamos topado con algún hombre lobo o criatura similar durante las largas caminatas que hacíamos por el bosque. Menos mal que no terminamos como muchas de las victimas del darach o en manos de hombres lobo como Ennis y Kali.  
Pero no divaguemos. La cuestión del asunto es que ahora estoy sin mi fiel compañero de aventuras, sin mi Jake El Perro, y me siento completamente solo y desmotivado, sin ganas de ir caminando solo por ahí como un loco. Pero no sé qué hacer, me aburro.  
Demonios, tengo que hacer más amigos… Y de preferencia que no sean hombres lobos gruñones, ya suficiente tengo con uno en mi vida y ni siquiera sé si puedo considerarlo amigo mío.  
\- Bueno Stiles, compadeciéndote a ti mismo no lograrás nada. No necesitas de nadie para divertirte o al menos para pasar el rato. Ya cuando comiencen las clases verás cómo dejarás de sentirte tan solo y sin nada que hacer. Además, seguro que alguna criaturilla por ahí también llegará con el inicio de clases y tus días pasarán de ser aburridos a aventuradamente peligrosos- pensé.  
Rayos, nunca hubiera imaginado que un día desearía volver a estar en clases rodeado de gente que ni me habla o tramando un plan para capturar a un monstruo con mi pandilla al mismo estilo de Scooby Doo.  
Como dije antes: necesito hacer más amigos.  
“O un novio. Quizás con un novio las cosas se pondrían más interesantes y… moviditas”, susurró esa voz dentro de mi mente otra vez.  
\- Puede ser. Estoy tan aburrido que no le cierro las puertas a ninguna opción que me haga divertir- me respondí a mí mismo. Qué vergüenza.  
“O quizás podamos conseguirnos una mascota. Domesticar un lobo suena como un desafío muy interesante y entretenido, además que la recompensa será muy pero muy placentera y divertida”.  
\- Sí, un lobo salvaje y rudo mordiéndome por todas partes… Con eso nunca me aburriría- tuve que admitir.

 

Buscando distraer mi mente decidí ir de compras a pesar de no disponer de mucho dinero. Y es que, cuando voy de shopping, me encanta regresar a casa con las manos llenas de bolsas repletas de cosas (no importa si se trata de cosas innecesarias); esta vez tendré que conformarme con una o dos bolsas, imagino.  
Supongo que debería buscarme un trabajo. Digo, Scott es ayudante de Deaton en la veterinaria. Quizás yo pueda ser el ayudante de Scott. Nunca he tenido una mascota pero gracias a la manada ahora tengo mucha experiencia con animales salvajes, si es que me entienden.   
Como sea, luego de un tranquilo viaje en mi adorada jeep (correcto, es una niña para mí, aunque para los años que tiene anciana es el adjetivo que mejor le cae), un viaje de media hora que fue ameno gracias a mi adorada radio, finalmente he llegado a uno de los centros comerciales más concurridos de Beacon Hills. Es uno de esos centros comerciales típicos donde encuentras varias franquicias, tiendas por departamento y tiendas de comida rápida conocidas en casi todo el mundo. No es nada del otro mundo ya que no es ni muy grande y tampoco tiene atracciones llamativas; o quizás sea que se ha vuelto muy conocido para mí dado que suelo venir aquí desde que era un crío y no he visto muchos cambios o remodelaciones. En fin (¿por qué hoy divago mucho y explico cada cosa que veo?), pienso que primero me dirigiré a TIENDA DE ROPA MARCA para ver si encuentro algo para mí, hecho a mi medida y que sea económico, así que aparco mi jeep en el estacionamiento del centro comercial y salgo del asiento de conductor del vehículo.  
\- Ya regreso bonita, tú espérame aquí y recuerda sonar tu bocina si alguien que no sea yo quiere violarte y entrar dentro de ti- le digo mientas le doy un beso al capo de mi vehículo.  
Cuando me doy la vuelta veo que una señora me ve con una cara algo asustada y, como si de eso dependiera su vida, entra velozmente a su auto. Ruedo los ojos y sigo con mi camino. Después de todo, esa mujer no sabe lo que me costó conseguir que papá me dejara conducir y, sobre todo, cuanto me costó ahorrar para mi adorada Becky.

 

Una vez que entré al centro comercial, como buen perezoso que soy, busqué las escaleras electrónicas y cuando estuve en la segunda planta del edificio me dirigí hacia la tienda de ropa donde vería/esperaba que hubiera algo para mí y mis bolsillos.  
\- Buenas tardes, espero disfrute su estadía aquí- me dijo una chica muy alegre parada en la entrada de la tienda mientras me dirigía una sonrisa.  
\- Gracias, eso espero- le dije mientras le devolvía la sonrisa y entraba al local.  
Me di como dos vueltas por el negocio pero no lograba encontrar algo que me llamara la atención y que estuviera a mi alcance, así que, algo decepcionado, pensé en retirarme cuando de pronto alguien se me acerca y se planta delante de mí con una enorme sonrisa, dejando a relucir unos dientes muy bien cuidados.  
\- Hola, ¿qué tal? Soy Bob, asesor de compras del local- encargado de no dejar salir a nadie sin al menos haber comprado un par de medias, pensé- Te vi dando vueltas y por eso creo que no has encontrado algo de tu agrado, ¿verdad?- me preguntó el chico presentado como Bob.  
\- Oh, no me digas, ¡que observador eres! Sigue así y pronto serás gerente de ventas- pensé.  
\- Hola Bob. Así es, todavía no encuentro algo que me haga romper mi alcancía, desafortunadamente para vuestra tienda- dije mientras trataba de estudiar al chico y es que, tengo que reconocer, este tipo estaba tan bueno como los hombres lobo que últimamente me rodean.  
Cabello castaño marrón y ojos grises, de piel blanca, con un cuerpo esbelto, ni tan marcado pero tampoco es delgado, alto y con una cara de muñeco de porcelana. El típico Ken, solo que en un traje compuesto por una camisa blanca, una corbata delgada y larga de color negro y unos pantalones del mismo color. ¿Mencioné que tiene una dentadura de esas que salen en los comerciales de Oral White?  
Apuesto. Eso es. No tendrá unos grandes músculos, quizás no llega ni a ser sexy. Pero es apuesto, oh sí. Y los apuestos son más difíciles de encontrar. No entiendo que hace aquí un chico como él. Sería perfecto para la industria del modelaje.  
\- Pues no te preocupes por nosotros. Lo que más nos importa es que nuestros clientes queden satisfechos y contentos, sobre todo cuando se tratan de chicos bonitos como tú- me dijo con algo de… ¿rubor? Sí, eso creo, porque sus mejillas se pusieron algo rojas.  
\- Gracias, pues… Ehm, quizás puedas ayudarme. ¿Crees que por aquí haya algo que me quede bien?- le pregunté mientras miraba a mi alrededor.  
\- Pues yo opino que cualquier prenda que está en el local te quedaría muy bien- me dijo Bob para luego acercarse a más a mí- y no lo digo sólo para convencerte a comprar algo- me susurró tiernamente, a lo cual no pude evitar sonreír.  
\- Y dime Bob, ¿siempre tratas así a todo aquel que entra por la puerta del local?- pregunté intentando sacar algunos halagos más.  
\- Sólo cuando se trata de chicos tan guapos como tú, si me permites decirlo. Y créeme: son muy pocos los que he tenido el placer de ver.  
\- Gracias Bob, ahora sí o sí compraré algo- respondí a su comentario junto con una sonrisa.  
\- No me des las gracias, sólo digo lo que pienso. Y no es necesario que compres algo, en serio. Lo que dije no fue para obligarte a comprar un artículo de la tienda.  
\- Pero, ¿y el negocio?- pregunté poniendo cara de preocupación.  
\- Que le den al negocio, no soy un robot que existe sólo para vender cosas. Soy un chico y aunque se supone debería ser más formal, no puedo evitar ponerme así de… inquieto cuando veo un chico como tú.  
“Que no le den al negocio, mejor que nos den a nosotros”, se introdujo a la conversación esa voz dentro de mí, la cual ignoré.  
\- Oh, entonces no soy el único al que has alegrado el día- dije mientras continuaba sonriendo como un completo bobo.  
\- Pues hoy sí. Y eres tú quien me ha alegrado el día. Toda la mañana he tenido que soportar la rutina de todos los días además de las quejas de uno que otro cliente pero casi al final del día llegas tú y alegras el ambiente con tu sola presencia. Déjame decirte algo más: tu enamorada debe de ser muy afortunada. Sígueme- me dijo de pronto mientras me hacía un ademán con la mano para que fuera detrás de él. ¿Debería ir? ¿A dónde querrá llevarme?  
“¿Qué no es obvio? ¡A los probadores! Y hoy probaremos algo y no será ropa precisamente”, dijo otra vez esa vocecilla en mi mente mientras me daba la impresión de que se empezaba a revolcar de la risa. Claro, eso si tuviera un cuerpo, pero sólo es una molesta vocecilla.  
Sacudí mi cabeza y opté por seguir a Bob mientras trataba de no pensar en esa espalda que tenía a la vista, por no decir de ese trase… Basta Stiles.  
\- No es necesario que lo compres pero creo que te quedaría muy bien con ese color de ojos que tienes. No lo sé, es una impresión mía- me dijo señalando una camisa de mangas largas de un color verde encendido de aspecto juvenil pero formal al mismo tiempo.  
Agarré la camisa y sentí que era muy agradable al tacto. Miré a los ojos a Bob y asentí dándole la razón.  
\- Pues me gusta, sobre todo porque creo que será muy cómoda. No sé cómo no lo vi antes.  
\- Ah, es que nadie entra mucho a esta sección de la tienda- dijo Bob riendo un poco.  
\- ¿Esta sección?- pensé.  
¡Rayos! Ya sé porque no había venido por aquí cuando estaba dándole vueltas al local: esta es la zona más costosa de NOMBRE LOCAL. Aquí se encuentran sus productos más exclusivos, esos que usan los artistas.  
En un acto de reflejo miré la etiqueta con el precio y apenas vi la cifra puse una sincera mueca de tristeza.  
\- Lo siento, es muy bonita esta camisa pero te has equivocado de chico. No creo (como no, creo…), yo no creo tener el dinero suficiente- le dije mientras le daba la camisa y seguía poniendo una mueca de tristeza con rastros de vergüenza.  
\- Oh no, por favor no- dijo Bob mientras con su mano derecha me agarraba del mentón y me levantaba la mirada que había agachado cuando terminé de confesarle que soy un pobretón- No quería hacerte sentí mal u obligarte a comprar esto. Es sólo que de verdad creo que te quedaría bien y que un chico tan bonito como tú merece usar esto.  
\- Yo… sinceramente no sé qué decir, Bob. Gracias, supongo. Y no te preocupes, sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención- dije mientras trataba de regalarle otra sonrisa mientras Bob dejaba libre mi mentón.  
\- Tengo una idea. No debería decirlo porque supuestamente la promoción empieza a partir de la próxima semana pero al demonio- dijo Bob.  
\- ¿Qué idea?- le dije mientras alzaba una ceja.  
“Yo te hago una rebaja que tus bolsillos no podrán rechazar y a cambio tú… te rebajas bajas hasta quedar a la altura de mi cintura, desabrochas mi pantalón y…”  
\- ¡Tú cállate!- le grité a esa fastidiosa voz que, sinceramente, ya no sé si sea mía o sea de otro demonio al estilo nogitsune o sea ese diablillo que todos tenemos. Ya saben, ese diablillo que sale en las caricaturas junto con un ángel también pequeño representando la parte buena de uno mismo.   
¿Y dónde estaba ese ángel en estos días? Porque sólo paro escuchando a ese diablillo que no me aconseja cosas muy buenas que digamos.  
\- Si cancelas con tarjeta de crédito, Stiles, ¡podrás tener hasta un 50% de descuento!- dijo un eufórico Bob. Ahora dudaba en que si de verdad creía que esa camisa estaba destinada para mí o si solo quería vender a como de lugar.  
\- Genial. Sólo que hay un pequeño detalle: yo no tengo tarjeta de crédito. Sólo tengo tarjeta estudiantil, esa que te permite pagar menos en los servicios de transporte público- dije poniendo una falsa sonrisa.  
\- Oh, por eso no hay problema: yo te presto mi tarjeta- dijo Bob muy orgulloso de sí mismo.  
\- ¿En serio? No tienes porque- dije cruzando los brazos.  
\- Eso lo sé bien pero, ya te lo dije: esa camisa te quedará a la perfección.  
\- Gracias pero igual me da algo de pena- dije algo inseguro mientras, ahora, jugaba con los dedos de mis manos y miraba mis Converse negras.  
\- Pues que no te dé pena… ¡Ya sé! Si me dieras algo, ¿crees que la pena disminuiría?- preguntó Bob con un brillo en los ojos que no me gustó para nada.  
“Sí que te gustó, chico mentiroso”, objetó el diablillo ese.  
\- Pues supongo que sí- le respondí a Bob no muy convencido.  
“Ok Stilinski, ahora no lo eches a perder como siempre. Este es el plan: cuando Bob Esponja nos diga para ir a los probadores a probarnos la camisa, le diremos que sí iremos con él, ¿entendido?  
\- Sí, ¡digo no!- se me escapó.  
\- ¿Perdón?- preguntó Bob confundido.  
\- No, disculpa, estaba hablando conmigo mismo. Y la respuesta a tu oferta es sí.  
\- De acuerdo, como digas- dijo Bob mientras parpadeaba con sus ojos, seguramente tratando de olvidar lo recién sucedido- Lo que me gustaría recibir a cambio es…  
\- Sólo dilo… Creo que finalmente estoy dispuesto: hoy dejaremos de ser vírgenes, Stiles- me dije a mí mismo.  
\- Me gustaría recibir a cambio una foto tuya con la camisa puesta- dijo Bob con una voz algo titubeante mientras agachaba la mirada- ¡Pero no es para mí!- se excusó volviendo a mirarme otra vez- Es porque al final del mes tengo que subir al blog de la tienda fotos de clientes satisfechos usando nuestra mercadería. No vayas a creer que soy un pervertido o algo así, no es que usaré esa foto para…  
\- Para jalártela a más no poder- pensé mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro.  
“Ojalá Derek hiciera eso con una foto nuestra”, susurró el diablillo y tan sólo pensar en eso hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo.  
\- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Bob sacándome de mi trance.  
\- Sí, entiendo, no hay problema. Aunque… aunque si la foto fuera para ti igualmente te la daría- dije tímidamente.  
\- Oh, gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta cuando le saque una copia para mi uso personal- dijo Bob y ambos soltamos a reír.  
Bob me dio la camisa y me indicó donde estaba el probador más cercano. Sorpresivamente no se ofreció a acompañarme para ayudarme a poner la camisa, cosa que no sé si agradecer o por la cual desilusionarme. Pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que el diablillo dentro de mi mente se puso a hacer berrinche peor que un niño pequeño porque no entraremos al probador con Bob.  
Cuando me puse la camisa salí del probador para encontrarme con Bob esperándome fuera de este. Me miró con una enorme sonrisa y acto seguido me cogió… de la mano, malpensados, y me llevó hasta un rincón apartado del local y ahí sí. Ahí si la sacó.   
Su móvil, pervertidos. Saco su móvil para tomarme la tan dichosa fotografía.  
Luego de nuestra sesión de fotos (porque al final no sólo fue una foto) decidí que era momento para continuar con mi recorrido por el centro comercial, además que no quería quitarle mucho tiempo a Bob y que luego, como consecuencia por eso, lo reprendieran.  
\- Bueno Bob, ha sido un placer y te agradezco por… ¿todo?- dije mientras le daba el dinero y él a cambio pagaba con su tarjeta de crédito.  
\- No hay de que, Stiles. Aquí en (NOMBRE) estamos para servirte. Aunque la próxima vez que vengas por aquí ya sabes a quien pedir ayuda para encontrar lo que estás buscando- señaló Bob adjuntando el recibo de compra en la bolsa donde estaba mi nueva adquisición.  
\- Lo tendré en mente. Y espero poder volver seguido. Ya sabes, aquí hay una excelente atención- dije mientras trataba de regalarle la mejor de mis sonrisas a este chico que sin duda merece ser el empleado del mes.  
\- Yo también lo espero Stiles- dijo dándome la bolsa. Acto seguido me ofreció su mano y yo la estreché, a lo cual él solo se limitó a mirarme como si yo fuera algo curioso, puesto que me observaba como si tratara de guardar una última imagen de mí en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos.  
\- Entonces ya nos veremos, Bob- dije mientras soltaba su mano.  
\- Pasa un buen resto de la tarde, Stiles- dijo Bob algo… ¿apenado? Quizás estaba así porque nuestro encuentro estaba por finalizar.  
\- ¡Stiles! ¡Si no le dices algo bonito para que este pedazo de cielo se ponga mejor juro que yo mismo te corto la garganta con garras o uñas o con lo que sea, pero de que te la corto te la corto!- me amenacé mentalmente.  
\- Gracias Bob, tú también pasa un buen resto del día- dije mientras me giraba para andar hacia la salida del local pero llegando a la puerta me giré y lo pillé viéndome todavía- Por cierto, no tengo novia… y tampoco tengo novio- dije guiñándole un ojo, a lo cual otra de esas enormes sonrisas se dibujó en el rostro del castaño y también en el de la chica que estaba de guardia en la puerta, quien con algo de risas me agradeció por la compra y me dijo que volviera pronto.  
\- Oh sí, eso no lo dude: regresaré pronto a mi tienda favorita- dije y, sintiéndome todo un seductor, le regalé una sonrisa a ella también antes de salir de (NOMBRE de la tienda... puede ser ZARA? Uhmm esa es una tienda para chicas...).  
“Así se hace, galán”, me felicitó el diablillo y esta vez no pude hacer a menos que estar de acuerdo con él.


	11. El bello (a.k.a. Parrish) y la bestia (a.k.a. Kate)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por si acaso, A.K.A. en inglés (o español, como es?) vendría a ser alias.   
> Y bueno, este es el último cap. que he subido a wattpad y les dije a los tontos... perdón, a los amables y bonitos lectores que actualizaría cada semana y no lo hice :( pero como dije antes, estoy inspirado y ahora sí actualizaré más seguido. De hecho, ya tengo casi los dos próximos capítulos donde finalmente (ya era hora) habrá sterek porque los chicos vivirán juntos. Tengo que inventarme partes como que van a jugar, ps3 o nintendo wiu, que series van a ver, quien cocinará, si dormiran juntos, quien limpiará la casa, si se bañaran juntos... y no en la ducha, hay una sorpresa para el gruñón hale más amado de todos... en fin, tengo que aprovechar bien estos capítulos donde comenzará la relación y no quiero hacerlo todo apresurado. Y bueno, creo que por el momento no hay nada más. Ah si, disculpen si no respondo a todos vuestros comentarios porque como dije muchas veces no tengo internet en casa. Bueno, cuidense mucho, buena lectura y nos vemos pronto aquí o en Wattpad (estoy como MarcoAltador también y mi contraseña es arianator2... ah, eso no tengo que decirles... solo lean y denle kudos así se que también tengo que subir aquí. LOS QUIERO )

Con un mejor ánimo, mi estómago empezó a reclamar atención, por lo que me dirigí hasta la zona de tiendas de comida rápida (chatarra) y me senté en la primera mesa libre que encontré.  
Esta se encontraba junto a una gran luna que tenía como pared la zona donde estaba, en el cuarto piso, en la sección panorámica. De esta manera uno podía comer y tener a disposición un bonito panorama del resto de negocios que había fuera del centro comercial.  
Los juegos de mesa de este negocio de comida rápida se componían de una mesa algo rectangular, cubierto de un precioso mantel color crema, y en vez de sillas había bancas con respaldar esponjoso cubiertas por una fila tela del mismo color del mantel. Y todos los juegos de mesa estaban colocados de manera de formar una fila al costado de la pared de vidrio, por decirlo así.  
Mientras veo a través de la cristalina luna como la gente allí afuera parecen hormigas caminando de aquí para allá, me percato de unas risas.  
Ladeo la cabeza y veo en una mesa cercana a la mía a un grupo de jóvenes riendo de lo más alegres. Ante esto uno recuerdos invaden mi mente.  
Recuerdo todas aquellas ocasiones en las que, la que una vez era una manada numerosa, se juntaba en la cafetería del instituto para charlar animosamente mientras comíamos como cerdos debido a lo agotados que estábamos para esas horas.  
\- Mis amigos- susurro para mí mismo mientras lanzo un suspiro lleno de melancolía.  
Cuanto echo de menos aquellos días. Daría lo que fuera por volver a tener la oportunidad de soportar otra vez las bromas pesadas de Isaac, la mirada celosa de Boyd cuando Erica me convidaba su merienda; daría lo que fuera por volver a disfrutar de las miradas de tortolitos que Scott y Allison se echaban; daría lo que fuera por estar sentado cerca de mí pelirroja favorita y poder escuchar todas sus anécdotas de chica popular.  
Quizás no fueron muchas las veces en las que nos sentamos a comer todos juntos en la cafetería del instituto porque, de hecho, no tuvimos muchas ocasiones de reunirnos todos, sobre todo cuando los miembros de la manada empezaron a disminuir.  
Boyd y Erica fueron los primeros en desaparecer para siempre y ahora último fue el turno de Allison.   
Isaac y Kira se fueron de la ciudad, del país diría yo, y no sabemos si será una partida definitiva.   
Aun así, extraño muchísimo aquellos días. Creo que sería capaz hasta de dar mi propia vida con tal de volver a comer en compañía de mis amigos, en compañía de mi manada, aunque sea sólo por una vez más.  
Pero no. Sería ya la gran cosa si, este año, al menos los tres supervivientes pudiéramos compartir un momento juntos durante el intervalo de clases. Pero dudo mucho que eso suceda puesto que Lydia me odia y no quiere verme ni en pintura (incluso me ha bloqueado en el Facebook).  
Quizás volvamos a ser sólo Scott y yo como en un principio.  
Y si… ¿y si yo fuera el único miembro que tuviera Scott en su manada? ¿Es posible llamar manada a un grupo de compuesto de dos integrantes?  
Ojalá Scotty se ponga a trabajar y reclute a más miembros para que seamos una numerosa manada feliz y contenta, tal como debimos ser para siempre.  
\- ¿Me permite sentarme en esta mesa?- escucho decir mientras siento como alguien pone una mano en mi hombro. Sin embargo, no necesito alzar la mirada para ver de quien se trata.   
\- Me encantaría pero creo que no lo podrás hacer. ¿Sabes? La gente civilizada suele sentarse en las sillas y no en las mesas.  
\- Oh, bueno, disculpe usted. Es soló que, verá, no soy un tipo muy civilizado, que no lo engañe mi uniforme- respondió mi “misterioso” interlocutor.  
-¿En serio? Pues por la manera en que se expresa usted, señor oficial, tuve la impresión de que usted es un tipo muy educado.  
\- ¿En serio? Pues mira lo educado que soy- dijo Parrish y, acto seguido, se sentó sobre la mesa, dejando ver unas muy tonificadas piernas y una entrepierna muy apetitosa, más apetitosa que la comida que servían aquí.  
\- ¡Parrish!- grité, ante lo cual casi todas las personas que estaban cerca de nosotros dejaron sus propios asuntos para girarse a vernos- Bájate de allí, ¿no ves que nos están observando?- susurré esta vez.  
\- ¿Parrish? Oficial Parrish para usted, joven Stilinski- dijo Parrish intentando no romper a carcajadas ya que, al parecer, al payasito le causa gracia verme así de avergonzado- Además así estoy más cómodo. Me gusta estar sobre los demás- recalca mientras osadamente me lanza un guiño.   
¡Yo lo mato!  
\- Buenas tard…- intenta formular la camarera pero se queda boquiabierta al ver a Parrish así de… sensual. Sí, porque en la posición en la que se encuentra, prácticamente en bandeja de oro, provoca comérselo.  
\- Buenas tardes señorita, disculpe la actuación de mi amigo. Es un actor y hoy está trabajando en cómo interpretar a un idiota- dije a la joven quien seguía mirando embobada a Parrish como si todavía fuera una quinceañera enamorada- En fin, yo deseo ordenar sólo un plato de ensalada con papas fritas y carne a la plancha. Y para beber una botella de agua mineral está bien- ordené pero la señorita ni siquiera me miraba ya que al parecer solo tenía ojos (y oídos) para Parrish- ¿Disculpe? ¿Oyó lo que le dije?- le pregunté algo molesto mientras chasqueaba los dedos para ver si así dejaba de ignorarme.  
\- Un par de ensaladas, papas fritas, carne a la parrilla y una botella grande de Pepsi, señorita- le dijo Parrish a la camarera mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa tan o más perfecta que la de Bob.  
\- Sí, cla, claro ofi, oficial- balbuceó la chica mientras anotaba el pedido sin perder de vista en ningún momento al oficial sentado en la mesa que tenía delante de ella.  
Un momento… ¿acaso le está viendo la entrepierna a Parrish? ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!  
\- ¡Es una descarada!- pienso molesto mientras instintivamente me pongo a ver yo también la entrepierna del oficial más sexy de todo Estados Unidos y no puedo hacer a menos que babear igual o con más fuerza que la joven camarera.  
\- Gracias señorita, eso es todo por el momento- dice Parrish trayéndonos a la joven y a mí a la realidad.  
La señorita asiente y se retira del lugar con nuestros pedidos.  
\- Parrish- dije con voz seria capturando la atención del rubio- Bájate y siéntate, a mi lado- le ordené.  
Él no hizo objeción alguna. Se bajó de la mesa y se puso a mi costado.  
\- Hola Stiles- dijo mientras veía a la mesa.  
\- Hola oficial, ¿siempre es así de alegre y presuntuoso cuando tiene puesto el uniforme?  
\- ¿Presuntuoso?- preguntó con un tono que denotaba confusión mientras ladeaba la cabeza para verme.  
\- Sí, presuntuoso. No me dirás que no viste como te comía con la mirada la camarera esa, así como la mitad de bola de chismosos descarados que tenemos alrededor- espeté.  
\- Stilinski, ¿estás celoso?- preguntó Parrish muy seguro de sí mismo mientras alzaba una ceja para dar más énfasis a su pregunta.  
\- ¿Celoso yo? Puff, hazme el favor- dije riendo- Claro, me estaba muriendo de celos que por poco te follaba sobre la mesa sólo para que la tipa esa viera que ya tienes dueño, rubiecito- dije intentando ser lo más sarcástico posible pero he de admitir que quizás si hubo algo de verdad en lo que acabo de decir.  
\- Descuida amorcito, yo sólo tengo ojos para ti… Bueno, en realidad cada parte de mi cuerpo es sólo para ti- contestó mi rubio amigo mientras me miraba con unos ojos…  
\- Payaso- dije tirándole un leve codazo en su hombro, a lo cual él sólo continuó riendo- Ahora sí, ¿qué haces por aquí?  
\- Pues aparte de sacarte de quicio- dijo mientras yo, por mi parte, fruncía el ceño- estoy en mi hora libre para comer y estirar las piernas un rato, ya sabes. Aún soy nuevo y no me llevo tan bien con los demás oficiales y tu padre salió a atender un caso, nada grave (no tienes que preocuparte). Así que, como me quede solo, pensé en salir un rato y pues aquí estoy, para tu buena suerte.  
\- Ya lo dije antes: presuntuoso- dije mientras veía como la camarera estaba de regreso con nuestros pedidos.  
\- Vuestro pedido, jóvenes- dijo la señorita dejando las cosas sobre la mesa mientras no paraba de sonreírle a Parrish.  
\- Gracias- dije otra vez algo molesto aunque si rápidamente cambié de actitud- Mira pastelito- dije agarrando una papa frita y acercándola a la boca de Parrish- Aquí hay otra cosa en punta que te gusta- dije burlonamente y acto seguido introduje la papa en la boca de Parrish, quien no protestó. Al parecer le causo gracia ver la cara de sorpresa total que ponía la camarera, quien, luego de pedir permiso, se fue corriendo como si hubiera visto al diablo.  
\- ¿Te gusta, musculosito?- le pregunté a Parrish mientras este masticaba la papa frita que tenía en boca. Se la había metido toda entera de un solo bocado.  
Rayos, parece que ser sexy es algo tan natural para él.  
\- Estaba muy rico, pecosito de mi corazón- dijo siguiéndome el juego apenas terminó de comer lo que tenía en boca- Pero a mí me gusta más la papa frita que me das tú cuando estamos a solas.  
\- ¿Pecosito?- pregunté.  
\- ¿Musculosito?- rebatió.  
\- Ah, ya sabes: un hombre musculoso pero tan tierno y bonito como un osito afelpadito- informé.  
Y, sin razón alguna, ambos empezamos a reír mientras seguíamos mirándonos.  
No pude evitar suspirar. Me gusta estar en compañía de Parrish. Es un hecho: quiero que él sea mi amigo.   
Quizás… quizás un día pueda contarle sobre la manada e incluso unirse a esta. Me daría tanto gusto. Claro, eso si deja de llamarme “pecosito”. Si hay algo que detesto de mi anatomía son mis pecas.  
\- Oye, antes que lo olvide, quería pedirte perdón por lo de la vez pasada en el cine- dijo mientras abría la botella para servirnos Pepsi en los vasos que la camarera había dejado.   
\- ¿Te refieres a lo de ayer? Es gracioso, siento como si eso hubiera sucedido hace tanto tiempo atrás- dije mientras pensaba en las cosas que pasaron luego que nos sentásemos en las butacas para ver Frozen.  
\- ¿Hace tanto tiempo? Yo pensé que apenas ese tipo te llevo a casa tú te fuiste directamente a dormir. Pero… ¿pasó algo más? ¿Hicieron algo más?- inquirió.  
Quizás se tratara de una impresión mía pero me pareció sentir un tono de molestia cuando Parrish mencionó a ese “tipo”, refiriéndose a Derek.  
“Ojalá hubiera pasado algo entre el lobo feroz y yo”, dijo el diablillo/voz interior dentro de mí.  
\- No, figúrate. Apenas llegué a casa me fui directo a dormir, no pasó nada en lo absoluto. ¿Debió pasar algo? No, nada, creo yo.  
\- ¿Ok?- dijo Parrish algo escéptico, quizás no fui muy convincente pero creo que no importa ya que al parecer seguirá hablando- Bueno, de todas maneras yo quería disculparme por lo de ayer y hacerte saber que me haré perdonar y que no estoy dispuesto a recibir un no como respuesta.  
\- Me parece bien, si es que piensas así- dije mientras ambos nos veíamos.  
\- Genial, entonces yo te aviso para cuando salimos otra vez y esta vez sí que la pasaremos bien- prometió.  
\- Fantástico. Sólo avísame con anticipación porque tengo muchas cosas por hacer anotadas en mi agenda, ¿sabes?- mentí.  
\- Así será entonces- dijo y acto seguido agarró su plato lleno de rica comida y me regalo otra sonrisa antes de ponerse a comer- Provecho- me dijo mientras se disponía a comer.  
\- Igualmente, oficial- le dije mientras yo también empezaba a devorar esa carne tan rica que desde que había aterrizado a la mesa no hacía otra cosa más que gritar mi nombre.

 

Ambos terminamos de comer casi al mismo tiempo en un silencio ni tan incómodo ni tan agradable y sonreímos al ver lo sincronizados que estábamos incluso al comer.  
\- Estuvo muy rico, ¿no lo crees?- preguntó mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.  
\- Sí, tengo que comer más seguido aquí- respondí.  
\- Me avisas cuando lo haces- me dijo.  
\- Sí, claro, yo te avis…- intenté decir pero me quede callado cuando Parrish paso un dedo por debajo de mis labios.  
\- Tenías un poco de kétchup- dijo y acto seguido se llevó el dedo a la boca- Uhm, delicioso, tiene un toque a… Stiles- dijo con la voz más seductora del mundo, aunque probablemente sea impresión mía.  
“¿No quisieras probar uno de mis dedos en vez de tener que conformarte con el tuyo?”, le preguntó el diablillo a Parrish. Menos mal que soy yo el único que lo escucha.  
\- Gracias, no me había dado cuenta- dije tímidamente- Bueno- proseguí intentando retomar la conversación para salir del trance en el que iba a entrar si dejaba de hablar y continuaba a fantasear con el dedo de Parrish Manos Mágicas- ¿Qué puedes contarme?- pregunté.  
\- ¿No sé? ¿Deseas que te hable de algo en particular?- preguntó Parrish a su vez.  
\- Uhm, quizás podrías empezar hablándome sobre tu familia- solté, a lo cual me pareció ver que Parrish frunció el ceño levemente.  
\- En realidad no me gusta hablar mucho de eso- se sinceró.  
\- Ya, creo que eso puede sentirse. ¿Tuviste problemas con tus padres?  
\- Verás…  
\- Disculpa mi atrevimiento, es culpa de no controlar mi lengua. No tienes que contarme si no quieres.  
\- No, está bien. Sólo que no hay mucho que contar: mis padres eran muy sobreprotectores, demasiado diría yo. Sentía como si de una u otra manera ellos me tenían encarcelado en el pequeño pueblo donde vivíamos- decía Parrish mientras parecía ver con sus ojos aquellos días en familia- La verdad es que yo siempre tuve ganas de salir de allí, de desplegar mis alas y volar por todo el mundo; pero mis padres me decían que era muy peligroso. Algo dentro de mí me decía que sólo buscaban protegerme pero…  
\- Pero de todas maneras esa falta de libertad se hacía sentir- intenté adivinar.  
\- Así es- dijo Parrish mientras me sonreía, parecía que si había adivinado sus pensamientos- Por eso apenas terminé mis estudios escapé de casa y me fui a vivir por mi cuenta a otra ciudad. Estuve yendo de ciudad en ciudad sobreviviendo gracias a eventuales trabajos, cuando un día sucedió eso.  
\- ¿Eso? ¿Qué sucedió, Parrish?- pregunté con mucha curiosidad.  
\- Encontré mi vocación. Verás, un día estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo pensando en que quizás nunca debí salir de mi pueblo natal, cuando fui testigo de cómo asaltaban un banco. La verdad es que no le hubiera prestado mucha atención si no hubiese visto como uno de los ladrones vilmente le arranchaba la cartera a una pequeña de siete u ocho años, calculo yo.  
\- Que hijos de ya sabes que. No les bastaba con el banco sino que hasta les hacía gracia robar a una pequeña indefensa- comenté.  
\- Ese mismo pensé, así que sin pensármelo dos veces me tiré sobre ese tipejo y de un golpe lo noqueé. Luego cogí su arma y cuando sus cómplices intentaron dispararme yo fui más rápido y le disparé en la pierna a uno de ellos, por lo que se acobardaron. Al final perdieron la concentración e intentaron darse a la fuga en su camioneta pero no contaron con que iba a dispararle a una de las llantas. El resultado fue que no pudieron huir, llegó la policía y los detuvieron fácilmente.  
\- Fuiste un héroe. Entonces todo inició así, tu carrera como defensor de los ciudadanos inició aquel día- solté.  
\- Sí. El jefe de la policía cuando se enteró de los hechos me felicitó y me ofreció un puesto en su comisaría. Pero lo que de verdad me hizo encontrar mi vocación no fue el haber impedido el robo al banco.  
\- ¿No fue eso?- pregunté algo confundido, a lo que Parrish movió la cabeza de un lado para otro en forma de negación.  
\- No. Lo que hizo que deseara trabajar como agente del orden fue lo que hizo aquella niña apenas pude devolverle su cartera: ella me abrazó.  
\- Parrish…- pronuncié su nombre con admiración.  
\- Aquel abrazo… Me sentí tan bien conmigo mismo como no me sentía desde hace tiempo, desde que Selena desapareció- dijo Parrish, a este punto totalmente perdido en sus recuerdos.  
¿Selena?  
\- ¿Selena? ¿Quién es Selena, Parrish?- pregunto mientras noto como el rubio tiembla ante la mención de ese nombre- Era… ¿era alguien especial?  
\- Yo era muy pequeño aún. Un día estaba jugando con ella y de pronto… Tengo vagos recuerdos acerca de eso, Stiles.  
\- ¿Qué les paso? ¿Era una amiga de infancia tuya?- pregunté. No podía evitarlo. Siento… siento como una necesidad de saber más sobre todo esto.  
\- Digamos que sí. Ella era la única amiga que tenía. Y un día llegaron al campo en el que ella y yo jugábamos. Y se la llevaron. A ella. A mi…  
\- ¿A tu amiga?- intenté adivinar como hacer un rato. Se nota que al pobre de Parrish le costaba hablar sobre eso porque parecía que yo había desaparecido de su vista, sólo eran él y sus recuerdos, era como si sólo se limitara a responder a las preguntas que oía.  
\- Sí y no. Verás, Stiles, cuando ella desapareció por algún motivo mis padres cambiaron de actitud y se volvieron más protectores conmigo. Creo que desde aquella vez empezaron con eso de que nunca debía salir del pueblo o estar fuera de casa cuando el sol se ocultaba. Sea como fuese, lo que me extrañó de verdad fue que a medida iba creciendo ellos dejaban de hablar sobre lo sucedido. Yo les preguntaba qué pasaría con Selena, si un día regresaría, si fue mi culpa por dejar que se la llevaran. Les preguntaba muchas cosas pero ellos sólo se limitaban a decirme que todo había sido un sueño, que nunca existió una tal Selena, que yo era hijo único.  
¿Hijo único? ¿Eso significa que…?  
\- ¿Quieres decir que a quien se llevaron eso tipos se trataba de tu hermana?- pregunté lo más rápido que pude.  
\- Su nombre es Selena, el nombre de mi hermana es Selena- dijo Parrish con los ojos cristalino… ¿por qué?  
\- ¿Será porque le arrebataron a su hermana y él no pudo hacer algo al respecto?- me preguntó mi subconsciente.  
“Al diablo con eso, ¡vamos a consolarlo! Yo sé cómo; ja, je, ji, ju, ju”, dijo maliciosamente el diablillo más inoportuno que nunca.  
\- Su nombre es Selena, el nombre de mi hermana es Selena- reafirmó Parrish aun algo ido- Siempre me repetía eso todas las noches cuando era niño para así no olvidarme de ella. Pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo deje de recordar su rostro, su voz, las ocasiones en las que jugábamos. Sólo recordaba esa frase, hasta que un día me di cuenta de que ya no necesitaba repetirla más, ya no era necesario. Siempre tendré en mi memoria eso. De ella sólo me queda eso: su nombre.  
\- Parrish…- dije tragando saliva. Yo que siempre hablo hasta por los codos ahora no sé qué decir.  
\- Quizás todo haya sido un sueño, como dicen mis padres. Quizás un día la encuentre y sepa la verdad- dijo mientras se sacudía la cabeza pero por algún motivo sentí que había algo escondido en sus palabras. Como si… Como si quisiera hacerme creer a mí también que todo fue un sueño, que la tal Selena no existe- Sólo estoy seguro de algo: si mi hermana existe haré lo que sea necesario para poder volver a estar con ella- dijo con convicción.  
\- Y yo te ayudaré- dije instintivamente, como en un acto de reflejo- No tengo la menor idea de como pero lo haré. Si resulta ser que tienes una hermana, de alguna u otra manera yo te ayudaré a estar cerca de ella. Te lo juro- le dije observándole a los ojos con la mayor firmeza posible.  
Parrish se limitó a sonreírme, luego tomo mi mano por unos momentos y me agradeció.  
\- Ha sido algo… único hablar contigo, Stiles. Sabía que me caerías bien apenas escuché hablar de ti. Pero ahora tengo que irme- dijo mientras se ponía de pies y de su bolsillo sacaba lo que parecía ser una billetera.  
\- Descuida, invito yo- dije pero Parrish ya había sacado y puesto en la mesa el dinero para cancelar lo comido por ambos.  
\- No, de esta manera tenemos un pretexto más para una próxima cita, aunque si esta fue casual- dijo, a lo cual sentí como mis mejillas me traicionaban y se ponían más rojas que nunca, lo cual pareció no pasarle inadvertido a los atentos ojos del oficial- Como amigos Stiles, como amigos… Por el momento- dijo eso último en voz baja mientras yo reía para tratar de esconder el nerviosismo.  
\- Como diga, Sheriff- dije rodando los ojos.  
\- Ayudante del Sheriff- me corrigió.  
\- Por el momento, hablaré con mi padre para que tengas un ascenso bien merecido, héroe.  
\- Stiles…  
\- ¿Sí?- pregunté al ver que Parrish no terminó lo que estaba diciendo.  
\- Cuídate mucho- dijo y acto seguido me revolvió el cabello en gesto cariñoso que se sintió muy bien. Sentí como si fuera un cachorro al que le sobaban la cabecita.  
Cuando Scott regrese tengo que hacérselo y quizás rascarle la pancita también.

 

Cuando Parrish se fue, continué sentado por unos minutos pensando en lo que me había contado. Sentía un nudo en la garganta al pensar en Parrish.  
Tan alegre, tan guapo, tan radiante pero con un pasado con momentos tristes como el de la mayoría de personas que conozco.  
\- Derek…- pensé- A ambos les han arrebatado parte de su niñez, parte de su adolescencia.  
\- Algún día las cosas cambiarán para ambos, chicos- susurré prometiéndome a mí mismo que les ayudaría a estos dos jóvenes tan parecidos y diferentes a la vez.  
Parecidos en el físico (ambos hacen saltar de alegría al diablo interior dentro de mi mente), parecidos por el pasado pero diferentes en la actitud. Derek gruñón, Parrish alegre.  
“¿Y cómo definirías a Bob? Los tres estarían bien para una or…”  
\- Para una orden de detención. Una orden de detención para ti si es que no te callas al instante- amenacé favorablemente puesto que el diablillo desapareció en el instante e intenté ser lo más inocente posible para no pensar en la idea que me estaba sugiriendo ese lujurioso demonio interno.

 

Apenas la camarera, quien evito cualquier contacto visual conmigo, recogió el dinero que había dejado Parrish por lo que habíamos comido los dos, me paré de mi asiento y me puse a caminar hasta llegar al supermercado que había en la tercera planta del edificio.  
La plática con Parrish me dejo tan alegre a pesar de que me contó algunas cosas tristes… Aun así disfrute de su compañía y por eso ahora sí que me siento con ánimos de hacer las cosas.   
\- Aquí estamos- dije mientras entraba al supermercado para buscar los ingredientes necesarios para hacerle un queque saludable a papá. Cogí una canastilla y deposité allí la bolsa donde estaba mi nueva camisa y me puse a buscar entre los pasillo los ingredientes para el postre que iba a preparar en casa.  
Así estuve buen rato, buscando y cogiendo los ingredientes para luego meterlos a la canastilla cuando de pronto me percate de algo.   
\- Alguien me está viendo- pensé y rápidamente me giré para ver de quien se trataba pero no halle a alguien- Debo habérmelo imaginado.

 

Cuando terminé de poner en la canastilla todo lo que necesitaba para el queque así como algunas cosas para la semana, me dirigí a caja para pagar todo lo que había recolectado. Por suerte no había muchas personas y en pocos minutos la cajera ya estaba escaneando los códigos de los productos que iba a comprar.  
\- Son exactamente $20- me dijo apenas registró el último artículo que le había en la canastilla- ¿Desea pagar en efectivo o con tarjeta?- preguntó.  
\- En efectivo, por favor- dije mientras sacaba de mi bolsillo el dinero para así poder recibir mis cosas y salir del centro comercial. La verdad es que estaba algo cansado y quería descansar un poco antes de ponerme a preparar el queque para papá.  
\- Aquí tiene sus compras, vuelva pronto- dijo la señorita mientras me daba la bolsa donde estaban todos los artículos recién comprados.  
\- Graci…- estuve por decir cuando una fuerte voz llamó mi atención.  
\- ¡Por supuesto! Pagaré con tarjeta, obviamente- dijo esa voz algo familiar- Yo no toco dinero, tiene muchas… gérmenes- continuó diciendo esa voz y por alguna razón sentí una punzada en el estómago, como si esas palabras fueran dirigidas para mí.  
Y de repente todo fue tan rápido.  
Me giré y cuando la vi me quedé completamente helado.  
\- Kate- murmuré a la mujer que me observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios en la caja registradora de al lado.  
\- ¡Claro! Quédense con el vuelto para darlo a esa asociación. Yo siempre colaboro con los niños quemados, son tan indefensos como cachorritos huerfanitos… ¡Pobrecitos!- dijo poniendo una cara de tristeza más falsa que moneda de $100.  
Como si hubiera visto al mismísimo diablo en persona (aunque no hubo mucha diferencia) agarré mis cosas con mucha fuerza y salí disparado de allí sin ver si la reacción de Kate.

 

\- ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no le dije a Parrish si había visto mi móvil?- maldecí mientras corría hacía mi coche como si estuviera en una carrera (contra la muerte).   
Al no tener móvil y no recordar los números del de los de Parrish o Derek (vaya que estaba desesperado) y al no querer involucrar en esto a mi padre, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue ir a donde actualmente vivía el lobo solitario, puesto que su edificio estaba más cerca al centro comercial.  
\- ¡Becky, ábrete!- le grité a mi vieja jeep apenas la vi pero esta no me respondió- Vámonos o te quedarás sin dueño.  
Saqué de mi bolsillo las llaves del jeep, me tiré dentro de este junto con las cosas, encendí el motor y salí a la velocidad de la luz sin ni siquiera cerrar la puerta por donde había entrado a mi vehículo. Y todo en menos de 10 segundos, ¡un nuevo record!

 

No sé cuántos rojos me habré pasado pero en menos de 10 minutos estaba delante del edificio de quien era mi única esperanza para seguir con vida al menos hasta que Scott volviera de vacaciones.  
\- ¡Derek, abre la puta puerta!- grité al intercomunicador pero nadie respondía. La puerta de entrada principal estaba cerrada y solo podías ingresar al edificio si tenías llaves o si algún inquilino te habría desde su departamento- Si respondes juró que te convidaré de mi queque- pensé mientras miraba por todos lados para ver si la felina me había seguido hasta aquí- ¡Soy Stiles y si no me abres juró que vendré a atormentarte todas las noches cuando sea un fantasma!- dije saltando y haciendo berrinche.  
Resignado al ver que el lobo odioso no respondía a mis llamados me subí a mi jeep otra vez y, tratando de mantener la calma, decidí que lo único que me quedaba por hacer era ir a casa y rogar porque la súper gata se hubiera apiadado de mí perdonándome la vida o que al menos el rifle de papá siguiera donde lo vi la última vez.  
\- Estúpido lobo, cuando uno más te necesita se te ocurre salir. Pero ya verás, la próxima vez que me necesites no pienso ayudarte así me lo pidas desnudo- refunfuñé entre dientes antes de poner en marcha el acelerador.

 

Al parecer Kate decidió dejarme vivir un día más puesto que no me siguió hasta mi casa. Ahora que pienso bien, ella no sabe dónde vivo. Y si no me ha seguido, sigue sin saber dónde vivimos mi padre y yo.   
Eso me hace pensar en que mientras siga estando en su mira y no cuente con la compañía y protección de mi hermano quizás deba salir de aquí, de casa, si es que no quiero poner en peligro a papá también, pero no se me ocurre un lugar adonde pueda refugiarme.  
\- Quizás si le cuento a Scott él me permita estar en su casa unos días. Lo malo es que no sabría cómo entrar, dudo que él o Melissa hayan dejado una llave debajo de la alfombra que hay delante de la puerta de entrada- murmuraba mientras metía el queque dentro del horno para que se cociera- Bueno, ya veré luego eso, lo principal ahora es no despegarse de este pequeño hasta que esté listo para ver la luz del mundo- dije seguido de lanzar un bostezo y es que debido a la preocupación no pude dormir nada cuando llegué a casa- Quisiera dormir pero no puedo ahora. Lo mejor es que me refresque un poco y de paso me cambié la ropa- pensé.  
Subí hasta mi habitación y fui directo al baño que había dentro de este. Me miré al espejo y vi a un Stiles algo ojeroso y cansado.  
\- Ya vendrán tiempos mejores Stiles- dije en voz alta tratando de animarme.  
Me eche algo de agua en mi rostro y sin secármelo salí del baño para buscar algo de ropa limpia en mi habitación. Agarré lo primero que encontré y me senté en el borde de la cama para quitarme la ropa con la que había ido al centro comercial y ponerme algo más cómodo.  
\- Apenas esté el queque me tiraré a dormir hasta que venga papá- dije lanzando otro bostezo.

 

\- Ahora sí, veamos cómo me quedo este chico. Si me salió bien quizás pueda hacer uno más en estos días y llevárselo a Parrish. O mejor no, mejor se lo envió con papá. O quizás puedo hacerle uno para Bob, fue tan lindo conmigo hoy. Incluso puedo hacer uno para Lydia, seguro que con eso me perdona fácilmente- pensaba mientras bajaba saltando las escaleras y me dirigía a la cocina para apagar el horno.  
Entré a la cocina y por alguna razón mi entusiasmo se desvaneció como por arte de magia. Sentía como si algo hubiera cambiado.  
\- ¿Por qué me siento extraño? ¿Será porque no me cambie de ropa interior?- me pregunté mentalmente mientras presionaba el botón de apagado cuando me di cuenta de algo.  
“Sal de aquí, ¡rápido!”, me ordenó mi diablillo y por segunda vez en el día estuve de acuerdo con él pero antes de eso abrí la puerta del horno y me sorprendí al no ver nada.  
\- ¿Buscabas esto?- dijo una voz a mis espaldas, a lo cual tragué saliva y con algo de valentía giré para ver a la dueña de esa voz. Exacto: dueña.  
\- Kate, yo… Podemos hablar, no hagas nada precipitado- dije una vez estuvimos frente a frente.  
\- ¿Qué no lo haga? Pues fíjate que si lo haré- dijo pausadamente para luego, inesperadamente, lanzarme con una tremenda fuerza el queque que tanto trabajo me había costado hacer.  
Al parecer ese lanzamiento fue solo una distracción porque no creo que Kate tenga mala puntería, tratándose de una Argent. Solo quería una distracción para que me tapara la cara y cerrara los ojos y una vez volví a abrirlos la encontré parada delante de mí, a escasos centímetros.  
\- Has sido una mala persona, Stiles, una muy pero muy mala persona. Y por eso ahora estás solo, completamente sólo, a mi merced.  
\- Tú no sabes lo que es realidad ocurrió- dije más o menos dado que Kate me alzó del suelo cogiéndome del cuello.  
\- No necesito saber todos los detalles, querido, lo importante es que recibirás el castigo que mereces- dijo la peli teñida (ese rubio se nota que no es natural) mientras con su otra mano transformada ahora en garra iba hacia mi entrepierna.  
\- ¿Qué… qué piensas hacer?- pregunté con algo de pánico. No quería que ella me tocara. Por muy buena que estuviera, eso no podía negarlo, yo sólo quería que alguien me tocara allí y esa persona no era ella.  
\- Descuida, ¿por quién me tomas? No soy una pervertida- respondió con una sonrisa burlona.  
\- Ahhh, yo pensé… Bueno, gracias por al menos no querer violarme. ¡AHHH!- grité debido a que me tiró un puñetazo en mi miembro.  
\- No me agradezcas querido, nunca tocaría de esa manera a un cuerpo de anguila como el tuyo. Pero descuida, después de que termine contigo nadie querrá tocarte- dijo mientras empezaba a reírse como desquiciada.  
\- Eres un monstruo- le culpé.  
\- Te equivocas, esto es un monstruo- dijo y acto seguido me lanzó contra la cocina.  
El golpe en la espalda fue terrible y estuve en el suelo por unos segundos pero cuando alcé la mirada hacia ella… Deseé no haberlo hecho.  
\- Werejaguar- me dijo una Kate completamente transformada mientras me mostraba sus enormes garras y colmillos.  
\- Ahora sería un buen momento para poner Roar- ironicé.

 

\- ¡NOOO!- grité con todas mis fuerzas y abrí los ojos y…   
¿Abrí los ojos? ¿Y por qué estoy en mi habitación y no en la cocina con Kate desmembrándome?  
Y como respuesta obtuve algo que hizo temblar en serio: un rugido. Y esta vez no estoy soñando.  
\- ¡Rayos! Eso sí que no me lo soñé- dije mientras saltaba fuera de mi cama y me movía de un lado para otro buscando una vía de escape pero no encontraba alguna y al parecer quien lanzó ese rugido ya estaba subiendo las escaleras pronto para entrar a mi habitación.  
Tal como un niño asustado ante una tormenta, lo único que hice fue correr y meterme bajo mi cama y cerrar los ojos suplicando de que Kate fuera como esa canción de Shakira: ciegosordomuda.  
Bueno, por ese rugido yo diría que muda no es.  
\- Soy muy joven para morir, soy muy joven para morir- pensaba mientras sentía como alguien entraba a mi habitación y se paraba delante de mi cama.   
Lo que siguieron fueron unos segundos de absoluto silencio cuando de repente… Sentí que estaba alzando el colchón con todo y sabanas y mentalmente me preparé para lo que venía.  
Bueno, intente, porque uno nunca está listo para morir, ¿verdad?  
\- Yo lo siento, perdóname, no quise hacerle daño a tu sobrina, acaba conmigo pero no me tortures, te lo ruego, ten en cuenta que sólo soy un crío que no sabe controlar su gran bocota, por lo que más quieras…- supliqué entre llantos y aun con los ojos cerrados cuando de pronto lo escuché y todo mi ser se paralizó.  
\- ¿Stiles?  
Abrí los ojos y lo vi sosteniendo el colchón.  
\- ¿Derek?... ¡Derek! ¿Me quieres matar de un infarto? Si serás… si serás… ¡pedazo de bestia!- grité furioso dejando atrás las lágrimas ante lo cual el lobo rodó los ojos y dejo caer el colchón- ¡Te estoy hablando, no me ignores!  
\- Sigue así y no necesitarás de Kate para despedirte de este mundo- amenazó mientras yo salía de mi escondite.  
Apenas lo vi… De estar enojado pase a sentirme triste otra vez y en un acto de locura me tiré a sus brazos.  
\- Idiota- le dije mientras trataba de no derramar más lágrimas.  
El lobo gruñón soltó un gruñido (¿quién iba a pensarlo?) pero no me empujo… Al menos por unos segundos.

 

Le conté a Derek lo que había soñado y también mi encuentro con la gata loca en el supermercado y este me escuchó en absoluto silencio, lo cual agradecí, además del hecho de que no pronunció burla alguna por la escena de hace unos minutos atrás.  
\- Y eso es todo. No sé qué hacer sin Scott y como ya te dije, no quiero involucrar a mi papá en esto. Creo que… tengo miedo. Lo admito: tengo miedo- dije cabizbajo.  
Él siguió sin pronunciar palabra alguna, típico de los Hale.  
\- ¿Y bien? ¿No dirás nada?- le dije comenzando a enojarme de su poca comprensión- Un “llámame cuando la veas otra vez” sería confortador, ¿sabes?  
\- Stiles…- dijo todo serio.  
Ambos estábamos sentados en mi cama, ni tan juntos ni tan lejos. Yo le observaba y él miraba hacia la puerta de mi habitación, en el máximo de su indiferencia.  
\- Ok, ya entendí: tú no eres niñero de nadie. Debí suponerlo puesto que…- estaba por decir cuando me lanzó un “cállate”. Al parecer quería decir algo pero no se decidía. Al final lo hizo.  
\- Aunque no seas de mi total agrado no dejaré que resultes lastimado por algo ligado a mí. Así que, aunque deteste decirlo, creo que será bueno para tu débil cuerpo de humano que vengas a vivir conmigo.  
……..  
¡¿Qué?!  
\- ¿Yo, vivir contigo?- pregunté con incredulidad y esta vez el lobo si se dignó a mirarme.  
\- Solo mientras Scott sigue de viaje.  
\- Pero… Yo… No sé- dije.  
\- ¿Quieres seguir con vida? Porque esa es la única opción que se me ocurre conociendo lo perversa y persistente que es Kate. Además, así no involucrarías a tu padre- indicó con toda razón.  
\- Yo… pues si no hay de otra- dije riendo, a lo cual me miró de nuevo con el ceño fruncido- Pero tú serás quien se lo diga a papá.  
\- Eso ni lo sueñes- respondió seriamente.  
\- Vamos, a mí no me creerá. Si le digo se dará cuenta de que hay algo detrás de ir a vivir contigo. En cambio, si tú le dices que hago este esfuerzo para que no estés como un lobo solitario en lo que regresa tu beta…  
\- Scott no es mi beta- dijo Derek.  
\- Eso papá no lo sabe. Además, si lo haces de daré de mi queque- le ofrecí.  
\- ¿Cuál queque?- preguntó algo sorprendido el viejo gruñón.  
\- ¿Cómo que cual queque? El que se está cocinando allí…- dije pero me di cuenta de que Derek empezó a mover su nariz y en esos momentos yo también pude oler algo feo sin necesidad de tener un sentido del olfato súper desarrollado.  
\- Oh, ese queque- dijo tratando de no empezar a reír.  
\- No digas nada o haré que te lo comas entero, Sourwolf.

 

ESCENAS DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO XD  
:D  
\- Stiles, Stiles… ¿Y soy yo quien para pensando en Stiles?- dijo burlonamente.  
:D  
¿Qué si la extrañaría? ¡Claro que la extrañaría! Pero a la chica que protegí aquella noche de luna llena cuando dos de mis betas perdieron el control, no a ese monstruo que era en realidad.  
:D  
\- Claro, para pensando todo el día en Stiles y en que lo nuestro es un amor imposible porque yo soy muy mayor para él, además de que el chico te prefiere a ti antes que a mí- lanzó.  
:D  
\- Y ese chico… ¿es tu nueva pareja? ¡Dime que si! Por favor- me preguntó y pidió con ojos llenos de esperanza mientras otra vez pegaba brincos de alegría.  
:D  
“No hay nada como hacerte enojar, tío. Por eso te quiero”- pensé divertido.  
:D  
“Pero yo no creo que usted sea un ogro, no es feo como Shrek, al contrario, ¡usted es tan bonito como el príncipe encantador!”, me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro que definí como tierna y sincera.  
:D  
All the pretty girls.... nah, eso aun no viene xD


	12. Adentrándome en la boca del lobo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaa a todo el mundo :)
> 
> Quería pedir disculpas si no ha habido muchos momentos sterek y porque quizás en este capítulo todavía no habrá muchos. Tenía planeado que los muchachos se fueran a vivir juntos y allí la chispa surgiera pero sin querer me vinieron algunas ideas y a medida que las iba escribiendo el presente capítulo se iba alargando más y más y bueno, al final como que estoy alargando muchas las cosas, quizás no sea tan bueno, pero es mi manera de escribir y espero me tengan paciencia. Espero cumplir con la promesa de actualizar cada semana para que así la historia avance y avance y los momentos sterek lleguen a por montones, porque yo sé que al final de todo eso es lo que queremos, momentos sterek llenos de feelings y smut bien rikolino xD
> 
> Cuidense y nos vemos pronto :)

Derek P.O.V.  
\- ¿Viste? Ya está todo prácticamente listo para que te transfieras aquí cuando quieras- dijo Peter mientras salíamos de la mansión Hale, la nueva y renovada mansión Hale.  
\- ¿Estás seguro? Podría ser muy pronto- dije girándome para mirar otra vez la casa donde una vez vivía una multitud de personas y la que ahora estaba completamente vacía.  
\- Claro sobrino, ¿cuándo te he fallado? No respondas. La cuestión es que ya no hay nada más que hacer sino transferir tus cosas aquí, pintar una que otra habitación, pero lo principal ya está. Los trabajadores ya se han marchado y han tenido la gentileza de dejarte limpia la casa, gracias a un pequeño incentivo de tu tío favorito, obviamente. Además, ya cuentas con los servicios de luz, agua, telefonía e incluso wi-fi, ¿qué más puedes pedir?  
\- Supongo que esta vez tienes razón… Cualquier día de la semana empiezo a transferirme aquí, entonces- dije mientras Peter me daba unas palmaditas en el hombro como signo de aprobación.  
\- Ya es hora de que dejes atrás el pasado, sobrino.  
\- ¿Y volver a vivir en la casa donde todos nuestros familiares y amigos se quemaron es dejar atrás el pasado?- dije mientras sonreía sarcásticamente.  
\- No, claro que no. Pero esta no es la mansión Hale de hace años atrás. Esta es la nueva mansión Hale diseñada por el gran Peter Hale, no me agradezcas sobrino, no me agradezcas- dijo el viejo lobo mientras se hacía el modesto.  
\- Claro que no lo haré porque te he pagado y bien para que te encargues de todo esto- dije algo seco.  
\- Sobrino, me ofendes, ¿crees que he hecho todo esto por vil y sucio dinero?- preguntó haciéndose el ofendido.  
\- Sí.  
\- Oh, no lo puedo creer… Después de todo lo que hago por ti, ¿es así como me respondes? Tu madre estaría muy decepcionada.  
\- Deja de decir tonterías. Y mi madre, por cierto, hace tiempo te hubiera cortado esa lengua que sólo sirve para decir fanfarronadas- dije intentando no pensar en ella, en mamá.  
\- Ya, ya, que aquí el único lengua larga es Stiles- dijo mientras lanzaba un bufido.  
\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Stilinski en esto?- pregunté.  
\- Sólo lo puse como ejemplo de lo que es un lengua larga.  
\- Pues no lo menciones, no quiero hablar sobre ese niño- dije algo molesto… Sinceramente no sé porque.  
\- ¿Niño?- preguntó mirándome extrañado.  
\- Claro, Stiles es todavía un niño o al menos se comporta como uno- dije como si fuera la cosa más obvia.  
\- Claro, porque tú eres muy maduro- dijo haciendo énfasis en ese “muy”.  
\- Al menos soy más maduro que Stiles y tú juntos- dije dándome la vuelta para dirigirme hacia mi auto. No tenía nada más que hacer aquí y en esta semana he pasado mucho tiempo con Peter que, sinceramente, ya no tengo paciencia para él y su fastidiosa forma de ser.  
\- Stiles, Stiles… ¿Y soy yo quien para pensando en Stiles?- dijo burlonamente.  
\- Yo no he dicho que paras pensando en Stiles. ¿O acaso es así?- dije levantando una ceja totalmente sorprendido. No pensaba que mi tío tuviera en cuenta a Stiles, incluso dudaba que recordara su nombre.  
\- Claro, paro pensando todo el día en Stiles y en que lo nuestro es un amor imposible porque yo soy muy mayor para él, además de que el chico te prefiere a ti antes que a mí- lanzó.  
\- Sarcasmo, típico de Stiles- sólo atine a decir.  
\- El sarcasmo no es una invención suya, yo también puedo usarlo- dijo cruzándose de brazos.  
\- Claro, y mañana te compraras un jeep porque eres libre de hacerlo, ¿verdad?  
\- Vete al demonio- respondió el verdadero Peter.  
\- Primero los ancianos, por favor- dije por educación.  
\- Tú… ¡eres un malcriado! Como se nota que Thalía no te educo bien, si me hubiera dejado que te diera algunas palmadas cuando eras niño de seguro…  
\- ¿No te da vergüenza? Primero piensas en Stiles, quien aún es menor de edad, ahora deseas haberme dado nalgadas de pequeño. Sabía que eras muchas cosas pero nunca imaginé que un pedófilo. Y uno gay- bromeé pero a Peter no le hizo gracia porque sus ojos empezaban a brillar dejando ver que en cualquier momento se transformaría.  
\- Mejor cállate, no quiero darte una paliza delante de tu casa nueva- señaló.  
\- Como sea, nos vemos luego, tiófilo- dije subiéndome a mi auto y dejando el lugar a la máxima velocidad posible gracias a mi potente auto.  
\- ¡Eso es! ¡Escapa antes de que te parta a ti y a tu bonito auto, par de graciosos malagradecidos!- escuché que vociferaba mientras saltaba de la cólera.  
“No hay nada como hacerte enojar, tío. Por eso te quiero”- pensé divertido mientras conducía al departamento donde viviría tan sólo por unos días más.

 

“Stiles… con razón te encanta hacerme enojar”- pensé mientras conducía- “Pequeño odioso, cuanto quisiera poder tirarte unos cuantos puñetazos. Me desfogaría tanto…”- reflexioné.

 

Aparqué en el garaje del edificio donde vivo y del cual también soy dueño y cuando baje de mi auto vi a Sharon, mi pequeña vecina.  
\- Hola señor Derek, ¿te gusta mi nuevo corte?- dijo señalando las dos colitas que le habían hecho.  
Por lo general no me gusta hablar con niños (eso explica la razón por la que odio hablar con Stiles). ¿Por qué? No es por menospreciarlos pero no se puede entablar un diálogo serio y productivo con un niño. Y la verdad es que yo no tengo la suficiente paciencia para explicar cosas o ser gentil. A mí me gusta decir las cosas como pienso, me importa poco si eso le da fastidio a alguien.   
Sin embargo, con Sharon era distinto. Supongo que todo empezó cuando descubrí quien era realmente Jennifer Black.  
“Señor Hale, mi papá dice que no hable mucho con usted porque es todo un ogro pero yo no creo que usted sea así”, me dijo justo el día después de que descubrimos la identidad del darach, cuando nos encontramos en las escaleras debido a que el ascensor estaba en mantenimiento.  
“Pues deberías hacerle caso a tu papá, niñita”, le dije algo prepotente, lo reconozco.  
“Pero yo no creo que usted sea un ogro, no es feo como Shrek, al contrario, ¡usted es tan bonito como el príncipe encantador!”, me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro que definí como tierna y sincera.  
“Gracias, pero creo que no has entendido para nada el concepto de Shrek”, le dije altaneramente.  
“Eso creo, pero no importa”, dijo muy tranquila.  
“¿Y por qué no importa, según tú?”, pregunté.  
“Porque Shrek es un película animada basadas en cuentos de hadas y la verdad es que el mundo real no se parece en nada a los cuentos de hadas”, respondió muy convencida.  
“¿Y de dónde sacas eso?”, le cuestioné algo curioso.  
“De mi experiencia propia. En los cuentos de hadas los niños buenos siempre viven felices y contentos. Yo siempre he sido una niña buena pero creo que nunca podré ser feliz, por eso digo que los cuentos de hadas no se parecen a la realidad”.  
Aquel día por primera vez sentí curiosidad por una persona, quería descubrir los motivos que impulsaban a esa persona a pensar así. Curiosamente esa persona era una niña de 6 años.  
“Y dime, Sharon, ¿por qué crees que nunca podrás ser feliz?”, pregunté finalmente.  
“Porque un día, antes de mudarnos aquí, mi mamá nos dejó a papá y a mí. Por mucho que lloré y le suplique que no se fuera ella no me hizo caso y se fue con un señor que la esperaba afuera de la casa. Papá estaba tan enojado que quiso salir a golpear al señor y creo que a mamá también pero yo me aferré a su pierna y le dije que al menos él no me dejara. Y así fue como nos quedamos sólo los dos. Él dice que no fue mi culpa, que siempre he sido y sigo siendo una niña buena, por eso no entiendo porque no puedo tener un final feliz como en los cuentos de hadas. Digo eso porque sé que mamá nunca regresará”.  
Aquel día me quedé callado y no supe que decir… ¡No sabía cómo responderle a una niña de 6 años!  
“Sharon…”, intenté decir.  
“Señor Hale, ¿seguirá viniendo a su casa esa señora bonita?”, preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.  
“Ah, Jennifer… No, ella no volverá jamás y si un día la ves no te acerques a ella”, le advertí ese día puesto que Jennifer para aquel entonces aún seguía con vida.  
“¿Y eso por qué señor Hale?”, preguntó confundida la pequeña.  
“Porque ella no resultó ser una buena persona como yo pensaba”, le expliqué.  
“Ah, entiendo. Bueno, la verdad es que la señorita que se llama como J.Lo también es muy bonita pero…”, intentó decirme aquella vez.  
“¿Pero? Puedes decirme lo que piensas con tranquilidad”, le aseguré.  
“Está bien. Yo decía que la señorita es muy bonita pero, no sé. Cuando ella pasaba por mi lado sentía que mi cuerpito temblaba y cuando le veía a la cara sentía que su rostro como que se deshacía. Era algo extraño”, me contó, y la verdad es que eso que dijo hizo que me sintiera más culpable por haber sido tan ciego con Jennif… con la darach.  
“Bueno, lo importante es que no la verás más”.  
“Pero usted señor Hale… ¿no la extrañará?”, preguntó y automáticamente un nudo se hizo en mi garganta. Aquella niña me tomó por sorpresa.   
¿Qué si la extrañaría? ¡Claro que la extrañaría! Pero a la chica que protegí aquella noche de luna llena cuando dos de mis betas perdieron el control, no a ese monstruo que era en realidad.  
“Quizás pero igual no quiero verla más, no es buena para mí”, dije tratando de convencerme y lo que la niña hizo me sorprendió pero en una buena manera.  
“Papá siempre me da un beso en la mejilla cuando estoy triste, dice que así me recuerda que hay otra persona que sí me quiere y que por eso no debo estar triste”, me dijo cuando termino de darme un pequeño beso en la mejilla puesto que en algún momento de la conversación me había agachado para quedar a su altura.  
“¿Y tú me quieres, pequeña?”, pregunté tímidamente.  
“Sí. Papá me contó que usted, a pesar de tener mal genio según los demás vecinos, nos aceptó como inquilinos sin pedirnos tantas cosas como en otros lados, nos dio una casita muy bonita y desde que estamos aquí estamos mejor”, explicó Sharon.   
Lo que puedo deducir por sus palabras es que para su padre, un inmigrante árabe, no debe de ser fácil conseguir que le alquilen un lugar donde vivir así sea un pagador muy puntual y menos con antecedentes policiales. Pero me dijo que ahora era una buena persona, que lo que más deseaba era sacar adelante a su hija.   
Y yo le creí. Claro, gracias a que escuché sus ritmo cardíaco supe que decía la verdad, aunque quizás de todas maneras le hubiese dado mi voto de confianza.  
“Pues no te preocupes nunca más por eso, aquí en mi edificio tienen un lugar asegurado donde vivir, incluso si no tienen dinero. Pero no se lo digas a papá, ¿ok? Será un secreto de amigos entre nosotros dos”, le susurré y la niña se puso a dar brincos de alegría.  
“¡Yupi, seremos amigos! Gracias señor Hale”, me dijo mientras seguía dando brincos de alegría.  
“Y no me llames más señor Hale. Para los amigos soy Derek”, le indiqué.  
“Está bien señor Derek”, dijo riendo la pequeña.  
“Sólo Derek o de lo contrario me enfadaré y tendrás que llamarme señor ogro”, le dije de mentira mientras le revolvía el cabello.  
“Sí Derek, Derek, Derek, Derek”, no paraba de repetir y desde aquel día cada vez que la veo a ella o a su padre trato de no fruncir mucho el ceño o al menos trato de que no me vean si estoy de malas.  
\- Señor Derek, ¿en qué piensa?- preguntó Sharon moviendo una mano para llamar mi atención.  
\- En que no me gustan los niños- dije burlonamente y ella puso una cara de espanto- a excepción de ti, obviamente, sobre todo ahora que estás muy bonita con esas dos colitas allí en tu cabecita- y ante esto la niña cambió de expresión y se puso a dar brincos de alegría.  
“¿Cabecita?”, pensé, “Derek, si Peter te escuchará…”.  
\- Que bueno que te guste mi nuevo look- dijo orgullosa la niña- Y también tengo otra cosa nueva. ¿Ves ese auto de allí?- dijo señalando un auto que por el aspecto parecía de segunda mano.  
\- Oh, no me digas: ¿ese auto es tuyo? Porque si es tuyo tienes que llevarme a pasear por ahí uno de estos días- dije sonriendo.  
\- ¡No, tonto! Es de mi papá pero le diré que otro día te lleve de paseo a ti también- me dijo a forma de consuelo.  
\- Excelente. Pero, ¿entonces se irán de paseo?- pregunté a la pequeña.  
\- Sí, estoy esperando a mi papá que bajará dentro de poco. Iremos al cine a ver Frozen junto con Cinthya, la compañera de trabajo de papá- me dijo muy alegre- ¿Sabes? Creo que ellos dos pronto serán novios- dijo riéndose.  
\- Oh, ¿y eso es bueno? ¿Ella te agrada?- le pregunté.  
\- Sí, me agrada mucho, ella es muy buena conmigo, realmente me cae bien, además que papá está más alegre.  
\- Y eso te hace alegre a ti también, que niña más dulce- le reconocí.  
\- Sí, estoy muy alegre señor Derek.  
\- Perfecto, pero si un día por algún motivo ella cambiara y resultara ser como mi ex novia tú vienes y me avisas, ¿correcto?- le pedí puesto que no soy un tipo que se fía de las personas. Un día pueden tratarte bien y al día siguiente no les interesa romperte el corazón y hacer añicos tus sueños.  
\- Está bien, te lo prometo señor Derek.  
\- Sólo Derek- le recordé y ella se rio pero luego se puso a brincar y hacer ademanes con la mano- ¿Sucede algo?- pregunté.  
\- ¡Sí! Es que me estaba olvidando de decirte lo que iba a decirte, por eso te estaba esperando- señaló Sharon.  
\- Dímelo entonces- le animé.  
\- Quería contarte que hoy estaba mirando por mi ventana cuando vi que un chico muy gracioso llamaba tu nombre allí afuera. Y seguro que estaba enojado porque tú no le abrías pero él no sabía que tú no estabas en casa- contaba Sharon muy animada- No le dije que no estabas porque papá me dijo que no hablara con extrañados, aunque tuve muchas de hablarle a ese chico.  
\- ¿Por qué?- pregunté y algo dentro de mí me decía que conocía a ese chico que con tanta insistencia me buscó.  
\- Porque era muy gracioso y parecía ser un chico divertido. No sé, simplemente lo vi y supe que él es especial. Quisiera conocerlo y que seamos amigos así como lo somos tú y yo- dijo una ilusionada Sharon.  
\- Pues no tengo idea de quien pudo haber sido- mentí.  
\- Espera, creo que dijo algo… ¡Eureka! Ya me acordé: dijo que era Estail. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?- preguntó con una sincera confusión mi pequeña interlocutora.  
…..  
Tuve que hacer una esfuerzo sobre humano para no echarme a reír allí mismo debido a la reputación que tengo que defender, pero es que… Estail… ¡Ja!  
\- ¿No será “Stiles”?- dije tratando de pronunciar bien ese patético y raro nombre.  
\- ¡Sí, ese es! Aunque también es un raro nombre- dijo con sinceridad otra vez.  
\- Ni me lo digas, me llevó tiempo memorizármelo- le revelé rodando los ojos.  
\- Y ese chico… ¿es tu nueva pareja? ¡Dime que si! Por favor- me preguntó y pidió con ojos llenos de esperanza mientras otra vez pegaba brincos de alegría.  
\- ¡No! ¿Por qué dices que debería ser mi pareja? Él es… un chico- dije tratando de poner una mueca de disgusto.  
\- Sí pero no creo sea algo malo, además yo sólo lo decía porque se verían muy bien juntos. ¡Espera! También lo digo porque él parece muy gracioso y tu algo serio… ¡Serían como Sid y Diego!- dijo haciendo alusión seguramente a alguna caricatura.  
\- No creo que eso suceda ni hoy ni dentro de mil años, ese tipo ni siquiera es mi amigo y en realidad no es gracioso, ¡es un bobo!- tuve que conformarme con decir eso porque no podía soltar una palabrota delante de la niña.  
\- Ya veremos, tus ojos dicen otra cosa cuando hablas de él- me dijo traviesamente la pequeña ante lo cual sentí como la presión se me subió.  
“Eso es porque ella acaba de descubrirte”, me dijo mi subconsciente.  
\- Como sea… Igual gracias por avisarme, ya lo llamaré cuando tenga tiempo- mentí.  
\- De nada señor Der… Quiero decir, de nada Derek. Y ahora voy a subir a ver si papá ya está listo, nos vemos luego, ¿está bien?- preguntó.  
\- Claro… ¡Espera!- le dije cuando me acordé de eso- Antes que te vayas quería contarte que quizás me vaya a vivir unos días a casa de… mi madre.   
\- Oh, pues te vamos a extrañar aquí en el edificio, sobre todo yo- dijo la tierna de Sharon- Pero si estarás mejor con tu mamá supongo que está bien que vayas, ¡me alegro por ti!   
\- Gracias pequeña y descuida que igual seguiré viniendo a visitarte y charlar un poco contigo, ¿te parece bien?  
\- ¡Sí! Aquí estaré Derek- dijo feliz.  
\- Bueno, entonces nos vemos luego y espero que la pases bien junto con papá y su amiga- le deseé de corazón- Te mereces pasar un buen y divertido momento- dije.  
\- Gracias Derek, nos vemos luego- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para ir hacia las escaleras pero cuando llegó a estas se detuvo y se giró para verme.  
\- ¿Tienes algo más que decirme?- le cuestioné.  
\- No, sólo quería desearte que tú también la pases bien en tu nueva casa y que te lo mereces por ser una buena persona, a pesar de que no sonríe mucho.   
\- Gracias Sharon. Ahora lárgate o me veré tentado a romperte ese pequeño cuello que tienes con mis dientes- dije en voz baja mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba no empezar a enojarme.  
“Otra vez”, me dijo de nuevo mi subconsciente.

 

Una vez que entre al que había escogido como mi departamento, en el último piso (así podía velar sobre todo el edificio), me dispuse a meter algunas cosas en una grandes cajas que el idiota de Peter había, extrañamente, tenido la amabilidad de dejar.  
Todo debería estar en orden, en perfecta armonía. Solo estábamos yo y una perfecta soledad, la cual me gustaba tener porque así nadie me molestaba o me hacía perder la paciencia. Sin embargo… no podía estar completamente tranquilo. Mi cabeza me había empezado a doler, lo cual es extraño dado que soy un hombre lobo y no debería tener dolores de cabeza sin haber recibido golpe alguno.   
\- ¿Qué me pasa?- me pregunté a mi mismo en voz alta mientras dejaba de empacar. Había decidido mudarme en los próximos días, por lo que tenía que guardar todo dentro de las cajas pero… no sé, tenía una sensación de fastidio, como si hubiera algo más importante que tuviera que hacer.  
Oh.  
\- Ni siquiera se te ocurra- me dije a mi mismo mentalmente cuando empecé a ver que era esa cosa más importante que tenía por hacer.  
Esperen, ¿desde cuando hablo conmigo mismo? Vaya, últimamente debo de estar cambiando. Y a mí no me gustan los cambios.  
Moví un poco la cabeza tratando de deshacer todos esos pensamientos y me forcé a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, a pesar de que sentía que mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.  
\- ¡Demonios!- grité furioso luego de unos minutos mientras pateaba una de la cajas vacías que estaban a mi costado- ¿Es que tienes que molestarme incluso cuando no estás? Simplemente eres tan… odioso, engreído, estúpido, ignorante, debilucho, patético y feo que…   
“¿Feo?”, me dijo mi subconsciente.  
\- Sí, feo. Con ese color todo pálido que tiene, ese cuerpo tan delgado que pareciera llevara meses sin comer, con esas pecas que más parece sarpullido, con esa sonrisa, oh sí, sobretodo esa sonrisa que tiene, ¡es que es como si le hubiese robado la sonrisa al Guasón!- murmuraba mientras, inconscientemente, me había dirigido hacia la cómoda donde dejo mis llaves.  
\- Espero que sea algo urgente por lo que hayas venido o de lo contrario pienso arrancarte esas pecas que tienes una por una- maldecí en voz alta mientras cogía las llaves de casa y de mi camaro.

 

Llegue a la casa de Stiles maldiciendo a medio mundo por culpa de los estúpidos semáforos.   
Había pasado por alto un rojo en mi preocupación por llegar lo más pronto posible a mi destino, por lo que fui perseguido varios kilómetros por un oficial. Cuando no tuve más remedio que detener mi auto el oficial hizo lo mismo y bajo de su vehículo para luego acercarse hacia mí.  
Le mostré mis documentos a la que resultó ser una oficial y para acelerar el proceso y evitar perder tiempo estúpidamente, tuve que ser más amable y forzar una sonrisa, seguida de un guiño de ojo. La oficial, quien estaría alrededor de los treinta, según mis cálculos, se sonrojo como una adolescente hormonada y dejo de hacer el típico cuestionario que te hacen cuando cometes una pequeña infracción de tránsito.   
Luego de recibir de vuelta mis documentos y una recomendación de ser más prudente pude seguir con mi recorrido hasta llegar aquí.  
Apague el motor de mi auto y le eche un vistazo a la casa Stilinski. Todo parecía en orden hasta que, gracias a mi desarrollado sentido auditivo, escuché un grito proveniente de la susodicha casa, por lo que, sin pensarlo dos veces, salí de mi auto lo más rápido que pude y corrí hasta una de las ventanas de la casa Stilinski.  
\- Ni modo- dije mientras saltaba y embestía contra una ventana puesta cerca de la puerta principal- Supongo que el sheriff se enojara menos por haber roto una ventana en vez de su puerta- pensé ya adentro de vivienda mientras me encogía de hombros.  
\- ¡NOOO!- gritó alguien desesperadamente desde el segundo piso sacándome de mis pensamientos.  
\- ¡Stiles!- grité seguido de un rugido antes de correr en dirección hacia las escaleras.  
De casi un salto llegué al segundo piso y fui hacia la habitación preparándome para lo peor.   
Quizás una nueva criatura había llegado a la ciudad. Quizás había atacado a Stiles. Quizás le había hecho del mal. Quizás le había golpeado en la cabeza. Quizás le había roto del cuello y aplastado la garganta, su garganta.   
Definitivamente iba a destrozar a aquella criatura, sea quien fuera. El único que podía romperle la garganta a Stiles era yo.  
\- Pero que…- pensé al poner un pie en la habitación del chico pecas y ver que no había alguna criatura o monstruo.  
\- Oh- susurré al ver un par de Converse que terminaban de meterse bajo la cama del pequeño Stilinski.  
Al parecer el chico seguía con vida y eso era lo principal, por lo que no pude evitar dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa.   
Entré a la habitación y me paré delante de la cama donde se encontraba Stiles.   
Sí, sabía que se tratada de Stiles. ¿Cómo? Pues… supongo que luego de tanto tiempo me he aprendido a memoria su olor, el cual, extrañamente, es muy agradable, he de admitir. Si tan solo el muchacho fuera como su olor. Quizás hasta podría…  
\- ¡Derek!- me recriminé mentalmente a mí mismo. ¿Desde cuándo pensaba yo que la anguila pálida tenía un buen olor?  
En fin, será mejor que este mocoso tenga una buena explicación a todo este drama y a su parada en mi departamento.  
Agarre el colchón desde una esquina y estaba a punto de alzarlo cuando una extraña sensación me embargo. Por unos segundos me quede estático dirigiendo mi vista hacia la habitación.  
\- ¿Hace cuánto que no venía aquí?- me pregunté a mí mismo mientras continuaba sintiendo esa extraña sensación.  
“Nostalgia”, apareció escrito en mi mente.  
¿Nostalgia?  
….  
\- Debo de estar enloqueciendo- pensé mientras movía la cabeza.   
Alcé de un solo tirón el colchón con todo y sabanas y finalmente lo vi. Ahí estaba él, tirado boca abajo sobre el suelo tapándose la cabeza con ambas manos.  
\- Yo lo siento, perdóname, no quise hacerle daño a tu sobrina- dijo el chico al notar que lo habían puesto al descubierto. Probablemente pensaba que quien estaba delante de él era la ex cazadora (bueno, aún sigue cazando, solo que ya no forma parte del clan Argent). ¿Sería que habría visto de nuevo a Kate?  
Iba a decirle que no se trataba de la víbora esa pero como siempre Stiles no paro de hablar y siguió con su monologo.  
\- Acaba conmigo pero no me tortures, te lo ruego, ten en cuenta que sólo soy un crío que no sabe controlar su gran bocota, por lo que más quieras…  
\- Eso ni que lo digas- susurré- ¿Stiles?  
El chico alzó la mirada y me vio. Su corazón volvió a latir normalmente, lo cual agradecí porque hace unos instantes hubiera jurado que este se le iba a salir del pecho al chico de lo rápido que bombeaba.  
\- ¿Derek? ... ¿Derek! ¿Me quieres matar de un infarto? Si serás… si serás… ¡pedazo de bestia!- escupió furioso mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas como podía desde esa posición.  
¿Encima que me preocupo por él y vengo desde lejos el crío este me insulta?   
\- Estúpido mocoso- pensé mientras rodaba los ojos y dejaba de agarrar el colchón para ponerme de brazos cruzados- ¿Acaso su padre no le enseño a ser agradecido?- seguí pensando mientras el niño refunfuñaba.  
\- ¡Te estoy hablando, no me ignores!- gimoteó el chico pecas. Genial, ahora solo le ponía a ponerse a patalear y sería más infantil que la pequeña de mi vecina.  
\- Sigue así y no necesitaras de Kate para despedirte de este mundo- espeté aunque no hablaba en serio. Bueno, no del todo.  
El chico salió de debajo de su cama, me miró por unos instantes y justo cuando la cosa no podía volverse más incómoda (porque lo había visto llorar y me refiero a llorar en serio), el muchacho saltó sobre mí y en un acto de reflejo alcé los brazos y…  
¿Era en serio? ¿En serio está haciendo lo que creo está haciendo?  
No soy un tipo religioso pero… ¡Oh, por Dios!   
\- Idiota- susurró mientras continuaba abrazándome.   
Rayos, esto no podría volverse más incómodo.   
O quizás sí. A mis brazos se le ocurrieron cobrar vida y sin preguntármelo trataron de rodear la espalda del mocoso, hasta corresponderle el abrazo.  
…  
Maldición, yo… yo…   
Derek Hale, yo…  
Me estoy volviendo blando.  
Y eso apesta.

 

Luego de los segundos más incomodos de mi vida, la anguila pálida me soltó y paso a sentarse sobre el borde de su cama y me hizo un ademán para que lo acompañara.  
\- A este punto que más da…- concluí.  
Una vez que me puse a su lado, Stilinski me conto el motivo por el que lo había oído gritar antes, además de su breve encuentro con la peor de las Argent.  
Durante toda la conversación pude sentir como Stiles se tensaba y hasta temblaba levemente al mencionar a Kate. Al parecer lo sucedido en el cine dejo más huella de lo que pensaba, motivo por el cual una idea empezó a rondarme por la cabeza.  
\- Oh no Derek, ni siquiera lo pienses- me decía a mí mismo una y otra vez hasta que el llamado del menor me saco de mis pensamientos.  
\- ¿Y bien? ¿No dirás nada? Un “llámame cuando la veas otra vez” sería confortador, ¿sabes?  
\- Stiles…- dije con el tono que suelo usar cuando el muchacho intenta hacerse el listo conmigo.  
\- No puedo creer lo que voy a decir- me dije a mí mismo- Pero no se me ocurre otra idea. Conozco a Kate y sé que tarde o temprano aprovechará la ausencia de Scott y su manada para hacer añicos al mocoso este. Y por mucho que me caiga mal no puedo dejar que esa malnacida acabe con otra vida más- reflexioné para mis adentros.  
El chico había vuelto a reprocharme todas sus desgracias hasta que lo callé para comunicarle la decisión que finalmente había tomado.  
Inspire aire por unos segundos y luego de expulsarlo sonoramente le dije mi decisión:  
\- Aunque no seas de mi total agrado no dejaré que resultes lastimado por algo ligado a mí. Así que, aunque deteste decirlo, creo que será bueno para tu débil cuerpo de humano que vengas a vivir conmigo.  
……  
Pasaron unos segundos en los que ambos no dijimos nada. Tal parece que el chico aun procesaba lo que le había dicho.  
\- ¿Yo, vivir contigo?- preguntó todo incrédulo cuando salió de su asombro.  
\- Solo mientras Scott sigue de viaje- me apresuré a decir, no tenía alguna intención de que el castaño se hiciera ideas erróneas.  
\- Pero… Yo… No sé- dije con inseguridad.  
\- ¿Quieres seguir con vida? Porque esa es la única opción que se me ocurre conociendo lo perversa y persistente que es Kate. Además, así no involucrarías a tu padre- me expliqué.  
\- Yo… pues si no hay de otra- dijo riendo estúpidamente- Pero tú serás quien se lo diga a papá.  
\- Eso ni lo sueñes.  
\- Vamos, a mí no me creerá. Si le digo se dará cuenta de que hay algo detrás de ir a vivir contigo. En cambio, si tú le dices que hago este esfuerzo para que no estés como un lobo solitario en lo que regresa tu beta…- dijo mientras yo hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ignorar su crítica a mi carácter.  
\- Scott no es mi beta- me limité a decir.  
\- Eso papá no lo sabe. Además, si lo haces te daré de mi queque- ofreció el chico, por lo que tuve que hacer otro esfuerzo sobrehumano para no abrir los ojos como si fuesen platos. Quiero decir, ¿el muchacho acaba de insinuárseme?  
\- ¿Cuál queque?- pregunté por las dudas para evitar tomar una conclusión aceleradamente errada.  
\- ¿Cómo que cual queque? El que se está cocinando allí…- empezó a responder el chico mientras yo empezaba a oler con más detenimiento hasta sentir perfectamente cómo se quemaba algo en el primer piso.   
\- Oh, ese queque…- dije reprimiendo una voraz carcajada al ver que él también se había dado cuenta de que su queque a este momento estaría hecho cenizas.  
\- No digas nada o haré que te lo comas entero, Sourwolf- dijo poniéndose serio, tratando de poner una mirada de indiferencia.  
\- ¿Harás qué?- pregunté alzando una ceja para resultar más intimidante. Gracias al chico, he de reconocer, que había descubierto que podía transmitir mucho de lo que sentía con solo mover adecuadamente mis enormes cejas.  
Aun así el chico no se amilanó y se cruzó de brazos mientras seguía poniendo una mirada seria.  
\- Haré que te lo comas. Todo. Entero- dijo lenta y seductoramente.  
¿Seductoramente?  
¿Quién se ha creído que es este mocoso? Veamos si sigue teniendo el mismo valor para seguir con su estúpido jueguito…  
\- ¿Quién? ¿Tú a mí? Oblígame- le incité mirándolo fijamente.  
Ambos seguíamos sentados sobre la cama del muchacho. No nos habíamos movido ni siquiera porque algo se estaba quemando en la cocina del primer piso. Y yo no pensaba hacerle creer que tenía efecto alguno en mí sus amenazas.  
\- Si serás cretino…- dijo luego de unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie, dándome la espalda.  
\- Oh no Stiles, ahora no te irás tan fácilmente. Alguien tiene que enseñarte a no hacer amenazas que no podrás cumplir- pensé maliciosamente mientras lo detuve cogiéndolo de la muñeca.  
\- ¿Adónde crees que vas? Pensaba que ibas a obligarme a comer algo- dije burlonamente.  
\- Suéltame señor me aprovecho de mi fuerza sobrehumana, ¿no ves que si no bajo mi cocina terminara quemándose? Y yo sé que a ti no te gusta que se te quemen las cosas, ¿o me equivoco?- dijo mientras me regalaba otra de sus sonrisas de Guasón.  
……  
\- ¿En serio eres tan imbécil para bromear con eso? Porque serás todo menos alguien mezquino como para siquiera bromear con eso, sabiendo lo que el fuego significa para mí- fue lo único que pude pensar antes de actuar.  
\- ¡Derek! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó el muchacho luego de que lo tumbara sobre la cama y me posicionara sobre él, acercándome tanto que nuestros rostros estuvieron a punto de rosarse.  
Pude sentir como su corazón empezaba a correr otra maratón más y bombeaba con mucha fuerza. ¿Es que acaso el muchacho en serio me tenía miedo? Porque no se me ocurre otra razón por la que se pusiera tan nervioso al tenerme cerca.   
Quiero decir, si le diera asco y mi presencia lo molestará se sentiría disgustado, no nervioso. Y él en estos momentos estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, tanto de empezar a sudar como si estuviese corriendo la misma maratón que corría su corazón.  
Por un momento cerré los ojos y me di el lujo de aspirar su aroma. Debo confesar que ponerlo así me gustaba, me hacía sentir poderoso, aunque también como un adolescente. Quiero decir, yo ya soy poderoso y fuerte, también sigo siendo joven, pero, estando así con él, ponerlo así de nervioso… Es divertido. Simplemente es divertido.  
“Y excitante”, susurró lentamente el lobo dentro de mí.   
Quizás. No es que me interesen los chicos pero, después de todo, sigo siendo un animal, si entienden lo que quiero decir.  
\- Vas a ser tú, Stiles, quien termine comiéndoselo todo y entero, de un solo bocado- amenace una vez que abrí los ojos y choque con su mirada aterrada.  
\- ¿De... de un solo bocado?- tartamudeó el castaño.  
Castaño…   
Su cabello también tenía un suave aroma, uno muy peculiar. Su cabello era mucho más largo y denso a comparación de cuando lo vi por primera vez.  
Scott ha cambiado mucho, físicamente hablando, desde que recibió el mordisco. Y Stiles también, aunque a él no lo hayan transformado.   
Ahora… ahora se le ve mejor, con el cabello así…  
\- De un solo bocado. O de lo contrario…- dije cuando deje de observar el cabello del chico pecas.  
\- ¿O de lo contrario?- preguntó inquieto tratando inútilmente de zafarse de mi agarre. No iba a salir de esta situación a menos de que fuera yo quien se lo permitiera.   
Lo tenía bien sujetado, tanto de no permitirle ejercer fuerza alguna. Estaba como si estuviera haciendo abdominales. Mi cuerpo pesando sobre su cuerpo, tan solo alejado en la parte de arriba. Pero aún no dejaba que Stiles se pudiera mover porque tenía mis brazos sujetando los suyos, los cuales estaban extendidos abiertamente sobre la cama. Y como había mencionado antes, nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento saliendo de su boca medio entre abierta.  
\- De lo contrario- dije carraspeando un poco ya que mi voz estaba saliendo grave- De lo contrario…- traté de decir cuando me percaté que algo dentro de mí se hacía más grande.  
Y creo que también dentro de Stiles.  
Mierda, creo que me excedí con la lección.  
El muchacho es tan tonto que capaz se lo toma en serio…  
\- Dímelo Derek, ¿de lo contrario que me harás?- dijo el castaño saliendo de su nerviosismo, con un dejo presumido, como si supiera que la situación se me había escapado de las manos.  
Iba a responderle cuando alguien más me gano.  
\- ¿Acaso has perdido el sentido del olfato? Incluso la abuela de Jackie me dijo que desde afuera se podía sentir el olor a quemado y que… ¡Oh, oh… oh!- exclamó una voz a nuestras espaldas.  
\- ¿Pa… Papá?- preguntó atónito Stiles mientras miraba sobre mi hombro. Inmediatamente lo solté y me tiré hacia el otro lado de la cama, cayendo al suelo.  
\- Papá mis bolainas, ¿qué demonios haces sobre mi hijo? Tú, pedazo de… Yo, yo…- escuché decir al sheriff.   
\- En cualquier momento saca su pistola y me llena de plomazos- me dije a mi mismo mientras me ponía de pie y vi al pobre hombre allí parado de la puerta. Por poco tiempo.  
Así es: por poco tiempo.  
\- ¡Papá!- gritó Stiles mientras corría hacia donde su pobre padre que yacía todo desmayado sobre el suelo.   
\- ¿Es que a todos los Stilinski les gusta ser así de dramáticos?- pregunté en voz alta más para mí mismo ya que Stiles estaba concentrado en hacer reaccionar a su anciano padre.

 

Stiles P.O.V.

Había ordenado al lobo amargado que fuera de utilidad y trajera un vaso con agua para papá. Luego de su típico “mocoso del demonio tú a mí no me das ninguna orden”, aceptó a regañadientes y bajo al primer piso mientras yo estaba agachado sosteniendo entre brazos al pobre de mi padre.  
\- Papá, despierta, por favor. No ha pasado nada, en serio, todo ha sido un mal entendido, te lo juro. A mí todavía sigue gustándome las chicas, es más, ¡tengo un poster de las Fifth Harmony en topples!- grité en un ataque de desesperación, lo cual funciono, al parecer.  
\- ¿Stiles? Hijo, ¿qué paso?- preguntó algo aturdido el pobre de mi viejo. Será exasperante y exagerado a veces, como todo buen padre, pero aun así lo quiero mucho y no soportaría que él me dejara.   
\- Aquí está el vaso con agua- dijo Derek de regreso, agachándose para estar a la altura de papá y yo. Stop, ¿será qué…?  
\- Espera Derek, papá ya…- intenté advertirle al lobo pero fue demasiado tarde.  
\- ¿Dónde diantres está mi arma? ¡Stiles!- gritó papá todo enfurecido mientras se ponía de pie y se limpiaba su rostro todo empapado de agua.  
\- Bueno, iré a dejar esto abajo- dijo todo campante el lobezno mientras alzaba frente a nosotros el vaso que tenía en mano.  
\- ¡Tú no irás a ningún lado! ¡Stiles, mi arma!- me exigió enfurecido papá y tuve el temor de que en cualquier momento se lanzara sobre Derek y éste perdiera la paciencia y le hiciera daño. Bueno, en realidad no quiero que ninguno de los dos salga dañado, quiero decir, Derek se estaba comportando bien con todo esto de Kate hasta que salió todo eso del queque y…- ¡Mi arma! ¿Es que acaso un sheriff no puede rellenar a balazos a un degenerado ni siquiera en su propia casa?  
\- Ya papá, luego te daré tu arma, no queremos que hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir- le dije agarrándolo del brazo para alejarlo del lubuno Hale, quien parecía todo divertido por la situación.  
\- Yo los dejaré solos para que tengan en privacidad su pelea familiar- se burló el lobo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
Estúpido lobo con su estúpida (pero perfecta) sonrisa.   
“Eso. Será estúpida pero es la sonrisa más encantadora que hayamos visto en toda nuestra vida”, susurró el diablillo en mi interior.  
\- Ahora no es el momento, lárgate- le ordené mentalmente al entrometido ese impostor de mi subconsciente.  
\- ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan hablador, Sourwolf?- le pregunté al lobo mientras con los ojos le pedía que me ayudara con la situación.  
\- Cállense los dos. Ahora- ordenó severamente papá, quien no se aminoraba ni siquiera porque tenía a un alpha delante de él- Y será mejor que me den una buena explicación de todo o sino…  
\- De acuerdo sheriff, tendrá su explicación, ¿de acuerdo? Solo siéntese allí- dije Derek señalando la cama.  
\- Tú no me das órdenes a mí- contestó papá algo más calmado pero aun enojado.  
\- Tú no me das órdenes, tú no me das órdenes, ¿es eso lo único que saben decir?- pregunté algo irritado.  
\- ¡Tú cállate!- gritaron al unísono los dos, por lo que se miraron poniendo una expresión de confusión.  
\- Bueno, vamos mejorando, al menos ya se llevan mejor en algo- bromeé mientras jalaba del brazo a papá hasta llevarlo a la cama- Iré al baño a traer algo con que secarte, no lo vayas a matar- dije a papá mientras lo sentaba en la cama.  
\- Bien Derek, supongo que tendrás una buena explicación por la que acabo de encontrarte sobre mi hijo, sobre su cama, en su habitación, ¡pero en mi casa!- escuché a papá que le recriminaba al lobo allí en mi habitación.  
Cogí una toalla y volví a mi habitación. Menos mal que tenía un baño propio dentro de mi habitación porque si me demoraba yendo al que estaba al costado de la habitación de papá, seguro que esos dos se agarraban a golpes como un par de animales salvajes.   
Bueno, Derek lo era siempre. Papá no pero en estos momentos se hubiera transformado en un águila que vive para proteger a sus hijos, ¡que orgulloso me siento de ti papá!  
\- La explicación se la dará su hijo, sheriff. Después de todo fue él quien fue a buscarme a mi casa- dijo Derek mientras apoyaba su lobuno trasero en la cómoda donde había puesto el vaso que hace poco tenía en manos.  
\- ¿Stiles?- preguntó mi padre mirándome- ¿Es eso cierto?  
\- Papá, verás, yo…  
\- Te hice una pregunta, hijo- contentó algo serio agarrando con fuerza las sabanas sobre la que estaba sentado. Parecía como si dependiera de ellas para no pararse e ir a agarrar a golpes a Derek y todo por un mal entendido. Porque eso fue, ¿verdad? Digo, el lobo nunca pensaría en tocarme de esa manera, quiero decir.   
\- No, nunca lo haría- dijo mi subconsciente, ante lo cual no pude evitar hacer un puchero.  
\- Habla hijo, no tengas miedo de él- me animó papá mientras pasaba a verle con un rostro enojadísimo.  
\- Stiles, no tengo tiempo que perder, así que aclara la situación de una vez o retiraré mi oferta- advirtió el lobo inoportunamente.  
\- ¿Qué oferta? ¿De qué está hablando él, Stiles?- continuó bombardeándome con sus preguntas el molesto (en todos los sentidos) de mi padre.  
\- Bueno, si me dan chance para hablar les prometo aclarar todo este mal entendido, ¿de acuerdo?- dije sin esperar respuesta alguna- Vale, lo que sucede es que Derek me estaba proponiendo ir a pasar unas semanas a casa de él porque…  
\- Espera, ¿qué acabas de decir?- me interrumpió papá otra vez.  
\- Oh, no, otra vez no- dije lanzado un bufido al ver que papá se ponía en pie otra vez- Tan solo déjame explicártelo- le pedí.  
\- ¿Que te deje explicarlo? ¿Que te deje explicarlo? ¿¡Estás demente!? Regreso a mi casa y te encuentro prácticamente siendo sometido por este tipo y tú me dices que él te estaba proponiendo ir a vivir con él, ¿te parece normal eso?  
\- Papá, por favor, déjame hablar- rogué.  
\- Si sheriff, cayese y deje hablar a su mocoso- dijo Derek luego de rodar los ojos.  
\- Gracias- le dije al lobezno sarcásticamente- Ahora papá, si dejaras explicarme te diría el porqué de todo, pero no me dejas- le dije a papá tratando de no perder la paciencia.  
\- Está bien, pero antes dime una cosa- dijo sentándose de nuevo.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- ¿Por qué este…tipo- dijo mirando a Derek- estaba encima de ti? Y quiero la verdad, no me vengas con cuentos Stiles, ya estás muy grandecito como para saber cómo cuidarte si vas a tener relaciones con un chico, quiero decir, es más peligroso que hacerlo con una chica, además de que sabe Dios con quien o que cosa se ha acostado este… hombre lobo.  
Mire a Derek y vi que él estaba tan anonadado como yo. Sentí vergüenza por mi padre, quien una vez más me hacía pasar un momento de esos bien pero bien bochornosos.  
\- Haré como si te hubiese escuchado solo hasta la parte de “la verdad”, ¿vale?- dije tratando de sonreír animadamente para quitarle peso al asunto- El lobuno este de aquí estaba encima mío porque…  
“Go Stiles, ¡you can do it!”, se burló el diablillo dentro de mí.  
\- Lo que pasa es que su hijo estaba teniendo un ataque da pánico y yo… ¿entré en pánico?- dijo de repente Derek haciendo que ambos mirásemos hacia él- Su hijo tuvo un ataque de pánico y yo no sabía que hacer, así que lo puse sobre su cama y traté de zarandearlo para hacerle reaccionar, eso es todo- mintió.  
“¡Oh, nuestro héroe!”, dijo el diablillo.  
\- Eso… ¿eso es verdad, Stiles?- preguntó papá algo incrédulo.  
\- Sí… Así es, todo como dijo él gruñón de Derek- dije señalándolo, a lo que él lanzó un gruñido.  
\- De acuerdo, supongamos que os creo, pero, ¿por qué tuviste ese ataque de pánico?- siguió inquiriendo papá, como el buen sheriff que era.  
\- Pues porque…- intenté decir pero el lobezno me ganó otro vez.  
\- Porque Kate Argent trató de matar a su hijo- dijo fríamente Derek.  
\- ¡Derek! Se suponía que no tenías que decírselo- le recriminé.  
\- Un momento, ¿no había matado tu tío a esa mujer?- le preguntó papá algo confundido.  
\- Sí, pero al parecer cuando un Hale mata a alguien no lo hace del todo bien porque el supuesto muerto siempre regresa en busca de venganza, ¿no es así, Derek?- dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo al lobo amargado, quien simplemente se limitó a gruñir como un perro rabioso, otra vez.  
\- El punto, señor Stilinski, es que Kate Argent ahora es como…- dijo el lobo interrumpiéndose a sí mismo brevemente, pensando probablemente en los calificativos más adecuados- Sí, ahora es como yo. Kate Argent es como si fuera un hombre lobo. Una mujer jaguar, para ser más precisos. No me pregunté porque no digo “mujer loba”.  
\- De acuerdo, pero, ¿por qué Kate Argent trataría de matar a mi hijo?- preguntó papá con un semblante notoriamente angustiado.  
\- Porque soy yo el responsable de la muerte de su sobrina- reconocí agachando la cabeza, tratando de no llorar delante del lobo insensible. No otra vez.  
\- Stiles- susurró Derek acercándose a mí- Deja de compadecerte- dijo con un tono frío y serio que iba de acorde con la mirada que tenía el lobo al tenerme frente a él y a pocos centímetros, otra vez- En serio, sé cuando alguien muere por culpa tuya. En tu caso no es así, ¿ok?- preguntó pero no respondí- ¿Ok?- preguntó con más fuerza poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros.  
\- Ok, ok, lo que el gran alpha le diga a sus cochinitos…- respondí riendo.  
\- ¿Y quiénes serían los cochinitos, hijo?- preguntó papá recordándonos a Derek y a mí que no estábamos solos.  
\- ¿Pues quien más? ¡Tú y yo!- le respondí tratando de alejar los sentimientos de culpabilidad que amenazaban con volver.  
El lobo no dijo nada, solo se puso a mi costado mirando hacia el suelo. Pero a mí no me engañaba: yo sabía que estaba sonriendo.  
\- En fin- dijo papá soltando un suspiro- Recapitulando todo, ¿estamos otra vez en peligro? ¿Beacon Hills otra vez estará bajo ataque?- preguntó papá dejando ver su preocupación.  
\- Descuida, no toda la ciudad, solo yo- dije intentando sonar gracioso.  
\- Eso es peor, ¿lo entiendes?- contestó papá algo decaído.   
Maldición, no me gusta verlo así. En estos momentos preferiría verlo como hace unos minutos atrás, todo furioso pero con fuerza. En cambio ahora… Era como si lo viera débil, como si hubiera perdido las esperanzas.  
\- No te preocupes, saldremos de esta. Saldré de esta, no pasa nada, ¿vale?- dije tratando de animarle, tratando de animarnos a ambos.  
…  
\- Jhon- llamó Derek a mi padre por su nombre luego de unos segundos de silencio- No le ocurrirá nada malo a su hijo. Tiene mi promesa- garantizó Derek para el alivio de mi padre y mío- Por eso le decía a Stiles que viniera a vivir conmigo unos días, al menos hasta que Scott estuviera de regreso y fuésemos más las personas que pudieran cuidar a Stiles de esa… arpía.  
\- Derek…- dije conmovido por las palabras del gruñón- ¿Quién pensaría que el gruñón tenía su lado amable?- bromeé para que no se diera cuenta de que su actitud me había conmovido por completo.  
\- Vuelve pronto Scott- soltó Derek mirando hacia el techo de mi habitación y soltando un suspiro.

 

La tarde se fue así y sin darme cuenta se había anochecido. Derek dijo que dormiría en su camaro, por las dudas, y que mañana podíamos mudarnos a su departamento. Estaba a punto de salir de casa pero papá lo detuvo y lo invitó a cenar con nosotros. El lobezno aceptó y se sentó en el comedor a esperar mientras papá y yo preparábamos algo rápido pero delicioso.  
\- Muchas gracias, cocina realmente bien, sheriff- halagó el lobuno de Derek a mi padre, quien sonrió y terminó de masticar lo que tenía en boca.  
\- De nada, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, Derek Hale. Ya sabes, por lo de mi pequeño- le respondió ante lo cual casi me atoraba con lo que tenía en boca.  
\- ¡Papá!- le reproché- Por favor, ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes: nada de avergonzar a Stiles en público- dije poniendo en alto las manos.  
\- No deberías pensar así, pequeño Stiles- dijo el pesado de Derek haciendo énfasis en ese “pequeño”- Deberías agradecer que tienes un padre que se preocupe tanto por su, pequeño.  
\- Que bien que sepas decir cosas sensatas, Derek- dijo papá sirviéndose un poco más de Coca Cola.  
\- Papá, basta. Y ésta vez me refiero a la gaseosa.  
\- Hijo, por favor, ahora el que me avergüenza eres tú, no soy un niño- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.  
\- De tal palo tal astilla- dijo Derek con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro.  
Y por un momento me puse a pensar en Derek, en lo que había oculto detrás de esa sonrisa.  
A pesar del agradable momento sentí una ligera opresión en mi pecho. No se necesitaba ser médico para saber la causa: Derek y sus padres.   
\- Derek… Necesita una familia- pensé para mis adentros.  
\- Así es Derek, y ésta astilla inca mucho, así que te ruego que le tengas paciencia y no te lo vayas a comer como si mi hijo fuese caperucita roja y tú el lobo feroz, ¿de acuerdo?- le pidió mi padre al susodicho lobo feroz.  
\- Como usted diga, oficial- respondió Derek bebiendo de su vaso.  
\- Es en serio Derek. Yo no te conozco muy bien pero por algún motivo siento que Stiles te tiene confianza y te respeta, aunque no lo parezca- dijo papá dejándome boca abierta- Si él confía en ti pues yo también tendré que confiar en ti. Sólo te pido que no defraudes mi confianza porque este pequeño…- dijo papá haciendo una pausa para verme- este pequeño es lo único que me queda. Y si te lo entrego es porque sé que yo no sería capaz de hacer frente a esa… mujer jaguar.  
\- Sheriff, por favor, no siga- se quejó Derek.  
\- No, déjame terminar. Necesito decirte cuanto me estoy arriesgando a confiarte la vida del ser del quien depende mi vida.  
\- Papá…- susurré.  
\- Pero tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que dejar a un lado mi orgullo y reconocer que no puedo protegerlo de ciertos peligros. Por eso imploro tu ayuda.  
\- Sheriff, no es necesario…- trató de decir Derek.  
\- Discúlpame pero creo que si lo es. Sé que a cambio no tengo nada para ofrecerte pero créeme que a partir de ahora tú para mí eres como un hijo más para mí, así como lo es Scott Mc Call. Él no será un hijo biológico mío pero daría la vida por él. Sé que el cuidaría de mi Stiles, de eso no tengo dudas. Y ahora quiero creer que también puedo tenerte en alta estima a ti también.  
Por unos segundos nadie añadió nada. Derek se limitó a asentir y continuar bebiendo su Coca Cola hasta que no dejo gota alguna dentro del vaso.  
\- Bien sheriff, sepa que yo lo respeto por ser el oficial del pueblo y por como acaba de demostrar ser un padre ejemplar, aun así…- dijo Hale.  
\- ¿Aun así?- inquirió papá.  
\- Aun así no lo hago por usted, ni por Scott, mucho menos porque Kate sea parte de mi pasado.  
\- Un momento, ¿pasado? ¿Es que acaso Derek ha tenido algún tipo de relación con Kate en el pasado?- me pregunté para mí mismo.  
\- ¿Entonces?- preguntó papá.  
El lobo se tomó su tiempo pero luego de unos segundos lo dijo.  
\- Lo hago por Stiles, ¿bien? Y que no se te suba a la cabeza, pequeño- me dijo lanzándome una mirada seria pero yo sabía que en realidad estaba algo avergonzado por decir que lo hacía por mí, que me cuidaría porque él quería hacerlo y no porque alguien se lo pidiera.   
\- A veces puedes ser tan romántico, cariño- dije soltando una sonora carcajada, la cual hizo que papá también riera.  
¿Y el lobo? Seguramente se preguntaran. Pues bien, el sólo se sonrojo. Bueno, eso creo. Eso sí, agacho la mirada luego de lanzar su típico gruñido como muestra de inconformidad.  
\- Estos lobos y sus manías…- pensé.

 

Derek, sorprendentemente, se ofreció a lavar los platos así como lo utilizado para cocinar pero papá se negó rotundamente y nos mandó al gruñón y a mí a ver algo en la tele.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que un gruñón como tú mira a esta hora?- le pregunté al alpha que se había sentado en otro sofá. Ni que fuera a comerlo.  
\- Por mí puedes poner cualquier cosa, me da igual- dijo serio como siempre, bueno, casi siempre. En un solo día le había visto sonreír más que en todos estos este tiempo que le conozco.  
\- Magnífico, entonces veamos… ¡mira!- dije mientras dejaba de hacer zapping- Está dando Tío Gradpa- dije muy animado.  
\- ¿Es en serio?- pareció decir el lobo con el lenguaje de las cejas.  
\- Sí, es en serio- le dije antes que formulara la pregunta con su boca- No lo veas como un dibujo animado para niños, míralo como si fuera comedia.  
\- No me gusta la comedia- señaló.  
\- ¿Entonces que te gusta?- quise saber.  
\- Seguramente no me gustan los programas hechos para menores de 10 años, sin ofender- dijo burlonamente.  
\- No me gustan los programas hechos para menores de 10 años- le remedé mientras soltaba un bufido- Eres un verdadero Sourwolf… ¡Ah, ya sé! Seguro que te gustan las series y películas de ciencia ficción, quiero decir, eres un hombre lobo, debería interesarte todo ese rollo de lo sobrenatural.  
\- En realidad, Stiles, esas series o películas a las que te refieres probablemente han sido creadas por verdaderas criaturas sobrenaturales que, en vez de comportarse como tales, prefieren lucrar con sus relatos familiares.  
\- Espera, ¿quieres decir que probablemente la historia de Crepúsculo haya sido un caso de la vida real?- inquirí verdaderamente sorprendido. Quizás con el lobezno podría aprender muchas cosas del mundo sobrenatural, quizás no me iba a aburrir tanto estos días fuera de casa. Claro, dudo que el gruñón sea un buen compañero de conversación pero siempre puedo hacerlo enojar y reírme al ver su rostro de “te voy a matar pequeño demonio”.  
\- No tengo idea de lo que hablas. Tan solo mira tu “comedia”- dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos- mientras yo te hago compañía, ¿es suficiente para ti?  
\- Sí, pero solo cállate que no me dejas oír nada, hablas mucho- dije mirando atentamente la pantalla de la televisión.  
\- ¿Qué yo hablo mucho? Si eres tú el que empezó a preguntarme…  
\- ¡Derek! Está bien que seas el alpha aquí y que tú mandes y todo eso pero, por favor, déjame ver la televisión, ¿ok?- pedí rodando los ojos- A veces puedes ser tan fastidioso- susurré.  
\- Te he oído- gruñó el lobo y acto seguido cogió un cojín que estaba a su costado y me lo lanzó en la cara.  
\- Que bueno, porque lo que es yo no puedo oír nada de lo que dice tío Gradpa con tus bla bla bla- me queje.  
Obviamente todo esto era para molestarlo y el pobre de Derek en vez de ignorarme me seguía el juego, sin querer.  
\- Bueno chicos, yo acabo de terminar con la limpieza y ahora me encantaría ir a descansar- dijo papá al ingresar a la sala- No se queden despiertos hasta tarde y lávense los dientes- ordené señalando a Derek- Sí, tú también, te dejaré un cepillo nuevo en el baño para invitados, el que está junto a mi habitación.  
\- Jhon…- quiso decir Derek pero lo interrumpí.  
\- Mejor no digas nada, Sourwolf. Papá es verdaderamente irritante con eso de la higiene personal y toda esa charla del buen padre.  
\- Así es Stiles, que bueno que ya lo entiendas. Y me gustaría hablar con ambos mañana antes de irme a trabajar, así que no se queden dormidos- dijo mi padre y ambos asentimos con la cabeza- Muy bien. Ah, por cierto, ¿ya decidieron quien dormirá en el sofá?- preguntó mi padre viéndonos a los dos.  
\- Pues obviamente yo no, sabes que este sofá barato solo sirve para recostar el culo- dije tirando pequeños golpes al espaldar del sofá donde estaba sentado.  
\- Stiles, ¿dónde están tus modales? Derek es nuestro invitado. Y deja de decir esa clase de palabras.  
\- Sheriff, por favor, no comience otra vez. Yo dormiré aquí y basta- sentenció Derek.  
\- Nada que ver hijo, tú eres nuestro invitado y tú dormirás allí arriba. Pero siempre pueden dormir juntos, la cama de Stiles es matrimonial. Claro, sólo espero luego no encontrarlos en la misma posición en que estaban en la tarde.  
\- ¡Buenas noches papá!- grité alzando las manos al aire y cerrando los puños.  
\- Buenas noches Stiles, buenas noches Derek- dijo papá mientras se daba la vuelta para dirigirse hacia las escaleras y subir a su habitación.  
\- Como diga, sheriff- dijo Derek rodando los ojos por el comentario de papá.  
\- Bueno Derek- le dije al gruñón cuando oí el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de papá al ser cerrada- ya escuchaste a papá: nada de tirárteme encima ésta noche- insinué guiñándole un ojo.  
Grumpy Hale lanzó un gruñido (que novedad) y se puso a mirar en la televisión como Pizza Steve era comido por un mutante tío Gradpa.

 

\- Tonto lobo gruñón. Después de todo, ¿quién quisiera dormir contigo?- pensé mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba dormir pero por más que hacía el esfuerzo sentía que no me iba a dormir tan fácilmente.  
Luego de que el cansancio me hiciera lanzar un largo bostezo, mire al lobo para ver cómo estaba y vi que también se le notaba algo cansado. Quizás quería dormir desde hace rato pero no dijo nada sólo para hacerme compañía. En fin, era claro que había llegado la hora de dormir así que me atreví a decirle que nos fuéramos a la cama, cosa que no le hizo gracias porque sólo gruñó y empezó a acostarse en el sofá.  
\- Apaga la televisión cuando te vayas, ¿quieres?- dijo todo serio cerrando los ojos.  
\- Sí, sí, ya sé. Enseguida te traigo alguna manta para que te tapes- le dije mientras caminaba hacia el televisor y presionaba el botón de encendido/apagado.  
\- No es necesario- me cortó todo seco.  
\- ¿Cómo que no es necesario? Aun no estamos en verano y…  
\- Soy un hombre lobo, ¿recuerdas?- dijo tratando de acomodarse bien en el sofá.  
\- Sí, pero igual…  
\- Stiles… Sólo déjame dormir, no eres el único que ha tenido un día largo, ¿sabes?  
\- Está… está bien, buenas noches Derek- dije algo decepcionado, debo admitir; aunque no sé porque me sentí así en ese momento.  
El lobo, como buen mal educado que es, no respondió, por lo que decidí ignorarlo y subir hacia mi habitación. Y luego ya saben, me lavé la cara y los dientes (¿ya estás feliz, papá?), me puse un polo (t- shirt) azul manga corta y un pantalón liviano de franela, además de unas medias. A pesar del frío no me abrigaba mucho porque mi sábana era muy gruesa y calentaba mucho, por lo que con ésta era suficiente para dormir placenteramente.  
\- Debes estar retorciéndote allí, Sourwolf- susurré. Sabía que Derek podía oírme si tenía encendido sus súper oídos pero no me importo.  
“Ya, y tú quisieras que en estos momentos él te hiciera retorcer del placer, ¿verdad?”, susurró el diablillo molestosillo.  
\- Caya y tú también vete a dormir- le dije mentalmente mientras me movía y quedaba echado de costado sobre mi hombro izquierdo, allí en el medio de la cama.  
“Y pensar que ésta cama es tan amplia y espaciosa”.  
\- ¿Quieres callarte? Algunas personas intentamos dormir- volví a decirle mentalmente al diablillo.  
“Y pensar que papá tiene el sueño pesado y no se levantaría así Derek y tú rompieran la cama”.  
\- ¿Quieres callarte?- deje escapar en voz alta.  
\- Apenas he entrado- dijo una voz- y no he pronunciado palabra alguna.  
\- Pero que… ¡Derek!- dije mientras abría los ojos y lo veía parado allí delante de mí.  
\- Hazte a un lado- ordenó todo prepotente.  
\- Pero si tú dijiste que… No entiendo- le dije sobándome los ojos, quizás estaba soñando.  
\- Oh no, no otro sueño como el de la vez pasada- pensé.  
\- Es culpa del sofá tan incómodo que tienen. Hasta un lobo preferiría dormir en el suelo y no en ese sofá y te recuerdo que yo no soy un lobo, soy un hombre lobo- dijo el lobo (al diablo su hombre lobo, Derek es el animal más antipático que conozco).  
\- Oh, ¿entonces reconoces que yo tenía razón? Miren pues- dije con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- miren como vuelve el perro arrepentido. Si pides perdón dejaré que te eches en un rincón debajo de mis pies, Fido.  
\- Idiota- gruñó Derek dándose media vuelta- ya verás dónde te haré dormir- susurró entre dientes.  
\- Ok, ok- me apresuré a decir medio alzándome de la cama- Disculpa, me pase de la raya, ¿me perdonas?- le dije pero fui ignorado por el lobo quien ya estaba a pocos pasos de la puerta- Derek, vamos, perdóname, por favor, fui un… idiota. No me dejes- le dije con la voz medio cortada.  
\- ¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó sorprendido el lobo mientras se volteaba a verme.  
\- Dije que…- vamos Stiles, arréglala ahora- Quise decir que no me dejes dormir con la culpa. No podré dormir sabiendo que estás incómodo allí abajo y todo por mi bocota- dije para luego suspirar- Vamos hombre, no seas así, ven aquí y basta, ¿sí?- pedí tratando de poner unos ojos de cachorrito abandonado como los que pone Scott cuando quiere algo.  
\- Vaya niño- dijo Derek rodando los ojos, empezando a caminar hacia mí- Hasta a un lado… por favor.  
\- Oh, sí, claro- dije poniéndome a un extremo de la cama.  
El lobo se acercó a la cama, alzó un poco la sábana, se sentó y luego de quitarse los zapatos y la correa y dejarlas en el piso se metió finalmente a la misma cama donde estaba yo. Luego se tapó con la sábana y cerró los ojos.  
Luego de unos segundos se movió hasta quedar de costado, dándome la espalda.  
“Uhm, podríamos probar eso de dormir en forma de cucharita”, susurró el diablillo.  
\- ¡Largo!- le grité mentalmente.  
Yo, por mi parte, me posicione mejor y opté por dormir boca arriba.  
“Así podemos verlo disimuladamente”.  
\- ¡No es por eso!- le dije al diablillo.  
“Disimuladamente Stiles, disimuladamente, así que haz que éste corazón deje de latir como si escapara de un maremoto”.  
Fue entonces cuando pude sentir mejor como mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza. ¿Acaso estaba nervioso? ¿Era por dormir con él?  
En un momento no tan lúcido ladeé mi mirada hacía el corpulento cuerpo que tenía a mi costado.   
La luz de la luna iluminaba levemente mi habitación, lo suficiente para no estar en una completa oscuridad y los rayos de luz entraban por mi ventana, cayendo suavemente sobre la espalda de Derek. Podía ver parte de su espalda y su cabeza dado que el lobo se había cubierto con la sábana hasta su abdomen.   
\- Vaya, aun en ésta posición puede verse lo musculoso que es- pensé dedicando mi atención a sus brazos descubiertos puesto que él también tenía puesto un polo (t- shirt) de mangas cortas, de color negro (su color favorito, seguramente).  
Luego de quedarme embobado viendo esos enormes bíceps pasé mi atención a su cabello. No era tan largo pero tampoco tan corto y estaba muy ordenado, Derek no tenía un estilo extravagante o llamativo. Bueno, tampoco es que lo necesitara, bastaba con solo perderse en esos ojos verdes tan vivos que tenía. Quizás era lo más vivo que el lobo poseía.  
\- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- preguntó inesperadamente el lobo, haciendo que me sobresaltara.  
\- Yo… ¿qué? ¿Por qué lo dices? No te estoy viendo- mentí cerrando los ojos.  
“Estupidez 1, Inteligencia 0”, se burló el diablillo.  
\- Claro, no me estabas viendo. Ya en serio, ¿qué quieres?- preguntó algo irritado.  
\- Nada hombre, que no siempre eres el centro de atención.  
\- Si tienes que decirme algo pues adelante, dímelo. Veamos si así te duermes y me dejas dormir en paz, ya suficiente hago con tratar de ignorar los bombardeos de tu corazón.  
\- Bueno, yo…- dije tratando de pensar en algo- Yo… sólo quería decirte que no te has lavado los dientes- solté.  
……  
Pasaron unos segundos y el lobo no respondió, por lo que pensé que se había quedado dormido.  
\- Creo que esto de vivir juntos no funcionará- soltó de repente y tan pronto como escuché esas palabras algo dentro de mí se rompió.  
\- Vaya… No sé qué decir. Supongo que aún estás a tiempo para retirar tu oferta de protección- dije algo apenado mientras me ponía de costado, dándole la espalda yo también.  
El lobo suspiro y se acomodó mejor para luego decir:  
\- Mira Stiles, no estoy acostumbrado a vivir con otras personas y mucho menos con alguien como tú. Y ahora no te lo tomes a mal, me refiero a alguien de tu edad, alguien más…  
\- ¿Espontáneo?- intenté adivinar.  
\- Inmaduro e infantil eran las palabras pero qué más da. Lo que de verdad intento decir es que somos polos opuestos.  
\- Como Sid y como Diego- le interrumpí.  
\- ¿Qué? No tengo idea de que hablas, sólo digo que a veces me dan ganas de golpearte hasta aplastarte y machacarte todo ese esquelético cuerpo que tienes, sin ofender.  
\- Vaya, gracias por tu delicadeza, Derek Me Burlo De Los Que No Tienen Un Cuerpo De Adonis Como Yo Hale- rebatí ofendido.  
\- Stiles, es en serio, tú me sacas de quicio y… ¿adonis?  
\- Ok Derek, el punto es que tú no me soportas, por eso te digo que si quieres puedes olvidar eso de llevarme a tu casa para evitar que esa mujer loca con poderes de jaguar me coma.  
\- Stiles…- dijo mientras yo cerraba con fuerza mis ojos e intentaba no pensar en toda esta conversación, mientras intentaba no pensar en cuanto le caigo mal a este tipo- Demonios…- dijo suspirando otra vez- No es eso, sí te llevaré conmigo.  
\- ¿Entonces qué? Dices que no me soportas pero dices que no es eso, que igual me llevarás contigo. Simplemente no entiendo. Ésta conversación no tiene sentido.  
……  
Pasaron unos segundos sin que los dos dijéramos palabra alguna y fue el lobo quien otra vez retomó la conversación.  
\- Lo siento. Sólo… no sé qué me pasa contigo. Discúlpame si soy brusco pero en serio no te soporto.  
\- Entonces es mejor que regreses a tu casa, de una vez- dije a punto de llorar. He de admitir que el saber que le caía tan pero tan mal a alguien me hacía sentir mal conmigo mismo, me hacía sentir que no valía nada y que sólo era un fastidio para la sociedad.  
“Eso no es verdad. Tú te sientes mal porque le caes mal a él, no al mundo”, dijo el diablillo, aunque no pude entender bien lo que quiso decir.  
\- Mi madre una vez me dijo que estábamos en Beacon Hills para proteger la ciudad, esa era nuestra misión. Y tú eres parte de la ciudad- dijo tomándose un tiempo para pensar mejor, supongo- Te llevaré conmigo para protegerte mejor. Haré un esfuerzo para tratar de no sentir ésta antipatía que siento hacia ti. Pero si luego de eso, si luego de estas semanas viviendo juntos las cosas no cambian positivamente… Será mejor que evitemos todo contacto. Recuerda que soy un hombre lobo y que si pierdo el autocontrol soy capaz de…  
\- Lo sé, no tienes que decirlo- le callé- Está bien Derek, yo también me esforzaré por no ser tan pesado y dejar de usar el sarcasmo- prometí.  
\- Bueno, en realidad he de admitir que me causa cierto interés la forma como hablas, como usas el sarcasmo como arma de defensa.  
\- No tendré garras ni unos colmillos como lo tuyo pero tengo algo mejor: cerebro- dije algo más animado.  
\- Pues entonces úsalo- rebatió el gruñón.  
\- Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso Derek, muy gracioso.  
\- Buenas noches Stiles y… deja de mirarme, es raro que lo hagas- dijo Derek haciendo que me sonrojara.  
\- Yo… Te la dejaré pasar por esta vez. Buenas noches, Sourwolf- dije mientras bostezaba y en pocos segundos el cansancio se adueñó de mí y sin quererlo dejé de pensar en todo.   
En Kate, en papá, en Scott, en Lydia, en Allison, en la mudanza… Lo único que importaba en este momento era saber que no dormía sólo, que había alguien a mi lado listo para protegerme, haciéndome compañía. Y, ¿saben qué? Se siente espléndidamente bien.


	13. Un despertar muy "Sourwolf-leado"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nota autor: Sí, otra vez no cumplí con lo que dije, eso de subir más seguido. Igual seguiré intentando actualizar con más frecuencia. Perdón por no responder a todos los comentarios, no tengo wifi (again). Y disculpen si hay errores, aun esta sin editar, ya saben.
> 
> Y si votan y siguen comentando me animan a seguir con la historia :D Gracias por todo :)

Stiles P.O.V.

\- No Derek: para ya. No más, no resistiré más, por favor, Derek... Derek, joder, ¡Derek!

\- ¡Stiles!

\- ¿Qué paso?- pregunté todo asustado apenas abrí los ojos.

\- No tengo idea de lo que haya pasado por tu mente, si a eso te refieres, lo único que sé es que debes de haber levantado a medio BeaconHills con todos esos gritos- dijo el Sourwolf a mi costado, cruzado de brazos y todo Sourwolf-leado.

\- Para empezar, no creo deberías iniciar la mañana con el ceño fruncido, aun no estás tan viejo para levantarte como un abuelito renegón- dije valientemente mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Stiles...- dijo el lobo intentando intimidarme, cosa que extrañamente no logró.

\- En segundo lugar... ¿qué era exactamente lo que gritaba en mi pesadilla?- pregunté haciéndome el tonto.

Porque recuerdo a la perfección lo que había estado soñando pero quería estar seguro de que era exactamente lo que había oído el fortachón a mi costado, así podría inventarme una buena excusa para defenderme.

\- Jajaja, muy gracioso, ¿y que se supone que hacía yo en tu pesadilla? ¿Devorarte entero?- preguntó el lobezno con su típica alzada de ceja.

"Sí, nos devorabas tan bien que casi casi estábamos por morir del placer".

\- Tú cállate mala imitación de Pepe el grillo- le dije mentalmente al diablillo ese que está dentro de mi mente, bueno, me dije mentalmente, después de todo se supone que ambos somos una sola persona, ¿verdad?

"Sí Stiles, ya nos estamos volviendo locos otra vez, pero eso déjalo para después y ahora respóndele al sexy gruñón de aquí al lado".

\- Oh, vaya, quien iba a imaginarse que además de feo y amargado también eras bipolar, digo, te levantas (y me levantas) gritándome y con el ceño fruncido y ahora te haces el graciosito, pero digo yo, ¿quién se lo iba a imaginar?- dije imitándole y cruzando mis brazos yo también.

\- Idiota- se limitó a decir (insultar) el animal.

\- Pero igual así me amas, admítelo- le dije alzando mis cejas reiteradamente.

\- ¿De qué diantres hablas? Yo nunca me fijaría en un niño molestoso como tú, eso métetelo bien en la cabeza. Además, no era yo quien gritaba el nombre del otro- escupió el lobo amargado mientras me fulminaba con la mirada.

\- Ok, pongamos en claro esto, solo para que no te hagas falsas ilusiones, ¿vale? Si estaba gritando tú nombre era porque tenía una pesadilla, como mencioné antes, y tú estabas en ella, obviamente. Y no eras el príncipe azul que venía al rescate, precisamente.

\- Eso tenlo por seguro, nunca rescataría a una princesa como tú- dijo burlonamente el... Un momento, ¿me ha dicho princesa? ¡Si serás...!

\- ¿Me acabas de decir princesa? ¿A mí?.... ¿Sabes lo que eres? Te lo digo yo: ¡eres un imbécil! Ahora te voy a mostrar lo macho que soy, otra cosa que princesa- dije muy ofendido y sin pensarlo muy bien (cosa que quizás hubiera tenido que hacer) me abalancé sobre Derek, quien parecía seguir algo soñoliento, por lo que no estuvo muy preparado para un ataque a estas horas de la mañana. ¿El resultado? Pues terminé encima del lobo sujetando sus brazos con mis manos.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan afeminado, princesa?- preguntó el lobo burlándose descaradamente de mí otra vez.

\- Cierra esa puta boca o...

\- Ok, basta de juegos, a mí no me vuelvas a hablar así, ¿entendido?- dijo el lobo ahora sí enfadado mientras se deshacía de mi agarre para aprisionarme entre sus brazos, muy fuertemente- ¿entendido?- volvió a preguntar apretándome contra él con más fuerza.

\- Puto...- susurré mientras escondía mi cabeza contra su cuello.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó el lobo gruñón haciéndose el sordo mientras seguía abrazándome salvajemente, con tanta fuerza que sentía que si no lo detenía iba a romperme todos los huesos.

"No Derek, los huesos no, tienes que rompernos otra cosa que está más abajo y por detrás", insinuó suciamente el sucio diablillo.

\- Dije Pluto, dije Pluto- tartamudeé como pude- Ya, suéltame, en serio me haces mal- dije intentando no gritar de dolor- Por favor Derek, basta ya...

\- Eso no es lo que decías en tus sueños, Stiles...- dijo con un tono burlón el muy maldito.

\- Por todos los... Derek, ya entendí, ahora déjame que en serio me estás haciendo mal- le pedí, todavía escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello, obviamente. Si le miraba a los ojos sentía que podía morir de la vergüenza a causa de tener mi cuerpo tan pegado al suyo.

\- ¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?- preguntó el lobo disminuyendo la intensidad de su opresión.

\- Por... Por favor- dije y acto seguido me soltó y yo me hice a un lado.

\- En serio que eres un demente- dije luego de tomar aire exageradamente- Además de salvaje. Por cierto, ¿no es que tendrás rabia?- pregunté mientras me sobaba la espalda.

\- Stiles...

\- De acuerdo señor no aguanto una broma. Rayos, a veces puedes ser realmente... exasperante.

\- Mira quien lo dice, idiota- dijo el lobo haciendo a un lado la sabana e incorporándose de pie fuera de la cama- Y deberías levantarte de una vez- dijo mientras se tumbaba boca abajo al suelo preparándose para hacer... ¿planchas?

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunté curioso mientras me levantaba de la cama.

\- ¿Qué crees tú? Calentando el cuerpo. Y tú también deberías hacer lo mismo- sugirió.

"¿Para qué? Si tú ya nos pusiste bien caliente con tremendo apretón, ¿verdad?", preguntó el diablillo.

\- No, gracias, dejaré descansar mis huesos un buen rato ya que un desquiciado casi me los rompe, ¿sabes?- ironicé.

\- Como digas- dijo el lobo ignorando mi indirecta, dispuesto a seguir en su ejercicio.

"Wow, mira ese trasero, seguro que el lobo buenorro se la pasa haciendo sentadillas todo el día", dijo el diablillo, por lo que inconscientemente dirigí mi mirada hacia el trasero de Derek y... Demonios, ¡qué señor trasero!

\- Stiles, que es un tío...- traté de corregirme mentalmente mientras me pasaba la lengua por el labio.

\- Stiles, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó el lobo sacándome del breve trance en el que había entrado.

\- ¿A mí?

\- Claro que a ti, te huelo raro, ¿siempre te levantas así?- cuestionó el señor imparable continuando con sus planchas.

\- Solo cuando duermo con tipos como tú.

...

Ok, eso sonó algo raro, o al menos se podría prestar para una doble interpretación.

Extrañamente, el lobo no dijo palabra alguna y continuó con lo suyo.

\- Bueno, iré a ver si papá ya se levantó- dije listo para dejar la habitación cuando escuché que el lobo volvió a hablar.

\- En tu pesadilla... Era, ya sabes, ¿era malo contigo? Porque lo de hace rato, el apretón, era broma. No es que quería hacerte daño o...

\- No, ya no importa eso- lo interrumpí- Y respecto a lo del sueño, pues, ¿qué te puedo decir? No era algo serio. Solo soñé que Scott, Isaac y yo éramos los tres cerditos (yo era el cerdito inteligente, el de la casa de los ladrillos, por cierto) y tú eras el lobo feroz que quería comernos y todo eso, ya sabes- mentí mientras reía tratando de quitarle peso al asunto- No fue nada grave, así que no te preocupes, Lobito.

\- De acuerdo, pero vuélveme a llamar así otra vez y haré de esa pesadilla una realidad- amenazó mientras se ponía de pie- Bueno, iré a lavarme la cara un rato, así te doy tiempo a que hagas un buen desayuno a modo de excusa.

\- ¿De escusa?- pregunté confundido.

\- Sí, depende de lo que prepares si te perdono el haberme levantado con tus gritos y codazos- dijo el lobo dirigiéndose al baño de mi habitación.

\- Estas...

\- Ya dije- me cortó el lobo adentrándose en el baño, cerrando su puerta y dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

\- Pluto- susurré molestamente.

\- Te he oído, ahora me debes una doble ración de todo o si no...- dijo el lobo dentro del baño.

\- ¿O si no qué?- pregunté a sabiendas de la respuesta.

\- Te arrancaré la garganta con mis dientes- dijo el lobo intentando resultar intimidante, cosa que no logró, sobretodo porque pude escuchar que se le escapaban unas pequeñas risas.

\- Uhm, me gusta mi garganta... De todos modos ya tengo hambre, así que no te demores... ¡cariño!- grité mientras salía corriendo de mi habitación.

Mi habitación... Wow, es la primera vez que duermo con alguien que no sea Scott y en mi habitación. Ni siquiera había dormido con él en ésta. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el gruñón iba a ser la primera persona con la que compartiera una entera noche en mi habitación?

"Nadie hermano, nadie".

U.U 

\- Buenos días fortachón, ¿te dejo dormir este pequeño travieso?- preguntó papá apenas vio llegar al Sourwolfa la mesa.

\- ¡Papá! Por favor, recuerda nuestra pequeña charla de todos los días: no avergonzaré a mi amado y único hijo Stiles. Y por favor, ¡deja de hablar con la boca llena! Por todos los... se supone que tú eres el padre y yo el hijo- dije haciendo berrinche al mismo estilo pato Donald.

\- En mi defensa digo que es toda culpa tuya, tú eres quien me mantiene con un régimen a base de cereales y frutas. Tan solo mira lo que me hace comer este diablillo- dijo papá alzando la caja de cereales marca "Tigre bonito, Tigre sanito" y enseñándosela a Derek- En estos días de convivencia no seas condescendiente con él o terminarás como yo.

El Sourwolf, por su parte, no decía palabra alguna y se limitaba a seguir viendo al pie de la silla la escena tan familiar que protagonizaba la familia/ el dúo Stilinski.

\- Sigue así y quizás decida quedarme a vivir con Lobezno por siempre- amenacé- Claro, si es que a ti no te molesta- dije rogándole ayuda con la mirada al Sourwolf.

\- Pues...- iba a decir el lobo, seguro algo del tipo "conmigo no cuentes", pero parece que se arrepintió y decidió respirar profundamente mientras se acomodaba en la silla- Como sea, ¿sigue estando de acuerdo con que me lo lleve, sheriff?- preguntó Derek a papá, quien parecía más entretenido en su desayuno que en nosotros dos. Y luego se queja que no le gusta.

\- Claro, estoy seguro de que lo cuidarás bien mientras Scott no esté por aquí. Y ya te lo dije ayer chico, sólo lo hago porque soy consciente de que no puedo defender a mi hijo de criaturas como... ¿tú?- dijo papá algo confundido.

El lobezno solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y cogió una taza y se sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja que había preparado.

\- Espera, para ti he hecho algo especial- dije mientras me paraba para ir corriendo a la cocina, por lo que no pude ver la reacción del lobo.

\- ¡Espero que también lo hayas hecho para mí o no te daré el permiso para que vayas a jugar con tu nuevo amigo!- gritó papá desde el comedor.

Ya en la cocina me puse los guantes para hornear y con cuidado saque el delicioso queque marmoleado que había preparado mientras Derek se lavaba. Lo puse en una fuente mediana y lo lleve al comedor, donde tanto Derek y papá dejaron escapar un brillo en sus ojos al ver lo sabroso que se veía mi obra maestra.

\- No pensaba que sabías cocinar, Stiles- tuvo que admitir Derek.

\- De hecho a Stiles solo le salen extraordinariamente bien los postres. Lo malo es que casi nunca los prepara porque me mantiene a dieta de pan y agua. Ah, es verdad, ni pan me deja comer- se quejó papá.

\- Pues mucha harina no es buena para alguien de tu edad y si soy tan estricto contigo es porque no quiero que te enfermes o termines gordito, a tu edad- me defendí.

Papá al oír esto formó una "O" con los labios mientras ponía una mueca de indignación y vergüenza. No me arrepiento, a ver si así aprende a no hacerme quedar mal cuando hay invitados en la casa. O en cualquier lugar, claro está.

\- Derek, desde ahora tienes mi consentimiento para darle un par de nalgadas a este niño cada vez que se porte así de irrespetuoso. Y si quieres puedes utilizar tus garras en vez de las manos- dijo papá.

"Sí papá, por eso te amamos, ¡you'rethebest in thebest!", dijo el diablillo mientras yo me ponía rojo de la vergüenza al pensar en Derek, yo y un par de nalgadas.

Parece que al Sourwolf el comentario de papá también lo puso algo nervioso porque prácticamente escupió todo el jugo que tenía en boca.

\- Papá...- dije mientras ponía la fuente con el queque en la mesa- Ahora vuelvo- dije mientras iba corriendo a la cocina otra vez.

"Ya lo sabes Stiles: a portarnos mal en casa del Lobito sexy para que nos den nuestro premio, quiero decir, nuestro merecido castigo".

\- Tú cállate que ya tengo suficiente con papá- susurré mientras ponía en un plato unas cucharitas, unos platitos y un sachet que tenía un dulce manjar. También cogí un paño absorbente para limpiar el desastre que Derek había hecho en la mesa, claro, aunque esta vez no era culpa suya.

\- ¡Papá!- le grité al verle comer un pedazo de queque que había cortado con sus manos una vez que estuve de regreso en el comedor- Si me hubieras esperado te habría dado una porción más grande (solo por hoy, claro está) pero ahora tendrás que conformarte con eso que tienes ahí- dije señalando lo que escondía en sus manos bajo la mesa.

\- En mi defensa diré que hablas mucho y te demoras todavía más- volvió a hablar con la boca llena.

\- En eso tiene razón- dijo el Lobezno, quien me sorprendió porque no siguió el mal ejemplo de papá y se aguantó a que trajera todo lo necesario para poder saborear como se debe la obra culinaria que había preparado con tanto esmero.

"Sí, con mucho espero para el lobo con los pectorales más grandes y ricos que puedan haber en todo el sexy mundo", comentó el diablillo sin nombre.

\- Tú no te metas o nos castigaré a ambos y no comeremos nada"- me amenacé a mí mismo.

\- Tú tampoco te metas Sourwolf y solo prepárate a disfrutar de algo que nunca has probado en tu vida- le insinué.

¿Le insinué?

"Wow, estamos dando grandes pasos", dijo alegre el diablillo.

Derek alzo una ceja algo confundido y solo parpadeo un par de veces mientras agachaba la cabeza.

\- Yo quiero el pedazo más grande, hijo. Hoy me levanté con mucha hambre- se metió papá.

\- Ya lo veo, papá- dije partiendo el queque (con un cuchillo y no con las manos como cierto padre) para luego poner unas porciones iguales sobre los tres platitos que descansaban sobre la mesa- ¿Quieres que le eche algo de manjar, Sourwolf?- le pregunté al lobo mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia él.

\- Como sea- dijo seco. ¿Qué sea por lo de Sourwolf? Bueno, a él le cae bien ese apodo, además que se lo ha ganado a pulso.

\- A mí también hijo y sé generoso- pidió papá.

\- No, tú ni lo sueñes, ya es mucho con que te deje comer un poco de algo que no deberías comer- dije mientras abría el sachet y esparcía el manjar sobre los pedazos de queques de Derek y el mío.

\- ¿Ves Derek? ¿Ves cómo este chico malo no quiere engreír a su único padre? Francamente no entiendo como un buen chico como tú puede ser hijo de alguien tan...

\- Bien, tú ganas, te echaré manjar pero solo un poco, ¿contento? Y ahora si no molestes a Derek y déjalo comer en paz- le pedí a papá.

\- Pero si no lo estoy molestando o es que acaso si te estoy molestando, ¿Derek?- le preguntó papá.

Derek se tomó su tiempo para responder y luego de mirarnos con cierta incredulidad solo se limitó a decir "ustedes dos son tan parecidos".

\- Oh, eso también nos lo dicen Scott y Melissa cuando desayunamos juntos en familia. Y que bueno que ahora tú también seas parte de la familia- dijo papá por lo que no pude evitar que un nudo se me hiciera en la garganta, sobre todo al ver la mirada de Derek ante aquel comentario.

Es verdad que hoy papá se había levantado algo extraño y actuaba como un chiflado pero con este último comentario... Como que me hizo sentirme orgulloso de él una vez más.

De hecho... Ahora que lo pienso mejor, era tanto tiempo que no desayunábamos juntos, así "en familia". Mayormente por la mañana ambos estamos muy apurados debido a que papá debe ir a trabajar y yo a estudiar pero parece que el día de hoy papá se está tomando su tiempo.

\- Stiles, ¿podemos comer de una vez o te vas a quedar allí parado por el resto del día?- dijo Derek sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- Ah sí, perdón, servido y no convido. En serio, que les baste la porción que les he dado porque el resto es para...

\- Para mí- dijo una alegre y enérgica voz- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó.

\- Para que pregunta si ya está aquí- dijo por lo bajo Derek.

Me volteé para ver a la dueña de esa voz que se encontraba detrás de mí y que era vista con cariño por parte de mi padre y con una mirada llena de fastidio por parte del Sorwolf.

\- Linda, pasa y únetenos, justo estábamos por desayunar- dijo papá mientras con la mano le animaba a acercarse a la mesa a la chica que estaba parada viéndonos desde la entrada del comedor.

\- Gracias Jhon, siempre es un placer estar con los hombres más lindos de todo BeaconHills. Pero no me esperaba encontrarte aquí, cara larga- dijo Malia mientras se acomodaba en una silla.

Derek bufó y he de admitir que me dio risa que Malia lo hiciera enojar.

"Pues a mí no, los únicos que podemos hacer enojar al Sourwolf somos nosotros, que te quede claro eso", protestó el diablillo.

\- Malia, tú... ¿por dónde entraste?- le pregunté algo perplejo mientras sentía como papá y Derek ya habían cogido sus respectivos pedazos de queques y se lo estaban devorando, cosa que no me sorprende para nada.

\- Por la ventana que estaba rota, Palito. Oh, ¿eso lo hiciste tú? Huele bien- dijo mientras ponía una mano en mi obra de arte dispuesta a romperla con su inmunda mano.

\- No la toques con la mano- le recriminé mientras le daba una palmadita en su mano- Espera que te traiga tu plato- dije yendo por tercera vez hacia la cocina- Y no te comas mi pedazo que tengo ojos en la espalda- dije escuchando una risa proveniente por parte de papá.

\- Pero da igual, luego te puedes servir un pedazo más grande. ¡Estoy hambrienta y esto huele tan bien!- gritó la chica lobo.

\- Ya, aquí está- dije estando de vuelta al comedor- Aquí tienes- le dije una vez que le serví un poco de queque y algo de jugo de naranja.

\- Gracias Pastelito- dijo Malia mientras empezaba a devorar ella también mi delicioso postre.

\- Hijo, Derek y yo queremos más- dijo papá mientras yo me acomodaba en mi asiento.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Ya terminaron? ¡Pero yo apenas ni he empezado!- me queje al ver sus platos limpios.

\- ¿Y qué querías? Son chicos. Los chicos siempre comen rápido- dijo Malia atragantándose con su pedazo de queque.

\- Y no somos los únicos- dijo Derek mirándola con cierto desdén.

\- No es mi culpa, yo soy toda una lady pero esto está re bueno- dijo Malia a su vez pero sin mirar al Sourwolf.

\- Hijo, quiero más.

\- Ah, si les das más a ellos a mí también, Palito- intervino Malia otra vez.

\- Se llama Stiles, por si no lo sabías- intervino Derek.

\- Sé cómo se llama, no tienes por qué recordármelo. Es que... nosotros tenemos una relación especial, por si no lo sabías, Sourwolf.

\- Entonces me serviré a mi gusto- dijo papá cogiendo el queque otra vez con las manos.

...

\- ¡Ya párenle!- grité desesperado.

"¡Eso! El único aquí que puede decirle Sourwolf al sourwolf este es Stiles, ¿correcto?"

\- ¿Qué te pasa Palito? No me digas que también te pondrás en modo ogro como éste de aquí- dijo Malia mientras señalaba con la cabeza a Derek.

\- Soy Derek- se quejóel lobezno Hale.

\- Y yo Malia y lamento decir que no es un gusto conocerte- le dijo la chica coyote mientras ahora sí le devolvía la mirada a Derek.

\- Hijo, mejor les das un poco más de queque o terminarán comiéndose entre ellos- aconsejó papá.

\- Se equivoca Jhon, los gruñones no son mi tipo. A mí me fascinan más los tipos alegres y radiantes, movidos y que hablan sin parar, los que viven todos los días una fiesta.

\- ¿Cómo mi hijo?- le preguntó el inoportuno de mi padre.

\- Puede ser, depende de que las malas juntas no lo vayan a cambiar- dijo mientras le sonreía a Derek.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Seguiré tu sugerencia, papá- dije mientras apartaba las manos de papá de mi preciosa obra de arte y me disponía a servirles otra ronda a los presentes en la mesa- Ahora si niños, coman y dejen comer a papá tranquilo- dije luego de haberles dado unas abundantes porciones para que así me dejaran comer en paz.

Papá y Malia sonrieron y se apresuraron en meterse a la boca sus respectivos pedazos de queques mientras que Derek... Derek se quedó viéndome con una expresión indiferente.

\- ¿Ya no querías más?- le pregunté algo cohibido por su mirada. No es que me caiga mal Malia pero, sé que está algo sola ella también pero... ¡estábamos tan bien sin ella! Quiero decir, ahora Derek parece estar Sourwolf-leado de verdad.

\- Estoy satisfecho pero... terminaré esto también, está muy... te luciste, Stiles- dijo algo titubeante el lobo, haciendo que mi corazón, por alguna razón, saltará de alegría ante aquel halago.

\- Gracias- dije y me puse a comer para evitar no hacerle caso al bochorno que estaba sintiendo.

U.U

Luego de unos minutos en los que finalmente pude desayunar en silencio papá se levantó y recogió los platos de todos y tanto su vaso como el mío para llevarlos a lavar.

\- Déjelo sheriff, lo hago yo- dijo Derek poniéndose de pie.

\- Descuida hijo, además tengo que tener una pequeña charla con Stiles, ¿recuerdas?- le respondió papá al lobezno indicándole que se sentara- Vamos Stiles, ayúdame con estas cosas, así hablamos un poco antes que te vayas.

\- ¿Dónde irás Stiles?- me preguntó Malia.

\- Pues...- intenté decir pero el lobezno me cortó.

\- Irá a vivir a mi casa. Conmigo. Los dos juntos. Por el resto de las vacaciones- le respondió por mí el lobuno Hale, causando una reacción de absoluta sorpresa en la coyoteada Hale.

Papá me agarró del hombro y me dedicó una sonrisa llevándome consigo hacia la cocina.

\- Solo espero que esos dos no se corten sus gargantas entre sí- pensé lanzando un suspiro.

\- ¿Y ahora qué pasa?- le pregunté a papá cruzándome de brazos mientras él se ponía a lavar las cosas.

\- Nada hijo, relájate. Hoy has estado muy tensionado, ¿pasa algo? ¿Es por Derek?- preguntó papá con cierto destello de curiosidad en sus ojos.

\- ¡Papá! No hables tan fuerte, por favor. Recuerda que ellos dos pueden oírnos- le respondí en voz baja.

\- Entonces si es por él.

\- No, claro que no- mentí.

¿Mentí? Quiero decir, respondí. Porque absolutamente la presencia del lobo no me ponía nervioso o inquieto. Quizás si en el sentido de que me asusta un poco, he de admitir, cuando me estampa contra la pared y me amenaza con romperme la garganta, pero luego de eso no es que sienta escalofríos por él en el sentido de que me derrito por él.

"Y si no te derrites por él, ¿por qué quieres justificar tanto tu extraño comportamiento?", se inmiscuyó el diablillo.

\- No estoy comportándome extrañamente- dije.

\- Claro que no hijo, yo no he dicho eso. Sólo que estás como más... No sé, una semana atrás parecía que te daba igual la opinión que Derek tuviera sobre ti pero ahora...

\- ¿Ahora qué? ¿Crees que he cambiado?- pregunté más para mí mismo.

\- Por lo que he visto ayer y hoy yo diría que sí. Pero imagino que solo quieres cultivar una buena amistad con Derek. Y déjame decirte que eso no me agrada, lo digo porque Derek siempre traerá consigo un mundo sobrenaturalmente peligroso para ti pero supongo que Scott también y jamás te pediría que te alejes de él, por lo que he de aceptar que es mejor que te lleves bien con ellos dos, ya sabes, si tienes que lanzarte a la piscina mejor de una vez tírate al mar.

\- Asombroso papá, es lo más profundo que hayas dicho en toda tu vida- dije completamente asombrado de lo bueno que podía ser papá como padre.

Ah, obviamente estoy siendo sarcástico.

\- Sí, sí, búrlate de todo lo que quieras, pero si digo o hago estas cosas, como el permitirte irte a vivir con un Hale, es porque me preocupo por ti y quiero cuidarte pero no puedo hacerlo solo, por mucho que lo quiera- dijo papá algo decaído.

\- Papá...- dije mientras miraba a aquel hombre a quién tanto le importaba- Te quiero mucho- le dije dándole un medio abrazo y escondiendo mi cabeza en su cuello.

\- Y yo a ti hijo. Pórtate bien estos días y cuídate mucho, ¿sí? Sé que de alguna manera u otra has adquirido buenos principios y que puedo confiar en ti. No hagas nada arriesgado.

\- No lo haré. Y tú también cuídate mucho y no te aproveches que no podré vigilarte para comer todo lo que se te presente ante tus ojos- dije mientras dejaba libre a papá para que terminara de lavar.

\- No te prometo nada pero lo intentaré.

\- ¡Papá!- grité desesperado- Pobre de ti si te atreves a romper tu dieta, tendré espías informándome, ojo contigo- advertí.

\- Lo mismo digo, así que pórtense bien o iré donde ustedes y les meteré un par de balazos por sus traseros.

\- ¡Mejor me voy! No quiero oír más tus frases de doble sentido- dije intentando volver al comedor pero papá me detuvo.

\- En serio Stiles, yo...- intentaba decir papá pero parecía que le costaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Si tienes algo tan solo dilo- le animé.

"Oh, oh, nos han descubierto".

\- Yo quería decirte que no te dejes llevar por tus sentimientos. Aun estás muy joven y nada me dolería más que verte sufrir. Piensa con la cabeza fría siempre y piensa en primer, segundo y tercer lugar en lo que más te conviene a ti, ¿vale? Nada de ir con Derek por allí de parranda. Y todo esto no lo digo por algo en específico, simplemente es mi instinto de padre que me obliga a hacerlo.

\- Papá...- dije suspirando como por décima vez en el día- No te preocupes, ya en clase de educación sexual nos han explicado cómo usar preservativos- bromeé mientras escapaba de papá.

\- Ay Claudia, este chico va a hacer que me salgan canas antes de tiempo- le escuché decir antes de salir de la cocina.

U.U

Cuando había regresado al comedor Malia estaba esperándome para irse. Apenas me vio se puso de pie y raudamente se me acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que me sonrojara un poco.

¿Qué? Será algo inquieta y rara pero sigue siendo una chica bonita.

"Lo que quieres decir es: babeare por Derek Bomba Sexy Hale pero igual seguimos siendo de carne".

En fin, ella se despidió de papá con un grito y amenazo con volverse a cruzar en mi camino, para luego irse de mi hogar, ignorando olímpicamente a su pariente lobo, claro está.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a seguir allí todo embobado viendo por donde se fue tu amiguita o empacaras tus cosas? Porque tengo cosas que hacer en mi propia casa- fue lo que dijo el gruñón de Derek en ese momento.

\- Empacaré mis cosas solo para no tener que seguir viendo tu cara de vela derretida, señor trato mal a mi chef favorito- farfullé yendo a mi habitación.

\- Te he oído y, solo para que quede claro, tú no eres chef- dijo el malagradecido hijo de su madre, después que se embutía lo que había preparado. Y eso que solo era un queque simple, seguro que si hubiese sido algo más elaborado ahora mismo me estaría besando los pies.

"U otra cosa", agregó el malpensado de mi diablillo interno.

\- Como digas, Sourwolf- le contesté mientras iba a mi habitación.

No me demoré mucho, más que nada puse en una de esas maletas de viaje algo de ropa, cosas para el aseo personal, unos libros para leer y otros del instituto para estudiar (bueno, esa es la intención pero dudo que pueda concentrarme en la casa del lobo feroz).

"Sobretodo porque probablemente lo veremos caminar con solo un bóxer, puff, así ni Einstein podría concentrarse".

\- Tú cállate- fue lo que le dije por milésima vez al diablillo ese.

"Podrás callarme pero no podrás callar la verdad y esa es que queremos ver al lobo en todo su esplendor. Sí, definitivamente estas vacaciones serán las más calientes de todo el invierno".

\- Tú sí que no paras de hablar, ¿verdad?- fue lo que le dije/ me auto dije algo irritado.

"Ja, mira quien habla. Y por cierto, te estás olvidando lo más importante".

\- No quiero escuchar algo más de ti.

"Lo vamos a necesitar", tarareó el diablillo.

\- No te voy a preguntar- tarareé yo también.

"Luego te arrepentirás", cantó alegremente el maldito duende ese.

\- Como no, de lo único que me arrepiento es de no haber ido a un psicólogo apenas empecé a oírte.

"Eso dolió... pero si no llevas eso que te estás olvidando seguro que a papá también le dolerá".

\- Ok, ok, ¿qué es esa cosa tan importante que me estoy olvidando? ¿Mi carga baterías? Por si no lo has notado hace días que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde está mi teléfono celular- dije como si fuera lo más obvio.

"Eso lo sé. Recuerda que somos la misma persona, loquillo".

\- ¿Y entonces qué nos estamos olvidando?- pregunté mentalmente agarrándome la cabeza; ya me estaba empezando a desesperar.

"Youknowwhat? Ya no te lo diré", dijo burlonamente el diablillo.

\- Ok, mira como me importa- respondí tratando de no tomarle tanta atención mientras continuaba metiendo más ropa interior dentro de la maleta.

Creo que pasaron como dos minutos, si mal no recuerdo, hasta que exploté y le exigí al diablillo que me dijera que cosa era a lo que se refería.

"Preservativos, muchacho, preservativos", bufó el diablillo como si fuera la cosa más obvia de todo el obvio mundo.

\- ¡Eres un...! Estás loco si crees que llevaré preservativos, no voy a llevar preservativos a la casa de Derek Hale- solté sin pensarlo.

\- Bien, porque no los vas a necesitar- dijo una voz detrás de mí.

\- ¡Derek! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dije mientras volteaba la cabeza para ver al lobo quien estaba parado cruzado de brazos con su típica actitud chulesca mirándome todo Sourwolf-leado.

\- Tú padre me mandó a llamarte, tiene que irse y tú te demoras demasiado.

\- Ah, bueno, ya solo me falta escoger la ropa interior- dije enseñándole un bóxer que estaba sacando del cajón de ropa íntima.

Dicho esto el lobo rodó los ojos, se acercó hacia donde yo estaba y sin decir palabra alguna cogió una buena cantidad de ropa interior para meterla en la maleta que se encontraba semi abierta sobre la cama.

\- Listo, ahora baja- ordenó el lobo gruñón mientras cerraba del todo la maleta y la cargaba del asa con una sola mano.

\- Gracias Derek, pero yo iba a...

\- Baja, ahora- dijo lentamente el lobo con una mirada asesina mientras con su mano libre me daba un empujón para que saliera de mi habitación.

\- Espera, me estoy olvidando mi almohada de los OneDir... ¡Auch!- intenté quejarme pero sin éxito debido al jalón de orejas que recibí.

\- No seas malcriado y atiende a tu padre- dijo Derek Prepotente Con Los Más Indefensos Hale mientras me sacaba de mi propia habitación, cerrando la puerta de ésta una vez estábamos los dos fuera.

\- Hasta pronto, querida habitación- me despedí mentalmente dándole un último vistazo.

"Por mí sería un hasta nunca, ojala nos quedemos para siempre y forever en la casa del lobo feroz", se entrometió el diablillo pero no pude responderle porque Derek continuaba empujándome para que avanzara y bajase las escaleras.

Luego de eso solo recibí un abrazo por parte de papá, además de unas cuantas recomendaciones normales (increíblemente papá no dijo nada que me hiciera avergonzar), seguidas de un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que hizo lo mismo con Derek, ¡hasta se atrevió a darle un beso también a él en su lobuna mejilla!

"¡Como osa! Está bien que sea su futuro suegro pero que no crea que eso le da derecho a tener tanto contacto", protestó el diablillo, ante lo cual recibió el predecible y merecido "tú cállate".

\- Ambos tienen mi número de móvil, el cual siempre estará encendido así que cualquier emergencia no duden en usarlo. Bueno, úsenlo aunque solo sea porque tienen ganas de saludar- dijo papá recibiendo una rodada de ojos por parte de Derek y una palmada en mi propio rostro por parte mía.

\- Sí papá, solo estaré fuera de casa por un par de semanas, no es nada. Más bien tú no te hagas el vivo, ya sabes a lo que me refiero- advertí.

\- Ya, ya sé: comida sana en cuerpo sano, ya sé. Ahora marchaos que no quiero que me vean llorar- dijo papá poniéndose en su fase sentimental.

\- Descuide sheriff, lo traeré vivo- dijo Derek tratando de confortarlo.

\- Quiso decir que me traerá en buen estado, con un excelente ánimo y con una actitud más positiva, ¿verdad Lobito?- le corregí.

\- Ahora solo prometo que no me lo comeré vivo- gruñó el lobo.

\- Ya chicos, aún no se han ido y ya están discutiendo, guárdense sus pleitos maritales para cuando estén en casa Hale Stilinski, no casa StilinskiLinski- comentó papá tratando de ser gracioso, cosa que claramente no logró.

Dicho eso, ambos salimos de casa y papá subió a su coche de patrulla mientras Derek y yo nos subíamos a su Camaro.

No es que quisiera pasar más tiempo a solas con él, suficiente serían estas dos semanas pero la cuestión era que había olvidado ponerle gasolina a mi querido Jeep y no quería arriesgarme a dejarlo botado por allí en medio de la ciudad.

Y pues así es como termine aquí, en el Camaro Soy Tan Seductor Como Su Dueño Hale, tratando de ignorar la cara larga del conductor.

No sabía que había hecho ahora pero la cosa es que Derek estaba todo serio y me daba la sensación de que estaba enojado (vaya novedad), pero como estaba aún algo cansado decidí pensar en eso después y viajar al menos en un tranquilo silencio. Bueno, es un decir, porque a cada dos minutos el lobo no hacía otra cosa que gruñir como un perro huesero.

\- Definitivamente fue una mala idea sentarme en el asiento del copiloto- pensé mientras cerraba los ojos por unos segundos que al final se convirtieron en minutos.

Derek P.O.V.

¡Ja! ¿Qué se cree la mocosa esa?

"Pobre de ti, Hale, si te atreves a tratar mal a mi Stilito o peor aún si tratas de llevarlo por el mal camino".

Claro, como si yo te fuera a hacer caso. Yo soy Derek y no recibo órdenes y mucho menos amenazas de una niña que apenas puede lidiar con su período.

"De todas maneras no me fío de ti, sin ofender, aunque la verdad me da igual si te ofendes. El punto, Hale, es que a mí no me engañas con tu pinta de seductor y chico malo. Oh, no, definitivamente no. Me hueles mal, Hale, tú estás contaminado, no eres alguien en quien se pueda confiar y no me da buena espina que estés con mi Stiles".

Su Stiles. Sí, claro, como no, y yo soy Batman. Además, ¿quién se cree ella, quiero decir, ésta tipa, para decir que huelo mal? Es ella la que ha vivido en el bosque prácticamente desnuda, cazando como un animal salvaje. Simplemente... ¡que odiosa! Stiles me cae mal pero es soportable, en cambio esta adolescente hormonada es simplemente... ¡simplemente está hecha para darle una patada en el trasero!

Como detesto que sea una mocosa que apenas debería estar en pre-infantil, de lo contrario no dudaría ni un segundo, ¿qué digo? No dudaría ni un micro segundo en cortarle la garganta. Pero no con mis dientes, claro está. Jamás me rebajaría a eso.

Dar a entender que no soy una buena influencia para Stiles... ¡si es él quien para pensando en preservativos, el muy calentón! Es solo un niño imitación de un aspirante a hombre, es tan... ¿manipulable? Uhm, bueno, quizás. Pero en todo caso seguro que aprendería mucho de mí, hasta pueda que le ayude a convertirse en un hombre de verdad, eso está claro.

"Así que dame la dirección de la pocilga adonde llevarás a mi Bilinski".

Sí, como no. Finge tener un flechazo por la anguila viviente y ni siquiera sabe pronunciar bien su apellido.

"¿Y bien? ¿Me lo vas a dar o no?".

Claro que te voy a dar, ¡un puño en tu bonita quijada!, justo ahí en campaña contra la violencia a la mujer.

\- Mira niña, tú...- había intentado decir en ese momento pero recordé que Stiles estaba cerca de allí. Lo bueno fue que se me ocurrió algo mejor- Claro, Malia, aquí tienes, toma nota, no queremos que te pierdas- dije, por lo que la chica sacó su móvil dispuesta a tomar nota.

"Qué bueno que entiendas. Bueno para ti, obviamente, porque te aseguro que no quieres verme transformada listo para proteger lo mío".

Sonreí maliciosamente ignorando su comentario y pensando en el futuro.

Claro, no era tan malo para darle una falsa dirección. Solo olvide mencionar que aquella dirección es de la que ahora era mi antiguo piso.

Ya me imagino a la coyote esa tocando insistentemente el intercomunicador esperando respuesta alguna, respuesta que nunca llegará. Incluso si llegarán a abrirle la puerta del edificio le tomaría toda una eternidad derribar la puerta de mi antiguo departamento, hecha del más duro acero a prueba de gente sobrenatural.

Ya me la imagino oliendo mi olor desprendido en el piso donde viví por un buen tiempo. La sorpresa que se llevara cuando vea que el departamento está completamente vacío.

Seguramente mis buenos inquilinos informarán a la policía sobre una chiquilla loca irrumpe casas ajenas.

Quizás hasta sea el mismo Jhon quien la tenga que detener por disturbios públicos, violación a la propiedad privada y por ser una escuincla arrogante.

"Señor Derek, una loca quiso entrar en su departamento pero no se preocupe que mi papá y yo la botamos a escobazos", probablemente me dirá Sharon.

\- ¿Derek?- preguntó el bello durmiente a mi costado.

\- Estoy ocupado, Stiles. Manejando- dije sin despegar la mirada de la carretera.

\- Eso ya lo veo Don Gruñón, ¿qué hora es?- preguntó el castaño.

\- ¿Acaso tengo cara de reloj? Cómprate uno. Y si no puedes tan solo te basta mirar tu móvil- le dije. ¡Ja! Se lo merece.

\- Pues déjame decirte que si tienes cara de reloj pero de aquellos antiguos. En serio Derek, pienso que es deprimente, eres muy amargado para tu edad. Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tienes?- inquirió.

Traté de ignorar su comentario pero no pude.

\- Deprimente es ser alguien que ya tiene novia pero que todavía no sabe hablar como un adulto maduro- escupí.

\- Mira Sourwolf, tanto para que lo sepas, yo...- intentó decir Stilinski pero se detuvo mientras veía el camino que había tomado- ¿Por qué entras al bosque? Pensaba que iríamos a tu departamento de soltero ricachón- dijo obteniendo de mí un bufido como respuesta.

\- Déjame manejar en paz, ¿quieres?- pedí tratando de no arrancarle la cabeza, el cuello, o lo que sea.

\- Derek, ya en serio, dime porque estamos yendo por aquí. No, ¿sabes qué? Mejor quiero bajarme así que por favor para el auto- dijo el castaño mientras intentaba quitarse el cinturón de seguridad.

\- Stiles, cierra la boca y déjate de niñerías- le ordené mientras con una mano trataba de detenerlo.

\- No Derek He Asesinado En La Antigüedad Hale, en este mismo momento quiero salir de aquí y recuerda que tanto mi padre como Malia saben que tú eres la última persona con la que he estado así que si luego encuentran mi cuerpo despellejado en medio del bosque el principal sospechoso serás tú- advirtió el muchacho pataleando para quitarse de mi agarre.

\- Stiles...

\- No Derek, desde que hemos salido de casa has estado todo serio y hasta maquiavélico, diría yo, así que déjame bajar en este mismo instante; te vuelvo a recordar que mi padre y Malia...- quiso decir el paranoico castaño sacándome de mis casillas.

¿Es que en serio cree que sería capaz de matarlo?

A lo mucho le rompería solo un par de huesos, nada que unos meses en cama no soluciones.

\- ¡Trágate tus idioteces o te tragaré yo en este instante!- dije deteniendo en coche, a este punto exasperado- En serio que contigo si no es una historia es otra, aun ni hemos llegado a casa y ya me estás exasperando y te juro que si no fuese porque me estoy controlando hace rato yo... ¡Maldición!- solté desesperado dándole un golpe al timón, haciendo que sonara el claxon.

\- Derek, yo...

\- Derek nada, Derek nada, ¿todo esto es porque no te he hablado en todo el camino? ¡Eres tú quien se ha venido durmiendo en todo el viaje!- le hice ver.

\- Pero eso es porque tú me mirabas con mala cara y no parabas de bufar cada dos minutos, ¡dos minutos!- me recriminó.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Déjalo así, si tanto quieres puedo llevarte de regreso con tu papá y tu adorada novia- dije preparándome a encender el motor.

\- Espera, ¿quieres?- pidió Stilinski poniendo una mano sobre la mía, recibiendo una mirada fulminante por mi parte, por lo que rápidamente la quitó- Nº1: si has estado enojado conmigo y mucho antes de subir a tu coche, y eso no me lo puedes negar; Nº2: toda esta discusión no hubiera pasado si tan solo me dijeras adonde rayos se supone que vamos y, por último pero no menos importante, Nº3: ¡de qué jodida novia hablas! La única novia que tuve fue una compañera de kínder pero de eso ya han pasado años y... ¿A ti que te importa? O, ¿es que acaso querías burlarte de que no soy un conquistador como tú y que a diferencia de ti yo no puedo encamarme hasta con una profesora?

\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué viene todo eso?- pregunté totalmente confundido. ¿Será que con este chico siempre terminaré echando humo o más perdido que ciego en un laberinto?

\- No lo sé, solo me salió. No sé a qué vino eso de Jennifer, perdón- se excusó el muchacho rascándose la cabeza para luego bufar- ¿Ves? Ya me estás contagiando tus manías.

\- Idiota.

\- Gruñón. No, lobo gruñón.

\- Tarado mocoso- le dije sin despegar la mirada de su mirada aun poco juvenil pero si muy inocente y sincera al mismo tiempo.

\- Lobo prepotente, lobo feroz, lobo que no sabe otra cosa que morder- dijo intentando ser serio pero no le salió. Sin darnos cuenta el momento de tensión se había disipado y ahora solo hablábamos por hablar.

\- Bilinski- dije sin pensarlo y creo que esto si tuvo efecto porque Stilinski formó una mueca de indignación.

\- Ok, eso es suficiente, ahora si quiero bajarme del auto. No, ¿sabes qué? El que se tiene que bajar eres tú.

\- Corrección: bájate tú de tus nubes- le dije siempre sin despegar su hipnótica mirada.

\- No dio risa, Lobezno- dijo suspirando y mirando hacia otra parte, por lo que yo también deje de verle para ver hacia el inmenso bosque que tenía frente de mí a través del parabrisas.

Estuvimos sin decir nada así por unos segundos, un minuto a lo mucho, hasta que traté de ser más tolerante y comprensible.

\- Tenía pensado llevarte a la mansión Hale, la recién reconstruida mansión Hale- dije rápidamente al ver que quería decir algo sobre esta, por lo que solo se limitó a asentir para dejarme continuar con lo que estaba diciendo- Fue una coincidencia que semanas atrás antes del ataque de Kate pensara en reconstruir la mansión que por mucho tiempo deje que se mantuviera en ruinas. Pero cuando ella vino a mi departamento y me atacó en mi loft, en mi piso, todo se hizo más claro.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Pude ver que un lugar habitado por personas inocentes no era una zona de combate. Y si esa zorra quiere pelear créeme que pelea es lo que le daré; pero no podía darle pelea allí.

\- Así como tampoco podías poner en riesgo la vida de los demás- acotó.

\- Ya. Además, la mansión ahora cuenta con más protección, y no para robos, precisamente. Esa zorra se lo pensará dos veces o quizás más antes de atacar...

\- El fuerte Hale, ya sabes, un lugar como una especie de refugio y zona de ataque a la vez, un castillo que en vez de un dragón tiene a un lobo gruñón- dijo entre risas.

\- Muy chistoso- dije quitándole peso a su broma- Ahora que sabes porque estoy conduciendo en medio del bosque, ¿podemos continuar? Y solo para que no lo preguntes, tú padre sabe adónde estamos yendo.

\- Oh, genial. Bueno, si él aceptó debe ser porque lo considera un lugar seguro, blindado me lo imagino yo, así que yo también digo que es un buen lugar para ir a esconderme en lo que tarda en regresar Scotty- indicó.

\- Entonces- dije volviendo a mirar hacia él, gesto que el castaño me correspondió- ¿en marcha?

\- En marcha Lobito- dijo y es así como nos encaminamos hacia la que una vez fue el lugar donde más feliz estuve, y, ¿quién sabe? Quizás pueda volver a sentir esa calidad sensación que te da un hogar de nuevo, una vez más.

\- Y... perdón por ser tan irritantemente exasperante- susurró tímidamente, actitud que nunca había visto en él, motivo por el cual tuve que respirar profundo y ceder una vez más.

\- De acuerdo y... lo siento yo también.

\- ¿Por ser tan gruñón? Descuida, ya me acostumbre y, ¿sabes? Creo que me gusta, porque así somos dos polos opuestos, como Sid y Diego, lo que hace entretenida nuestra relación- dijo ante lo cual tuve que alzar una ceja, muy divertido, he de admitir- Relación de ex personas que estaban a punto de matarse y que ahora verán si es que pueden ser amigos, solo verán- trató de justificarse el castaño.

\- Sid y Diego...- pensé- Un día de estos tengo que averiguar quiénes son ese par.


	14. Un ingreso muy gruñón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen si pasaron años y no actualicé :( en Wattpad explique porque, como hay una app para el móvil suelo ingresar más allí. Así que disculpen si no pude entrar aquí, en AO3 entro desde la pc y ésta se descompuso. Espero les gusten estos capítulos y gracias por las leídas y el apoyo :D
> 
> Les recuerdo que cuando alguien habla entre comillas, así " " , es por lo general el diablillo, una especie de consciencia de Stiles, su parte más pervert y seme :v

Todavía no puedo creerlo, ¡voy a vivir con Derek Hale! Nunca pensé vivir con un hombre lobo que no fuera Scott. No, que digo, nunca pensé vivir con alguien tan gruñón como él.  
“Pero lindo”, dijo el diablillo (aunque no puedo contradecirle, ¿verdad?).  
\- ¡Tu cayado! Y ni se te ocurra salir cuando estemos en casa de Derek, ¿entendido?... Oh, demonios. ¿A quién le estoy hablando? Creo que cada día me vuelvo más loco- me dije mentalmente para mí mismo.  
“Nos volvemos más loco”, agrego el imitador de Pepe el Grillo “también puedo oír los comentarios apartes que haces, Pinocho”.  
\- Ya lárgate o te voy a…- intenté amenazar pero alguien me detuvo.  
\- ¡Ya llegamos y deja de hacerte el dormido que sé muy bien que estas despierto y por demás agitado!- refunfuñó el lobo gruñón dándome una sacudida.

\- Wow, así que por fin llegamos a la nueva cabaña Hale, ya era ho...- mier....coles, ¡ésta casa es inmensa!- Derek, ¿por qué no me dijiste que eras un puto millonario?- dije admirado y anonadado por la vista que tenía delante pero es que... ¡es una auténtica mansión!  
“¡Oh, yeah! Y una vez que estemos con Derek será nuestra también; ¡viva por la mansión Hale Stilinski! - grito eufórico el diablillo interesado.  
\- Pues para que lo sepas, yo no soy un mendigo interesado, así que si tuviera una relación con el lobuno éste eso no significa que sería por su hermosa y grandota mansión. Claro, eso no quiere decir que estaría con Derek, ni en mil años.  
“Pues tú te lo pierdes. Ya me imagino la cantidad de chicas que traerá aquí el lobuno y todas, obviamente, quedarán tan o más impresionadas que tú por tremenda cueva. Tendremos que ponernos tapones para no oír mientras cog...”  
\- ¡Ni siquiera lo digas!- grité tan fuerte que casi se me sale el pulmón.  
\- ¿Decir que? ¿Qué te mataré lenta y gustosamente?- preguntó el lobo.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Y eso ahora por qué?- pregunté confundido.  
\- Por haberme puteado y por estar raro. Más raro de lo normal- dijo el lobo mirándome como si fuera un loco apenas escapado de un centro de salud mental.  
\- Mira Lobito, para que lo sepas estaba hablando conmigo mismo. ¿Qué? No me mires así, la gente inteligente habla consigo mismo, está comprobado. Y no te hagas el... ¡Oye, te estoy hablando!- grité al ver que Derek se bajaba del coche e iba hacia una especie de portón- Puto lobo maleducado- susurré.  
\- Stiles...- le escuche decir con ese típico sonido amenazador.  
-Derek...- dije imitándolo- como sea, bonita cabaña en medio del bosque, ¿eres millonario o que?- pregunté ya una vez que había salido del coche para ver lo que hacía- Vaya, tecnología de primera, supongo- dije al ver como la gran reja de fierro que había como portón se abría una vez que Derek había puesto la palma de su mano derecha sobre una especie de escáner puesta a un lado del muro junto al portón. En realidad toda la mansión estaba rodeada de una enorme muralla y sólo era apreciable a la vista humana gracias a la reja que tenía el portón- déjame adivinar: alrededor de la mansión, con excepción de la puerta de ingreso, has rociado azufre (alias veneno para lobos), ¿verdad? ¿Verdad, Derek? Derek, ¡respóndeme!- grité ofendido al ver cómo iba de regreso a su coche sin darme una respuesta.  
El lobo llegó a su auto (auto de ricos, digo, para que haga juego con la mansión, ¿no?) y entró en éste para encenderlo y así poder llevarlo dentro de la fortificación.  
\- No es que alguien se lo vaya a robar aquí en medio de la nada pero por si las dudas, supongo- pensé.

Apena el auto entró, la enorme reja de hierro sólido empezó a cerrase, por lo que tuve que correr si es que no quería quedarme fuera.

\- Gracias por esperarme, señor simpatía, la próxima vez que me invites a tu casa hazme recordar para que traiga a Sandra Bullock, ya sabes, para que congenien- dije caminando hacia la entrada de la casa. Derek había estacionado el coche cerca de los escalones que daban hacia la puerta de la mansión Hale y se bajó del auto con su típica pose de "soy un puto alpha así que no me interesa un reverendo pepino lo que digas".

\- Si vas a entrar deberás portarte bien, niño- dijo pasando por mi lado y subiendo los escalones. Sin dignarme la mirada, claro.

\- Si vas a entrar deberás portarte bien, niño- dije remedándole- El único que se comporta como niño eres... Tú- dije abriendo enormemente la boca, por segunda vez en el día, al ver la casa por dentro una vez alcancé a Derek, quién ya estaba ingresando hacia la lujosa casa.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte allí parado o acaso esperas que te meta cargado en brazos como si fuéramos una pareja de recién casados?- bromeó el lobo. Porque eso fue una broma, ¿verdad? 

\- Muy gracioso Hale y más te vale que no vengas con eso de “no toques nada” porque pienso tocar absolutamente todo lo que haya dentro de estas cuatro paredes- dije con mucha convicción, y es que, ¡tienen que mirar la casa! Es como estar en la mansión de Christian Grey.

Y sólo vi la película porque era tendencia. Digo, para aclarar.

\- ¿Todo?- preguntó el lobo con una sonrisa maliciosa. ¿Desde cuándo sabe poner una así?

\- Todo, cualquier cosa, tocaré todo lo que haya aquí. Y tú me has dado ese derecho al decirme eso de tu casa es mi casa.

\- Nunca dije eso- protestó el lobezno.

\- Claro, si eres un maleducado- dije obteniendo como respuesta una rodada de ojos- Pero te perdono. Por cierto, dame las llaves del auto, quiero bajar mi equipaje- pedí.

\- Y miren quién habla de educación. ¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?

\- ¿Dámela o te arrancaré la garganta con mis dientes? Ok, esa no es.

\- Exacto, esa no es, Stiles. Prueba con otra- dijo el lobo cruzando los brazos y mirándome atentamente.

\- Bueno, ya luego las bajaré, Derek Me Hago De Rogar Porque Soy Un Pluto Grey Hale- dije luego de rodar los ojos yo también.

\- No sé cómo haré para convivir con un...

\- ¿Un joven? No te preocupes, trataré de no darte mucho en que pensar, abuelo- dije mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí, dando así por iniciada la convivencia con Derek Soy El Amo De La Casa Hale.

Derek P.O.V.  
\- ¡Increíble! Apenas recién hemos entrado y siento que ya me saca de quicio. ¿Es que siempre le gusta discutir conmigo? Y así dice querer ser amigo mío, bah, puras habladurías de un mocoso hijo de su... difunta madre- pensé apretando los puños tratando de controlarme.

\- Vamos Stiles, siéntete libre de recorrer la casa- dije al ver como el renacuajo empezaba a husmear por todos lados.

\- Eso haré Mister Hale- gritó como respuesta entrando hacia el pasillo llevaba al centro de la mansión, en el cual se encontraba la...

\- ¡Me hago chocolate en tu cara Pluto Hale! ¡Una piscina, una pluta piscina dentro de la casa! ¿Acaso eres un narco o algo así?- gritó rompiéndome los tímpanos.

\- Sigue así y te meto allí con todo y ropa- amenacé una vez que estuve con él- Y ni pienses que entrarás allí, no quiero que tu esencia se mezcle en el lugar donde yo voy a nadar.

\- Entonces seguiré así, digo, al menos es la única manera de probar esta hermosa niña- dijo todo fascinado mientras se agachaba y arrodillaba para meter sus manos dentro del agua.

\- Podría hacerlo caer fácilmente si lo pateara en su trasero- pensé viendo el trasero de Stiles.

Ok, eso sonó raro. Y qué asco, por cierto. 

...

¡Idiota Stiles! Ahora no dejaré de pensar en tu trasero al evitar pensar en él, ¡hasta en mis pensamientos eres fastidioso!- pensé y al mismo tiempo sin pensar le di una patada a Stilinski, haciendo que este cayera dentro del agua.

\- ¡Ahhhhhh!- chilló como niña en su primera vez- Eres un Pluto, ¡un Pluto! Idiota pedazo de lobo, idiota, idiota, idiota, ¡idiota! Ven aquí si te atreves perro sarnoso- gritó encolerizado el mocoso tratando de hacerme enojar pero sinceramente no me importaba lo que decía. Sólo podía pensar en cómo se veía Stilinski todo mojado y pataleando, completamente enojado. ¡Por primera vez en su vida es realmente gracioso!

\- Gracias pero aquí estoy mejor- dije tratando de no reír.

\- Eso no es gracioso, ayúdame a salir que me acaba de dar calambre- se quejó el niño continuando a hacer su berrinche.

\- Claro, te creo- dije mientras me ponía al borde de la piscina para ver más de cerca el rostro de Stilinski.

\- Es verdad Derek, me duele la pierna y creo que no... Derek- gritaba el chico mientras fingía que se ahogaba.

\- Sí, claro. Y que conste que tú tienes la culpa por provocarme desde que salimos de tu casa. Ya sabes: a los niños malcriados todo se le pasa con un buen baño de agua fría- dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Derek, no te miento, en serio me duele la pierna, ¡uh!- gritó Stiles antes de sumergirse completamente en el agua para según él hacerme creer que se estaba ahogando en serio. 

\- Sí, como no. En serio Stiles, si vas a hacer el papel del ahogado al menos no tomes aire antes de sumergirte dentro, ¿no crees?- dije obteniendo como respuesta sólo el sonido de las burbujas que salían sobre el lugar donde estaba el mocoso- Te vas a hacer mal, déjate de niñerías- dije para que el estúpido se dejara de juegos. 

Pero nada.

\- Stiles, no eres un niño, déjate de tonterías o en serio me enfadaré así que sal de una buena vez- dije pero aún sin obtener una respuesta- Como quieras, iré a traer una de tus maletas para que te cambies aquí una vez que dejes de hacerte el tonto y ni se te ocurra caminar así y empaparme todo el pasadizo, ¿entendido?- dije serio tratando de que el muchacho me hiciera caso pero nada. 

Acaso... No, no voy a caer en tu juego, Stilinski.

Pero y si... Y si realmente le hubiera dado un calambre y no pudiera... 

No. 

¿O sí?  
No, que va, Stiles sabe nadar, aunque con un calambre… ¡nah, no voy a caer en su juego!  
Pero si no fuera un juego…  
\- Stiles... Vamos, sal de ahí- dije con un dejo de preocupación en mis palabras, acercándome más a la piscina, a la vez que sentía como mi corazón empezaba a latir con más fuerza debido a que ya me estaba preocupando de verdad- Stiles... Si sales te juro no enfadarme contigo por contaminar mi piscina. ¿Stiles? Stil...- aún no terminaba de decir y de pronto el maldito mocoso salió del agua de un salto y me agarro de las piernas totalmente desprevenido.

Stiles P.O.V.

\- ¡Atrapado!- grité victorioso mientras hacía que el lobo también se mojará- Y así aprendes a divertirte a mis costillas, Señor Graciosillo.  
\- ¡Stiles, date por muerto!- gritó el lobo ahora si realmente enfadado mientras sus ojos empezaban a ponerse de un rojo amenazador.  
\- ¡Pero si tú empezaste! Derek, no seas injusto, eres tú quien me empujo primero- protesté mientras me alejaba del lobo feroz lo más rápido que podía, yendo hacia el otro extremo de la piscina- Cálmate, ¿vale? Te busco una toalla y problema resuelto- dije poniendo mis manos en el borde del piso para así impulsarme y salir del agua pero el lobo rápidamente nado hacia mí y me detuvo en pleno salto, haciendo que cayera al agua de cabeza.  
\- Te enseñaré yo lo que es ahogarse de verdad- le escuché decir malévolamente mientras con sus manos me hundía en el agua.

\- ¡Derek!- trataba de llamarlo por su nombre. 

\- ¿Será que habrá perdido el control?- pensé atemorizado- Demonios, soy demasiado joven para morir, ¿y ahora qué hago?- me preguntaba dentro del agua tratando de aguantar el poco aire que tenía, el cual no era mucho porque había caído con la boca abierta y ya estaba tragando agua.

“¡Dale duro en donde más le duela!”, sugirió por primera vez de manera oportuna el diablillo interno.

\- ¡Deja de ahogarme, bestia!- grité a medias mientras con todas mis fuerzas le tiraba un puñetazo a la entrepierna de Derek, el cual lanzó un rugido y dejo de agarrarme de la cabeza para sobarse, imagino.

\- Pequeño hijo de...

\- ¡Aire! Por poco y me matas de verdad, ¿acaso te volviste loco?- le recriminé mientras tomaba aire lo más rápido que podía- Me ha entrado agua hasta en mi trasero, trasero que tú pateaste antes, así que ya estamos a mano- dije tratando de justificarme pero sin resultado alguno porque el lobo me lanzo una mirada fulminante antes de empotrarme contra la dura pared de la piscina.

\- Eres un mocoso malcriado y muy idiota, ¿acaso has olvidado que soy un Alpha? ¿Cómo te atreves a... Simplemente no tienes derecho a tratarme como si fuéramos iguales, idiota. Sí, porque eso es lo que eres, ¡un idiota! No eres un chico impulsivo, no, ¡lo que tú eres es un idiota! Debería...- dijo alzando una mano dispuesto a darme una bofetada.

Y en ese momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Sus ojos rojos de la rabia. Los míos llenos de pánico y temor. 

¿Cómo llegamos a esta situación? Esto no es lo que planeaba. Yo quería llevar la fiesta en paz con Derek, quería que ambos dejáramos de ser simples conocidos pero ahora... 

\- Supongo nuestros caracteres son muy opuestos- dije cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza.

Sentí como el lobo bajaba la mano que tenía alzada y dejaba de agarrarme con la otra. 

\- Yo... Creo que tienes razón. Stiles...

\- No Derek- dije abriendo los ojos dispuesto a mirarlo otra vez- Esto fue una mala idea, será mejor que me vaya. Así no te daré más fastidio- dije resignado a irme de ésta bella mansión que nunca sería mía.  
\- Stiles, tu no fastidias.

\- Entonces así no te daré más molestias.

\- Tampoco das molestias.

\- Entonces así no seré una carga.

\- Stiles....

\- No Derek, no. No entiendo. Primero dices de todas las maneras posibles que no me soportas y ahora me dices lo contrario, ¿Quién te entiende? Yo sé que muchas veces no estaremos de acuerdo en todo y que nuestros caracteres tan diferentes harán que tengamos ganas de matarnos el uno al otro pero eso no significa que vayamos a hacerlo, digo, yo nunca te haría daño, no después de todas las cosas que he vivido desde que te conocí. Quiero decir, desde que Scott y yo te conocimos- le dije en un arranque de sinceridad, aunque por alguna razón me sentía algo abochornado al pronunciar todas estas palabras- Al menos mírame y dime algo, no te quedes así- le anime mientras veía como miraba hacia otro lado.  
Vaya, es extraño. Por primera vez siento que veo a Derek así, como apenado o avergonzado.  
\- Dime algo Derek, por favor- volví a instarle pero esta vez le cogí del mentón haciendo que éste me mirara y lo que vi me confirmo mis sospechas: Derek estaba avergonzado.  
\- Yo… Sé que no es una excusa pero mi lobo interior se soltó y…  
\- Está bien Derek, debí de ser más prudente. Wow, esto de ser un hombre lobo no es tan fácil como parece, ¿cierto?  
\- Pues antes no tenía tantos problemas, antes, cuando estaba más solo- señaló.  
\- Oh, ¿eso quiere decir que soy un problema? ¿Estabas mejor antes de conocernos? Dímelo Derek.  
\- No es eso, Stiles. Es solo que… Desde que perdí a mi familia casi siempre estaba solo, no tenía problemas con convivir con los demás porque no lo hacía, estaba casi siempre solo- aclaró- Y desde que Scott y tú, junto con los demás betas que aparecieron en el camino, llegaron a mi vida, yo… Por cierto, ya puedes soltarme- dijo alzando una ceja.  
¡Oh my God!  
“Jejeje, ya le estás agarrando gusto a tocarle al lobo. Primero el mentón, luego las mejillas, la nariz y así hasta tocar sus labios. Con los nuestros, claro está”.  
\- ¡Cállate o te ahogo!- le grité a mi subconsciente mientras dejaba libre el mentón de Derek- Lo siento, me dejé llevar por el momento. Por cierto, deberías pensar en rasurarte. Tienes un mentón muy áspero con toda esa barba- le dije ésta vez al lobo.  
\- ¿Crees que no lo hago? Cada día tengo que afeitarme o de lo contrario parecería más a Pie Grande que un hombre lobo. Además, ninguna de las chicas con las que he estado se ha quejado de mi barba de tres días.  
\- ¿Chicas? ¿No que antes eras todo un lobo solitario?- le reproché lanzándole una mirada de “quisiera derretirte con mi visión rayos láser”.  
\- No te pongas celoso, jamás he traído alguna chica aquí. Siéntete especial- dijo guiñándome un ojo el casanova.  
\- Muy gracioso señor bipolar. Antes estaba amargo, luego tuviste un arranque de cólera y ahora intentas darme celos mientras me seduces, en serio que eres todo un tipo.  
\- Y de los mejores- recalcó.  
\- Sí, eso ni que lo digas- ironicé- Ahora bien, si ya terminaste de presumir yo paso a salir de aquí o de verdad me dará un calambre- dije mientras rompía todo contacto visual con el lobo y saltaba fuera de la piscina.  
\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Ahora eres tú quien se ha enojado? Quien te entiende, eres peor que una chica. ¡Y ya te dije que no mojes el camino, al menos sacúdete!- protestaba el lobo saliendo él también de la piscina.  
\- ¿Sacudirme? No soy un perro, a diferencia de otros- dije con cierta… ¿soberbia?  
\- Retiro todo lo dicho: ¡eres una molestia y un gran problema! Y deja de mojar mi casa que….  
\- Tú también la estás mojando, por si no te habías dado cuenta- dije mientras me detenía una vez que llegué a la sala de recepción (o como se diga, en mi casa solo hay sala de estar, cocina, dos habitaciones y los baños).  
\- Pero yo puedo hacerlo porque es mi casa- dijo una vez me alcanzó y estaba frente a mí. A mí. A mí. A mí. A mí.  
“Genial, ya se rayó este. Pero no lo culpo. No todos los días ves a Derek Hale con la playera totalmente empapada, pegándose a esos pectorales tan sabrosos que tiene… ¡Qué calor! Y eso que apenas hemos salido de la piscina”.  
\- Stiles, ¿sucede algo?- dijo mirándome el sexy lobo de la playera mojada, digo, Derek Pectorales Hale.  
\- No, no sucede nada- mentí desviando la mirada- ¿Vamos a sacar mi maleta, por favor? Ya sabes, para cambiarme- le pedí.  
\- Uhm, ok, vamos- dijo sin más el lobo y fuimos otra vez hacia afuera de la mansión para ir hacia su Camaro y así sacar mi maleta.  
Una vez que estuvimos de nuevo dentro de la casa, Derek me guio hasta el baño de invitados y me dejó allí mientras él iba a cambiarse en su habitación.  
“Mejor vamos los dos, digo, para ahorrar espacio. También podemos compartir mi toalla, así la tuya no se gasta”, insinuó el diablillo pero no le preste mucha atención.  
Mientras me secaba pensaba en lo sucedido con Derek. ¿Por qué siempre terminamos discutiendo? Si, ya sé que tiene un mal genio pero no entiendo que me sucede. Me he propuesto llevarme bien con él y por lo tanto ser más fuerte que él y no ceder a su amargura pero hasta ahora no logro serle indiferente. Simplemente no sé qué me pasa con él y menos ahora que lo veo más como un chico que como a un hombre lobo. Porque antes eso era para mí, un alpha, un hombre lobo, una criatura mitológica… En cambio, en estos días, me parece más real, más… Más humano. Y eso me gusta, por alguna razón. 

 

\- Si hubiera sabido que me pondrías a trabajar mejor me quedaba en casa. En serio viejo, se supone que estas son mis vacaciones- dije algo malhumorado mientras removía la brocha dentro del balde de pintura.  
No es que no esté acostumbrado a los quehaceres de la casa, después de todo solo somos mi papá y yo y, aquí entre nos, mi padre no es que sea tan habilidoso en la casa como lo es manejando sus armas. De todas formas, me aburre ayudar en casa, hacer la misma cosa una y otra vez y eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo aquí, al pintar esta pared. Parece que nunca voy a terminar y eso me desespera más.  
“Todo sea para impresionar a nuestro lobo”, susurra el mocoso diablillo ese.  
\- No creo que pintar una pared sea una gran hazaña. Además, ¿quién te dijo que quiero impresionar al Sourwolf este?- le respondí mentalmente.  
\- Pues ya que estás aquí no te hará mal mover la mano- comentó esta vez el Sourwolf.  
\- Pues para tu información, señor productivo, yo muevo la mano todos los días, es más, creo que ya tengo callos en las manos- dije poniéndole un puchero.  
\- Eso deberías de pensar antes de jalarle el cuello a tu ganso en exceso- comentó en voz baja.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres?- pregunté pero solo obtuve como respuesta un bufido seguido de un olvídalo- No, nada de olvídalo, pocas veces susurras y quiero saber que es tan importante para que lo susurras.  
\- Ninguna importancia, solo olvídalo, ¿quieres?  
\- Nein, nein, nein. Me lo dices o no continuo ayudándote- intenté amenazar mientras me cruzaba de manos y ponía la brocha con pintura debajo de mi brazo. Genial.  
\- Demonios Stiles, ¿es que siempre tienes que darle vueltas a un asunto? Ya te dije que no era nada y si no quieres continuar con lo que estabas haciendo por mí está bien, anda a hacer lo que quieras- dijo todo gruñón el lobezno dándome la espalda para continuar a pintar.  
\- Tú eres quien le da vueltas a todo, solo dime que susurraste y aquí no pasó nada, ¿ok?  
\- Olvídalo Stiles, era solo un chiste… oh, rayos- maldijo.  
\- ¿Un chiste? ¿Tú? ¿Es eso posible?- pregunté rápidamente algo confundido- ¿Derek Le Doy No Like A Todo Hale diciendo un chiste? ¿Es eso posible?  
\- ¿Me vas a dejar en paz o tengo que vaciarte la cubeta con pintura para que te calles?- preguntó volteándose otra vez para verme y lanzarme una mirada asesina. Incluso parecía que le salía humo de la cabeza como a los dibujos animados cuando se enfadan.  
\- Ok, ok, ya me pongo en modo silencioso, solo para que veas que no soy mala onda, ¿ok?- pregunté obteniendo un gruñido como respuesta, otra vez- Creo que dije, ¿ok? Bueno, se me ocurre que quizás podamos hacer algo, hagamos que un gruñido significa sí y dos gruñidos significa no, ¿está bien?- pregunté y, ¿qué creen que obtuve como respuesta? Sí, otro gruñido- Genial, así nos entenderemos mejor visto que tanto te cuesta abrir la boca.  
\- Quien va a abrir la boca serás tú porque como sigas así, ¡te haré tragar mi brocha!- amenazó.  
“Uhm, una grande y gruesa brocha, ¡eso suena bien! ¡Rápido Stiles, vamos a mentarle la madre!”.  
\- ¡Tú mejor te callas o te mentaré la madre aunque si también sea la mía!- grité (mentalmente) al entrometido (y mal pensado) diablillo.  
\- Por favor Derek, a lo mucho será un pincel- susurré.  
\- ¿Qué? Oh, ahora mira quien quiere ser gracioso. ¿Por qué será que estos adolescentes hormonados siempre le ven el doble sentido a todo? Porque le viste otro sentido a mi amenaza, ¿verdad?- cuestionó señalándome con su brocha. El instrumento que se usa para pintar, claro está- Ya quisieras tener una brocha como la mía y no el alfiler que de seguro haz de tener.  
\- Bla, bla, bla. Hombre, ya me aburrió esta conversación, mejor continuemos o nunca terminaremos- dije mientras me volteaba esta vez yo y continuaba pintando- Si te pones tan sensible será porque ha de ser verdad- dije en voz baja más para mí mismo pero…  
Oh, malditos oídos lobunos perfectamente desarrollados.  
\- ¡Te advertí que no me molestaras Stiles!- gruñó enfadado por decimosexta o séptima vez durante el día mientras cogía el bote de pintura.  
\- Espera Derek, no queremos que hagas algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir, ¡mira que apenas hace una hora me he duchado!- supliqué.  
\- Oh, descuida Stiles, sé que de esto nunca me voy a arrepentir- sentenció con un tono burlesco el lobo gruñón que se enoja de todo, acercándose lentamente hacia mí… Oh oh, ¡sal de aquí Stiles si no quieres terminar como un mural viviente!  
\- Pues yo sí. Así que, como diría Monchito, ¡yo me quito!- digo mientras trato de pasar por su lado pero él con su velocidad súper lobuna me agarra de un brazo y...- ¡auch! No seas tan brusco, párale ya Derek, ya entendí: lo siento, lo siento, lo... ¡Detente!- me quejo mientras intento, en vano, zafarme de su agarre.  
\- Cuando yo te diga cerrarás los ojos: uno.  
\- ¿Estás enfermo? ¡Esto hará que me quede calvo!- digo mientras trato de liberarme de mi opresor, quién me conduce hasta un balde más grande con pintura y amenaza con meter mi cabeza allí.  
Este tío está loco. O quizás debería decir que este lobo tiene rabia.  
\- Dos- prosigue el muy cabrón idiota hijo de su loba madre.  
\- Le diré a Scott y ya verás. No, sé lo diré a mi padre y te llenará de plata ese gran trasero que te manejas.  
\- Tres, ¡aho... ¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó algo confundido seguro por el adjetivo que use para referirme a su trasero... Maldita sinceridad que se me escapa cuando estoy nervioso.  
\- Dije que me sueltes pedazo de animal o si no...  
\- Como sea, cierra los ojos: ¡ahora!- fue lo último que escuché decirle antes de que me metiera la cabeza dentro de toda la pintura.  
\- Put... ¡Aghhhh!  
.....  
\- Y eso es para que aprendas a nunca tomarle el pelo a un hombre lobo y menos a un Hale- dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro el muy hijo de per... Un momento, ¿Derek Hale puede sonreír?  
\- Muy gracioso, lo tendré en mente la próxima vez que quiera evitar que alguien me viole. Porque lo que acabas de hacer es prácticamente una violación, al menos a mis derechos- dije mientras escupía algo de la pintura que había metido a la boca.  
\- Oh Stiles, lógicamente también habrás cerrado la boca además los ojos, ¿verdad?  
\- ¡Cállate! Yo no le veo nada de gracia a esto, eres un *picón de primera. Tan sólo... ¡Mírame!- le reprendí agitando poniendo de lado la cabeza para que la pintura que bañaba mis cabellos se escurriera.  
\- Lo estoy haciendo y déjame decirte que ahora sí estas más pálido que de costumbre.  
\- El que estará pálido pero de miedo serás tú cuando le diga a Scott- intenté amenazar pero no creo que las palabras de alguien prácticamente humillado pudieran infundir temor.  
\- A él también le haré lo mismo si me viene con una cosa de niños como la tuya.  
\- Oh sí, claro, porque lo que acabas de hacer es algo de adultos, los adultos dan lecciones así. Dime, ¿quién te crees? ¿Mi padre?  
\- No, claro que no, si fuese tu padre hace rato que te daba unas bien merecidas nalgadas- amenazó el Sourwolf y por algún motivo la idea no me disgusto para nada.  
“Uhm, sí Lobito, castígame, he sido un chico muy malo”, se entrometió esa vocecilla dentro de mí.  
\- ¡Ahora no!- me reprendí mentalmente a mí mismo.  
\- Está bien. Ya entendí, ahora sólo déjame ir al baño a quitarme todo esto- pedí.  
\- Como quieras, aunque yo digo que ese color de cabello le hacienda más a tu pálido rostro.  
\- Me alegra poder servirte de payaso, ya te cobrare luego, nada es gratis en esta vida, todo se paga. Y ahora ayúdame a pararme, señor doy lecciones a mis menores- dije extendiéndole un brazo ya que me encontraba sentado a un lado del lavatorio lleno de pintura donde el Sourwolf me había ultrajado.  
Derek no respondió a mi comentario, se limitó a darme su mano y yo la cogí pero tambaleé y casi caigo hacia atrás de no ser porque el Sourwolf, con la velocidad que le caracteriza, me agarro de las muñecas y me jaló hacia él, lo que ocasiono que termináramos medio abrazados, muy peligrosamente cerca el uno del otro.  
\- Gracias- dije y aproveché el momento para empujarlo, haciendo que éste cayera sentado sobre el balde lleno de pintura- Pero todo se paga- añadí mientras observaba como a Derek se le salían los ojos, supongo que la pintura debe de estar algo fría y su pobre traserito (es un decir, porque el maldito lo tiene más grande que un par de globos) ya se enfrió todo todito.  
\- Tú... ¡Estás muerto!- dijo lanzando un grito que más me sonó a un rugido, el cual me puso los pelos de la piel de punta y me hizo pensar en si había sido una buena idea mi acto de valentía y venganza.  
\- ¡Mejor aquí huyo que aquí murió!- grité mientras me daba la vuelta para intentar escapar de aquella habitación que se convertiría en una escena de crimen si es que no salía de allí inmediatamente pero no pude hacerlo ya que algo, mejor dicho alguien, se abalanzó sobre mi espalda tal como haría un lobo salvaje con un inocente corderito.  
\- Ahora verás- dijo mientras me tiraba a un lado y rápidamente cogía un balde de pintura para acto seguido lanzármelo por doquier.  
\- ¡Idiota! Así no quedará pintura para la habitación- protesté intentando cubrir mi rostro.  
\- Al diablo la habitación : ¡yo quiero pintarte a ti!  
\- Si así estamos...- dije agarrando otro balde lleno de pintura verde, abierto para mi suerte, que estaba a mi lado- creo que hoy te daremos un cambio de look y dejarás esos tonos tan oscuros y deprimentes- dije apuntando hacia el lobezno.  
\- Pues apunta bien porque luego de que falles será mi turno- dijo con una sonrisa prepotente el prepotente del señor prepotencia hecho carne y huesos.  
“Y músculos, no olvides esos grandes y fuertes músculos”, añadió otra vez el inoportuno diablillo aunque ésta vez no podía contradecirle.  
\- Pues entonces no te muevas y no hagas trampas- dije acercándome más a él cautelosamente.  
\- Vamos, acércate todo lo que quieras- dijo mientras veía como sus manos se convertían en un par de garras que darían miedo hasta al mismo Superman.  
¡Rayos! El muy gruñón se hará a un lado con la velocidad que tiene y evitará que lo manche.  
\- Pero prométeme que no te moverás, prométemelo como Alpha- le ordené. Digo, le pedí amablemente.  
\- Yo prometo que apenas parpadees te agarraré, te apretaré, te someteré y te daré tu merecido, promesa de Alpha.  
\- Ningún comentario inoportuno- me dije mentalmente anticipándome al diablillo.  
\- Que cínico eres, Derek Hale, hablando de merecidos cuando tú hace tiempo te mereces uno, cómo que ya es hora de que te den una lección, ¿no lo crees? Y aunque sea un indefenso humano yo te la… ¡Auch!- grité.  
Había parpadeado tan solo un instante porque la pintura que tenía sobre mi cabeza había resbalado y algo me había entrado al ojo y basto solo ese instante para que Derek Tacleos Hale me tirara al pavimento con todo y balde, haciendo que la pintura se desparramara sobre éste.  
\- Y ni pienses que yo voy a limpiar este desastre- me refunfuñó al oído apenas estuvo encima de mí.  
\- Y tampoco pienses que yo lo haré, así que mejor ve llamando a alguien para que limpie todo este caos- dije como pude ya que el salvaje que estaba encima de mí me apretaba contra el suelo.  
\- Ésta vez si te pasaste de la raya, Stiles, ni pienses que te la pasaré por alto como hace rato en la piscina- dijo intentando intimidarme, cosa que milagrosamente no sucedió.  
Ésta vez quería responderle al lobo, por más que me enseñará sus colmillos no iba a quedarme cayado.  
\- Y tú ni pienses que te perdonaré como lo hice hace rato, cuando intentaste matarme: ¡ésta vez sí que te denuncio, oh sí!- amenacé fieramente.  
\- En eso te doy la razón, es más, yo mismo te llevaré donde tu padre para que pongas la denuncia porque te juro, Stiles, que cuando termine contigo, ¡no podrás caminar por una semana entera!  
\- ¿Eso crees? Como se ve que no me conoces, no sabes lo resistente que puedo ser.  
\- Pues ahora lo voy a probar- soltó inesperadamente el lobo cerca de mi oreja, rozándola con su aliento lobuno, por lo que no pude hacer a menos de estremecerme y no precisamente por temor o miedo.  
“Ya sabía yo que te gustaba a lo rudo”, se burló el diablillo.  
\- ¡Tú cállate, que no soy gay!- le reproché mentalmente.  
“No tienes que serlo para disfrutar el castigo que el lobo te va a dar, Stiles. Cómo te envidio; cómo te envidio”.


	15. El Charlatán, el Pedobear y el Sourwolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viene un tercero a salvar el pellejo (mejor dicho, trasero) del pobre Stiles (sí, pobre, ya quisiera yo estar en su lugar y que me reviente todo lo que quiera el papi de Derek)... xD Además, Derek y Stiles empiezan a hacerse bromas de doble sentido, hacen como que quieren pero al final es de broma pero bueno, anda a decirle eso a tu amigo de la entrepierna.. xD
> 
> Disfruten y gracias por seguir con esta lectura :D

Previously on Teen Wolf  
\- Wow, así que por fin llegamos a la nueva cabaña Hale, ya era ho...- mier....coles, ¡ésta casa es inmensa!- Derek, ¿por qué no me dijiste que eras un puto millonario?- dije admirado.  
*****  
\- Gracias por esperarme, señor simpatía, la próxima vez que me invites a tu casa hazme recordar para que traiga a Sandra Bullock, ya sabes, para que congenien- dije caminando hacia la entrada de la casa.  
*****  
¡Idiota Stiles! Ahora no dejaré de pensar en tu trasero al evitar pensar en él, ¡hasta en mis pensamientos eres fastidioso!- pensé y al mismo tiempo sin pensar le di una patada a Stilinski, haciendo que este cayera dentro del agua.  
*****  
\- ¡Deja de ahogarme, bestia!- grité a medias mientras con todas mis fuerzas le tiraba un puñetazo a la entrepierna de Derek, el cual lanzó un rugido y dejo de agarrarme de la cabeza para sobarse, imagino.  
*****  
\- Dime algo Derek, por favor- volví a instarle pero esta vez le cogí del mentón haciendo que éste me mirara y lo que vi me confirmo mis sospechas: Derek estaba avergonzado.  
*****  
\- Quien va a abrir la boca serás tú porque como sigas así, ¡te haré tragar mi brocha!- amenazó.  
*****  
\- Le diré a Scott y ya verás. No, sé lo diré a mi padre y te llenará de plata ese gran trasero que te manejas.  
*****  
\- No, claro que no, si fuese tu padre hace rato que te daba unas bien merecidas nalgadas- amenazó el Sourwolf y por algún motivo la idea no me disgusto para nada.  
*****  
\- Yo prometo que apenas parpadees te agarraré, te apretaré, te someteré y te daré tu merecido, promesa de Alpha.  
*****  
\- ¿Eso crees? Como se ve que no me conoces, no sabes lo resistente que puedo ser.

\- Pues ahora lo voy a probar- soltó inesperadamente el lobo cerca de mi oreja, rozándola con su aliento lobuno, por lo que no pude hacer a menos de estremecerme y no precisamente por temor o miedo.

"Ya sabía yo que te gustaba a lo rudo", se burló el diablillo.

\- ¡Tú cállate, que no soy gay!- le reproché mentalmente.

"No tienes que serlo para disfrutar el castigo que el lobo te va a dar, Stiles. Cómo te envidio; cómo te envidio".

 

And now on Teen Wolf  
\- Oh joder, ¿ahora te metes tú también?- maldije interiormente a mi agitada entrepierna que ya se estaba poniendo algo inquieta.

\- Vamos Stiles, no me dirás que ya te estas poniendo nervioso, ¿no dijiste que tenías buena resistencia?- dijo con sorna el maldito lobo sexy muy peligrosamente cerca de mi oído.

\- Abusivo. Sabes que no puedo competir contra tu fuerza sobrehumana así que has lo que quieras hacer, me da igual. De todas maneras así comprobaré mi teoría.

\- ¿La cual sería...?

\- La cual es que en el fondo te mueres por mí- dije entre risas. Quizás no debería bromear con estas cosas, digo, con Scott lo hago a veces porque la confianza es mucha, incluso hasta le he dado un par de besos en las mejillas pero eso es porque Scotty es mi bro, hay confianza hasta de sobra pero con Derek... Ni siquiera sé si puedo considerar a Derek como mi amigo. Claro, a mí me gustaría, no voy a negarlo (aparte que mi status de chico popular subiría como la espuma), pero no creo que Derek esté interesado en ser amigo mío. Digo, sé que soy fascinante pero somos muy diferentes. No creo que pueda interesarle tener una relación conmigo. De amistad, obviamente. 

\- ¿Te estas escuchando? Últimamente estás más raro de lo común, ¿seguro que está comiendo bien? Porque ahora que te veo mejor... Estas muy flaco- indicó el lobezno observándome.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme y respetar mi espacio personal? Siento que vas a agujerear mi espalda de tanto mirarme. Ósea ya sé que soy irresistible pero por favor Derek, mantén la postura... ¡Auch! No presiones tanto, tonto- le pido al lobezno porque el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío me está agobiando. Vale, por una parte se siente rico y por la otra... También. 

Y eso no está bien. No puedo excitarme cuando debería estar temblando de pavor. 

\- Ok, tú ganas Derek, sólo quítate de mí. Por favor... Por favor- le ruego ahogando un suspiro.

Derek P.O.V.

Demonios, esto no está bien. Para nada bien. 

Se suponía que tenía que darle una lección al mocoso este, se suponía que tenía que tirarlo al suelo y golpearlo sin piedad (pero no tan fuerte). En cambio ahora... Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca.

Sin quererlo veo al muchacho y... Al algo que me inquieta. ¿Serán esos lunares que tiene detrás del cuello? Son tan... Hipnotizantes. 

Además, siento que en cualquier momento voy a perder el control, mi lado animal ruge por salir y tomar el control pero no puedo permitirlo. 

Nosotros los hombres lobo sentimos la necesidad de despojar y desechar todo rasgo humano en dos ocasiones: una es cuando sentimos tanta rabia y odio que tenemos ganas de matar, de destrozar con nuestros colmillos; la otra es cuando tenemos deseos, por alguien, siendo más específicos.

Y aquí viene lo peor: yo no odio al muchacho. Sí, puede ser pesante y fastidioso y un dolor en el culo pero en el fondo es sólo un adolescente. Y uno con buenos sentimientos, uno con un buen corazón a pesar que ha tenido que sufrir muchas adversidades. Además de ser muy valiente, audaz e inteligente. Y ese aroma... Sabe a... No puedo creerlo, ¡sabe a vainilla! Con razón está tan pálido el pobre.

\- Derek, ¿te estas oyendo?- me recrimina la parte todavía consciente de mí.

\- Derek, sólo quítate de mí. Por favor... Por favor- le escucho pedir. 

Le miro algo asombrado. Me miro algo asombrado. 

Le había estado oliendo y ni cuenta me había dado. 

¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy dándole vueltas a esto? Debería sólo asustarlo y ya pero esto se me ha salido de las manos y yo... Yo no quiero levantarme. Diablos. Algo no está bien en mí. Porque no debería estar teniendo ganas de seguir en esta posición pero me es imposible levantarme, mi lobo interno hace que mi cuerpo no quiera moverse. Al contrario, siento como si pesada mucho y quisiera tumbarme completamente sobre el cuerpo del muchacho y... 

\- ¡No!- grito inconscientemente, llamando la atención del menor quién sólo se limita a agotarse debajo de mí.

\- Derek si vas a matarme o morderme o hacer algo hazlo ya que me estoy poniendo nervioso y en cualquier momento me puede dar un ataque de pánico y eso seguro que a ti no te interesa pero a mí si, a mi padre también, incluso diría que a One Direction también porque uno de sus preciados fans se iría al más allá sólo por morirse del miedo y...

\- Stiles- le corto- Tú... ¿Tú me tienes miedo?- pregunto. Por alguna razón necesito saber si este chico con quién he compartido varios y diversos momentos de mi vida siente miedo hacia mí. 

\- Por qué... ¿por qué quieres saberlo? Acaso, ¿acaso te importa? 

\- No respondas a mí pregunta con otras dos. Sólo responde- le ordeno. A mí no me vienen con rodeos. 

\- Pues sinceramente no lo sé. Quiero decir, a veces me da la impresión de no caerte bien y que en cualquier momento vas a cumplir una de las tantas amenazas que paras lanzándome pero en otros momentos veo en ti a un amigo más y siento la convicción de que nunca me lastimarías, al menos no físicamente. O por lo menos no en serio. Ya sabes, no con verdaderos deseos de haberme daño o romperme una pierna o un brazo o la tu tan querida y mencionada garganta Stilinski o...

\- Ya entendí, cállate - le vuelvo a cortar. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que explayarse tanto?

\- ¿Qué me calle?- pregunta con un tono de indignación- ¿Quién te crees que eres para callarme? Sólo porque seas un puto lobezno seductor con súper fuerza y súper chulería no significa que puedes ir por allí callando a quién se te la gana. En serio Derek, a veces eres tú el insoportable con tu genio de... 

\- ¡Que te calles!- le rujo exasperado. ¿Es que acaso no se da cuenta del esfuerzo que estoy haciendo por controlarme y no romperle... Y no romperle.

Mocoso odioso. 

Mierda. 

Mi lado animal quiere salir, devorar por completo el cuerpo de Stilinski. Sí, quiero devorar ese cuerpo, quiero decir, mi lado animal quiere hacerlo. Quizás así se callara de una vez por todas. 

\- Derek... Quítate. Si no lo haces no respondo por lo que pueda hacer- me pide el mocoso pero yo no le hago caso. Estoy perdido en mis pensamientos. Estoy perdido en su olor. Estoy perdido en sus lunares.

Estoy perdido dentro de mí.

\- Stiles... Cállate- le digo presionando mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. La pintura que cae sobre nosotros nos cubre como si se tratara de una manta.

\- Oblígame.

Y sólo basta esa palabra para que mis ojos se vuelvan de un amarillo carmesí y mis colmillos empiecen a salir. 

\- Te dije que no me provocaras, ahora verás lo que es bueno- trato de decir aunque sólo lanzo gruñidos. 

Diablos, ¿por qué será que me gusta sentir como el mocoso este se retuerce debajo de mí? 

Maldito lobo interior y malditas sus ganas de clavarle mis colmillos en el maldito cuello del maldito muchacho. 

\- Derek...- susurra el muchacho pero logro oírlo bien. Y ese no fue un "Derek basta ya que me estas lastimando" o un "si serás... Si serás cabrón, Derek Sedujo A Quién Se Me Da La Regalada Gana Hale", no, claro que no. Ese fue un "Derek... Sigue, por favor. No te detengas". Entonces... ¿Entonces el muchacho quiere que siga? Pero... ¿Qué siga con qué? ¿Qué se supone que quiera hacer mi parte animal? ¿Lastimarlo? Uhm... En parte sí y en parte no.

Rayos, nunca me ha pasado esto. Nunca me ha pasado que no puedo entender a mi propia parte animal, al lobo que tengo dentro de mí, el cual no se hacía presente desde que tuve ganas de matarla a ella, a esa maldita pirómana. 

\- Dime que me vaya y lo haré. Pero eso sí, esto nunca más se volverá a repetir- digo pesadamente y es que gesticular cada palabra me cuesta un montón. 

Y tras eso sólo se oye un silencio. Sólo somos nosotros, nuestras agitadas respiraciones y nuestros corazones compitiendo en una carrera para ver quién es el más veloz.

\- Respóndeme. Necesito saberlo- le pido.

\- ¿Saber qué?

\- Saber que sientes lo mismo que yo- digo y aunque no veo su rostro siento como pone los ojos en blanco- No me mal intérpretes, me refiero a que... Rayos, mira todo lo que has ocasionado. Se suponía que sólo debías ayudarme a pintar esta maldita habitación, ¿era mucho pedir? ¿O era en serio eso que no tenías ganas de ayudarme?... No debí obligarte, yo...- intento decir pero el mocoso me calla.

\- No, yo soy quién lo siente. Diablos, hace poco habíamos dicho que nos llevaríamos mejor y ahora otra vez estamos a punto de matarnos. Sí y no te rías- me ordena pero no puedo hacer a menos- Que estés encima mío no significa que esté en desventaja, sólo es... Ok, ya ni sé que inventarme.

\- Stiles... Puedes ser realmente dulce a veces, ¿lo sabías? Y mira que esto no se lo digo a todas las chicas- le digo ya más calmado. El enojo parece haberse ido y mi lobo interno ahora sólo quiere escucharlo a él. 

\- Debe ser porque nunca has tenido un amigo, no desde que mi vida se fue en el incendio. Y este chico con su alegría y sus ocurrencias y defectos me está haciendo recordar que hay una vida más allá de los malos recuerdos y el mundo sobre natural de los hombres lobo. Quizás... Quizás estoy así de raro porque me están dando ganas de ser su amigo. Sí, debe ser eso- me tranquilizo a mí mismo y sin embargo no puedo evitar entender lo que mi lobo intentó me dice

“Mentiroso”.

 

Stiles P.O.V.

\- Entonces, resumiendo, supongo que no me vas a golpear, ¿verdad? Entonces quítate de mí y limpiemos esto que ya me está dando hambre, aparte que menos mal que nadie nos ve o pensaría que somos unos niños caprichosos peleándose y...

... 

\- ¿Qué pasa Stiles? Esta vez no te he callado- me dice como sin nada el tonto Hale y apenas termina de pronunciar eso se escucha un carraspeo. Ambos volteamos hacia dónde provino tal ruido y nos quedamos como si hubiéramos visto al mismísimo Lucifer. Aunque bueno, la verdad es que él sería un buen Lucifer: un guapo ángel rebelde y malévolo.

\- ¿En serio, sobrino? Nunca habría imaginado que tenías un fetiche con la pintura- dice con un tono burlón el otro Hale viéndonos desde la puerta.

\- Peter, ¿qué haces aquí y cómo entraste?- pregunta todo serio el menor de los Hale aquí presentes. 

\- Pues en estos momentos estoy pillándote infraganti pero había venido sólo a traerte algo de comer pero- dice ahogando una risa y pasándose una mano por el cabello- veo que ya estás comiendo carne fresca.

\- Derek, no- le pide agarrándolo del brazo. En un santiamén se ha puesto de pie y yo hago lo mismo al ver que se lanza contra su tío con evidentes intenciones de matarlo porque, oh sí, nadie se burla de Derek Nadie Se Meta Conmigo Hale y sale bien librado- No le hagas caso, es tu tío.

\- Déjame Stiles, no voy a permitir que este me haga objeto de su burla.

\- Pero bien que si te dejabas con Stiles, ¿o me equivoco?- dice un desafiante Peter, ¿es que acaso se ha vuelto loco? Porque cuando yo molesto al lobo lo hago sin querer, en cambio se nota que Peter lo dice con ganas de provocar una pelea.

\- Eso a ti no te incumbe, si vas a interpretar mal la situación pues hazlo fuera de mi casa- le dice un enojado Derek y no me queda más remedio que ponerme en medio de los dos para que no se desate una pelea lobuna. Es que... Basta con ver los ojos de ambos lobos. Derek está enojado por las burlas de su tío (aunque en realidad él se enoja de todo) y Peter aunque intenta aparentar calma tiene un brillo en sus ojos que denota furia, aparte que sus manos haciendo puño también lo delatan.

\- Chicos, tranquilícense- pido a ambos poniendo mis manos sobre los pechos de cada uno- Por favor, no hagamos de esto una tragedia, después de todo son familia.

\- Ésta también es mi casa- dice un jodido Peter. Rayos, ¿es que acaso no ha oído algo de lo que dije o en serio quiere que lo maten?

“Tampoco te hagas el muy maduro que hace poco estabas en la misma situación”, murmura el diablillo.

\- ¡Tú cállate!- grito y ambos lobos me miran extraño- Bueno, ya que tengo su atención, ¿qué les parece si olvidamos todo esto y...- intentó decir pero Derek me calla.

\- Dime que quieres Peter, ahora no tengo ganas de soportarte- dice un iracundo Derek.

\- Ya te lo dije y si no me crees es tu problema. Y quizás no sea de mi incumbencia pero no deberías estar con Stiles.

¿Qué? Cómo... ¿cómo se permite? 

\- Peter...- intenta responder Derek pero soy yo quién ésta vez lo callo.

\- Déjame explicarle- le digo poniendo mi mejor cara a Derek para luego mirar serio a Peter- He tenido algunas amenazas, amenazas por alguien a quién debes conocer, ella mando a que quemaran tu bonito rostro, ¿sabes de quién estoy hablando?- digo presuntuosamente ignorando la mirada asesina que Peter me lanza- Bueno, pues resulta que la tipa esa quiere matarme porque simple y sencillamente está loca. Ósea, ¿quién quisiera hacerle daño a ésta bonita cara?- pregunto señalándome el rostro con ambos índices.

\- Pues...- intenta meter su cuchara el loburro Hale.

\- Tú no cuentas. Bueno, como decía, en tanto mi amigo, Scott, el True Alpha (así que ándate con cuidado), está fuera de la ciudad, aquí tu sobrino Derek se ha ofrecido a ser mi guarda espaldas personal, mi ángel guardián, mi caballero caballeroso, mi...

\- ¿En serio piensas convivir con este charlatán?- le pregunta el mayor de los Hale a Derek, quién se limita a decir un “Ya me ofrecí así que no me queda de otra”.

\- ¿Charlatán? Tú... ¿Tú me has llamado charlatán?- pregunto con suma indignación, señalándolo con el dedo acusador y parpadeando mi ojo derecho- ¡Agárrenme que si lo alcanzo lo mato!- digo enojado tirándome sobre Peter pero sin éxito porque Derek me agarra con un brazo y me jala contra de él- Suéltame Derek, bien que tú también querías meterle un puño a este...

\- ¿Te vas a ir o no, Peter?- pregunta un serio pero ya no tan enojado Derek Hale.

\- Que mal educado te has vuelto, sobrino. A tu madre no le hubiera gustado ver cómo me corres de nuestra casa.

\- Ésta ya no es más tu casa. Ahora es mía, que te quede claro.

\- Lo que tú digas pero en el fondo sabes que esta casa tiene un valor sentimental para mí, así que también es mi casa.

\- Déjame Derek, déjame enseñarle de lo que es capaz este charlatán- digo pataleando en vano porque los brazos de Derek son muy fuertes y me tienen contra apretado contra él- Que no seas burro, déjame...- intento reclamar pero Derek hace algo que me deja perplejo: me toma de las mejillas y me hace verlo a los ojos.

\- Cálmate, Stiles. Tú no eres así. Tú no eres agresivo- me dice viéndome con esos ojos verdes y no puedo hacer a menos de derretirme en sus manos. 

\- Vaya par de homosexuales- dice con un notable desprecio Peter.

Ambos dejamos de vernos y algo sonrojados miramos con furia a Peter. Quizás entre los dos podamos someter la boca suelta de ese arrogante tan odioso.

\- Es broma chicos, se toman la vida muy en serio para ser jóvenes. Háganle un favor al buen Peter y relajen la entrepierna, ¿sí?

\- ¿Saben una cosa? Ya me cansé de hablar. No me miren así, ni yo mismo me lo creo pero es la verdad, así que si me disculpan me iré a duchar por segunda vez consecutiva en el día- digo saliendo de la habitación- Y tú también deberías hacer lo mismo, Derek, a no ser que quieras que la pintura termine secándose por completo- digo dándome media vuelta para ver al Sourwolf.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- pregunta Peter medio... Medio raro, a lo que Derek sólo se limita a gruñir.

\- Supongo que ese gruñido significa un “ya lo sé”. Y respecto a ti, tío Hale, haré como si no te hubiera escuchado porque si no lo hago me caerás mal y desde aquella noche en el bosque me he quedado con las ganas de tener una buena impresión de ti- digo guiñándole un ojo- No se maten mientras no estoy- digo divertido viendo como el Sourwolf le pone una cara de desconcierto al psicópata de su ex tío. Quiero decir, al ex psicópata de su tío.

 

************

 

Me siento extraño. Algo dentro de mí está pasando. Quisiera ahogar estos pensamientos, quisiera que las frías gotas de agua se llevarán consigo todas estas inquietudes que tengo.

¿Será que algo dentro de mí está cambiando? Nunca me había sentido así de extraño. ¿Qué sea este lugar? Después de todo, no es mi casa. Y no es como si estuviera en casa de Scott. Es la casa (bueno, mansión) de un bipolar que unas veces dice no soportarme y otras se comporta conmigo como si fuéramos los mejores amigos, como si nos tuviéramos toda la confianza del mundo.

\- ¿Qué me sucede contigo, Derek Hale? ¿Qué me estás haciendo? ¿Por qué no puedo sacarte de mi mente cuando antes ni pensaba en tu horrible cara de lobo amargado?- me pregunto a mí mismo mientras cierro los ojos y cierro la llave de la ducha. 

Salgo de ésta, saco de una de mis maletas una toalla y empiezo a secar mi cuerpo.

\- Estúpido Peter, ¿cómo puede si quiera pensar que me refería a eso? Sería muy raro que yo me bañe con Derek Hale. Ósea, es un tipo. Y está mal que yo lo diga pero por alguna razón ambos tuviéramos que bañarnos juntos... Creo que de más decir como terminaríamos. 

“Muy mojado y no precisamente debido al agua”.

\- Tú cállate, pervertido. Ya te dije que no soy gay. Nunca me han llamado la atención los chicos.

“Eso es porque nunca habías visto uno muy bueno como Derek Hale y sin nada cubriendo esos pectorales hechos para echarles leche condensada y lamerlos como si fueran...”

\- ¡Qué asco, ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso!- le cortó.

“Duh, ya lo has hecho, te recuerdo que estoy en tu cerebro”.

\- No por mucho. Ya veré como me deshago de tu molestosa presencia, eso a costo de quedarme sin conciencia. Y por cierto, ya antes había visto a un tipo buenorro sin camiseta.

“Claro, ese Miguel también estaba para echarle el diente”, dice burlonamente el diablillo pervertido ese (que ojo no soy yo, es algo creado por mí mismo y que se encuentra localizado en mi cerebro pero no refleja al verdadero Stiles). “Y ya deja de secarte allí abajo pensando en Derek o Miguel que ya se te está poniendo gruesa”.

\- ¡Deja de corromperme!- bufó enojado algo sonrojado.

“Además recuerda que los hombres lobo pueden oler la excitación a kilómetros”.

\- Entonces deja de excitaren haciéndome pensar en los pectorales de Derek Miguel Hale.

“Entonces reconoces que si te excita pensar en el cuerpo del Alpha más buenorro de todo el mundo”.

\- No voy a confirmar nada y te recuerdo que Derek ya no es un Alpha- digo sacando la toalla de Derek de una especie de colgador para ponerla sobre la tapa del inodoro, así puedo colgar la mía para que se seque. 

“Stiles, Derek siempre será un Alpha. Al menos para nosotros. Siempre será nuestro Alpha, recuérdalo bien, ¿o ya te olvidaste de la primera vez que le vimos?”, pregunta el diablillo y no puedo hacer a menos de recordar dicha ocasión en la que Scotty y yo vimos por primera vez al amargado de Derek y por más que odie admitirlo, el diablillo tenía razón en una cosa: antes y desde aquella vez no he visto alguien tan encantador como Derek. 

\- Pero son culpa de sus cejas. Esas malditas cejas pueden hacer dudar incluso a Rambo- digo en mi defensa.

***********

\- ¿No me digas que al Sourwolf le han dejado una carta de amor? O peor aún, no me digas que es tuya- digo haciendo una mueca de asco.

\- Ya era hora que terminaras, ¿qué hacías tanto en el baño?- pregunta un enojado (otra vez, por increíble que parezca) Derek Lobo Hale.

\- Vamos sobrino, eres muy lento para algunas cosas. Es obvio que aquí el muchacho estaba haciendo sus necesidades- comenta Peter con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

\- Pues no es de vuestra incumbencia pero no estaba utilizando tu trono, oh gran Derek Hale.

\- Yo me refería a que te estabas... ¿Cómo dicen ustedes, ahorcándose el ganso?

\- Demonios, yo me voy- dice un malhumorado Derek pasando por mi lado y dándome un no leve codazo.

\- ¡Peter!- le grito fulminándolo con la mirada. 

Cojo la silla donde Derek estaba y me siento en ella, recostando mis manos sobre la mesa.

\- Tranquilo, la masturbación es algo normal- me dice el viejo pervertido este como si fuera el tema más común del mundo.

\- Oh claro, ahora cuéntame cómo te masturbas- digo rodando los ojos.

\- Oh no Stiles, eso no es posible porque yo nunca me masturbo: yo ordeno y a mí me masturban- dice guiñándome un ojo. ¿Es que acaso no le da vergüenza decirle esto a un chico que podría ser su hijo? No soy un puritano pero, hombre, nunca antes algún hombre de la edad de Peter me había dicho algo así, de hecho ni Scott hablo de estos temas.

\- ¡Peter, cállate o te dejo tuerto!- se escucha gritar a lo lejos.

\- Ya oíste al dueño de la casa, así que cambiemos de tema si es que... Oh rayos, ¿por qué tuve que quedarme sólo contigo?

\- Sigo aquí- dice un ofendido tío Hale.

\- Como digas, es sólo que si te pones a pensar, las veces en las que nos hemos quedado solos han terminado con un Stiles siendo casi mordido por un psicópata o con un Stiles golpeado. Claro, exceptuando aquella noche en el bosque.

\- ¿Noche? Yo no recuerdo ninguna noche- miente.

\- Eres un pésimo mentiroso, ¿lo sabías? Aparte que tengo guardada la nota.

\- ¿Qué nota? Yo no... Oh. Ya. Ya me acorde. Haz caso a la nota o te rompo la garganta con...

\- Mis dientes, ya lo sé. Esa amenaza es típica de los Hale, según veo. 

\- Yo iba a decir con otra cosa- me corrige cruzándose de brazos, alzando las cejas y con una sonrisa en pose “soy todo un seductor, ven a chupármela”.

Me quedo sin habla y muevo la cabeza intentando no quedar aturdido por los dobles mensajes de Peter Al Parecer Soy Todo Un Adicto Al Sexo Hale.

\- Eres... Increíble. En serio, nunca había conocido un tipo como tú. 

\- Eso ya lo sé, soy irresistible.

\- Claro- digo rodando los ojos- Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tienes? 

\- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? Y no me vengas con eso de “no se responde a una preguntan con otra pregunta”.

\- Pues si lo iba a hacer. Como sea, sólo quería saber porque alguien de tu edad actúa como un adolescente.

\- ¿Me estás llamando viejo? ¿Otra vez?- pregunta indignado Peter sin darme opción a responder- No digas más, es típico meterse con la edad cuando no tienes algún argumento para atacar.

\- Mataste a tu sobrina e intentaste hacer lo mismo con Derek, que por pura casualidad era su hermano- digo cruzándome de brazos yo también.

\- ¿Y sólo por eso nunca me van a dejar en paz? Ya morí, ya pague mis pecados.

\- No desvíes el tema, ¿cuál es tu edad?- vuelvo a plantear firme en mi pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo que seas muy joven para salir conmigo? No te preocupes, me encanta la carne tierna y jugosa- dice el pedófilo guiñándome un ojo, por segunda vez.

\- Pedófilo.

\- Pero uno muy bueno y complaciente.

\- Y sobre todo sinvergüenza- digo riendo.

\- Eso sí te lo concedo. La vergüenza es para aquellos idiotas que se pierden de hacer las mejores cosas de la vida. 

\- Dime una cosa Peter, ¿siempre has sido así? Digo, antes que sucediera lo del incendio- pregunto con algo de curiosidad- Porque entendería perfectamente que seas como eres luego de una tragedia como la que has tenido que pasar.

\- No trates de estudiarme, Stiles. Además, todos tenemos algo raro que nos identifica: tú eres un parlanchín (boca floja con cara de nerd sin lentes pero más listo que un burro), Scott es un ingenuo, mi sobrino es un amargado y yo soy...

\- Un psicópata adicto al sexo- digo pero esta vez sin ánimo de ofender, así que le guiñó un ojo yo también.

\- Puede ser. Pero al menos soy uno muy bueno- dice devolviéndome el guiño. 

\- Ya quisieras. Por lo general las personas que presumen mucho, en ese campo, son las menos eficaces y duraderas- digo riendo.

\- Bueno, pues si quieres ver como soy la excepción a esa regla sólo tienes que quedar conmigo. Así que tú dices.

\- Tú... Deja de decir cosas así que ya ni sé cuando hablo en serio- digo algo molesto y confundido.

\- Estaba hablando en serio, Stiles- dice sin parpadear ni por un segundo.

\- Esto no tiene ni una pizca de gracia. ¿Sabes que por insinuártele a un menor pueden llevarte preso?

\- Correré ese riesgo si hay la posibilidad de que sea correspondido. Aunque de todos modos, en la comisaría hay un nuevo tío que...

\- ¡Oye, sigo aquí! Mira que no tienes vergüenza alguna. Primero te me insinúas y al instante ya estás pensando en otro.

\- Es que ese rubio está muy bueno y eso que los chicos al estilo “Ken” no son mi tipo- oigo decir y no puedo hacer a menos de poner los ojos en blanco.

\- Peter, ya en serio, no sabía fueras gay- digo lo más bajo posible, ante lo cual recibo una tremenda carcajada como respuesta. 

\- No soy gay. Tampoco soy hetero. No soy de una sola persona, simplemente eso.

\- Ah, ya entiendo, eres de aquellos que le dan a todo lo que se mueve, como un ciclón furioso que arrasa con todo a su paso sin hacer distinción alguna.

\- Exacto. Primera cosa sensata que te oigo decir, ¿ves cómo juntarte conmigo y no con esa panda de críos te hace ser una persona mejor?- dice en broma. O no. No, a juzgar por su semblante si lo decía en serio.

\- Mejor persona... Tío, ¿ya tienes delirios? Pero descuida, es algo natural en alguien de tu edad.

\- Otra vez con la maldita edad. Eres muy prejuicio, Stiles, ¿lo sabías? 

\- Nunca me lo han dicho y no creo que lo sea, es sólo que...

\- ¿Es sólo que te da miedo acabar babeando por alguien de mi edad? Eso no es malo, al contrario, nos divertiríamos mucho. Tú con tu obediencia, yo con mi experiencia, no sé, piénsalo. 

\- Peter, eres... Lo he dicho y lo vuelvo a repetir: eres increíble.

\- Lo sé bebé, lo sé.

\- Bueno, cambiemos de tema, ¿quieres? O mejor me voy a ver la tele y....- digo poniéndome de pie.

\- Es una lástima que te vayas, iba a decirte que había en ese sobre que le di a Derek pero si quieres dejarme sólo...

\- Ja, ja. Muy gracioso, con eso no me vas a chantajear, como si me importara lo que había en ese sobre- digo fingiendo no tener interés mirando cada rincón de la mesa.

\- No, Derek no lo dejo aquí, se metió el sobré a su pantalón y a menos que quieras buscar dentro del pantalón de Derek te recomiendo que seas bueno conmigo, si es que quieres saber que es eso confidencial que había dentro del sobre.

\- No me interesa, ya le preguntaré luego- digo poniendo la silla a su sitio.

\- Sabes que no te lo dirá- dice con un tono muy chulo seguido de una enorme sonrisa en su presuntuoso rostro.

\- Como sea, ya lo descubriré; quiero decir, no me interesa- digo poniéndome en camino a buscar la sala donde está la televisión, aunque pensándolo bien quizás todavía no haya desempacado ésta puesto que la casa aún sigue sin ordenar, medio vacía y con algunas cajas sin desempacar.

********

\- Vamos, siento que si no lo dice mi cerebro explotara- le pido a regañadientes a Peter. 

Ok, lo admito. No ha pasado ni un minuto y ha estoy de vuelta con el pedófilo éste pero es que no puedo estar sin saber algo. ¿No les ha pasado a ustedes que si se quedan con la duda sobre algo no pueden hacer sus cosas con normalidad y la inquietud les carcome las entrañas? 

\- Debiste quedarte cuando te lo dije, ahora no- dijo haciéndose el difícil él pesado Hale n•2.

\- Vamos, ¿qué quieres que haga? Haré lo que sea- digo ya sin pensar.

\- ¿Lo que sea?- pregunta con cierta malicia en sus ojos. 

\- Cualquier cosa menos algo que te implique a ti, a mí y una cama- digo seriamente.

\- Genial, porque a mí me aburre hacerlo sobre una cama. Odio lo típico.

\- Peter...

\- Ok, te lo diré pero tú... Tú harás una cosa. 

\- A ver, oigamos que tienes que decir.

\- ¿En serio aceptarás?- pregunta con cierto dejo de ilusión en su voz.

\- Depende de que se trate. La verdad me resulta algo muy complejo entenderte y no tengo ni idea de lo que puedas pedirme y... Oh si, quieres sexo, pervertido.

\- Yo siempre quiero sexo, Stiles. Pero esta vez quiero algo diferente. Tú, yo, otra vez en el bosque a mitad de la noche.

\- Vamos tío, ¡quieres sexo! ¿Qué más se podría hacer a esas horas de la noche y en un lugar tan solitario como el bosque?- pregunto como si la respuesta fuera la más obvia del mundo.

\- Tampoco grites o Derek oirá- susurra.

\- Vaya vaya, al parecer si tienes algo de vergüenza, después de todo- digo con cierta diversión.

\- Piensa lo que quieras, sólo dime si irás o no.

\- No lo sé y no le veo el motivo. Aquella vez me sentí cómodo, sí, tampoco soy mezquino para no reconocer que ese día te comportaste como un buen amigo (pero que quede claro que no lo somos), sin embargo eso no garantiza que te vayas a comportar bien en una siguiente ocasión.

\- Si vas te contaré que había en esa sobre.

\- No has leído nada, ¿verdad?- pregunto al darme cuenta de que Peter tampoco sabía que hay en dicho sobre azul. Porque sí, era un sobre azul con una especie de sello y una elegante cinta celeste.

\- No pero puedo averiguarlo, por eso no te preocupes.

\- En todo caso sería yo quién podría averiguarlo porque soy yo quién vivirá aquí y por ende tendré más chance de ver lo que hay en ese sobre- digo con absoluta lógica.

\- Si lo haces Derek te matará, créeme, tiene una manía con eso de que no revisen sus cosas personales. De pequeño una vez le encontré una revista de Playboy y ni te imaginas la bronca que me echo- dice Peter como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo más yo pongo los ojos en blanco. Al parecer para lo que Peter es común para un mortal como yo se trata de algo que nunca habrías pensado.

\- Bueno, entonces a ti también te mataría- me limito a comentar.

\- Gracias por preocuparte por mí pero dudo que pueda hacerlo. Digo, ganas tiene pero no el poder.

\- Si no dejan de murmurar a mis espaldas voy a matarlos a ambos- dice Derek quién está de vuelta y... Oh, Dios. Sólo tiene puesta una toalla en la cintura. Y todavía quedan algunas gotas su cuerpo. 

\- Nuestro exhibicionista favorito está de regreso- dice Peter con burla.

\- Mi ropa limpia está en mi habitación y por fuerza tengo que pasar por aquí, pero supongo que no tengo que darte explicación alguna visto que estoy en mi casa.

\- Nuestra casa, Derek, nuestra casa.

\- Es mi casa, la pagué yo.

\- Sí pero tiene un valor sentimental para mí así que es como si fuera mía también- se defiende Peter- Hey Stiles, no quieres ayudar a Derek a secarse?

\- Ja, ja, ja, que gracioso, mejor, ¿por qué no lo ayudamos los dos? Ok, ese no es un buen chiste; no se hagan ilusiones- digo con algo de pena pero al mismo tiempo sonriendo al ver como ambos manos Hale ponen un par de caras en blanco. 

\- En vez de decir idioteces podrías usar esas manos para hacer algo de comer- gruñe Derek Yo No Sugiero Yo Ordeno Hale.

\- Pues por cómo te mira yo diría que el chico preferiría usar sus manos para otra cosa- dice Peter en un mal intento de ser gracioso.

\- Absolutamente de acuerdo contigo, abuelo, quisiera usar mis manos para meterte mi bate por esa sucia boca.

\- ¡Stiles! Deja de coquetear con mi tío y piensa en lo que te dije, después de todo ninguno de los dos ha almorzado.

\- Pero Derek, yo no... Oh, ya veo. Yo me refería a mi bate de béisbol, para de mal pensados pero olvidemos ese tema porque hay otro más importante- digo y automáticamente mi estómago me da la razón, gruñendo- Sí: Houston, tenemos un problema. Un gran problema. 

\- Peter, llévalo a la cocina y sé útil- ordena Derek en su modo Alpha chulo. 

\- No recibo órdenes pero admito que me encantaría probar algo hecho por las manos de Stiles, algo me dice que tienes un don para deleitar las bocas.

\- Como sea, vayan- dice Derek preparándose a marcharse pero, sin pensarlo, lo detengo agarrando su cintura- ¿No fui claro? 

\- Yo creo que no, seguro quiere que se lo digas más de cerca.  
Muy de cerca- insinúa Peter Bipolar Hale, haciéndome reaccionar y soltar a Derek.

\- Es sólo que...- digo rascándome la cabeza y evitando hacer contacto con Derek del cuello para abajo- Verás, eh, yo...

\- Escupe Stiles- ordena Derek por lo que hago un gesto de “ok, ok” con las manos.

\- Ya, sólo pasa que no soy bueno en la cocina. 

\- Eso es mentira, ya probé tu queque, ¿recuerdas?

\- ¿Cómo que ya probaste esto?- dice Peter y... ¡el muy descarado me da una nalgada en el trasero! ¿Cuándo se puso detrás de mí? 

“Oh sí, Derek adelante y Peter detrás, y tú que decías que no eras un puerco, Stiles”, dice el inoportuno diablillo.

\- Tú deja de meter tu cuchara- digo enojado para el diablillo pero creo que Peter se lo tomo personal ya que se aleja un poco riéndose, aparte que Derek lo fulmina con la mirada.

\- Derek, si tu tío vuelve a hacer otra vez algo como eso lamento decirte que vas a perder a otro miembro más de tu familia. Y ésta vez será para siempre- digo fulminando yo también con mi mirada al gracioso de la familia Hale.

\- Por mí no te contengas- se escucha susurrar.

\- Te he oído- se defiende Peter.

\- Y eso nos alegra, Peter, significa que todavía no has perdido tus facultades principales, ya sabes, con eso de la edad...- bromeo haciendo que Derek carraspee para que no se le escape una carcajada pero igual esa sonrisa en su rostro lo delata- Ahora bien, pues la cosa es que soy, modestia aparte, un experto elaborando obras a base de harina y huevos (así que aléjate de mí, Peter), pero por alguna razón inexplicable y desconocida e irracional...

\- Eres un desastre preparado comida, en palabras pobres sólo sabes hacer simples bocaditos- me corta Peter y ahora si agárrenme que lo mato. En serio, si alguien puede oírme que me amarre a una silla o cama o donde sea pero que lo haga o me convertiré en un asesino.

¡Nadie osa decir que mis bocaditos, digo... Estúpido Peter, haces que me confunda! 

\- Pues da por hecho que nunca probarás nada hecho por estas benditas manos que...

\- Sólo sirven para jalártela, ya sabemos- bromea Derek todo divertido uniéndose a su tío- No me mires así, yo no soy el que ha hablado esos temas contigo- dice lanzándole una mirada a su tío quién sólo se limita a mandarle un beso volado.

\- ¿Tú también? ¡Esto es una confabulación!- digo tocando con mi dedo el pecho de Derek, quién baja la mirada para ver donde lo estoy tocando.

\- Como sea, entonces iré a comprarme algo. Si limpias el desorden de arriba te traeré algo- dice dando media vuelta y dejándonos con hambre a mí y a Peter, quién lo detiene con su voz.

\- Quizás podrías cocinar tú, visto que se te da muy bien- dice Peter pero sin su típico tono de burla.

\- Espera, ¿estás diciendo que él...?- le pregunto a Peter moviéndome de costado por unos instantes para señalar al lobo con ese cuerpo aún con gotas de agua y...

\- Sip, ¿quién diría que alguien tan amargado sería capaz de hacer exquisitos platillos? Nadie digo yo, pero Derek es la exención. Supongo lo heredo de mi hermana.

\- No soy el cocinero de nadie- bufa molesto intentando irse a su habitación otra vez pero yo le vuelvo a agarrar, esta vez de la muñeca- ¿Acaso tocarme se está convirtiendo en una obsesión?- pregunta alzando una ceja y lanzándome una mirada arrebatadora.

Estúpido lobo idiota, sabe que es caliente el muy canijo.

\- No te confundas Derek, sólo quiero que me des de comer y me refiero comida, Peter- pronuncio al sentir que éste último estaba por decir algo de doble sentido- Vamos Derek, cocina para mí- digo tratando de poner la cara de cachorro que Scott pone cuando quiere algo.

\- Ahora sí que te estás comportando como todo un niño- me acusa Derek.

\- Y uno muy bueno, así que merezco mi premio, papi Hale- bromeo obteniendo un gruñido como respuesta- Es broma, hermano.

\- No somos hermanos- objeta el lobezno cocina cerditos.

\- Menos mal porque de lo contrario lo que hacen cuando están a solas se llamaría incesto.

\- Pero al menos no se consideraría pedofilia. O bueno, también pero no tan grave como en tu caso y... ¡Derek!- le grito viendo que ya se estaba yendo.

\- De acuerdo pero eso sí. Mis platos, mis reglas: ¿quieren comer? Limpien ese desastre de la habitación de arriba.

\- ¡Pero eso nos tardará años!- protesto con todo derecho.

\- Excelente, justo el tiempo que necesito. Ya saben, no vengan al comedor si no han terminado con lo de arriba- sentencia el lobezno con complejo de madre obsesionada con la limpieza.

\- Bueno, pero si me da un derrame cerebral por tanta fatiga será culpa tuya, loburro- digo a regañadientes- Vamos Peter.

\- Acabo de recordar que tengo una cita con...

\- A mí no me vienes con ese cuento. Si me dejas sólo en esta batalla juro que nunca más en mi vida vuelvo a hablarte- lo amenazo.

\- A ver, dejar de oír tú incesante parloteo... Suena tentador, ¿no te parece?- se burla con total descaro.

\- Entonces date por servido- digo dando la vuelta y dirigiéndome hacia la habitación de arriba. 

\- Ok, muchachito arrogante, ahí voy- escucho decir a regañadientes detrás de mí.

\- Sabía que en el fondo me amas- digo entre risas.

\- Ya quisieras. Apuremos y basta- dice algo enojado.

\- Si te portas bien pensaré eso de ir al bosque contigo otra vez.

\- Uhmmm. Ok. Pero que conste que no lo hago por mí sino por mi lobo interno.

\- ¿Lobo interno?- pregunto algo confundido- ¿Qué no se trata de la misma persona?- pregunto recordando que horas antes Derek también mencionó eso de “lobo interno”.

\- Arriba te lo explico- se limita a decir Peter y ahora sí subimos las escaleras que nos llevarán al campo de batalla donde pateé el trasero de Derek Soy Mejor Que El Soldado Ryan Hale. 

************

 

\- Entonces... ¿Qué te pareció?- pregunta como haciéndose el que no tiene interés en la respuesta.

\- ¿Qué me pareció qué?- digo haciéndome el desentendido yo también; ambos podemos jugar al mismo juego. Sobre todo luego de que se burlaron de mis deliciosas obras de arte.

\- El discurso de Trump, ¡pues que más va a ser, lo que prepare!... Idiota- dice esto último susurrando. 

Ok, parece que también se toma a pecho esto de cocinar pero no se la daré tan fácil. No después de que no defendió el queque que le preparé en casa de los ataques de su ignorante tío come cualquier cosa. 

Típico de hombres lobo, supongo. Pero no debería sorprenderme, después de todo son bestias, ¿no?

“Pero así nos gustan más, ¡a lo salvaje! Y es más rico sin protección, he de añadir”, murmura el diablillo.

\- Mejor ni hables que tú nunca has tenido sexo- le respondo mentalmente.

“Tú tampoco, así que estamos en las mismas. Claro, las cosas pueden cambiar ahora si tan sólo te hicieras más... Más provocador”.

\- Stiles, ¿quieres dejar de poner esa cara de alguien a quién se le ha fundido el cerebro y dignarte a responder a mi pregunta?- dice el lobo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- No vas a sacarme nada, Hale- digo guiñándole un ojo- Pero debo reconocer que no ha estado nada mal y me has sorprendido. Quizás... Sí, puede ser- digo pensativo y frotándome el mentón.

\- ¿Puede ser qué? Soy un hombre lobo, no una banshee.

\- Ja, que gracioso (nótese el sarcasmo). Pero estaba pensando en que quizás podríamos combinar mis exquisitas obras de arte hechas con azúcar y harina y tus platillos hechos con buena intención y quizás así podríamos abrir un local y...

\- Mira muchachito- dice mirándome con el cejo fruncido- No vengas a menospreciar mi único talento o dejaré que te mueras de hambre- me amenaza mientras deja de hacer zapping y la televisión se queda en MTV.

Hace como media hora que Peter se fue. Nos costó mucho limpiar todo el desastre de arriba, creo que nunca había limpiado tanto. En momentos así me hace falta mi papá pero ya falta poco, imagino, para regresar a casa. 

Es gracioso, apenas ni ha pasado un día y ya estoy pensando en regresar a casa con mi viejo. Debe ser la mala atención que dan en esta pensión, con razón el gruñón de Derek vive sólo. Miren que mandar a trabajar a su huésped también llamado invitado de honor. ¡Que descaro! Debería agradecerme que le estoy ayudando a estrenar mansión nueva pero en fin, tendré que sacar fuerzas como siempre y dar lo mejor de mí.

Pero bueno, al menos el duro trabajo se vio recompensado con lo que nos sirvió el lobo menor. Eso sí, tengo que admitir que no comía algo tan delicioso desde que fui a la casa de Scott (obvio que quién cocino fue Melissa porque el pobre de Scott no sabe ni prender la cocina y eso que es eléctrica). 

¿Cómo es posible que unas manos tan duras y ásperas puedan ser capaces de preparar tremenda delicia? Nunca había probado un pollo al horno tan delicioso como el que hizo Derek. Me cuesta admitirlo, lo repito y nunca me cansaré de hacerlo, pero el lobo tiene unas manos mágicas.

“Entonces ya lo sabes Stiles, tenemos que ser su siguiente presa y dejar que use esas grandes manotas que se maneja en nuestro lindo, tierno y jugoso cuerpo”, había susurrado el diablillo, “Es bien sabido que a los lobos les gusta devorar cerditos y algo me dice que Derek es uno de esos lobos feroces y hambrientos que no sólo muerden sino que trituran la piel de su presa, perforando hasta entrar en lo más profundo de tu ser y te hace sentir que no puedes más pero al mismo tiempo quieres más y...”

Tomé un poco de vino a regañadientes de Derek y deje a un lado esos pensamientos del diablillo porque de lo contrario iba a calentarme y no puedo calentarme pensado en un tipo como Derek Hale, ¿o sí?

“Pero quizás si puedas hacerlo pensando en alguien menos serio y más directo como Peter, ¿no?”.

\- No, Peter es de esos tipos con un humor basado en el doble sentido. No es por menospreciarme pero dudo que un tipo rudo además de lobo viejo como Peter esté interesado en mí. Si hemos quedado en uno de estos días ir a caminar por el bosque es porque ambos estamos solos y queremos algo de plática.

Es curioso, tanto el tío como el sobrino están solos y eso es raro considerando que ambos son guapos y eso que lo digo yo, que soy un chico. Aquí se comprueba que la belleza no lo es todo cuando tienes un genio de perro. O bueno, de lobo.

\- Típico de adolescentes, no saben disculparse cuando deben- dice realmente serio Derek sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- Vamos hombre, no te enojes por algo como eso. Además que estoy seguro que tienes otros talentos más, como por ejemplo... ¿No reírte de mis bromas? Porque en serio, no sé cómo le haces para resistir y fingir ser un amargado cuando bien que quieres reírte de mis bromas. Por la dudas te lo digo, Lobito, conmigo puedes ser natural y reírte cuando quieras, no por eso dejarás de tener esa imagen de chico malo, rudo y sexy que tienes- digo y Derek se me queda viendo con los ojos en plato.

\- No Stiles, no me haces reír pero si me sorprendes cada vez más con cada estupidez que sale de tu boca. 

\- ¡Derek Ingrato Hale!- le recrimino dándole un leve puñetazo en el hombro aprovechando que estamos sentados en el mismo sofá- Uno intenta ser gentil contigo y decirte un halago y tú te comportas como todo un lobo gruñón maleducado e insensible, en serio que a veces me pregunto porque quiero estar contigo- digo lo más rápido posible que puedo ya que dejo que mi boca hable por si sola. Sí, incluso mi boca está indignada con la actitud del lobo gruñón.

\- Tú... ¿Tú quieres estar conmigo?- dice burlón y con una mirada que estoy seguro sería capaz de derretir hasta a la fémina más dura del mundo. 

\- No te hagas ilusiones, Hale, sólo decía que...- digo algo sonrojado todavía- Sólo quería decir que a veces me pregunto cómo puedo soportar tu compañía, algo así como si fuéramos amigos, ya sabes- digo intentando quitarle peso al asunto que me ha puesto algo nervioso. 

Sí, lo sé, quizás sólo debí decir un “No Derek, yo no soy gay y no tengo nada en contra de ellos pero dudo que sólo tú y tu gustoso cuerpo puedan transformarme, así que... No, gracias pero no”. Sí, eso debí decir pero por alguna razón esa mirada tan... Juvenil y provocadora, una juguetona, una que nunca pensarías ver en una cara tan gruñona como la de Derek, me cohibió y me dejo sin palabras. Sí, a mí, a Stiles Stilinski, alias “el chico parlanchín”, honor que me hace mi nuevo mejor amigo Peter. 

\- Stiles...- dice Derek sacándome de mis pensamientos- ¿En qué tanto piensas? Tienes esa manía de perderte en tus pensamientos cuando alguien te habla. Es... Fastidioso.

\- Quizás sea porque la compañía no es tan interesante y mi cerebro como vía de escape huye al mundo de los pensamientos- digo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo obteniendo como respuesta que el lobo dejara a un lado esa media sonrisa que tenía hace unos instantes y volviendo a poner su típica cara amargada.

\- Eso no decías hace poco y tampoco lo decía cuando estábamos arriba antes de que llegara el entrometido de Peter.

\- No lo trates así como si no le tuvieras cariño, después de todo, es una gran persona. Quién sabe que hubiera sucedido si no hubiera llegado a tiempo. Es verdad eso de que no todos los héroes usan capa.

\- Es mi tío y yo lo trato como se me de la regalada gana, ¿o qué? ¿Acaso te importa como para que quieras defenderlo?- pregunta malhumorada el lobezno gruñón.

\- Exacto, es tío y deberías tratarlo bien. Pero sí, es un pendejo. ¿Típico de los machos Hale?

\- No en realidad, él es un caso aparte, nadie de nuestra familia era así.

\- Entiendo, la oveja negra. Por cierto...- digo rascándome detrás del cuello- Yo quisiera preguntarte... Bueno, es que tengo algo de curiosidad sobre...

\- Sólo suéltalo, Stiles. Tú lo dijiste antes, estamos en confianza aquí, ¿no? 

\- Sí, solos tú y yo- digo mientras por alguna razón no puedo evitar que mi miembro comience a despertarse. Demonios, no es sano estar así con un tipo como Derek Hale. Sí, ya sé que hace un momento dije que un tipo como Derek no sería capaz de hacerme pasar al otro equipo pero eso no significa que no puedan darme de jugar en su equipo, no oficialmente, claro. Bueno, no es que Derek sea del otro equipo, sólo digo que si él quisiera podría hacer que todos jugarán en el equipo que él quisiera. Digo, tiene todos los atributos necesarios para ser muy convincente. 

\- Sí... Entonces haz lo que más te gusta hacer y habla- ordena Derek perdiendo todo el interés en la tele y dedicando su mirada sólo a mí. Las luces están apagadas y no logro distinguir bien las facciones del rostro de Derek pero puedo sentir que está interesado en la conversación, quizás en mí pero lo dudo. 

\- Bueno, pues sólo quería saber cómo era tu familia pero si no sea un tema del que quieras hablar lo entiendo, sólo que ya me conoces, tengo curiosidad de todo- digo intentando justificarme.

\- Yo... Pues ya conoces a Peter y también has visto a Cora- dice sin añadir más y ésta vez es él quién desvía la mirada.

\- Una chica muy simpática, para nada parecida a los hombres Hale que conozco. Un día de estos debería buscarla y mandarle un mensaje en Facebook, ella le dijo a Scott que yo le parecía lindo- digo dándole otro codazo a Derek y este me fulmina con la mirada y lo sé porque sus ojos cambiaron a un profundo rojo sangre- O quizás no, igual ni internet en el móvil tengo. De hecho, no móvil tengo: lo perdí. Pero ese no es el punto, lo que yo quería saber era sobre tu familia. Porque por lo poco que sé en esta mansión, en la vieja mansión Hale, no vivían sólo tú, Peter y Cora. Había una tal... ¿Laura?- pregunto con cierto temor al desconocer cuál será la reacción del lobezno respecto al tema, quizás estoy tocando uno muy sensible.

\- Laura Hale...- se limita a decir y observo como es él quién se pierde en sus pensamientos. Veo como está por abrir la boca pero parece que lo piensa mejor así que niega con la cabeza- Ya sabes, Peter en un arranque de locura la asesinó. Por eso no me gusta que te estés haciendo muy amigo de él. Es mi tío pero...

\- Lo que hizo fue algo terrible y aunque no estuviera en sus cabales eso no quita que lo que hizo fue algo espantoso, considerando que era su sobrina. Supongo que luego de algo así es difícil volver a confiar en alguien. Sobre todo cuando parece que no está totalmente arrepentido por eso y continúa su vida como sin nada pero supongo así es Peter. De todas maneras, todos necesitamos una segunda oportunidad- digo encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Puede que sí, puede que no.

\- ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?- pregunto algo confundido.

\- ¿Y qué esperas que responda. Stiles? La verdad no suelo pensar mucho en estos temas. Ahora recuerdo porque no me gusta la compañía de otras personas. 

\- Y haces mal. Mientras tengas todo eso guardado dentro y te aísles nunca serás feliz.

\- ¿Y tú como estás tan seguro se eso?- me pregunta con cierto recelo.

\- Experiencia propia. Ya sabes, por mi madre. Hubo un tiempo en que me sentía como tú, sobre todo los primeros meses. No quería saber nada del mundo, no quería hablar con nadie. Sólo quería estar en mi habitación y dormir y esperar un día no despertar más. Lo peor era cuando ya no tenía sueño. Me sentaba en mi habitación y sólo pensaba. Pensaba en ella- digo suspirando.

\- Realmente la extrañabas- comenta.

\- Y aún lo hago. Sólo que pude seguir con mi vida y por eso ahora cuando la gente que no me conoce pregunta por mi madre yo les digo que ha fallecido pero que me dejo los más bellos recuerdos en el tiempo que estuvo junto a mí y mi padre. Ya el tema no me afecta tanto. Eso sí, si pude salir adelante fue gracias a la ayuda de Scott y sobretodo de Melissa. Recuerdo como ella redujo su jornada laboral y en las tardes, luego de recogernos a Scott y a mí de clases (a las que tuve que regresar por insistencia de mi padre), ella pasaba a nuestra casa y nos preparaba el almuerzo y la cena. Recuerdo como cada tarde que me encerraba en mi habitación ella nos sacaba a Scott y a mí a caminar por el bosque. Quizás no lo sepas pero es por eso que a pesar de no ser un hombre lobo yo amo el bosque. Siempre me daba una sensación de tranquila y Melissa se dio cuenta de eso. Así que nos traía al bosque por las tardes y jugábamos y corríamos y allí mismo hacíamos las tareas y estudiábamos... Ella fue como una madre para mí y supongo que si no hubiera sido por ella aún seguiría destrozado por la partida de mi madre. Y bueno, Scotty fue como un hermano. ¿Qué digo? ¡Es mi hermano! Por eso yo haría lo que sea por él, es mi bro y... Lo siento, otra vez estoy hablando de más. Que estúpido. Te pregunto algo y no te dejo hablar- admito algo apenado.

\- No pasa nada. De hecho... Se sintió bien escucharte decir todas esas palabras. Es...

\- Es emotivo recordar y pensar en estas cosas. Siento como si algo oprimiera mi corazón pero al mismo tiempo siento que no todo fue tan malo. Quizás pude quedarme del todo sólo, como... ¿Cómo tú?

Y tras de eso un incómodo silencio se formó. Bueno, se oía sólo la publicidad que daba en la tele pero era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido. Quizás me pase.

\- Lo siento, no quise ofenderte, sólo que desde que supe tu historia siempre quise saber cómo saliste adelante y...

\- ¿Mi historia? ¿Acaso crees que soy uno de esos casos que salen en las novelas y que doy pena?- pregunta algo mal humorado Derek poniéndose de pie- Dime Stiles- continúa clavando si mirada en mí- ¿Te doy pena?

Rayos. No sé qué responder. Pero supongo yo me busque este momento incómodo por preguntar sobre temas tan personales. Cada uno tiene demonios ocultos tras de sí y no puedes revelarlos a cualquier persona. 

\- Derek, no te enfades, yo sólo tenía curiosidad y...

\- Respóndeme la pregunta, ¿te doy pena?- dice intentado esconder un rugido. Maldición, ahora si me va a comer.

“Te dije que lo sedujeras, no que lo enojarás”, se entromete el diablillo.

\- En vez de criticarme deberías decirme que hacer, se supone que eres la voz de mi consciencia- le reprocho mentalmente.

“Stiles, yo no soy la voz de tu consciencia. Yo soy tú. Tú eres yo. Y ambos sabemos que hacer, o mejor dicho, como ser”, me responde y tras eso siento que se marcha. Bueno, al menos ésta vez me ayudo.

Sincero.

Eso es lo que tengo que ser con un tipo tan complejo como Derek. Algo me dice que muchas personas le han mentido en su vida, como aquella serpiente de Jennifer. Si quiero ser su amigo debe ser sincero y franco con él.

\- ¿Quieres saber la verdad? Pues te diré la verdad. Sí, me das pena. Siento pena por ti. Porque sé lo que se siente perder a alguien y sin embargo no imagino cuan terrible debe de ser perder a toda tu familia. Simplemente... Nadie debería experimentar una tragedia así y sé que muchas veces bromeamos sobre tu carácter pero en el fondo yo creo que tú eres digno de admirar porque... Porque eres un sobreviviente, un luchador. Yo sólo no podría haber salido adelante, en cambio tú si lo hiciste.

\- ¿Y tú como sabes que estuve sólo?- pregunta ya un poco más calmado.

\- Porque lo veo en tus ojos. Puedes creerme o no pero tus ojos verdes, a pesar de ser de color de la vida, reflejan mucha soledad. Y está bien, yo te entiendo.

\- No Stiles. No me vayas a venir ahora con que ambos somos iguales.

\- No Derek, no somos iguales pero si nos parecemos en algunos aspectos.

\- ¿Cómo por ejemplo? 

\- Pues no sé... ¿Ambos no sabemos lo que es el verdadero amor?- digo intentando ser gracioso y obvio que no funciono pero al menos el lobo ya está más calmado.

\- Idiota- me dice dándome un leve coscorrón en la cabeza.

\- Es lo que yo le digo siempre a Scott y él siempre me responde con un “pero así me quieres”.

\- Espero que tú no hagas lo mismo conmigo. 

\- No, creo que no. Digo, tú nunca podrías quererme, como amigo, claro ésta- digo poniendo las cosas en claro. 

\- Yo... 

\- Dime Derek- digo cogiendo el control remoto y apagando la televisión.

\- ¿Por qué la apagaste?- pregunta confundido mirando a la pantalla apagada.

\- Es que me distrae de oírte- le respondo sinceramente.

\- ¿No decías que la plática o la compañía no eran buenas?- pregunta alzando una ceja, o eso creo, ya que sin la televisión encendida la sala ahora está en completa oscuridad, iluminada sólo por los rayos lunares que entran por la ventana. 

\- Ambas pero desde que te pusiste de pie las cosas se pusieron más interesantes.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- dice acercando más su cuerpo hacia donde estoy sentado y obviamente que lo que más cerca tengo de mi rostro son sus piernas. Entrepierna, para ser más precisos.

\- Focus Stiles- me digo a mí mismo intentando no perder la cordura y caer ante sus juegos de doble sentido. Deber estar en la genética Hale usar esto del doble sentido. Porque vamos, ¿a quién no le daría nervios tener cerca el paquete de un Alpha como Derek Hale? Incluso a Terminator empezaría a temblar como si estuviera hecho de gelatina, digo yo. 

\- Número 1, no veo nada con ésta oscuridad; número 2, nunca me han atraído los hombres; y número 3, ni en tus mejores sueños, Lobezno Hale. Pero bueno, no cambies el tema. Antes que apagara la tele ibas a decirme algo y note que estabas medio dudoso de decírmelo así que supongo debe tratarse de algo interesante así... ¡Dímelo!

\- Como digas- responde todo seco.

\- ¿Qué? 

\- Que ésta conversación se terminó aquí y vista la hora será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

\- Oh por Dios, Derek, ¿te estás oyendo? Y no me refiero a la parte de dormir juntos, ya sé que soy irresistible pero igual no volveré a dormir contigo. En cambio si quiero saber porque te comportas como mi padre, digo, lo genial de que un joven viva sólo debe ser eso de poder acostarse cuando uno quiere, en otras palabras, a eso de las 4.00 de la madrugada, luego de una noche interminable de videojuegos, pelis, palomitas de maíz y música a todo volumen. Y bueno, también sexo, pero eso es para algunos... En fin, ya sabes, ¿por qué tenemos que dormir temprano?

\- Porque así lo digo yo y basta.

\- Vaya, eso sí que se llama justificar algo. Como siempre, me sorprendes Derek Mi Casa Mis Reglas Hale- digo rodando los ojos.

\- Simple Stiles: cuando eres alguien como yo no tienes que justificar nada a nadie.

\- ¿Maldito complejo de Alpha dictador?- pregunto burlonamente.

\- Piénsalo como quieras pero yo me voy a dormir. Tú mismo lo dijiste antes: yo suelo estar sólo. Y créeme que realmente me ha agotado tenerte a tu grandísima boca y a ti.

\- Vaya, eso es un halago, imagino- digo rascándome la cabeza- Bueno, entonces anda a dormir, no te preocupes si yo paso frío aquí.

\- Stiles, ya está por iniciar el verano.

\- Pero de todas maneras todavía corre algo de viento y más aún aquí en medio del bosque y...

\- Lo siento pero ya te dije que todavía falta amueblar la casa, por lo que la habitación de invitados todavía no está disponible- se excusa.

\- Ok, da igual. Entonces ve y déjame aquí, en medio de la oscuridad.

\- Sabes que si quieres puedes encender las luces.

\- No, ya sabes, no quiero gastar electricidad y hace que pagues más al final del mes y como no es mi casa...

\- Stiles...- pronuncia mi nombre con el típico tono de “o te callas o te callo yo”.

\- Anda ve, déjame aquí sólo. Sobreviviré. Siempre lo he hecho.

\- Stiles, si prefieres dormir en mi habitación pues sólo dilo. Yo no me hago algún problema por dormir en el sofá, a diferencia de otros.

\- Otros como yo, ¿no?- pregunto haciéndome el ofendido y cruzándome de brazos.

\- Tú lo has dicho, no yo. Entonces vamos, te dejo en mi habitación y saco una almohada para mí.

\- ¿Vamos? Vamos a otro con ese cuento, conozco tus verdaderas intenciones. Eres como el lobo feroz que, con cuentos, quiere hacer que los cerditos le abran la puerta para luego pasar y no satisfecho con comérselos decide quedarse con las casas de los cerditos para luego venderlas en eBay y... 

\- Déjate de rodeos que no estamos en Texas... Ok, olvida eso. Pero sé claro y di que quieres.

\- Derek, ¿eres tú? Vaya, ¿ves lo bien que te hace el juntarte conmigo? 

\- Stiles... Estás comenzando a ser irritante. No me haré responsable de lo que mi lobo interior te haga si logras sacarlo.

\- Que se venga, mientras más en la fiesta mejor. Ok, ok, no me mires así que se te va a quedar tiesa la cara de tanto fruncir el ceño. Bueno, lo que yo quería, lo que yo quiero, no sé si quieras, si tu lobo interno quiere, aunque mi diablillo si quiere que...

\- Chao, reina del drama.

-¡Espera! Y en todo caso sería rey, un genial rey del drama. Lo que quiero es que compartamos habitación. Sí, eso. Ya lo dije- admito algo apenado.

\- ¿No habías dicho que no querías volver a dormir con un lobo come...

\- Come cerditos- le ayudo.

\- Tratándose de ti yo diría más bien come puercos.

\- Muy gracioso, no me digas quién te enseño a ser gracioso. Oh ya, yo. A veces me arrepiento de alguno de mis actos. Pero entonces, ¿vamos a dormir juntos? En la misma habitación, me refiero. Puedo dormir en el suelo o no sé...

\- Sólo dame un motivo para que dos personas que apenas están entablando una amistad deban dormir juntas.

\- Pues el acostarse con alguien hace que estés más cerca de él por lo que en teoría hay más confianza y así la amistad aumenta, aparte que siempre están los amigos con beneficios... ¡Es un chiste, no te vayas! Lo que quiero decir es que podríamos utilizar esta noche para seguir charlando y conocernos mejor y...

\- Tienes miedo de dormir sólo, ¿verdad? 

\- Oh sí, peor que un crío en una noche tormentosa.

\- Eso no es típico de ti. Podrás ser bobo, idiota, tonto, parlanchín, metiche, entrometido, insensato, hormonado, horrible, pesado, fastidioso...

\- Ya entendí cuánto me amas, ¿pero?

\- Pero no eres cobarde. ¿Por qué ahora tienes miedo? 

\- Es que...

\- ¿Es por ella?- me corta y yo me limito a asentir- Pero aquí estás al seguro, no es necesario que estés conmigo las 24 horas del día, Stiles- dice tratando de asegurarme que estoy al seguro aquí.

\- Ya lo sabes, en las películas justo cuando menos lo esperas, cuando te sientes al seguro, ahí es cuando el criminal aprovecha y encuentra sólo a su víctima y...

\- Stiles, esto no es una película.

\- Lo sé, es una serie... ¿Qué? Es culpa tuya, me dejas fácil las situaciones para decir algo gracioso, ya me conoces, soy así, alegrando siempre las caras gruñonas como la tuya.

\- Entonces salúdame a Kate cuando venga a rajarte la garganta- dice dándose media vuelta y yo inmediatamente voy tras de él.

\- Vamos Derek, no me hagas rogar. Dormirás muy bien conmigo.

\- ¿Cómo la vez pasada? Sí, como no- dice mientras continúa caminando por unos pasillos que seguro nos llevarán hasta nuestra habitación. Porque sí, luego de la paliza que me dio la loca esa de Kate yo no vuelvo a dormir sólo hasta que vea como le arrancan esa rubia (y postiza) cabellera.

\- Primero cocinas, luego intentas decir chistes y ahora usas el sarcasmo. Ya en serio, ¿quién eres y por qué te ves cómo Derek? Porque mírate, hasta su misma barba de chico malo tienes. Derek respóndeme- digo al ver que sólo gruñe.

Subimos unas escaleras y en medio de estas él se voltea para verme, a unos cuantos escalones debajo de él.

\- Stiles, no pienso dormir contigo.

\- Pero yo sí, aunque tenga que aferrarme a ti como un koala. Y créeme, no me es que me agrade la idea pero me desagrada más ser devorado por una pantera. Y no una rosa.

\- Stiles...

\- No Derek, prometiste a mi padre que me cuidarías y veré que cumplas esa promesa. 

\- Bien, porque seguro que a tu padre le gustara sabe que hemos dormido juntos.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? Aparte que ya lo hemos hecho. Además, yo no haré nada. En cambio tú... Sabrás controlarte, imagino.

\- Créeme, lo estoy haciendo- dice bajando unas escalones hasta llegar donde mí- Porque en serio que a veces me darían ganas de callarte la boca.

\- Pues hazlo. Oblígame a callarme, ya te lo dije antes.

\- Stiles...

\- Stiles, Stiles, Stiles, ¡si sigues usando mi nombre así se va a gastar!- le reprocho. 

\- Pues que se gaste.

\- Pues que se gaste- le remedo haciendo que gruña otra vez, y por la cercanía puedo sentir como su respiración choca contra mi rostro. 

Wow, sí que Derek puede ser intimidante. Me sorprendo a mí mismo como puedo seguir aquí sin tambalear. O eso pensé.

\- ¡Idiota!- me recrimina Derek agarrándome del brazo y atrayéndome hacia él. 

\- Lo... Lo siento- digo agachando la mirada. Por poco casi caigo de espaldas pero por fortuna los reflejos lobunos de Derek evitaron un accidente. Aunque en parte hubiera sido culpa suya, digo.

El lobezno bufa pero me coge la cara y mi obliga a verlo. Nunca pensé estar así de cerca con él. Así... Entre sus brazos. 

No me gustar pensar esto pero... se siente tan seguro y cómodo en medio de unos brazos tan fuertes como los de Derek. Seguro que muchas chicas morirían por estar en mi lugar.

\- Mira Stiles...- dice para luego volver a suspirar- De acuerdo, vamos, sólo por ésta noche. Y no es que me desagrade tu presencia. Bueno, ya no tanto, pero la cuestión es que no quiero que tengas miedo.

\- Derek, yo... Yo dormiré en el suelo, no te preocupes por eso.

\- Cállate, ¿quieres? Somos adultos y seremos amigos, así que no pasa nada. ¿Está bien?- me pregunta tan cerca y con unos ojos tan... Brillantes.

\- ¿Seremos amigos?- pregunto luego de asentir con la cabeza a su pregunta formulada.

\- Sí. Bueno, si es quieres... Joder, yo no soy bueno con estas cosas- dice soltándome. Por alguna razón eso provoca que mis labios se pongan hacia abajo...

\- Yo tampoco. La verdad, con Scott nos conocemos de pequeños así que nunca hemos tenido que aprender a ser amigos. Y bueno, aparte él no es que tenga muchos amigos, ya sabes, no soy un chico tan popular. Aunque debería serlo, soy un gran tipo, digo.

\- Entonces... Aprendamos a ser amigos- me dice con una genuina sonrisa mostrándome unos cautivadores dientes tan blancos como la leche pura de vaca, no aquella que viene con preservares en las botellas y... - Stiles, ¿te ocurre algo? 

\- ¿Qué? ¿A mí? ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto pestañeando varios veces para salir de mi especie de trance.

\- Porque te quedaste viéndome como si tuviera algo en la cara.

\- No es cierto- digo limpiándome los restos de baba que tengo en la boca- Estaba pensando en cómo sería ser amigo de un hombre lobo como tú. Porque una cosa es ser amigo de un hombre cachorro lobo como Scott y otra muy diferente ser amigo de un hombre semental lobo como tú.

\- ¿Semental?- pregunta arqueando una ceja.

\- Eso dicen las chicas, ya sabes... ¿Kira? Sí, ella. Por eso Scott terminó con ella y ésta tuvo que regresar a China. Es una lástima, sobretodo porque nunca nos enseñó a comer con palitos- digo riendo.

\- Eres terrible. Siento que me vas a corromper.

\- Pues sería un logro si lo hiciera, no todos los días puedes corromper a un lobo amargado como tú.

\- ¿Es que nunca vas a dejar de llamarme así?- pregunta medio molesto. 

\- No, creo que no. O quizás sí pero sería el día en que te vuelvas un lobo alegre. Pero descuida, que para eso estoy yo, para alegrarte los días.

\- Si así serán mis días alegres no quiero ni pensar cómo serán los tristes- dice poniéndose de nuevo en camino hacia su habitación- Y mira por donde pisas, ¿o también tengo que llevarte de la mano? 

\- No, gracias, no se me vaya a pegar lo lobezno.

\- Stiles....

\- Ok, ok, no empecemos de nuevo. Ésta noche tenemos que estar bien el uno con el otro, después de todo... ¡Es nuestra primera noche en nuestro nuevo hogar!- digo reprimiendo una risa.

\- Sólo hasta que venga Scott, sólo hasta que venga Scott- susurra repetidas veces el mentiroso Hale. Porque a mí no me engaña, bien que tanto su lobo interno como él están excitados con ésta semana que empieza. Y la verdad, yo también. 

Una cosa es segura: después de esta semana sí o sí terminamos siendo amigos o enemigos.

“O más que amigos. Mucho más”.

\- Cállate que eres fastidioso.

\- ¡Si ahora no he dicho nada!- me reclama Derek.

\- Ehm, lo siento, no era para ti, era para... Tu lobo interno. Sí, a ese dile que no se le ocurra salir en medio de la noche porque una primera vez con un depredador salvaje seguro me traumatizaría de por vida.

\- Sí que eres raro.

\- Y aun así me amas- le bromeo.

\- Dijiste que no dirías algo así, como te suele decir....

\- Scott- le corto- Error mío, se me olvido.

\- No importa- dice abriendo la puerta de su habitación- Mi lobo interno dice que ahora va a demostrar cómo te ama.

\- Pensándolo mejor, creo que Kate no es tan terrible como parece- digo fingiendo como que voy a marcharme pero me detengo al sentir una mano, o no, mejor dicho, me detengo al sentir unas garras clavadas en mi hombro.

\- No Stiles, tú de aquí no sales. Y si sales saldrás pero cojeando- me amenaza muy cerca de la oreja.

Ya. 

Oficialmente acabo de entrar a la boca del lobo.

\- Oh Jeff Davis, dame paciencia para aguantar a un tipo como Derek- digo riéndome, siendo seguido por el mencionado, quién me empieza a despeinarme el cabello.

\- Idiota, no me digas que te la creíste. 

\- Pues sí, sí me asusté y creí a te amenazas pero- digo dándome la vuelta para encararlo y lentamente empujarlo contra la puerta medio abierta- Ahora que ya me amenazaste tendrás que hacer valer tu palabra, Lobito- digo empujándolo más hasta tumbarlo sobre la cama.

\- Stiles, no caeré en tu trampa.

\- Pues tu amiguito no dice lo mismo- digo y en un momento de osadía (y también de estupidez, lo admito) me pongo encima de Derek y sin pensarlo depósito mi mano izquierda sobre su paquete.

Wow, esto no es un amiguito. Y tampoco está dormido. Será... ¿Será que yo puedo poner así a Derek? ¿Incluso cuando sólo estamos medio bromeando? 

\- Stiles, no juegues así- me ordena pero no quita mi mano del lugar donde está.

\- Derek... ¿En serio... En serio estás excitado?- pregunto intentando reprimir una tremenda carcajada y más aún cuando veo cómo se sonroja el Sourwolf. Pero sólo pasa por unos segundos porque el lobo ladea la cabeza para evitar contacto visual conmigo, al parecer porque está pensando en su próxima respuesta, la cual me sorprende pues casi hasta miedo estaba teniendo al pensar que en cualquier rato se enojaría y me lanzaría por los aires. Pero no.

\- Y si... Y si te digo que sí, ¿qué harías?- pregunta mirándome de nuevo pero ésta vez me mira totalmente serio, además que empieza a colocar sus manos sobre mi cintura.

\- Derek, que...

\- Sí, Stiles, entendiste bien. Si tú realmente me hubieras excitado, ¿me ayudarías? ¿Harías eso por un amigo?- pregunta con máxima seriedad el Sourwolf y yo no puedo hacer a menos de tragar saliva.

¿Es en serio o sólo quiere hacerme caer en su trampa para luego reírse de mí? ¿Qué debería responder? ¿Todas mis noches serán así? Y lo más importante, ¿sería capaz de soportar algo tan grande como eso?

“Espera, ¿no somos el activo?”.

 

MOLESTARIO DEL AUTOR (lean o se les caerá el pepino o los melones, respectivamente si son chicos o chicas):  
Antes que nada me disculpo por haber tardado y no cumplir con la fecha indicada pero, vamos, ustedes tienen la culpa por creerme… xD Ya en serio, últimamente no me siento muy inspirado para con este fic, a veces quisiera avanzar más rápido pero como ven tiendo a escribir mucho. Ya quisiera yo estar en la parte donde el villano de turno somete a Stiles peor que Christian Grey pero por algún motivo termino explayándome más de lo necesario. En serio, es una maldición o algo por el estilo. Es odioso, sobre todo cuando escribo más de 160 palabras y me responden con tan solo un “ok”.   
Pero bueno, ya me disculpe y quisiera saber si me apoyarían en un nuevo proyecto. Esto depende si les gusta la manera en que escribo porque la historia no será sterek, tampoco será un fic. Será una historia más o menos real, basada en los sentimientos que he tenido y tengo con… bueno, solo díganme si creen le darían una oportunidad a este proyecto. Ya tengo escrito varias partes de este proyecto, al ser una historia basada en hechos reales pues las ideas se me vienen con más facilidad.   
Y tenía algo más que decirles… Pero ya se me olvido :( espero verlos pronto, gracias por continuar con la lectura y nada, la gente que me escribe al buzón, da likes y comenta me anima mucho, no saben cuánto. A veces en el gym veo a chicos que paran en grupos y que están haciendo algo por la vida y me miro a mí mismo y pues me deprimo. Luego recuerdo vuestros comentarios y me siento mejor, me dan ganas para seguir continuando en uno de mis sueños, que es escribir. Por eso gracias por comentar y votar. Disculpen si el capítulo no está tan bueno, lo escribí en diferentes días y como que me confundí xD y gracias si es que leyeron todo esto. Ah sí, una última disculpa si no les contento o sigo. Se me juntan las notificaciones y no logro mantenerme al día con éstas, espero puedan entender y feliz día del orgullo sterek!... xD   
PD: anoche soñé que consolaba a Messi… xD


End file.
